InThis Night I
by Misu Hiwatari
Summary: Kyo se molesta cada vez más con Tohru, ella piensa que la odia! pero, es así? Dos meses solos en casa..! Cuando Shigure y Yuki vuelven, las cosas se complican..! Un beso? Una mirada? Confusión!¡Kyo encerrado! [KyoxTohru] TERMINADO Y CON EPÍLOGO the end!
1. In This Night I

**¡Hola! Bueno, sólo avisando que, me puse a leer nuevamente el manga de Fruits Basket, pues se lo presté a unas compañeras, y les pasé mi fic. Entonces, decidí releerlo para seguir la segunda parte de éste fic (The Reborn of the Curse) y… ¡Oh! ¡Qué horrible destino! ¡Me di cuenta de lo HORRIBLEMENTE MAL que lo escribí! Jajaja. Entonces decidí que lo voy a arreglar, y bueno, ¡Capítulo 1 revisado! **

**Sí le cambié varias cosas de escrito, y muchas de ortografía, pero la idea general, creo que sigue intacta. =)**

**Me despido, aquí les dejo la "Versión Remasterizada del Capítulo 1". Si ya lo habías leído, no te preocupes en volver a hacerlo, ¡a menos que así lo desees! Y si eres nuevo en mi fic, ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi trabajo! Espero que te guste, y déjame reviews ;D**

**In This Night I…**

_En ésta noche yo…_

Atardecía en la casa de Sohma. Tohru se encontraba en el patio, recogiendo la ropa seca que había lavado esa misma tarde, la echó en la cesta y miró al cielo.

- ¡Qué linda tarde…! - Exclamó mientras tomaba la cesta, la cual estaba llena de ropa y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa, sonriente.-

- Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa…? –Dijo Kyo mirándola entrar con la cesta y esa sonrisa sin sentido.-

Abrió sus ojos y lo miró- ¡Ah, Kyo-kun!, mira ¡qué bonita tarde! – Dijo mientras se volvía a mirar el paisaje a través de la puerta- ¿No crees?

- Hmm… – Kyo miró por la ventana, a decir verdad sí era una vista bonita- Sí, lo que digas... –Comentó sin ánimos, disponiéndose a caminar hacia la sala a mirar televisión.

- ¡A-Ahhh…! –Tohru estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, pues la cesta estaba muy llena; entonces sintió como el peso se le escapaba de las manos – ¡Kyaaa…! - Tohru pensó que toda la ropa estaba ahora regada en el suelo.

- Ten más cuidado, te puedes lastimar cargando cosas tan pesadas… -Le dijo Kyo mientras sostenía la cesta de ropa, Tohru lo miró.

- ¿Ah…? ¿Eh…? ¡Ah…! ¡Ha…Hai!* –Dijo Tohru- Perdón, Kyo-kun.

- Ya, no te preocupes… ¿A dónde llevo esto? –Comentó mientras la miraba de reojo.

- ¡I…Iie*! Yo iré a acomodarla, después de todo, ¡es mi trabajo…! –Dijo mientras se acercaba para tomar la cesta.

- No… -dijo Kyo moviéndose hacia la derecha evitando que Tohru tomase la cesta- Ya te dije que no cargues cosas tan pesadas, te vas a lastimar. Dime a donde la llevo de una vez.

- Etto*… Ahh... ¡Hai! –Sonrió- Ésta es la ropa de Yuki-kun. Ahora tengo que doblarla y guardarla, demo*… Kyo-kun no tienes que…

- ¡Ahhhg! Es la ropa de esa rata… ¡Maldición! Pero en fin... A su cuarto, ¿no? –Interrumpió Kyo.

- Eh… Eh… Ha…Hai… -Dijo al fin Tohru, con una leve sonrisa.

- Bien, vamos… -Dijo Kyo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, para subir a la habitación de Yuki.

- Hai… -Dijo Tohru subiendo detrás de él.

Mientras tanto en la sala…

- ¡Hatoriii~! Anda, por favor, ¡no seas malo! ¡Atiéndeme! – Decía Shigure hablando por teléfono.

_- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, Shigure?_ –Respondía Hatori desde el otro lado de la línea, algo molesto.

- ¡Verás, verás! –Dijo Shigure feliz de que Hatori, por fin, aceptara atender su llamada- Me estaba preguntando si quieres ir conmigo y con Aya a comer unos helados para… ¿Hatori...? ¿Hatori…? ¿¡Haaaatoooriii…! – Comenzó a decir al darse cuenta que no había respuesta

- _"Tuuuuu, tuuuuu, tuuuuu"_ – Se escuchaba a través de la línea

- Uh… ¡Qué malo Hatoriii…! ¡Me colgó! T.T

En el segundo piso Kyo había entrado al cuarto de Yuki a dejar el cesto, sin muchas ganas de estar en el cuarto de la "rata".

- Hum… Ya… Aquí está… -Dijo Kyo dejando la cesta en el suelo, preparándose para salir-

- Eh… Arigatou*, Kyo-kun… –Dijo Tohru sonriéndole mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.

- No tienes que preocuparte… Deberías dejar que la 'rata' acomode su ropa por sí mismo ¬¬…

- ¡Iie, iie! ¡No puedo permitir eso! Yo la doblo, ¡ese es mi trabajo en la casa! Ya me ayudaste trayéndola… Por favor, Kyo-kun…

- Está bien, está bien... Ya… Y ya no intentes cargar cosas tan pesadas, aunque sea por ayudar, no estás aquí para lastimarte…

- Hai… Lo siento- respondió con una sonrisa un tanto relajada.

- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa - -U

- Ha..Hai… Lo siento.

- ¡Que no te disculpes…!

- ¡Ah! ¡Hai! ¡Perdón! –Exclamó algo confundida

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Que no entiendes?

- ¡P-Perdón! ¡Ah, no! ¡Perdón! ¡N-no, no! No es mi intención… Etto… yo... Sumimasen*… Ah, ehh… -Tohru comenzaba a confundirse más, poniéndose algo nerviosa.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Que no te disculpes! ¡Ya me tienes harto! – Exclamó molesto Kyo y salió del cuarto rápidamente - ¡Eres insoportable! – deslizó la puerta con fuerza, azotándola.

- … – Tohru se quedó mirando la puerta. Kyo se había enfadado con ella, una vez más… Como estaba sucediendo a menudo durante las últimas dos semanas - Kyo… kun… - Entrecerró los ojos agachando la mirada unos segundos, comenzando a acomodar la ropa.

Kyo bajaba las escaleras cuando se encontró con Yuki, que iba llegando.

-Ahhhgg… Ya llegaste ratón…

- Pero qué mala manera de llegar a casa… Viéndote a ti, gato idiota…

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Gritó Kyo, furioso.

- Como si no me hubieras escuchado… -contestó Yuki volteándole la cara y entrando a la estancia.

- ¡Hola Yukiii~! ¡Bienvenido…! –Saludó Shigure alegremente, pero Yuki sólo pasó de largo a la cocina- ¡Ah! ¡Qué grosero, Yuki~…! =A=

- ¡Vuelve acá Maldito ratón! ¡Ya verás! ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! – Amenazaba Kyo mientras seguía a su 'enemigo'.

- Sólo inténtalo, gato idiota... –Dijo mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba un recipiente con jugo tranquilamente, sin prestarle más atención al chico de cabello naranja.

- ¡Ya verás! - Kyo levantó el puño dispuesto a golpear a Yuki.

- ¡Ah Yuki-kun! ¡Bienvenido…! -Dijo Honda entrando a la cocina, sonriendo a Yuki allí.

- Ah… Honda-san, hola ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Dijo el 'príncipe', sonriéndole dulcemente a Tohru.

- Ahh... Etto… Bien ¿y tú..? –Dijo sonriendo, como era costumbre en ella

- Bien también, gracias.

- ¡No me ignores ratón maldito! –Dijo Kyo apretando el puño.

- ¡Que bueno! –exclamó Tohru, prosiguiendo su plática con Yuki.

- Si, muchas gracias.

Claro, Tohru pasó el comentario de Kyo por alto sin querer, mientras Yuki lo ignoraba intencionalmente.

- ¡AHHHHG…! –A Kyo le salía humo de la cabeza y estaba rojo de furia, mientras muchas venitas estaban alrededor de su cabeza y puño.

- Eh, ¿Kyo-kun…? -Dijo Tohru, volviéndose hacia el gato y sonriendo de una manera un tanto extraña.

- ¿Eh? – La expresión de Kyo se volvió neutra y miró a Tohru, pero sin perder la pose de amenaza hacia Yuki.

- Ya terminé de acomodar tu ropa, gracias por ayudarme con la cesta. - Dijo Tohru con esa sonrisa, para después voltearse y salir de la cocina hacia su habitación.

Kyo quedó perplejo… Se mantuvo sin moverse unos instantes, mirando con una cara de ingenuidad por donde se había ido Tohru, hasta que sintió la mirada de Yuki sobré el y volvió su vista a éste… Yuki lo miraba de una manera seria, y un tanto molesta.

- ¿Qué me ves, estúpido ratón…?-Dijo Kyo parándose recto y devolviéndole la mirada.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Honda…? –Musitó Yuki seriamente mirando a Kyo fijamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres…?

- ¿Acaso no notaste esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan vacía…? ¿Qué le hiciste, gato idiota…?

- Yo… -Kyo desvió la mirada- No le hice nada…

- Más te vale… -Dijo Yuki dejando el envase de jugo en la mesa y marchándose de la cocina.

Kyo se quedó de pie unos instantes con la mirada desviada, para después salir de la cocina hacia el patio.

Más tarde Tohru limpiaba mientras Shigure estaba escribiendo y Yuki se encontraba sentado, leyendo un libro. La tarde transcurría con tranquilidad y sin contratiempos, siguiendo el ritmo habitual de la casa. Más tarde Tohru preparó la cena, y se sentaron a comer, pero…

- ¿Dónde está Kyo…? –Preguntó Shigure, viendo sólo a Tohru y Yuki sentados a la mesa con él.

- Creo que se molestó por algo, dudo que venga a cenar hoy. Además, no tiene importancia lo que él haga… -Dijo Yuki.

- ¡Ah, Ah…! ¡Eso lo explica todo! Entonces, ¡a comeeeer! –Dijo Shigure comenzando a cenar, seguido por Yuki.

Pero Tohru mantuvo la vista unos instantes en la mesa, con una mirada un tanto triste, luego mirando de reojo el asiento dónde debería estar Kyo sentado, para después comenzar a comer, recuperando su sonrisa para Shigure y Yuki, sin saber que alguien había notado la mirada que se apoderó de ella por un instante.

Habían pasado ya dos horas después de la cena, Shigure se había ido ya a dormir. Yuki terminaba de leer su libro mientras Tohru limpiaba en la cocina…

- Honda-san –Se acerco Yuki a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Ah…? –Volteó Tohru encontrándose con Yuki- ¿Hai...?

- Me voy a Dormir…

- Ha-Hai… que descanses Yuki-kun – Dijo sonriéndole amablemente

- Sí, tú también…- Dijo Yuki mientras se retiraba del lugar para irse a su cuarto. Tohru siguió con la limpieza…

- Uh… aún está sucio... – En su rostro se dibujó de nuevo aquella extraña sonrisa, que se fue degradando hasta convertirse en una mirada triste, mientras que seguía limpiando- : _Kyo-kun se está enojando conmigo mucho últimamente… Okaa-san... me pregunto… si mi presencia ya le estará causando molestias…_: Pensaba Tohru…

:_ Okaa-san… Tú siempre me decías, que debía hacer las cosas a mi ritmo… Gracias a eso, he podido ser amiga de Yuki-kun y Kyo-kun… Y aunque Kyo-kun se molestaba mucho conmigo, aún más al principio, poco a poco me fui haciendo su amiga…_ -A la mente de Tohru vinieron las imágenes de cuando vio "la verdadera identidad" del gato, aquella imagen de Kyo, que le daba miedo, pero que había aceptado- _O eso creí…_ _Incluso descubrí la verdad acerca de él… y… me dijo aquellas palabras…_ -Recordó las palabras que Kyo dijo: que ella siempre decía lo que el necesitaba escuchar, y la abrazó. En ese instante un leve sonrojo de apoderó de sus mejillas- _Desde entonces.. me he llevado bien con Kyo-kun… demo… Últimamente…_:

- Kyo-kun se ha molestado mucho conmigo…- Susurró Tohru para sí misma- a cada momento… con cualquier cosa… para Kyo-kun… he dejado de ser una persona apreciada… ¿Es así, mamá? –susurró Tohru cerrando sus ojos con un rostro de tristeza.

- ¿Qué tanto dices…? –Escuchó tras de ella-

- ¿Kyo-kun? – se volteó sorprendida Tohru al escuchar su voz.

- Qué es lo que decías..?

- Ehh... ¡Iie, iie! ¡No decía nada! Sólo que… ya vamos a salir de vacaciones… pronto entraremos al 3er grado, ¡pensaba en eso…! – Decía Tohru rápidamente, pues estaba un poco nerviosa de ser "descubierta".

- Ah… -Dijo Kyo acercándose al refrigerador-

- Jeh… -Suspiró aliviada de que no la hubiera escuchado-

- Oye…

-Ah, ehh… ¿sí?

- Discúlpame…

- ¿Eh…? – Dijo Tohru, algo confundida.

- Disculpa por haberte gritado hoy… no quería hacerlo… discúlpame… –Dijo Kyo, agachado y buscando dentro del refrigerador la leche, que a decir verdad ya había encontrado, pero no quería asomar su rostro en ése preciso momento…

- ¿Ah…? –Tohru lo miró unos segundos, entonces su dulce sonrisa regresó- Iie… no hay problema, Kyo-kun…

- Hm… -Kyo por fin tomó la leche, pero aun no se incorporaba, aún no quería dar la cara…

- ¿Kyo-kun…?

-Dime…

- ¿Tienes hambre…?

Kyo asomó su cara y cerró el refrigerador con la leche en la mano, algo extrañado por la pregunta.

- ¿Ah?

-Bueno… es que… no cenaste… y… supongo que tendrás hambre…

- Ah… bueno… si… pero…no te molestes… -Dijo Kyo algo serio- Yo me preparo algo...

- Iie, no es molestia –Dijo sonriéndole como de costumbre

- Hm… gracias… - Dijo Kyo sonriendo tiernamente. Esa sonrisa de ella, le había devuelto los ánimos…

La verdad había distinguido como su sonrisa había cambiado en la tarde, pero no fue hasta que Yuki le pregunto que si qué había hecho que realmente le pesó.

- Hai, enseguida caliento tu porción –Tohru comenzó a preparar la comida para Kyo, mientras éste se iba a sentar. Tohru le sirvió y Kyo comenzó a comer, miró a Tohru- No tienes que quedarte a acompañarme. Es tarde…

- ¿Eh…? Ah, demo… aún no tengo sueño… Además, así no comes solo… -Sonrió

- Hm… -Kyo frunció el ceño ligeramente- Ya te dije que no tienes por que quedarte… Si como o no solo no debe importarte, ¿entiendes?

- Eh… ¡Ha-hai!… -Tohru se puso de pie- Gomen*, provecho… - Hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró con una mirada algo triste.

- Eh, oye, ¡no! ¡Espera, Tohru…! –Pero ella ya se había ido- ¡Ahhhg! – se llevó la mano a la frente- ¡Qué tonto soy…!

Tohru se fue a su habitación y se puso la pijama. Como había dicho, aún no tenía sueño, así que se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y miró a través de ésta hacia el cielo nocturno. Pasó alrededor de una hora y decidió bajar a tomar un poco de agua, se detuvo frente al cuarto de Kyo, mirando la puerta en silencio.

- Kyo-kun... ya... ¿ya no soy de tu agrado...? – Susurró tristemente, aún mirando la puerta, dudando si entrar o no...

Se decidió y llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, esto la preocupó un poco...

- ¿Kyo-kun…? –Deslizó la puerta cuidadosamente, abriéndola, para mirar el oscuro cuarto vacío- Kyo-kun… -Musitó con cierta tristeza…

Bajó las escaleras y encontró el plato a medio comer, justo como estaba entes que se fuera de la cocina y su cara se tornó triste de nuevo

- Otra vez… Kyo-kun se molestó conmigo… -Agachó la mirada- Yo… ya no soy de su agrado… Okaa-san… ¿qué debo hacer…? –giró su mirada hacia fuera, y distinguió la escalera puesta… Seguro Kyo estaba en la azotea, pero… si ella no era de su agrado, no quería molestarlo más…

Kyo se encontraba recostado en la azotea, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, las estrellas, y la luna.

- Debería largarme de aquí… solo la hago sentir mal… -Cerró los ojos, y se fue quedando dormido, hasta caer en un profundo sueño después de un rato…

- ¿Kyo-kun…? –se escuchó la leve voz de Tohru, quién con penas dejó una manta sobre el techo, para poder subir por completo encontrándolo dormido- …

Se acercó y lo cubrió con la manta suavemente, lo miró y sonrío levemente, estaba todo despeinado, acerco su mano a su rostro y retiró los cabellos de éste. Por un segundo, se regañó a sí misma por darse tantas libertades, pero desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte y sonrió, levemente sonrojada, se veía tan lindo dormido. Flexionó sus rodillas, abrazándose las piernas…

- ¿Sabes, Kyo-kun? –Murmuró con un hilito de voz- Cuando te conocí, me di cuenta que yo no era de tu agrado… demo… me esforcé para cambiar eso… porque… Yo quería conocerte… porque… eras el "gato" –sus ojos se entrecerraron tristemente- Fue egoísta… sólo quise hacerlo… porque yo no quería que el "gato", mi favorito, me odiara… lo hice… sólo para sentirme bien…

Tohru miraba al horizonte, la noche estaba cada vez más helada, tenía frío. Al hablar, una nubecita de vapor se formaba, era otoño pero faltaban semanas para el invierno…

- Por eso me quiero disculpar… demo… con el tiempo te conocí… y lo que más quería era que fuésemos amigos… porque te quería… y porque te quería conocer a ti… no al "gato" Era a ti, Kyo-kun… Cuando vino el maestro… y te vi… Corrí. Porque me dio miedo… me dio miedo como te veías… Mucho… mucho miedo… Pero… qué bueno que me di cuenta… que tu eras tu… no importaba… como te vieras… Por eso… yo quiero seguir a tu lado, no importa nada…

Tohru cerró sus ojos y dio un leve suspiro, recordando cuando Kyo le había abrazado y dicho aquellas cosas…

- Luego nos llevamos mejor, y hablábamos más de todo… me llevaba mejor contigo y con Yuki… pero… entonces… ¿Por qué empezaste a comportarte así…? Comenzaste a molestarte conmigo más y más seguido…

Tohru entreabrió sus ojos, estaban vidriosos pues algunas lágrimas los habían mojado…

- Entonces… me empecé a dar cuenta que… ya no soy una persona a la que aprecies… y que ya no es de tu agrado mi compañía… y me duele… pero… -Tohru sonrió tristemente- Yo no quiero que estés incómodo con mi presencia… por eso yo ya no voy a seguir intentando que hables conmigo… ahora trataré de que… mi presencia vuelva a ser agradable para ti… "a mi ritmo"… Sin seguir perturbándote, Kyo-kun… -Tohru sonreía, para sí misma, mientras había murmurado todo eso…

Tohru cerró sus ojos, y recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas, quedándose dormida en esa pose, en unos instantes, comenzó a caerse hacia un lado, pero un brazo la sostuvo…

- Tonta… -Susurró, sonrojado, y la recostó sobre el tejado, alzo su brazo levantando la manta que ella le había colocado, y la cubrió con ésta, cerrando sus ojos, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, la cual descansaba sobre su propio vientre, en algo parecido a un abrazo – Tu no… eres de desagrado para mí… Nunca lo serás… -susurró.

Kyo se quedó unos instantes viendo a Tohru dormir, se veía más bonita que de costumbre, tan tranquila, y aunque estaba ya dormida, una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, la lágrima que estaba siendo contenida tras aquella sonrisa y aquellas palabras…

- Tohru… –Susurró levemente Kyo y acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella, retirando esa lágrima, sus mejillas estaban aún algo rojas. Se acercó a ella, y posó sus labios con levedad sobre los de ella, apenas rozándolos. Se separó, completamente sonrojado- Nunca podría molestarme tu presencia, Tonta… -Kyo miró a otro lado, reprochándose internamente esa acción, cerró sus ojos, y se quedó dormido, tranquilo, al lado de Tohru.

**¡Halu everybody! ... Miren éste es el primer Fic que escribo, más bien que publico, porque empiezo a escribir pero la mayoría del tiempo no los termino. Éste lo empecé. Como verán está destinado a ser un Kyohru, y bueno, quiero decirles que si me lo piden en algún Review lo seguiré, si no, hasta aquí se queda, como One Shot. Espero que les haya gustado, si no, igual mándenme un Review para decirme que apesto y que pobre de mi que mande otro Fic. Igual se los agradeceré, miu. **

**-EDIT-**

**Añado éste pequeño glosario... Supongo que todos hemos visto anime y sabemos qué significan estas palabras, pues son 'básicas' para los fans del anime, creo, jaja… Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar n.n-**

**Hai: **Sí

**Iie: **No

**Etto: **Es más como una 'muletilla'… "Este…" "Ehm…"

**Demo:** Pero…

**Arigatou: **Gracias

**Sumimasen: **Disculpa/e

**Gomen/Gomenasai**: Disculpe/perdón.

**Atte: Misu Hiwatari**


	2. A School Day Looking For You

******i dunnu si les valla a gustar ´ste capitulo, no hay mucho, pero pues lo quiero seguir, y pues me mandaros Reviews y pues, aki está el segundo cap, si quieren que lo siga, mi avisan en review y yo le sigo -x- see yah (See you) **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_A School day… Looking for you…_

Era de mañana, Tohru preparaba el desayuno mientras Shigure leía el periódico con una taza de té frente a él

-Buenos días… -Se escuchó la voz de Yuki entrando en la cocina mientras se tallaba los ojos aún adormilado

- Eh…Ah.. Yuki-kun Ohayo –dijo Tohru sonriendo alegremente

- Ohayo Gozaimasu, Honda-san… -Dijo respondiéndole la sonrisa

- El desayuno ya casi está listo, en un momento lo llevaré

- Hai… -dijo Yuki, y salió de la cocina, entrando a la sala

-Yukiiiiiii holaaa -Saludó Shigure

-Hola… - -U

Yuki se sentó frente a Shigure, y en un rato llegó Tohru con el desayuno y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sentándose después al lado de Yuki

- Etto… -miró a ambos lados- y Kyo-kun? –preguntó Tohru

- Kyo-kun no ha venido- Sonrió Shigure mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té

- Ni que hiciera falta… -murmuró Yuki

- Que raro, Kyo-kun nunca despierta tarde –Tohru se puso de pie un poco procupada- Iré a buscarlo, quizá algo no esté bien…

- No te preocupes, Tohru-kun, yo lo escuché en la mañana bajar, seguro ya se fue –Dijo Shigure y comenzó a comer

- Demo.. – La castaña tomó asiento, no muy convencida…

- No te preocupes Honda-san… -Yuki la miró- seguro ya se fue a la escuela, mejor desayunemos, ya lo veremos allá… -Dijo Yuki despreocupadamente y también comenzó a comer

- Ha… Hai… -Dijo Tohru, aún algo preocupada, se sentó y también comenzó a comer.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayor importancia, sólo que Tohru estaba preocupada, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido… no había visto a Kyo en toda la mañana.

Ya después de desayunar, Yuki y Tohru se fueron caminando a la escuela, platicando alegremente, claro, que Yuki, al conocerla bien, distinguió una leve diferencia en su tono de voz, como de preocupación. Ya en la escuela, antes de llegar a su salón, se atrevió a preguntar

- Eh… Honda-san… -Murmuró, mirándola

- Eh… Ha-hai? –Tohru lo miró, sonriendo

- Te encuen… -Yuki fue interrumpido por un grito tras ellos

- Toooohruuuu! Yuuukiiiii!

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon hacia atrás para ver quien era quién les llamaba

- Ah..! Momiji-kun! –Sonrió y alzó su brazo saludando, Yuki miró a Momiji acercarse

- Hola –Saludó Hatsuharu detrás de Momiji

- Hatsuharu-san, hola –Saludó Tohru sonriendo

- Hola, Yuki –Saludó Hatsuharu, mirando a Yuki y tomándole de la manga del uniforme

- Hola –contestó Yuki, mirando a Haru

- Nee, Nee, Tohru por qué no vinieron con Kyo, ahh? –Preguntó Momiji sonriendo- Lo vi esta mañana solo

- Eh.. Ah..? Ahh.. es que Kyo-kun se vino antes que Yuki y que yo… No lo hemos visto en toda la mañana- Sonrió Tohru – Pero que bueno que está aquí, estaba precupada…

- Ahhh ya veo, bueno! Kyo fue al salón!

- Kyo se veía extraño… -dijo Hatsuharu

- Extraño? –Preguntó Tohru

- Hai, se veía distante –Dijo Momiji colocándose el dedo indice derecho sobre la barbilla

- n… - Tohru agachó su mirada- :Kyo-kun…:

- Bueno –Interrumpió Yuki al notar el cambio de mirada de Tohru- Mejor nos vamos a los salones, ya es tarde

- Siiii Vamos Haru! –Dijo Momiji, alegre

- Si… - contestó Hatsuharu soltando a Yuki de su manga- Adiós Honda-san, Yuki…

- Adiós Hatsuharu-san! Momiji-kun! – se despidió Tohru con una sonrosa

- Adiós.- Dijo Yuki

Momiji y Hatsuharu se fueron a su salón, mientras Tohru y Yuki continuaron su camino al propio ((osease a su salón xD)). Al acercarse, vieron como el maestro iba entrando, y se apresuraron, lograron entrar, pero tuvieron que sentarse para tener la clase. Tohru miró a Kyo, pero éste n siquiera volteó su mirada hacia ella…

Las primeras clases terminaron, era hora del almuerzo, Yuki salió a arreglar algunas cosas con el presidente, Tohru se levantó para hablar con Kyo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que éste ya no estaba, miró alrededor pero no lo encontró, entonces su mirada decayó levemente

- Valla, Tohru, pensé que no ibas a llegar a tiempo

-Eh? Ah? Uo-chan, Hana-chan –Dijo Tohru al ver a sus amigas acercarse

- Tohru… ¿Cómo estás? –dice Saki (Hanajima) Mirando a Tohru

- Bien –Sonríe- Demo… estaba buscando a Kyo-kun

- Uh? Ahh Kyo –Arisa (Uotani Uo) sonrió- Kyo se fue hace un rato dijo que iba a comprar algo de comer

- Acaso te hizo algo, Tohru…? –preguntó Hanajima

- Ah..? Iie iie, Kyo-kun no me ha hecho nada, sólo quería preguntarle algo

- Algo? - Preguntó Arisa

- Hai, demo, no tiene importancia

- Tohru… -Murmuró Saki

- Eh…? Hai? - Miró a Saki

- Si tienes que preguntarle hazlo… así sonreirás como se debe… -Hanajima la miraba.

Tohru volteó a ver a Arisa, quién sólo le sonrió. Entonces Tohru esbozó una sonrisa

- Hai… -Dijo sonriendo dulcemente- arigato…

Tohru Salió del salón, y fue a la cafetería, pero no lo encontraba, decidió ir a buscar a Momiji y Hatsuharu…

- Ah, Momiji-kun! Hatsuharu-san –Llamó Tohru

- Tohru..? –volteó el rubio

-Hai! –sonrió

- Ha pasado algo Tohru? –Se acercó Momiji un tanto consternado, junto Hatsuharu

- Yuki está bien..? –preguntó Haru

- Eh? Ahh.. Hai, demo, estaba buscando a Kyo-kun

- Eeehh? Que no lo viste en clase? No entró a clases? Kyo está escapando de la escuela? – Preguntó Momiji

-Ah? Eh? E… iie, demo, quería preguntarle algo…

- Ahhh ya veo – dijo Momiji- Yo.. yo no lo he visto, y tu Haru?

- No… tampoco…

- Ah… souka… bueno, iré a buscarlo

- Hai, Si lo ves Tohru, dile que le pegaré por hacerte preocupaaar -Gritó Momiji, mientras Tohru se iba

- Haaai! –Sonrió Tohru, preocupada para sus adentros

Kyo no estaba en la cafetería, no estaba en el salón, con Momiji o Hatsuharu, fue al gimnasio, pero tampoco lo encontró… una idea pasó por su mente y entonces…

- Kyo-kun…? –Tohru se asomó por la puerta que daba a la azotea de la escuela

- Hu..? – detrás de uno de los ventiladores, Kyo asomó su cabeza, Tohru sonrió

- Kyo-kun, te encontré, te estaba buscando..!–salió a la azotea y se dirigió hacia él, Kyo la miró y se sentó bien, mientras Tohru se sentaba a su lado, el desvió la mirada

- Hmm.. qué quieres..? –Preguntó sin mirarla

- Kyo-kun… gomen… -musitó Tohru agachando levemente la mirada

- Hm..? –Kyo volteó a verla-

- Lamento haberte molestado el día de ayer… no fue mi intención, y… lamento también haberme quedado dormida…

- … - Kyo sólo la miraba – n…-

- Yo… -interrumpió Tohru- siento haberme quedado dormida, te iba a despertar, demo… me quede dormida, no pude evitarlo – agachando la mirada- Por eso… gomen…

- Tonta…

- Ah..? –Tohru alzó su mirada-

- Ya te dije que no te disculparas, por todo te disculpas –Dijo Kyo mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca y se recostaba de nuevo-

- Etto… gomen…

- Ves?

- Ahhh no lo haré de nuevo, lo siento

-Si ya, ya como sea, no importa… -Sonó la campana de entrada- Hm… de nuevo a clases… -Se incorporó para luego ponerse de pie, comenzó a caminar a la entrada al edificio- Apurate…

- …… o.o – Kyo entró- Ahh! Haai! –Se levantó y entró corriendo, alcanzándolo y caminando entonces a su lado- Nee, Kyo-kun…

- Hm..? –Murmuró Kyo sin mirarla

- ¿Estás bien…?

- Eh? Qué tonterías por que preguntas eso…?

- Bueno… yo… es que cuando desperté… estaba…

-.FLASH BACK.-

_- ..hu… - Tohru despierta, mirando alrededor- que…? Ah! –Se incorpora asustada- Kyo-kun? –mira alrededor, se da cuenta que está en su cuarto- Demo… cómo…? -_

_Sale de su cuarto y camina por el pasillo, hasta pararse frente el cuarto de Kyo, toca levemente, después desliza la puerta, y observa a Kyo, dormido plácidamente…_

_- Kyo-kun… -susurró, sonrrió levemente y cerró la puerta_

-.FIN DE FLASH BACK.-

- En tu cama…? Y eso que tiene de raro…? Que no durmes ahí?

- Ah? Si… demo…

- Apúrate, ya entraron todos –Kyo acelero su paso y Tohru lo miró…

- Kyo-kun… : _Acaso lo soñé…:-_- Tohru apresuró el paso, y entró detrás de Kyo, miró a Hanajima y Arisa y sonrió, miró a Yuki observándola y le sonrió dulcemente, entonces, Yuki respondió la sonrisa con otra igual, que parecía estar un tanto tranquila, Tohru se fue a sentar.

Kyo la miraba, detenidamente desde su lugar, desvió su mirada de ella y observó a través de la ventana, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y cerró sus ojos…

La hora de la salida llegó. Los tres se fueron caminando, hasta que Kyo se separó de ellos, para ir al dojo de su maestro, Yuki y Tohru siguieron su camino a casa…

--- Mientras tanto en una oficina editorial…---

- Ahhh! Sempaaaaaai! –leyendo un correo-

"Todavía no termino el escrito, tomaré vacaciones porque estoy cansado, dentro de tres meses estará listo el escrito, adiós

Shigure"

- NOoOO! SEMPAAAAAI! Esa historia es para la próxima semana! –Gritaba Mit-chan (la editora de Shigure) –Por qué me haces estoooO? Eres muy maloooo!

-- En la casa de Shigure ---

- Oohhh miren el salmón está mas… achu! – Ahhh alguien debe estar hablando mal de mii jaaa qué podrían decir? –Decía Shigure sonriente, cuando se abre la puerta y entran Yuki y Tohru- Yukiii Tohruuu bienvenidooos, alguien está hablando mal de mi

- Y te parece extraño?

- Eh? Ah? –tartamudeó Tohru sin entender

- Ohhh que malo eres Yukii TT, pero esta bien, yo se que me quieres

- seguramente… -Dijo sarcásticamente Yuki, siguiendo su camino para ir a su cuarto

- Tohru, verdad que tu si me quieres? –Dijo Shigure mirándola

- Eh… Ah… Hai.. –contestó Tohru aún confundida

- Entonces quieres casarte conmigo? --

- Ah?

- Deja a Honda-san en paz! –Gritó Yuki desde las escaleras

- Ahhh no me dejan divertirme T—T

- Ahh..? º-º? -Murmuró Tohru... quien aun no entendía nada

* * *

**Etto... "taran"? pues éste es el segundo capitulo del fic, me parecio raro (pero genial) ke me mandaran reviews para el otro dia >w me sentí moe bien de ke lo leyeran y que al parecer les gustara, muchas gracias, y aviso que en un futuro, esto tendrá un poco de "lime" o "Lemon" o como sea ke se llame xDu, espero que les agrade, si no, pues aki la dejamos, pero... SERA O NO SERÁ UN SUEÑO? ¬¬ no se cran lo primero que ven, no es sólo por suspenso, quizá si haya sido un sueño... -w- **

**See Yah**


	3. I Don't Like The Sports But

Habían pasado ya dos días, nada nuevo o relevante había sucedido, era medio día, y Tohru, Yuki y Kyo se encontraban en el salón de clases, seguía deportes…

- Sigue deportes… -comentó Tohru mientras arreglaba su pupitre

- Es genial, podré derrotar al tonto de Yuki en los juegos! – Decía Kyo, emocionado

- Ni lo sueñes, gato tonto… -Decía Yuki acercándose a ellos

- A quién le llamas tonto ratón? –gritó el chico de cabellos naranja

- A ti a quién más? –Interrumpió Arisa acercándose

- A qué te refieres? –Preguntó más molesto Kyo amenazando a Arisa con el puño

- Ves? Eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta a que me refiero –Argumentó Arisa buscando "pelea"

- Etto… -Murmuraba Tohru algo preocupada

- Ya verás si no fuera mujer ya estarías en el suelo llorando!

- JA! No creo que puedas conmigo KYON

- No me digas así!

- Etto… Uo-chan.. Kyo-kun… -Intentaba calmarlos Tohru

- Tohru, no te molestes, así se llevan… - - … - Decía Hanajima

- Así es Honda-san- Dijo Yuki sonriéndole a Tohru – El gato tonto no podría entenderlo

- Ya te dije que no me llames Tonto! –Gritó Kyo molesto

- No se te puede llamar de otra manera –Dijo Arisa

- Ya verás!

- Ya vámonos… llegarémos tarde… a la clase de Deportes… -Dijo simplemente Saki, haciendo que Arisa y Kyo se callaran

- Eh.. etto.. Hai, mejor nos vamos –Sonrió Tohru

- Si, vámonos… -Dijo Yuki disponiéndose a caminar

- Hai… -Dijo Tohru caminado detrás de Yuki, seguida por Hanajima- Uo-chan, Kyo-kun, no tarden –dijo Tohru sonriendo

Kyo y Arisa sólo se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde salieron los tres, después de unos segundos, Arisa se llevó las manos a la nuca y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

- Siempre buscando pelea Kyo, qué vergüenza, así no serás un buen esposo para Tohru… -Dijo Arisa ya casi saliendo del salón

- Pero si tu empezaste! –Dijo Kyo molesto y sonrojado-

- Si, serás un mal marido.. –Dijo Arisa saliendo del salón

- Ahhhg! Cállate! –Gritó Kyo más sonrojado y exaltado, después de unos instantes, su mirada cambió, miro de reojo a la ventana, aún sonrojado, cerró los ojos con cierto fastidio y comenzó a caminar saliendo del salón de clases

Después de cambiarse de ropa, se dirigieron a las canchas, Tohru, Saki y Arisa caminaron al grupo de mujeres, donde comenzarían a practicar salto de distancia

- Al parecer hoy toca salto –Decía Arisa con las manos en la nuca

- Si… -dio Saki

- Ahh… yo no soy buena en salto – Agachó la mirada decepcionada, Tohru

- No te preocupes, Tohru –Saki le puso las manos sobre los hombros- dí que te lastimaste y así no tendrás que hacer nada…

- Demo… eso no es hacer trampa?

- Claro que no, sólo es como decir "paso", pero de ésta manera no te pueden obligar

- Nee, Hanajima, si Tohru hace eso la van a suspender

- Ehh? Suspender? –Se asustó

- Pero no quiere saltar…

- Pero no tiene por qué mentir

Al otro lado de la cancha, los chicos calentaban para llevar a cabo la misma práctica, pero Kyo y Yuki miraban hacia dónde se encontraba Tohru

- Hey, vamos a comenzar con los saltos, primero los hombres, porque las mujeres aún no están listas –Dijo la maestra mientras alzaba su brazo y lo agitaba para llamar a sus alumnos, que se fueron reuniendo. Los chicos se formaron, para esperar su turno, y las chicas se acomodaron alrededor de la pista de salto.

- Aburashino Kouzuke- Nombró la maestra, y uno a uno fueron pasándolos por apellido, hasta la S de… -Sohma Kyo –Pronunció la maestra, y en ése instante Kyo se fue acercando a la pista

- Ah, es el turno de Kyo-kun! –Sonrió Tohru al mirar a Kyo

- Mira ahí va el primo de Sohma-kun, –Es igual de lindo, Yo prefiero a Sohma-kun ((N/a: oigan, ustedes dicen "Souma" o "Sohma", dicen "Tohru" o "Tooru"? esque en el anime y los mangas es diferente ..)), -Mira, ya está en la pista –Se escuchaban a las mujeres cuchichear

- Vamos Kyon Kyooon! –se escuchó a sus compañeros

- Que no me llamen así! –Volteó molesto Kyo

- Jajajaja –Se escuchó risa general por parte de sus compañeros (ó amigos) y Arisa, al igual que una leve risita soltada por parte de Tohru

- Grrrrr

- Sohma! Ya! Atento! –Gritó la maestra haciendo ke Kyo se comenzara a preparar y las risas aumentaran

Yuki miró de reojo a Tohru, observando como ella miraba a Kyo, después regresó su mirada al Neko y lo observó fijamente, mientras éste se preparaba

- JAH! Ya estoy listo! –Dijo Kyo colocándose en posición, esperando el silbatazo de la maestra

El silbatazo se dio y al instante Kyo corrió lo establecido y saltó…

- Valla! – Todos quedaron asombrados, Kyo había saltado muy alto, y…

- 8 metros 67 centímetros! –Gritó la maestra, al medir el salto de Kyo, todos aplaudieron, muy animados

- Bien hecho Kyon Kyon! –Gritaron sus amigos mientras se acercaban a felicitarlo y las chicas intentaban acercarse

- Ya, ya! –interrumpió la maestra y los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse, Tohru se acercó a Kyo

- Felicidades Kyo-kun! Lo hiciste muy bien!

- Ah.. –Kyo la miró y se sonrojó con levedad- Gracias

- Bien hecho Kyon Kyon –se acercó Arisa

- Que no me llames así! –gritó Kyo

- Felicidades –Dijo Saki a su lado

- Gracias - -U

- Sohma Yuki –Anunció la maestra… Los murmuros entre las chicas no se hicieron esperar

- Sigue Sohma-kun! –cuchicheaban las chicas entre sí diciendo lo lindo que se veía en ese día

Yuki se limitó a clocarse en posición para el salto, la maestra dio el silbido y Yuki arrancó corriendo, al llegar a la marca, salto, Alto… muy alto, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mirando a Yuki en el aire, al caer…

- 8 metros 97 centímetros –Dijo la maestra, ovación general…

- Sohma-kuuuuun! Eres el mejor! –gritaron las miembros de su club

- Valla, El príncipe es bueno! –Dijo Arisa – Te ganó Kyon –Sonrió

- Valla… eso

- Wow! Yuki-kun saltó muy alto! –exclamó admirada Tohru, Kyo la miró

- Vallamos a felicitarlo, sugirió Arisa

- Hai –dijo Tohru y Hanajima las siguió

Kyo se quedó mirando a Tohru, como se acercaba a Yuki y lo felicitaba, y éste le sonreía dulce y amablemente, felices. Como todos los demás lo felicitaban por sus casi 9 metros de salto, desvió la mirada, molesto, decepcionado, triste… celoso… de Tohru…

Llegó entonces, el turno de las mujeres…

- Hanajima Saki- llamó la maestra después de que otras chicas habían saltado, Saki se acercó

- Vamos Hana-chan! –Aclamó la castaña "onigiri"

- Tu puedes, Hanajima! – Gritó Arisa

- Gracias… -dijo Saki, colocándose en posición

El silbato sonó, Saki salió, dio tres pasos lentos, y cayó desplomada

- Me he lastimado el tobillo –dijo mientras se tomaba la ropa a la altura de su pecho, poniendo una cara de tristeza y dolor- me he herido.. –decía sin mucho sentimiento, aparte de esa expresión fingida

- Hanajima… - - -Dijo molesta la maestra dándose cuenta de que fingía

- Ahhh que bárbaro, hanajima.. - -Uu – Arisa se llevó la mano a la frente, suspirando

- Pero que… -Dijeron Yuki y Kyo con una gran gota de sudor en la frente, al igual que todos los demás

- Hana-chan! –Se acercó Tohru preocupada por su amiga "herida" – Estás bien Hana-chan? –preguntó preocupada

- Gota mayor en todos los presentes –

- Estoy bien Tohru… -dijo Saki tomando la mano de su amiga sonriendole

- Gota aún mayor, general –

- Por favor Tohru, salta por mi, venga mi caída y gana las olimpiadas por mi.. –Dijo Saki, sufrida

- Lo haré Hana-chan – Dijo Tohru inocentemente

- No la manipules! –Gritaron Kyo y Yuki

- Yo no la manipulo… sólo le pido un favor… -dijo saki mirándolos con su típica expresión fría

- ….. – Kyo y Yuki no dijeron nada más

- Ah? Eh..? –Decía Tohru confundida

- ya que- exclamó la maestra- Honda, tu sigues

- Ah? H-hai –dijo Tohru –poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Saki a levantarse

Tohru se preparó para el salto, se puso en posición y esperó el silbido… sonó el silbato y Tohru comenzó a correr, al llegar a la marca… tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo

- Honda-san! –Gritó Yuki

- Tohru! – gritó Kyo también, preocupado y ambos se acercaron a ella después de la maestra

- Ahh.. -...

Más tarde, en la enfermería…

- Gomen… Gomen nasai… T-T –Decía Tohru apenada, mientras Kyo, Yuki, Saki y Arisa la rodeaban, mirándola con la frente vendada

- Honda-san, estás bien? –Preguntó Yuki preocupado

- Ha… hai… demo… -Tohru miró a Saki- Hana-chan no pude vengarte… T-T –Dijo realmente dolida, gota sobre Yuki y Kyo, Arisa sólo sonrió divertida

- No te preocupes, Tohru… -Saki tomó sus manos- Gracias por intentarlo

- Hai.. T-T Gomen…

- Ten cuidado a la próxima, Tohru… -Dijo Kyo mirándola

- Ha-hai… Arigato… - sonrió Tohru

- Honda-san.. –Dijo Yuki inclinándose un poco sobre ella, acercándose a su rostro con levedad –Segura que estás bien…? –murmuró

- Ah..? Eh..? Ahhh, Hai –Dijo Tohru sonrojada ante la cercanía del Nezumi

- … - Yuki sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el sonrojo de la onigiri aumentara – Me alegro…

Kyo los miró, apretó con ligereza sus puños y luego los soltó, regresando a su estado normal

- Bueno, mejor dejemos a Tohru descansar… -Dijo Arisa

- Si… Tohru debe descansar, se golpeó con fuerza…

- Además tenemos clases –completó Arisa

- ….- Saki abrazó a Tohru- Pensándolo bien no podemos dejar a Tohru sola… sería de mala educación, que pasaría si perdiera su memoria..? qué haríamos..?

- No digas eso! –dijeron Kyo y Yuki

- Oi, Hanajima, deja a Tohru descansar

- Ehh.. –Dijo Tohru sonriendo, sin comprender absolutamente nada, con su "tonta" sonrisa ((N/a: me encanta esa sonrisa de Tohru xD))

- Bueno, nos vamos… -Dijo Saki ya como si nada, al lado de Arisa- Descansa Tohru

- Hai… -Sonrió Tohru

Los cuatro salieron de enfermería, Tohru se recostó…

- Ahh… ahora que lo recuerdo! –Se incorporó de inmediato- No debo perder mis clases! O si no Okaa-san se pondrá triste! – Tohru miró a su derecha, buscando sus zapatos para ponerse de pie, y una mano desde atrás la jaló hasta recostarla de nuevo…

- Descansa, tonta… -Dijo Kyo, quien la había recostado –

- Ahhh, Kyo-kun! –Dijo Tohru sorprendida –Es que, quiero ir a clases por si no mi mamá se pondrá triste

- No crees que se pondría más triste si te lastimas más? –dijo Kyo mirándola mientras se agachaba a recoger una cartera

- Etto… -Tohru agachó su mirada

- Mejor quédate aquí y reponte, más tarde o mañana entras a clases de nuevo, es mejor que reposes un rato… -dijo mirándola

- Hai… -Sonrió levemente y se acomodó en la cama de la enfermería… Kyo la miró…

- …. Te ves… bonita… -Se sonrojó levemente y desvió su mirada

- Ahh? –se sonrojó levemente al oírlo-

- Ya me voy… recupérate… - dijo Kyo

- Hai… -Contestó Tohru cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, cuando sintió que algo se posaba sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos y miró a Kyo, quien le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojó…

Kyo se separó de ella, sonrojado, y sin decir palabra, guardó la cartera y se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la enfermería con las manos en los bolsillos, Tohru miraba por donde había salido Kyo…

- Kyo-kun… -Susurró para sí misma, sonrojada…, mientras llevaba su mano sobre su mejilla, la cual Kyo había besado, y una leve sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios, sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde se había marchado el neko…

**Kyaaaaaa o ke les pareció este? Mandendme Reviews sii? estoy feliz porke me hanllegado 6 reviews, y lo publiqué antier, no pensé que alguien lo fuese a leer tan pronto, y menos que les fuera a gustar, muchas gracias:**

**Mire-can: **Ahhhh te kiero mucho porke fuiste la primer persona ke me mandó un review w gracias y muchas gracias por decir ke está bien manejada Tohru (la verdad mis amigas dicen ke soy como ella, como shigure, momiji y a veces como Saki, asi ke tienen una pocoa información de mi, miu w . y si te acercaste al Nombre de Takaya Sensei-sama (le digo asi porke la idolatro w ) Natsuki Takaya Sensei-Sama! Gracias por comparar mi escrito con algo que haría Takaya Sensei-sama TxT Gracias!

**Belglez: **Muchas gracias por el Review y por decir ke te gusta w lo agradezco muchiooo!

**Vicky Kou: **Gracias por la bienvenida y porke te haya agradado el Fic, w en verdad muchas gracias

**Zekesami: **Gracias por tomar mi fico mo uno de tus favoritos! Estoy feliz porke es mi primer trabajo publicado y al parecer está gustando ToT muchas gracias! - en seriuu!

**Shiro-chan: **Waaaa gracias Shiro-chan, perdun por no hecharle el camión en la cabeza, pero me cae bien, aunke no kiero ke se kede con Tohru, pero en ocasiones es lindo, sorry, pero espero ke ese mini beso lo haya semi medio compensado ..

**A todos ustedes gracias por leer mi fic, gracias por que les guste TxT intentaré mejorar en mi escritura para ke un se aburran, Notaron ke no tocamos el tema del "es sueño o no?" eso vendrá después, poer ahora, si les gusto dejen reviews y lo sigo! w Bye Bye**

**See Yah**

_Misu Hiwatari_


	4. Heart Confused

**Halu! Bueno, perdón por no haber seguido el patrón de un Capítulo diario, pero eske me perdí de inspiración, pero a mi parecer me regresó para éste, ojalá ke les guste T-Tu a mi me gustó, aunke está un poco cruel, pero, se mejorarán las cosas (a ver como) en fin aki se los dejo, miu!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Heart Confused…_

_Corazón confundido…_

_Qué pasa si tus sentimientos se encuentran, que pasa cuando ves a quien amas con alguien más… qué pasa cuando piensas que se ha ido de tus manos? Que piensas… cuando no te corresponden….?_

- Hu… -

Kyo despertaba la mañana del domingo, la noche anterior había sido el último día de clases ((según escuché en Japón tienen clases hasta los sábados, si no, imagínense que fue la "graduación" de segundo grado xDDu)) así que de ese día en adelante, la pasaría tranquilo sin tener que ir a la escuela

- Hum… - Kyo miraba al reloj de su cuarto, aún medio adormilado, era temprano, seguro era el primero en estar despierto, se levantó y sacó ropa, se la puso y salió de la casa a correr un rato. Regresó alrededor de una hora más tarde, teniendo un breve y fugaz encuentro con Shigure, subió a su cuarto y tomó ropa limpia, para después dirigirse al baño, para tomar una ducha.

Kyo se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la pijama lentamente, un poco adormilado aún, se la quitó y la dejó a un lado, se quitó lo demás y entro a la tina.

Pasó el tiempo, y terminó su ducha, salió y tomó su toalla, la posó sobre su cabeza, moviéndola con sus manos secando el exceso de agua de sus cabellos naranjas. Pasó entonces la toalla por el resto de su cuerpo hasta secarse, comenzó a vestirse y se dejó la toalla al cuello, para después dejar su ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Bajó las escaleras detenidamente, ya el sol había iluminado la casa del todo. Se dirigió a la cocina en donde pudo ver a Tohru, ya limpiando la cocina, para comenzar a cocinar el desayuno-

- Ah… Hola… -saludó Kyo a la castaña Onigiri

Tohru volteó y lo miró –Ah, ohayo Kyo-kun, respondió sonriente – como amaneciste..? –preguntó alegremente

- Bien… y tu..?

- También! Que bueno que por fin salimos de vacaciones –comentó feliz

- Si… - Kyo la miró – Qué haces..?

- Eh…? ah... etto… estaba terminando de arreglar la cocina, ya comenzaré a preparar el desayuno…-Sonrió- que quieres desayunar Kyo-kun?

- Hm..? Ah… lo que sea – Murmuró mientras abría el refrigerador y metía su mano para sacar la leche.

- Huumm… creo que cocinaré huevo, con pescado frito, verduras y arroz, te parece bien, Kyo-kun?

- Si, como sea… - Respondió mientras cerraba el refrigerador con la leche en la mano y tomaba un vaso sirviéndose.

Tohru lo miró unos instantes, estaba actuando muy cortante con ella, no sabía que más preguntar para llevar una conversación, y se estaba haciendo un silencio un tanto pesado en el lugar. Para suerte de Tohru, no tuvo mucho que decir, puesto que apareció Shigure

- Buenos días Tohru-kun, Kyo –Saludó Shigure colocándose al lado de Tohru – Tohru-kun, ya está mi té?

- Hai –respondió Tohru- Ya lo sirvo

- Oye no la trates como sirvienta! –Comentó Kyo molesto, terminando de tomar su leche

- Gracias Tohruuu eres un ángel –Sonrió Shigure con sus manos cruzadas dentro de las mangas de su kimono

- No me ignores! –Amenazó Kyo

- Ah, Kyou no seas malo conmigo, sólo quiero mi té T-T –Dijo Shigure en un falso tono dolido

- No empieces! –Agregó enfadado el neko

- Aquí está Shigure –Dijo Tohru dejándole la taza de té a Shigure

- Graciaaas! –agradeció de manera cantarina Shigure, tomando su taza de té para comenzar a tomarla

- Que va ¬¬… Tu tampoco lo obedezcas en todo! –Dijo Kyo mirando a Tohru

- Eh? Ah..? Haii -u –Respondió Tohru sin saber a qué se refería Kyo

- Buenos días… -Se escuchó saludar al soñoliento Yuki que acababa de bajar, con la ropa y el cabello un tanto desalineados

- Ah, Yuki-kun! – Sonrió alegre Tohru- Buenos días, cómo amanciste?

- Bien, Gracias Honda-san¿cómo estás tu? –Dijo el nezumi sonriéndole dulcemente a su querida onigiri

- Bien, gracias

Yuki se acercó a Tohru hasta quedar frente a ella, con su mano derecha le tomó del mentón y alzo un poco el rostro de ésta, mirándola de cerca

- Amaneciste más linda que nunca, Honda-san – Le murmuró tierna y dulcemente a Tohru, sonriéndole, provocando que la onigiri se sonrojara bastante

- Ahh.. ehhh.. etto… o/o Arigato / -Respondió nerviosa la castaña – Tu también te ves muy bien Yuki-kun –Sonrió sonrojada

- Hm… no tanto como tu, Honda-san –Agregó el nezumi, dejando suavemente el rostro de Tohru libre, para sonreírle y después tomar un vaso

- Ahhh si se derrama miel aquí - Comentó Shigure con la taza de té entre sus manos- Que bonita pareja –Dijo para tomar después un sorbo de té

- Eh..? Ah…? –Dejó salir Tohru, confundida y sonrojada

El Neko no había dicho nada, sólo había mirado la acción de Yuki para con Tohru, se quedó mirando la escena, extrañamente molesto ante la actitud del "ratón". Observó después a Tohru, lo roja que se había puesto ante el comentario del nezumi, y el que ella le había hecho como respuesta. Las palabras de Shigure se quedaron también flotando en su mente, dejó el envase de leche sobre la mesa y desvió su mirada con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Pasó el desayuno alegremente entre los 4 habitantes de la casa, entre charlas divertidas y comentarios acerca de las próximas actividades durante las vacaciones.

Ya había atardecido un poco, se acercaba la hora de comer, y Tohru ya estaba en la cocina, Kyo se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro acerca de artes marciales y Shigure se encontraba frente la estufa esperando que estuviera listo su té.

Nuevamente, entró el nezumi tranquilamente, con una canasta en la mano, con algunas herramientas de cultivo, y se dirigió a Tohru

- Honda-san, quieres salir conmigo hoy a la base secreta? –Dijo Yuki mirando a Tohru

- Eh? Ah, Hai –Sonrió Tohru, mientras se colocaba el mandil para comenzar a cocinar

- Bien, entonces iremos después de la comida –Comentó el nezumi

- Hai

- Que lindos tendrán una ci… -Shigure fue interrumpido por Kyo

- Voy a mi cuarto, cuando esté la comida me avisan – Dijo para después salir de la casa para ir a su cuarto un rato

Pasó un rato y la comida estuvo lista. Tohru se encaminó al cuarto de Kyo para llamarle. Tocó en la puerta y murmuró su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta desde dentro del cuarto, se intrigó un poco, y deslizó la puerta lentamente, asomando su mirada, para ver que Kyo no se encontraba en el lugar.

Se adentró en el cuarto y miró alrededor, todo estaba acomodado, algunas herramientas para hacer ejercicios, se asomó al balcón al ver la ventana de éste abierta, pero tampoco estaba. Pero, puedo distinguir algo que colgaba del tejado, los pies de Kyo. Sonrió.

- Kyo-kun? –asomó su cabeza un poco por sobre el barandal del balcón, volteando su vista hacia arriba, buscando el rostro de Kyo

- Hum? – Kyo escuchó su nombre y asomó su cabeza y miró a Tohru, su mirada se notaba un tanto distante, no triste, pero sí confundida – Que sucede..?

- Ah… -Tohru notó la mirada del Neko, preocupándose, pero delineó en sus labios una dulce sonrisa para el chico- La comida ya está lista Kyo-kun

- Ah, si… -El chico se tomó con ambas manos del borde del tejado, empujó su cuerpo para bajar del tejado, en el aire giró y soltó una de sus manos, y se impulso hacia el balcón, para aterrizar de pie al lado de la chica- Gracias

- Hai –Dijo Tohru iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, pero Kyo comenzó a caminar

- Vamos

- Ah… - Lo miró- Hai… -Lo siguió por el cuarto hasta que ambos salieron de éste, bajaron las escaleras en un silencio tranquilo, y llegaron al comedor, donde estaba todo servido, mientras Shigure y Yuki ya se encontraban sentados

- Bien, bien, ya está aquí Kyo, ya podemos comenzar a comer! Yuum! Que hambre! –Dijo Shigure mientras el neko y la onigiri tomaban asiento, el uno al lado del otro

- Ittadakimasu –Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, para después comenzar a comer

El desayuno pasó tranquilo, entre plática y plática, nada importante en realidad. Todo estaba dentro de lo común, algunas pequeñas discusiones entre Yuki y Kyo, algunos comentarios del despreocupado Shigure que se veía reprimido en sus bromas por los otros dos Sohma, y las expresiones de "no entiendo" de Tohru. Ya casi al final del desayuno, Yuki preguntó a Tohru

- Honda-san, cuando terminemos iremos a la base secreta?

- Hai, sólo limpiaré y después podremos irnos –Agregó al Onigiri

- …- La mirada de Kyo se posó en Yuki unos instantes, para después mirar las expresiones de Tohru, y su mirada se tornó nuevamente confundida, pero continuó observándoles

- Entonces te ayudo, así podremos irnos pronto

- Ah, demo, ese es mi trabajo –Dijo Tohru

- Pero tardaremos menos

- Demo

- Ustedes se pueden ir –Interrumpió Kyo- Yo puedo limpiar la cocina… -murmuró sin mirarlos ya

La mirada de Shigure, un tanto sorprendida se posó sobre Kyo, quien no le miraba, las miradas de Yuki y Tohru también estaban sobre el Neko, la de Yuki era la de incredibilidad, la de Tohru al principio fue la misma, pero después respondió

- No, ése es mi trabajo, es lo que yo hago en ésta casa, yo lo hare Kyo-kun, muchas gracias –Sonrió Tohru agradecida

- Entonces yo te ayudaré –insitió Kyo

- Demo…

- Anda… - Kyo la miró ésta vez como en una súplica

- Etto… Hai.. –Sonrió Tohru

Yuki miró a Kyo, extrañado de su actitud, después a Tohru, quien se levantaba junto con Kyo para levantar los platos de la mesa y dirigirse después a la cocina a limpiar. A través de la puerta miró entonces las actitudes de ambos, la de Kyo cambió, estaba un poco relajada, pero tenía en su mirar cierta pesadez.

Ambos comenzaron a limpiar, en un silencio que a veces era interrumpido por unas risitas, que se fueron frecuentando poco a poco, hasta que la limpieza de la cocina se tornó un tanto amena. Yuki leía un libro, mientras Shigure estaba sentado en la mesa con otra taza de té a su lado, escribiendo su próxima obra.

Después de un rato, Tohru salió sonriente de la cocina junto a Kyo.

- Yuki-kun, ya terminamos, podemos irnos –dijo Tohru

- Ahh yo quiero ir, puedo, puedo? –Dijo Shigure dejando de escribir

- No, no puedes –dijo Yuki

- Ah pero por qué no? –Preguntó el Inu

- Eh.. etto.. –decía la Onigiri

- Porque serás una molestia

- Ah, Yuki, no seas malo conmigo – Se quejó Shigure

- Ya deja de molestar – Intercedió Kyo, de nuevo sin mirarles, y creando un silencio en el momento- Déjalos que se vallan… -comentó el neko y se retiró a su habitación sin decir nada más.

- … - :_Kyo-kun_: Se dijo mentalmente la onigiri, pero fue interrumpida por la voz del Inu Sohma

- Bueno, que les valla bien –Dijo con convicción el Inu

- Hm… -Dejo escapar Yuki, no muy cómodo con las actitudes que prestaba Kyo. Miró a Tohru, y dibujó nuevamente su dulce sonrisa – Honda-san, nos vamos..?

- Ah..? Ha- Hai –respondió la chica y se encaminó hacia el nezumi, quien emprendió también su camino siendo seguido por la onigiri, quien pronto le alcanzo el paso.

- Que les valla bieeeeen –Cantó Shigure, animado, despidiéndolos con la mano

Tardaron poco en llegar al huerto, o mejor dicho, a la base secreta, la charla había sido tranquila en el transcurso del camino, acerca de el comienzo de clases, y las próximas responsabilidades del futuro presidente(nezumi) Sohma

- Ya llegamos –Anunció Yuki, acercándose seguido de Tohru a sus cultivos

- Valla! Las fresas están maduras! –Exclamó alegre Tohru- Que raro que se den en ésta época, Yuki-kun, en verdad eres muy bueno para esto! –felicitó emocionada

- Gracias, Honda-san, pero tú me has sido de mucha ayuda –Dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes de jardinero que utilizaba-

- Iie –Dijo animada- Yuki-kun tu eres muy bueno aún así

- Je –Sonrió Yuki, acercándose a Tohru y colocándose a su lado para comenzar a cosechar las Fresas- Ayúdame, Honda-san –Dijo dulcemente

- Hai –Dijo feliz, poniéndose sus guantes y ayudando a cosechar las fresas- Se ven muy ricas

- Si… -Dijo sonriente Yuki, al lado de Tohru

Kyo bajaba las escaleras un poco más tarde cuando el cielo comenzaba a matizar de naranja debido a la posición del sol. Se dirigió a la sala y comenzó a buscar en una pesa que había dejado ahí, en silencio.

- Estas molesto…? –Escuchó detrás de él

- A qué te refieres? –Dijo Kyo bajando la velocidad con que buscaba su pesa, respondiendo a la pregunta de Shigure, quién estaba recargado en la puerta de la sala

- Sabes a que me refiero Kyou… -Dijo Shigure desviando su mirada al patio a través de una de las ventanas abiertas

- No tiene por qué molestarme… -Dijo reanudando su búsqueda con un tono un poco molesto

- De verdad..?

- Deja de decir estupideces- dijo un poco más exaltado

- Por qué actuaste así? En la comida..?

- Por que ella quería ir con él

- Y te duele…?

- Deja de molestarme Shigure! –gritó Kyo

- No te molestes conmigo –Se encogió de hombros- Sólo quiero ayudarte Kyou

- Pues no necesito tu ayuda!

- Y que haces aquí abajo?

- Busco una pesa que dejé aquí anoche! –Gritó Kyo frustrado ante la "entrevista" del perro hacia él, algo molesto y levemente sonrojado

- La misma que te entregué en la mañana cuando regresaste de tus ejercicios?- Dijo Shigure rematando y destrozando de un solo golpe la excusa de Kyo..

Kyo se quedó atónito, lo había olvidado… Se quedó frío y el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó sin saber que responder ante la acusación de Shigure

- Lo… Lo olvidé- Argumentó inútilmente, agachando un poco la cabeza, deteniendo su búsqueda, que desde un principio, no traería frutos.

- Seguro… -Sentenció Shigure con una sonrisa triunfante, pero leve, se separó de la puerta y caminó alejándose del lugar, pera regresar a su cuarto.

- …..

Kyo se quedó unos instantes en la misma posición, mirando al suelo, sonrojado, mientras en su mente los pensamientos daban y daban vueltas…

- : _Quería… saber si habían llegado ya… quería saberlo… _:

Se puso de pie, pesadamente, alzó su perturbada mirada hacía la puerta, esperando que entrara Tohru, se quedó así unos momentos, después, vinieron a su mente imágenes de lo que había sucedido en la tarde… Ella con Yuki, Feliz… aunque le perturbaba interiormente verla así con Yuki, y aunque no los quería ver así, al ver su sonrisa, al lado de ese estúpido ratón, quería que la conservara... esa linda sonrisa…

Alzó su mano izquierda y la miró, y miró en la muñeca de ésta su brazalete, recordó entonces también su verdadera identidad…

: _Es cierto… Ella ya me conoce como en realidad soy… dijo que le daba miedo, pero… también dijo… que quería seguir a mi lado… (…) Aún así… no hay razón alguna… aparte de un cariño… no hay manera… de que…_ :

- Por eso actué así… -Se respondió en un susurro a sí mismo…- Por eso… quiero… que conserve esa sonrisa… al lado… de… Yuki….

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, bajó su mano izquierda cerrada en un puño y una sonrisa sarcástica y triste se dibujó en sus labios. Su mirada se alzó con levedad su mirada, sin mostrarla, sus cabello naranjas cubrían su rostro, y la luz de la tarde aún se cernía sobre la casa, sobre Kyo. Su mirada estaba oscurecida por la sobra de sus cabellos, sólo esa sonrisa se observaba. La cual de un instante a otro, se cambio en un gesto de cierto dolor, apretó sus labios el uno contra el otro, y cerró sus puños con fuerza.

Se giró y se alejó de la sala, subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí…

: ..._No hay manera de que suceda algo más..._ :

* * *

**Haaaaaaay ke cruel me salió para con Kyo! Pero está bien, creanme! Esto se pondrá mejor! No lo haremos sufrir en vano al Neko precioso! Por el momento espero reviews de ustedes, a ver ke les pareció este capítulo! Gracias por todos los reviews ke me han mandado ke son más de los ke me esperé, me alegra ke les esté gustando y gracias para los ke han dicho ke me ponen entre sus favoritos a mi y a mi historia! Mil gracias! Aunke me escuche fresa xDu. En fin, gracias!**

**See yah!**

_Misu Hiwatari_


	5. I Like Your Smile

**Bueno, bueno, quiero nomás hacer el comentario que aunque se me acaben las ideas SIEMPRE les mando un capítulo de 8 hojas, prefiero dejar pasar un dia de enviar capítulo que mandar uno corto o sin sentido, bueno, espero que les guste éste capítulo…

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

_I like your smile…_

_Me gusta tu sonrisa…_

Había pasado ya la noche, Kyo no había bajado a cenar el día anterior. Esa mañana, Tohru lavaría la ropa, pero, en vez de eso, estaba de pie mirando la entrada del cuarto de Kyo.

Se encontraba muy preocupada por él. La tarde anterior había comenzado a comportarse muy extraño, y pues, tampoco había bajado a cenar, no le había visto desde antes de irse con Yuki, y estaba muy inquieta.

Se preguntaba qué había pasado…

Primero todo era normal, pero, después de la tarde, todo había cambiado, algo en el mirar de Kyo se había desaparecido, y no sabía que era, pero le pesaba, y mucho. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que es lo que había hecho a Kyo cambiar su actitud tan de repente, pero no encontraba respuesta dentro de sus pensamientos

Apenas había dormido aquella noche, incluso salió de su cuarto y fue hacia el de Kyo, quedándose parada, como en ése instante, frente a la puerta, sin saber que hacer. Recordó lo que había soñado:

Kyo estaba en la azotea, dormido, y ella subió, lo cubrió con una manta y hablo en voz baja al neko, había sido una noche fría, recordaba como el vapor salía de su boca cuando hablaba, recuerda hasta tiritar de frío, y después unas frías lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y entonces ya no recordaba nada, sólo una extraña calidez que la envolvió de un momento a otro, sobre su cuerpo y sobre sus labios…

Shigure y Yuki habían ido a la casa principal, al parecer Akito estaba enfermo, y quería que fueran ellos. No reuniría a los 12, pero quería que se encontraran en la casa. Por lo tanto que Kyo y Tohru se encontraban solos. Y valla momento para estarlo, en otra circunstancia, hubiese sido divertido, pero ahora era preocupante. Demasiada tensión para Tohru. Demasiado silencio.

Kyo estaba en su cuarto, recostado sobre su futón, miraba perdidamente al techo de su cuarto, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, su mirada vacía, pálida. Sus manos estaban bajo su nuca, pensaba y pensaba. Tohru era una amiga muy querida, torpe, pero muy querida, Yuki era un ratón estúpido que no hacía nada más que fastidiarle la escuela, su estadía en la casa de Shigure, en general: toda su existencia.

Por eso, al verlo con Tohru, la castaña onigiri, había sentido una fuerte molestia. Ese estúpido ratón al lado de ella, era insoportable, pero de extraña manera… Más allá del fastidio que le causaba Yuki… más allá que los estúpidos comentarios de Shigure… más allá que el hecho de compartir la vida con ese estúpido ratón, más allá que eso, la molestia era por Tohru…

No era que Tohru le fastidiara, ni le molestara… pero, cómo le molestaba verla con ese estúpido ratón. Verla sonreír, era razón para sonreír, verla acercarse, escuchar sus palabras, sus tonterías, sus comentarios e ideas sin sentido, era una razón para querer despertarse, pero que eso que tanto le gustaba ver en ella, y escuchar de ella, fuera provocado por el ratón, lo hastiaba, casi le hacía sufrir…

_"recupérate pronto y ve paseando por la casa con tu sonrisa rara" –"Sonrisa rara…?" … "no estoy seguro que me guste verte seria"_

- Y no me gusta… - Musitó Kyo para sí mismo al momento que miraba nuevamente al techo

Pero verla sonreír a causa del nezumi, le molestaba, verla alegre y feliz al lado de ese estúpido, lo acongojaba, porque pensaba, que no podría hacerla sonreír de aquella manera…Que ella no podría sonreír así a causa de él, después de todo… no importaba que ella lo hubiera aceptado y deseado seguir a su lado después de su transformación, no importaba que quisiera seguir tratándolo… Ni que le siguiera teniendo cariño… Sólo eso sería… cariño, y hasta ahí…

Kyo se incorporó pesadamente…

Tohru ya no soportó más. Tocó a la puerta con levedad, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tocó nuevamente y llamó a Kyo, pero nada… Decidió entrar al cuarto y deslizó la puerta lentamente, sólo abriéndola un poco, y se asomó

- Kyo-kun…? –susurró, miró dentro y observó a Kyo

Sentado en su futón, aún con la pijama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, su pierna derecha estaba flexionada y su brazo derecho descansaba sobre la rodilla de ésta, su cabeza estaba agachada, su cabello y su pijama estaban desalineados, no habló.

Tohru miró a Kyo, se quedo perpleja de verlo así, algo pasaba, algo malo, algo muy doloroso para Kyo… se notaba… Deslizó por completo la puerta, lentamente y entró…

-Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa Principal de Sohma-

- Nee, nee, Yuki, y Tohru y Kyo? –Preguntó Momiji mientras caminaban a la casa

- Honda-san está en casa –Sonrió Yuki

- Y Kyo tambieeen –agregó Shigure

- Ahhhh –Dijo el conejo, sonriente- Tohru está bien?

- Si, Si… Kyou es el que preocupa –Dijo Shigure con su sonrisa de siempre

- Kyo? – dijo Momiji

- Si, ayer estaba muy raro, raro raro – Decía Shigure con su tonito característico

- Raro?

- Si, actuó muy, muy raro, Yo lo viii nn – "presumió" Shigure

- No importa – interrumpió el nezumi, ya no quería oír más acerca del gato tonto, Bastante irritado estaba con la nueva actitud de éste como para escuchar de él, aún cuando no se encontraba cerca.

Llegaron a la casa principal, sus rostros cambiaron, se pusieron calmados, y sus miradas se tornaron un tanto apagadas, entraron en la casa, Hatori estaba ahí junto con Hatsuharu, y los recibieron, Shigure tornó su cara seria, Yuki mostró una mirada un tanto perdida, y Momiji permanecía tranquilo. Hatori y Hatsuharu, sólo se notaban más tensos.

-En la casa de Shigure-

((N/a: Nótese que estás cosas están sucediendo alternadamente en ésta historia, pero hagan de cuenta que suceden al mismo tiempo, sólo ke no las podemos poner todas juntas verdad? Ò.ó … xD))

Tohru estaba de pie, detrás de Kyo, quien seguía sentado…

- Kyo-kun… - Murmuró, Kyo giró levemente su cabeza hacía ella, sin mirarla, sólo dando a entender que sabía de su presencia, más no habló.

Tohru lo miró, se acercó un poco a él, se detuvo detrás, mirándolo, algo triste

- Que quieres… -preguntó el neko con un sombrío tono de voz

- Kyo-kun, qué te sucede..?

- Nada. –respondió secamente

Tohru tragó saliva, sabía que algo le pasaba, pero por las actitudes que estaba tomando últimamente, ya no sabía como tratarle. Se dejó caer sobre su futón de rodillas, detrás de él

- Kyo-kun…? Dime que te sucede… -suplicó la onigiri

- Ya te dije… no sucede nada…

- Demo… parece lo contrario, Kyo-kun – Subió su mano izquierda y le tomó de la tela del brazo, intentado que éste volteara a verla… permanecieron unos instantes así, en silencio

Kyo comenzó a voltear poco a poco su rostro hacía Tohru, hasta que se mirada, alcanzó a distinguirse entre sus despeinados cabellos naranjas. Su mirada, se fijó en Tohru, una mirada fría, sombría, perdida….

Tohru lo miro. Sintió una punzada en su corazón, Kyo se veía mal, muy mal. Se veía confundido, como si estuviera perdido. Esa mirada, por dios, le pesaba tanto, sentía su pecho comprimido, tenía ganas de llorar al mirarlo, su rostro se tornó notablemente triste y preocupado

- Kyo-kun… que… que te sucede… -Suplico de nuevo, pero el Neko desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el suelo, aún de espaldas a ella…

- No importa, ya te dije que no es nada…

Cualquiera, hubiera dicho que Kyo se volteó porque estaba deprimido, y no tenía ganas de estar mirando a Tohru, pero quería verla, por algo volteó hacia ella… y para qué Para que en cuanto volteara, al verlo, la cara de Tohru se deprimiera. Dios por qué? Sólo con el su mirada se tornaba triste acaso?

No tenía el valor de voltear nuevamente, seguro sería peor, que podía hacer? No tenía la fuerza para pedirle que se fuera, aunque no quería que lo viera así, la quería su lado, quería que estuviera ahí. Se sentía sólo, pero no habría aceptado cualquier persona, quería que fuera ELLA.

- Kyo-kun… no digas… no digas que no es nada…- Murmuró Tohru detrás de él- Es algo… muy importante para mi… me preocupa.. que estés así… Yo no… no quiero que estés de esa manera, quiero que sonrías… pasé lo que pase… porque… me gusta verte sonreír Kyo-kun…

- …- :_:Eso_ _mismo pensé yo… Tohru…_: Pensó Kyo para sus adentros, escuchando las palabras de Tohru…

Kyo en ése momento sintió algo en su espalda… Era la cabeza de Tohru recargada en él…

- Kyo-kun… Yo… no comprendo que es lo que pasó.. por qué estas así… pero me pesa mucho… y no lo resisto… mi mamá… decía que cuando alguien que querías estaba mal, y no lo soportabas, era… porque querías demasiado a esa persona, y que le ayudaras… porque… así esa persona que tanto querías… estaría feliz… y eso… te alegraría mucho…

Tohru murmuraba, con su cabeza recargada en la espalda de Kyo. Comenzó a subir lentamente sus manos, y lo tomó por la ropa, sin decir nada más por unos instantes.

- Tohru… -Murmuró Kyo…

- ….Si..?

- Por qué…. Te pone así mi estado…? –Murmuró Kyo, en voz un tanto fría

- w.. – Tohru abrió sus ojos, sin moverse… pensó unos instantes y cerró sus ojos nuevamente- Porque… Kyo-kun eres…. Muy importante para mi… y no deseo… verte de ésta manera

- …

- Kyo-kun yo… te quiero… mucho… -Murmuró Kyo, con una sonrisa, alzando su cabeza de la espalda de Kyo

Kyo volteó su mirada hacia ella, levemente, su rostro se notaba un poco más calmado, pero aún existía una confusión en sus ojos.

Tohru sonrió a Kyo, dulcemente, éste le devolvió la sonrisa, con levedad, se soltó de Tohru, y se agachó lentamente, posó su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica, quien lo miró sonriente, y con un leve sonrojo.

Tohru llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos de Kyo, sonrió tiernamente, con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas, y le acarició el cabello con ternura. Lo miró sobre sus piernas, se veía más calmado, como si se hubiera ido un mal de su cuerpo, como si hubiera descansado.

Kyo, con sus ojos cerrados, sentía las caricias de Tohru sobre su cabello, las cuales a veces rozaban con suavidad su rostro, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, se sentía más tranquilo

- Kyo-kun… -musitó suavemente Tohru – Estás.. mejor…?

- ….si… -Respondió en voz baja- Tohru… yo… yo también… te quiero mucho… -Dijo mientras se iba perdiendo en un sueño tranquilo, por primera vez desde la tarde anterior

Tohru se sonrojó con levedad al oír las palabras del Neko, sonrió, y continuó con sus caricias, mirándolo dormir como….. en su "sueño"…

_: La verdad… es que no es sólo un "te quiero"… es mucho más… :_

Pasaron dos días después de aquella mañana, desde aquél día todo había vuelto a ser normal, discusiones entre Kyo y Yuki, de ambos contra Shigure… Tohru con su típica sonrisa y sus despistadas actitudes.

Poco a poco desde aquella tarde, Kyo recuperó su tranquilidad, su personalidad, su energía, y su sonrisa. Pero no su mirada, y Tohru estaba conciente de eso. Quería preguntarle que era lo que sucedía, pero no había oportunidad de eso.

- Kyo-kun –Se acercó Tohru a él detenidamente, mientras Kyo entrenaba en el patio

- Hum? Si, que pasa? – Dijo Kyo deteniéndose y poniendose una toalla al cuello después de secarse un poco el sudor

- Etto, yo quería pre… - El sonido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta le interrumpió- Ah… ya vengo –Sonrió y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la entrada para ver quien llamaba

En cuanto abrió una persona entró, la abrazó y la saludó, alegre, para después ir corriendo hacia el patio encontrándose con Kyo

- Kyooooooo! –Gritó esa persona

- Ahh! Ka… Kagura! –Gritó Kyo sorprendido y asustado, mientras Kagura le saltaba encima y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza – Ahhhg!

- Kyoooo te extrañe muchooooo! – Decía Kagura mientras lo estrujaba con fuerza – Te quiero! –Dijo en tono de voz un tanto terrorífico

- Kagura! Suéltame! – Gritaba Kyo molesto intentando quitarse a la jabalí de encima, pero ésta no lo permitía

- Kyoooo! Que no me extrañaste? – Decía Kagura sin soltarlo

- Noooo!

- Que malo! Yo que te amo tanto!

- Ya quítate!

- Etto… -Interrumpió Tohru- Kagura-san, te quedarás a comer?

- Me invitas? – Dijo Kagura con los ojos brillosos

- Nooo! –Intervino Kyo

- Tu no te metas, no ves que Tohru me está invitando a comer con ustedes? – Gritó molesta Kagura mientras le estiraba las mejillas con fuerza a Kyo

- Uhhh… -Articuló Tohru mirando a Kagura y Kyo en sus "juegos" – n.ñ

Kagura soltó a Kyo y miró a Tohru

- Gracias por invitarme Tohru, pero vine a entregarle esto a Shigure –Dijo Kagura dulcemente mostrando un sobre que llevaba en sus manos –pero quería ver a Kyo! –Agregó tomándose del brazo del neko

- Ahhh ya deja eso y vete! –Gritó Kyo

- Kyo.. –Dijo Kagura con cara dolida- ERES UN IDIOTA! –Lo tomó de la ropa y lo alzó en el aire, le dio vueltas con una mano y lo lanzó contra un árbol el cual se rompió con el impacto

- Ahhhhhg!

- Ahh! Kyo-kun! –Exclamó preocupada Tohru

- Ya verás Kyo! Como puedes lastimar así el corazón de una chica? –Kagura dejó caer el sobre y se quitó la mochilita, corrió hacia Kyo y saltó sobre él comenzando a aplicarle una dolorosa llave rusa

- ahhh e..etto.. Kyo-kun – Exclamó Tohru sin saber que hacer mientras veía la llave que le aplicaba Kagura a Kyo, asustada.

Entonces la mirada de Tohru se desvió al sobre que había dejado caer Kagura, ese sobre, por alguna extraña razón, tenía un presentimiento, de que ese sobre, traería algún malestar a la casa de Shigure.

Los gritos de Kyo se escuchaban como fondo de escena ((N/a: xDDDu)) cuando se escuchó al voz de alguien entrado a la casa

- Ya llegueee… -Se escuchó desde la entrada y como alguien se acercaba al patio

Kagura estaba encima de Kyo, torciéndole un brazo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le jalaba el cabello hacia atrás, Yo intentaba soltarse pero no podía, Tohru miraba el sobre, y cuando se escuchó el llamado los tres voltearon hacia atrás, deteniéndose, eso sí, Kagura no soltó a Kyo, y miraron a quien legó

- Uh… Kagura…

- Hola, Kagura

- Ah! Shigure, Yuki, Hola! – Dijo la jabalí sin soltar a Kyo

- Ya bájate! –Gritó Kyo

- Cállate! – Dijo Kagura mientras le torcía el brazo hacia atrás a Kyo

- Ahhhhg!

- Ya empezaron… -Comentó Yuki

- Al menos no han roto nada de la casa – Dijo Shigure alegre

- Hola Shigure, Yuki-kun –Saludó Honda

- Hola Tohru-kun

- Hola, Honda-san

- Grrrrr –Kagura lastimaba a Kyo- Ah! Shigure –Se bajó de Kyo y se encaminó hacia la entrada, arrastrándolo del brazo.

- Si? – Dijo Shigure al verla acercándose

- Me mandaron… -Se agachó y recogió el sobre –A entregarte esto –estiró su mano con el sobre hacía Shigure para que lo tomara, Shigure le tomó, mientras ella comenzaba a abrazar al Herido Kyo

- Valla, valla -Miró dentro, sacó un papel y le dio una breve leída en silencio, sonrió y volteó a verlos alegremente como siempre- son la paga del mes –Sonrió- Gracias Kagura

- Si –Dijo Kagura mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Kyo- Kyooo te quieroooo

- Yo no ya déjame!

- Tohru-kun, angelito, me preparas un té? –Dijo con tono melodioso Shigure

- Hai –Sonrió Tohru, para después ir a preparar el Té- Ya vuelvo

Shigure miró a Kyo y Kagura con un rostro un tanto serio

- Kagura… -Sonrió- creo que debes volver a la casa principal, yo debo hablar con Kyo y Yuki

- Eh? Ah, si, está bien. Adiós Kyooo! -Dijo Kagura abrazándolo con fuerza de nuevo, para después soltarlo y comenzar a salir- Adios Yuki, Shigure –

- Adiós –Contestaron ambos, y después la jabalí desapareció

Shigure dirigió su mirada a Yuki y Kyo, aún un tanto serio, ambos le miraron

- Que te pasa?- Dijo Kyo rompiendo el hielo

- Sucede algo Shigure? – Dijo Yuki mirando al "perro"

- Pues… el sobre no sólo trae la paga del mes…

- Hm…? –Exclamaron el Nezumi y el Neko sin comprender, mientras miraban a Shigure

Pasó un rato y Tohru volvió con el té servido para 5

- Ahhh? Etto, Kagura-san se fue? –Dijo Tohru al no ver a la jabalí

- Si, ya se fue –Sonrió Shigure con sus brazos cruzados bajo las mangas de su Kimono

- Ah, ya veo –Dijo Tohru sonriendo entonces miró a Yuki y a Kyo

Las miradas de ambos no estaban en Tohru, estaban desviadas y algo serias, intranquilas. Tohru los miró Algo estaba sucediendo, los observó unos instantes. Había un silencio incómodo.

: _Okaa-san, las cosas están cada vez más raras en la casa de Shigure, están sucediendo cosas constantemente_ :

- Tohru-kun… -Interrumpió Shigure los pensamientos de Tohru- debemos hablar –Sonrió con una sonrisa seria

Tohru miró a Shigure, se sentó y dejó las tazas de té en la mesita, echó una mirada nuevamente hacia Kyo y Yuki, y volvió su mirada Azulada a Shigure… Otro silencio más…

* * *

**Wohaaaaa! Changus .. bueno, ya Kyo está bien! U lamento haberlo hecho confundir tanto, pero esta cosa debe tener una trama ..U y la verdad ke aún no se cual es xDu pero veremos después, supongo ke las cosas se irán dando, espero ke les haya gustado, si si o si no mandenme reviews, si no les gustó mejoraré, si les gusto, también mejoraré xDu y lo seguiré claro está, muchas gracias por kienes me han mandado reviews y espero lo sigan haciendo y ke les siga gustando ..!**

**¿ Qué será lo que decía la nota que puso así a los 3 Sohma?****¿ Qué tiene que ver con Tohru?****¿ Algún dia se me ocurrirá la trama de ésta historia?**

**.. Si tienen alguna idea diganme xD y kiero preguntarles una cosa Lo termino ya o lo alargo un poco más? .. kiero su opinión pliss, nos vemos!**

**See Yah!**

_Misu Hiwatari_


	6. Bad News And The Last Day Together

**Capítulo 6**

Bad News… And The Last Day Together…

_Malas noticias… y el ultimo día juntos..._

**Waaaaaa! Gomen nasaaaaaaaaai! Gomen nasaaaaaaiii! ((como diria la Señora mamá de Ritsu, o el mismo Ritus)) lamento en verdad la larga esperqa para publicar este capítulo, pero en serio que se me olvidó que estaba escribiendo un fanfic, hasta que me llegó otro review y me acordé, pero no tenía inspiración y aguardé mas tiempo del supuesto gomen nasaaaaaai! TTwTT miuuu Bueno aki les dejo éste capítulo de mi fic, El misterio será resuelto aunke no sea tanto misterio, ojalá les guste TTwTT…. **

_- Tohru-kun… -Interrumpió Shigure los pensamientos de Tohru- debemos hablar –Sonrió con una sonrisa seria _

_Tohru miró a Shigure, se sentó y dejó las tazas de té en la mesita, echó una mirada nuevamente hacia Kyo y Yuki, y volvió su mirada Azulada a Shigure… Otro silencio más…_

-Tohru-kun… -Habló Shigure interrumpiendo el silencio que se había creado, con un tono algo serio- Hay algo que… tenemos que decirte..

Tohru los miró, algo estaba mal¿había hecho ella algo? Acaso había molestado en algo a ellos? Y si le pedían que se fuera? Que iba a hacer..?

- Lo siento! –Dijo sin pensar más, algo nerviosa

- ¿…? – Shigure la miró sin comprender, mientras Kyo y Yuki volteaban su vista, también algo sorprendidos hacia ella

- Si hice algo mal, no fue mi intención, en verdad lo lamento, Gomen nasai! –Dijo ella incandose – Por favor! Prometo que lo haré bien..!

Shigure la miró, sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que Tohru se tranquilizara un poco, pero después su rostro se volvió algo serio de nuevo, y Kyo y Yuki bajaron su mirada, desviando ésta nuevamente hacia un punto muerto del lugar

- No es eso… - Agregó Shigure - Tohru-kun no has hecho nada malo…

- Eh..? –Tohru lo miró confundida

- No es que hayas hecho mal…. Es que…

- Si…? –dijo angustiada

Hubo un silencio prolongado, Muy incómodo para cada uno de los presentes, Shigure no estaba tan afectado, pero no sabia como decirlo, tomó fuerza y …

- Tenemos que regresar a la casa principal…- Soltó al fin después de un suspiro

Esa frase, proveniente de los labios de Shigure, rompió el silencio que se había formado, dejando suspendido después en el aire, un tenso ambiente, mientras el evidente silencio de Kyo y Yuki se percibía notablemente. Tohru estaba confundida, no sabía que pensar, estaba como en un shock… No alcanzaba a analizar bien lo que le acababan de decir.

- ¿Qué…? –Articuló al fin comprendiendo lo que Shigure había dicho

- …Akito mandó decir que tenemos que volver allá… -Respondió el Inu

-Pe..pero.. ¿por qué? –Preguntó Tohru angustiada

-No sabemos… -Dijo seriamente, pero con una sonrisa, como intentando que Tohru se tranquilizara

Tohru analizó el asunto, le dio algunas vueltas y miró a Kyo y a Yuki… miró a Shigure, y después pensó en todos los demás Sohma…

-Demo… ¿todos?- Preguntó al fin la onigiri, agachando la mirada, viendo el contenido de las tazas de té que estaban frente a ella, mientras sus ojos reflejaban una notable tristeza

-Así es… bueno, no… sólo los del Junnishi

-Junnishi? Eso significa que… -Tohru alzó su mirada dirigiéndola hacia Kyo, mientras la tristeza fue suplantada por cierta preocupación por el neko

- Así es… -Completó Shigure- Kyo no irá…

- …..- Kyo permaneció en silencio,

El neko no decía nada, sólo le daba vueltas al asunto, en realidad, ya no lo hacía, sólo estaba preocupado, triste… No era tanto por que ellos regresarían a la casa de Sohma, ni porque el no había sido llamado, como las veces anteriores, a ninguna "reunión" de los Sohma, fuera del año nuevo, pero… a pesar de eso, ya estaba acostumbrado, Sea como fuere, eso no era lo que le preocupaba, era Tohru… sabía que ella se pondría triste por la noticia… por Yuki…

-Pero… nosotros si debemos ir… -Dijo Shigure, sin mirar a Tohru, sólo viendo a través de la puerta al patio, tranquilamente, con una expresión seria…

- …- Tohru permaneció en silencio, entonces, volvió su mirada hacia el Nezumi, sabía que a el le afectaría mucho volver con Akito, a esa casa, le preocupaba mucho… - :_Yuki-kun…_:

-…- El nezumi no hablaba, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto muerto, como si no tuviera capacidad de pensar en nada, estaba, triste, angustiado… no quería volver a esa casa… ya no…

Otro silenció más… uno más triste, no más perturbador… pero si mas melancólico, por parte de todos, ninguno sabía que otra cosa decir… ¿qué se podría decir…?

-Tohru-kun… -Dijo al fin Shigure, nuevamente, rompiendo al silencio- te puedes quedar aquí con Kyo… -Hubo un breve silencio- no tienes por que irte de éste lugar, incluso… si Kyo se fueras con nosotros, tu te quedarías aquí…

-Demo… por que se tienen que ir…? – Tristemente mientras los ojos se le humedecían levemente, pensando en tantas cosas… pero eso rondaba en su mente más notoriamente que las demás cosas "Por qué?"

- No nos lo han dicho, lo siento… -Dijo Shigure, con un rostro algo triste, mirando aún al patio, con los brazos cruzados bajo las mangas de su kimono

Tohru agachó su mirada, ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello, mientras silenciosamente intentaba contener algunas lágrimas, que terminaron venciéndola, para después rodar por una de sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su barbilla, y caer a sus manos…

-Honda-san… -Dijo Yuki, volteando su mirada hacia ella, con tristeza y mucha preocupación

-No quiero no quiero que se vallan… no quiero…, -Se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando cubrir sus lágrimas, para no preocuparles más, Aún después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas, esas lágrimas no se podían contener y mostrar en cambio una sonrisa para los Sohma… no en ése momento…

-Tohru…- Kyo la miró, preocupado, cómo detestaba verla llorar así… detestaba verla triste… quería ver su "sonrisa rara"… No aguantó y se puso de pie, Shigure y Yuki lo miraron.

El neko rodeó la mesa, quedando al lado de Tohru, se hincó y se acercó a ella, abrazándola, trasformándose al instante, después de un "puff", en gato

-Ah? Kyo-kun? –Reaccionó Tohru al escuchar la conversión de Kyo, quien ahora permanecía sobre su regazo en forma de gato, Tohru no terminaba de entender cuando…

-Honda-san… - Pronunció Yuki levantándose y acercándose también a la onigiri, para abrazarla y convertirse en ratón tras una estela de humo

-Yuki-kun! – Dijo Tohru comenzando apenas a comprender, mientras miraba al nezumi con sus patitas sobre su rodilla derecha

-Tohru-kun… está bien… - Le sonrió Shigure, levantándose también y acercándose a su lado, para quedar después convertido en perro, al lado de Tohru, con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de ésta

-Shigure-san… -Tohru los miró, los tres Sohma, ahora convertidos en animales, cerca de ella, como abrazándole, acompañándole… haciéndole saber que estaban ahí con ella y que todo estaría bien… La onigiri sintió una gran calidez en su corazón, y no pudo evitar esbozar una dulce sonrisa de alivio, cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos alrededor de ellos, mientras una pequeña lagrima se asomaba de sus ojos –Arigatou…

Hubo un muy breve silencio…

-Estaremos bien… - Dijo Yuki tranquilamente, aunque para sus adentros, sentía cierto temor de volver a estar cerca de Akito, pero en esos momentos, estaba tranquilo, y sólo quería hacer sentir bien a Tohru, para que no llorara…

-No te olvidaremos Tohru-kun – Dijo Shigure tiernamente, con sus ojos cerrados, quería dar gracias a Tohru por todo, y estaba haciéndolo, tan sólo ahí, acompañando a Tohru… - No podríamos…

-Yo… -Pronunció Kyo débilmente, en un susurro- Yo te voy a cuidar.. Tohru… - Dijo con los ojos un poco entreabiertos, y levemente sonrojado

-Hai.. Arigatou…

Pasaron un rato así los tres, poco, pero un rato muy agradable, los 4 pensaban en varias cosas, pero por alguna razón no era importante en ése momento, varias cosas daban vueltas en sus cabezas, pero para los Sohma, lo importante en el momento era hacer sentir mejor a Tohru… y para Tohru, hacer sentir a los Sohma que no se quebraría tampoco en esa ocasión y que permanecería con su sonrisa, para ellos.

Pasó ese momento, pero aún nadie se atrevía a decir algo, entonces en una de las mentes, apareció una idea, y suavemente rompió el silencio que se había presentado…

-Tohru-kun- Pronunció Shigure en voz tenue pero perceptible

-Hai..? – Respondió las onigiri al escuchar su nombre, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados sutilmente

-Por que no nos preparas una gran cena cuando nos vallamos..? –Sonrió Shigure ante la idea que se le había ocurrido

- Ah…? –Tohru comprendió entonces, sonrió y respondió- Hai..! Haré una cena muy rica para todos!

-E invita a los demás… - Dijo Yuki, alzando su mirada hacia ella, sonriéndole dulcemente

- Hai! –respondió Tohru sonriendo – Cenaremos todos juntos, haré una gran cena para todos!

-…si… - Articuló en voz baja el Neko

-Si… -Dijeron Shigure y Yuki, sonriéndole a la, ahora, ya sonriente onigiri.

Pasaron alrededor de dos días, era miércoles, y el sábado al amanecer se irían los dos Sohma… Tohru estaba limpiando la sala, mientras Shigure escribía en su cuarto y Yuki permanecía en el propio, quizá leyendo acerca de lo que podría haber cosechado si no tuviera que… (…) Kyo, por su parte, se encontraba afuera entrenando, algo distraído, enfrente de la puerta que daba a la sala.

- Kyo-kun…–Dijo Tohru saliendo al porche de la casa, quedando su vista hacia Kyo, con un monedero pequeño en la mano

- Si..? Kyo se detuvo y la miró – Pasa algo?

- Etto… yo… iré a comprar las cosas, le puedes decir a Shigure-san y a Yuki-kun..? –Sonrió

- A comprar las… -Cayó en cuenta- Ah… Yo te acompaño

- Ah.. eh..? Pero entonces quien le va a…

- Shigure! Iremos a comprar las cosas para la cena! –Interrumpió Kyo a Tohru, gritándole a Shigure con mucha fuerza, asustando un poco a la onigiri por la espontaneidad del grito

_- Muy bieeeeen vallan con cuidado!_ –Se escuchó gritar a Shigure desde adentro de su cuarto

- Listo, vamos –Dijo el neko mientras caminaba a la salida

- Eh.. ah… Hai! –Dijo Tohru para después seguirlo y salir de la casa rumbo a las tiendas.

Llegaron al supermercado, Tohru comenzó a ver alrededor, y a comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena de despedida, de vez en cuando, algún comentario como "la ultima cena juntos" hacía que ambos volvieran su mirada un tanto triste, pero después alguno de los dos daba un comentario que animaba el ambiente para ambos.

Así pasaron algunas horas comprando las cosas necesarias para la gran cena, Momiji, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Hatori, Kisa, Ayame, Hiro y Ritsu estaban invitados a la cena, todos estarían ahí, sería un gran trabajo para Tohru.

- Tohru… - Dijo Kyo mientras ella miraba unos paquetes de tallarines

- Hai…?

- Yo te voy a ayudar…

- Hu..? – La onigiri volteó su mirada hacia el neko, observándolo

- En la cena… yo te voy a ayudar a prepararla…

- Ah? EH? Iie, iie, es mi trabajo, yo haré la cena para todos –Dijo Tohru con un paquete de tallarines en su mano derecha

Kyo se acercó lentamente a ella, provocando que Tohru se callara, el quedo frente a ella, muy cerca, y entonces tomó la bolsa con su mano izquierda, sin quitársela (( O sea que ambos tenían el paquete de tallarines en la mano, ninguno lo soltaba)) Y estando a pocos centímetros de ella murmuró

-Déjame hacerlo… -levemente sonrojado por la cercanía con la chica

-Ah..? –Dijo ella un tanto sonrojada

- Ellos… se irán el sábado… Entonces en algún tiempo no los veremos… estarán allá… Yo se.. que tu puedes hacer esto sola… pero será mucha batalla… - Murmuraba levemente Kyo, casi al oído de Tohru, ambos estaban muy sonrojados – Además… Yo… también quiero… hacer algo…

Tohru estaba muy sonrojada de la forma en la que estaba con Kyo, últimamente, había varias escenas así con él, que hacía que se acelerara su corazón… así como con Yuki.

- Kyo-kun…

-Por favor…

- hn… -Sonrió levemente y asintió – Está bien… arigatou… -Susurró

Entonces, ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, sin moverse… entonces Kyo se percató que dos chicas les miraban completamente sonrojadas ante la linda escena, Kyo las miró de reojo. Al instante las

chicas se sonrojaron más y se dieron media vuelta alejándose de ellos.

Después de esto, Kyo bajó la mano con la que sostenía el paquete de tallarines, sin soltarlos, bajando también la mano de Tohru, para entonces quitarle el paquete y echarlo en la canasta. Tohru se quedó unos instantes quieta, entonces, miró a Kyo, que se había puesto a mirar algunas verduras, se acercó y le ayudó a elegirlas.

Terminaron las compras y decidieron regresar a la casa de Shigure. Pasaron los días y era viernes, el día de la cena, y Tohru preparaba la comida, asistida por Kyo, hasta que se escuchó tocar el timbre, entonces, la Onigiri se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con todos los Sohma invitados: Ayame, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa, Hatori, Hiro, Ritsu y Hatsuharu

((N/a: obvio ke iban a llegar todos juntos, puesto que todos viven en la casa principal y si se preguntaban ke como el maldito de Akito los dejó salir, simplemente cada uno dio una coartada diferente))

- Ahh! Hatori-san, Ayame-san, Kisa-chan, Hiro-san, Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun! Rit-chan-san!((asi le dice en el manga)) Kagura-san! Bienvenidos! –Sonrió Tohru

- Tohruuu! – Dijo Momiji sonriente

- Hermanita… -Dijo la pequeña Kisa, al lado de Hatori quien saludó con su mano, sonriendo levemente

- Valla, no se que hago aquí, no comprendo como pueden estar tan emocionados por una cosa tan tonta –comentaba Hiro

- Kyoooooooooooooooo! –Entró corriendo Kagura, corriendo hacia la cocina, se escucharon los gritos de Kyo y algunos trastazos y golpes

- Tohruuu! –Dijo Ayame alegre, se acercó y le dio un pequeño ramo de flores- Para una dama tan linda que nos ha invitado a cenar, Tohru eres tan buena!

-Gomen nasaaaaaai! No sabía que debíamos traer algoooo! Gomen nasaaaaaaaii! Si quieren les entrego mi vida pero por favor no se molesten conmigo no sabia que debíamos traer un presente gomen nasaaaaaaaaiii! –Gritó Ritsu al mirar las flores, pero Momiji golpeo, sonriendo su cadera, haciéndolo caer débil al suelo

- Ah.. Arigatou! –Dijo Tohru sonriendo con una leve gota ante Ritsu

- Hola..- Dijo simplemente Hatsuharu

- Hola! Pasen! –Sonrió Tohru

- Aya-san! Como estás? –Dijo Shigure en un tono algo extraño

- Gure-san, estás aquí, ahora que te veo estoy perfectamente y tu?

- Ahora que estás a mi lado soy feliz!

- Déjense de tonterías… -Murmuró Hatori con una leve gota en la cabeza

- Ah, hola, ya llegaron – Dijo Yuki entrando en la sala en donde se encontraban todos- Bienvenidos

- Yuki! –Ayame se posó frente a él – Ven y dame un abrazo yo se que estabas esperando el verme para abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me has extrañado! –Abriendo sus brazos-

- No te ilusiones… -Comentó Yuki cortantemente

- Yuki… -Se acercó Haru, tomándole de la ropa

- Hola.. –Dijo Yuki- Kisa-chan, Hatori, Momiji, Hiro, Ritsu, bienvenidos… Ah.. Kagura no vino…?

- Si, Si –Contestó Shigure- se fue a jugar con Kyo

- Ya déjame! –Se escuchó gritar al neko desde la cocina

- NO HUYAAAAAAAAAS! –Se escuchó a una enfadada Kagura, y después algunos golpes

- Ahh… etto… mejor voy a preparar la cena, con permiso

- Toohru! No quieres que te ayude? –Comentó Momiji, alegre

- Ah? Iie, iie, Kyo-kun y yo haremos la cena para ustedes –Sonrió

- Está bieeeen –Dijo Momiji

- Con permiso –Dijo Honda retirándose a la cocina después de una leve reverencia a los presentes

Al llegar a la cocina miró a Kagura colgada del cuello de Kyo, mientras éste intentaba quitarsela

-Dejameeeeeeee!

-Kyoooo que no me extrañaste..? TT TT

-Claro que no! Ya suéltame!

- Kyo eres muy malo!

- Ahhh… etto… Kagura-san…?

- Uh? –Dijo la jabalí mirando a Tohru, sin soltar a Kyo

- Esque… voy a preparar la cena

- Ah! Si! Yo te ayudo! –Dijo alegre Kagura

- E… etto.. yo.. está---

- No molestes Kagura- Interrumpió Kyo a Tohru

- Ah? –Kagura lo miró, y Kyo la llevó fuera de la cocina, dejando a Tohru en ésta

- Kagura…

-Si..?

- Esque… Tohru quiere hacer ésta cena para ustedes…

- Ah… -La expresión de Kagura se volvió un poco seria- Entiendo, está bien, vamos

- Em… esque… yo también le voy a Ayudar…

Kagura miró a Kyo unos instantes en silencio, después sonrió comprendiendo a lo que el neko se refería

- Está bien, comprendo.. – Pero no me vallas a engañar porque te voly a golpear!

- QUE? Cállate no digas tonterías y ya vete!

- Hai! –Sonrió Kagura y se fue a la Sala con los demás

Kyo se quedó unos instantes de pie, con la mirada un poco perdida, después se dio vuelta y entró a la cocina, mientras Tohru cortaba algunas verduras

- Ya se fue…

- Ah…?

-Kagura…

- Ah… Ya veo…

-Bueno… vamos a cocinar… -Sonrió levemente Kyo, acercándose a ayudarle

- Haaai!

Ambos comenzaron a cocinar sonriendo, una sonrisa sincera y alegre, aunque en el fondo, compartían la misma angustia que los que se encontraban en la sala, esa angustia de el "qué pasará ahora…"

Mas sin embargo, siguieron cocinando, con la misma sonrisa…

**Gomeeeeen TTwTT de new por tardar tanto, y perdón por si no les gustó este cap y se esperaban por minimo algo mejor, bueno, más bien, se merecen por minimo algo mejor, pero en serio ke caí en una zanja de inspiración y no sabía ni ke, en fin, lamento si no les gustó y si si, Graciaaaas! Dejen reviews please! En el siguiente capítulo, será la última cena de los Sohma con Tohru y Kyo… después no saben lo que viene, muajajajaj!**

**Ah una cosa, no, no aparecen ni Rin (Isuzu) ni Ren (Kureno) si no saben kienes son pues les digo, Son el Caballo y El Gallo respectivamente, son los últimos dos que aparecen en el manga, en fin, quizá aparezcan más adelante, porke yo no tengo sus personalidades definidas, como sea, - Nota para mi misma Ya llevo 11 de los 14 tomos de Fruba! w soe feliz w Kyo si está enamorado de Tohru Cito: "Cuando empecé a pensar locamente en ti?" eso dijo Kyo! Por Tohruuu! Ke lindo - y cuando le roba el beso y cuando Yuki le besa la frente y cuando… oo …… lean el manga es mucho más ke la serie! Lo de Kyo y su forma original está prácticamente a la mitad de lo ke es el manga, el manga va mucho mas allaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Se los recomiendo, leanlo!**

**Ufff! En fin, me di vuelo, nos vemos después, byeee! -**

**See Yah**

_Misu Hiwatari_


	7. The Dinner

**Capítulo 7**

_The Dinner…_

La cena…

Yuki estaba sentado a la mesa, tenía el codo sobre la tabla y su mentón apoyado en su mano, miraba hacia fuera, la noche… mientras los demás Sohmas platicaban, Kisa hablaba con Momiji y con Hiro, Hatori era molestado por Shigure y Ayame, Ritsu se disculpaba con Kagura por hablar con ella ((N/a: Algo asi como: Gomen NASAAAAIIII YO SE QUE TE MOLESTO HABLANDOTE GOMEN NASAAAAAI NO VOLVERE A HACERLO GOMEN NASAAAAAAAIII)), y Hatsuharu, por su parte, miraba al distraído y pensante Yuki.

- Yuki… -Le dijo, sentándose a su lado

- Ah… Haru… sucede algo…? –Dijo el nezumi

- Estás bien…?

- Hmm… Si… no te preocupes…

- Yuki… estás preocupado por regresar verdad…?

- No… No es eso…

- Entonces….

- Es que… Honda…

- Ya veo… te preocupa dejarla… No, no es eso… te preocupa que se preocupe por nosotros… verdad…?

- Si… es que ella… está preocupada por nosotros… por lo que nos pasará… cuando regresemos…

- Preocupada por ti… y por Shigure… - Dijo Haru- Nosotros ya vivimos allá…

- Pero…

- Es que Tohru se preocupará por todos… -Interrumpió Momiji, haciendo que todos los Sohmas presentes se concentraran en el tema de Honda

- Es cierto, Tohru-kun se preocupará por todos nosotros… -Confirmó Shigure

- Lo más seguro, es que así sea –Dijo Hatori

- Tohru se preocupará por nosotros! GOMEN NASAIIII Tohru-chaaaaan! Debo disculparme por causarle molestias! – Ritsu se levantó para ir corriendo donde Tohru, pero Shigure lo detuvo tomándole de la ropa (que ésta vez, si iba vestido como hombre) y le pegó en la cadera, hacido que Ritsu cayera "desinflado" al suelo.

- Mejor es que no interrumpamos… -Dijo Shigure

- La verdad es que Honda-chan es muy buena, y se preocupará… porque la situación será otra… -Dijo Kagura

- Mi hermanita… estará triste si nos vamos todos… se quedará… sola..? –Dijo Kisa agachando un poco la mirada, Hiro, la observó

- No debemos preocuparnos por esa mujer tonta –Dijo Hiro con el entrecejo fruncido, de brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado, todos lo escucharon…- La verdad es que si se preocupa es por su culpa. No tiene sentido de que nos preocupemos por ella, porque si lo hacemos se preocupará mas y molestará mas con su tonta mirada de tristeza que a ustedes los hace sentir mal, así que si no lo desean en vez de ponerse a hablar de eso deberían pensar en estar alegres para que la mujer tonta sepa no habrá ningún problema, pase lo que pase…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Hiro, sorprendidos, en especial Yuki y Kisa…

- Hiro… también quieres a mi hermanita… -Dijo Kisa sonriendole

- Que? No digas tonterías como puedo querer a una mujer tan tonta? –Dijo Hiro mirando a Kisa algo sonrojado

- Hiro quiere a Tohru, Hiro quiere a Tohru! –Gritó divertido Momiji

- Cállate conejo tonto!

- Hahaaa –Sonrió Momiji divertido

- Tohru hace que todos la quieran tarde o temprano.. –Mencionó Hatsuharu mientras Hiro y Momiji discutían Kisa intentaba detenerlos, y Shigure tenia sus escenitas yaoi extrañas con Ayame, mientras Hatori intentaba hacer que se dejaran de tonterías, Ritsu miraba un poco más tranquilo, Haru estaba sentado al lado de Yuki, mirando con una gota la escena, y Yuki estaba ensimismado, pensando en las palabras del joven Hiro… y Kagura miraba tranquila la pelea

- Dale! –Gritaba Kagura – Pégale! (N/a: ke trankila xD)

- Ya cálmense – Se aproximó Kyo, saliendo de la cocina, todos se quedaron callados y lo miraron- Hiro, bájate de la mesa.. - -U

Hiro se bajó y Kyo los miró

- Ya está la cena, la traeremos… compórtense – Se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina a ayudar a Tohru con los platos y todo lo demás

Pasaron unos momentos, los Sohma estaban sentados alrededor de las dos mesas que habían pegado, para que pudieran caber todos, tranquilos, Hasta Rit-chan (Ritsu) estaba tranquilo sentado, Momiji estaba sonriente, pero tranquilo.

Salieron Kyo y Tohru de la cocina con unas bandejas repletas de comida.

- Arigato por esperar –Dijo sonriendo la Onigiri

- Siiiiii comida! –Grito Momiji- Kyaa!

- Onee-chan, todo se ve muy rico –Dijo Kisa miendo la comida

- Valla Tohru… todo se ve muy bien… -Comentó Hatori

- Si Tohru-kun! Serás una buena esposa! –Comentó Shigure

- Cállate!- Gritaron Yuki y Kyo

- Ahhh.. que groseros! –Dijo Shigure

- Hahahaha – Rió Tohru algo sonrojada por los comentarios- Arigato, espero que les guste

- Seguro que si, Honda-san –Sonrió Yuki

- Kyoooo! Siéntate conmigo! –Dijo Kagura gritando

- No quiero!

- Que te sientes aquiii! –Dijo Kagura tomándolo del pantalón y jalándolo

- Ya te dije que no! Suéltame! –Agregó el Neko intentando soltarse

- Que te sientes! –Lo jaló y lo sentó a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza- Ahhhhh yo sabía que querías estar conmigo! KYOOOOOO –dijo con una voz casi demoniaca

- Kyaaaghhh –Dijo resignándose, mientras Tohru también se sentaba en su lugar

- Bueno, a comer! –Dijo Shigure

- Ittadakimaaaaaasu! –Gritaron todos, y después comenzaron a comer

- Carne con jengibre… -Dijo Haru y comenzó a comer

- Hai, como sé que les gusta, decidí prepararle –Sonrio

- Valla, hiciste mucha comida Honda-san… -Dijo Yuki tomando un poco de Ramen

- Hai, es que quería que comieran lo que más les gusta –Dijo sonriendo

- Tohru, de verdad hay de todo, Bolitas de pulpo, onigiris, ramen, carne con jengibre, tallarines, sushi, teriyaki, miso, es mucho…

- Bueno, somos muchos- Sonrió Tohru

- GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAIII! –interrumpió Ritsu- POR VENIR YO TAMBIEN HE HECHO QUE TENGAS QUE COCINAR MÁS GOMEN NASAAAAAAAIIII!

- Ahh! –Tohru se asustó con el repentino grito de Rit-chan-iie, iie, no te preocupes Rit-chan-san, está bien! n un

- GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAAAAAI NO COMERÉ NADA Y ASI NO TENDRÁS QUE COCINAR DE NUEVO GOMEN NASAAAAII

- Hiya! – Shigure le golpeó despacio en la cadera, haciendo que Ritsu cayera "desinflado" nuevamente, entonces Shigure tomó un trago de miso – Listo

- Gure-san! Eres muy inteligente! –comentó Momiji

- Si verdad? –presumió

- Claro que no, eres un completo tonto… -Dijo Hatori mientras comia

- Hatori que malo T T

- No te preocupes, Gure-san – Dijo Ayame- Yo te quiero asi

- Aya-san, tu si me comprendes

- Claro que si, yo siempre estaré contigo….

-Gracias…

- No empiecen… - -U –Dijo Hatori

- Abre la boca Kyoooo! –Dijo Kagura intentando darle de comer en la boca a Kyo

- Déjame en paz no soy un bebé –Dijo molesto

- ABRE LA BOCAAAAAA! – Tomo un bocado y lo introdujo en la boca de Kyo a la fuerza

- Hmmmg! –Dijo el pobre con la boca llena

- Ahhh.. Kagura-san, tranquilízate –Dijo Tohru algo preocupada

- Déjalos Honda-san… -Sonrió Yuki- Sólo están jugando…

- Demo… y si lastima a Kyo-kun..?

-No importa, mejor come, todo está muy bueno, gracias… Honda-san…

- Ah… Arigato.. –Dijo Tohru un poco sonrojada

- Tohruuu! La comida está muy muy buena! Kyaaa

- Gracias Momiji-kun, que bueno que les gustó! n.n

La cena transcurrió sin mucha importancia, tranquilamente, fuera de Kagura con Kyo y de los arranques depresivos de Ritsu los cuales siempre eran frustrados por Shigure. Terminaron la cena, y estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, Tomando un poco de té y comienzo un pastel que Tohru les había preparado

- Onee-chan, el pastel está muy bueno…

- Arigatou, Kisa-chan… -Sonrió

- Valla, al menos ésta vez hiciste una buena comida mujer tonta, y debo decir que el pastel no está tan mal… uú –Dijo Hiro

- Oye, Hiro! Más te vale que dejes de llamarla así! – comentó Kyo molesto

- Obligame! –Respondió

- Ya verás..!

- Ahh! Matte, matte, no peleen –Interrumpió Tohru –

- No deberían empezar a pelear en ésta situación –Dijo Yuki

Todos se quedaron callados… recordaron entonces el "por qué" de esa cena… en sus miradas se dejó notar cierto pesar, el silenció invadió el lugar… y todos permanecieron con las miradas desviadas…

- Yo… -Se escuchó a la Onigiri- Quiero…. Darles las gracias… a todos…

Todos la escucharon atentamente…

- Durante éste tiempo… que ha pasado… yo… he sido muy afortunada… de conocerlos… y de pasar tiempo con ustedes… en verdad.. muy afortunada… ureshi-desu… (soy feliz) … naze(porque) A todos ustedes.. los he podido conocer… Hatori-san, Shigure-san…, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Kisa-chan, Hiro-san, Ayame-san… Hatsuharu-san, Rit-chan-san… Kagura-san… Momiji-kun… a todos ustedes… les debo… muchas cosas… muchas alegrías…. Yo… he querido ayudarles en todo…. Y… tratare de hacerlo…

- Honda-san…

- No tienes por qué decir eso… -Dijo Hatori- A todos nosotros… nos has ayudado mucho… sin que te des cuenta….

Tohru lo miró, y el la observó con una leve sonrisa

-Tohru-san… Tu… nos has salvado a todos… y estoy seguro… que ninguno de nosotros, quiere separarse de ti…. Ninguno…

- Hatori-san….

- Tohru-kun… -Sonrió Shigure, Tohru posó su mirada en él- a todos nosotros… nos hacía falta algo… algo que no encontrábamos… con el tiempo pensamos que nunca iba a llegar… pero... Tohru-kun… para nosotros eres ese algo… que nos faltaba…

- Nos has ayudado a conocer nuestros pensamientos… y así hemos podido ser mejores… y tratar de hacer lo que queremos hacer… pase lo que pase, ahora trataremos siempre… gracias a ti… -Dijo Ayame

- Tohru-san… De verdad… nos has ayudado mucho… -Dijo Ritsu

- Onee-chan… todos… te vamos a extrañar…. –Dijo Kisa

- …. – Tohru los miró… sintió deseos de llorar, sus ojos se humedecieron… pero… - Arigato! –Sonrió alegre- De verdad! Muchas gracias por eso que dicen… me siento bien… si he sido capaz de hacerlos sentir mejor… porque eso es lo que quiero hacer… quiero ayudarlos…

- Honda-san… nos has ayudado mucho… Nosotros… no te vamos a olvidar… pase lo que pase… -Yuki le sonrió… Tohru se sonrojó y sonrió

- Hai… Yo tampoco… los voy a olvidar… sin importar… cuanto tiempo pase…!

Todos sonrieron, pasó la noche, después de eso… los Sohma estaban más alegres, se dedicaron a conversar entre todos, reír, y hablar de muchas cosas entre ellos…

Al anochecer, los Sohma partieron, excepto, claro está, Yuki, Kyo y Shigure… Tohru comenzó a limpiar, y aunque quisieron ayudarle, les pidió que se fueran a descansar… entonces obedecieron.. pero a la noche…

-Tohru…

- Ah..? –Tohru miró hacia la voz- Kyo-kun, que sucede…? –Sonrió

- Hm… quiero… preguntarte algo…

- Ah..? Hai..?

- Tohru… Si te molesta que me quede… después de mañana… Yo… me puedo ir… si tu quieres… sólo dímero… está bien…? –Dijo mirándola fijamente

- Kyo-kun… -Tohru lo miró.. – No! Yo no quiero que te vallas! Estoy feliz de que te vallas a quedar conmigo –Se acercó y quedó frente a él- En serio! Yo no quisiera que te fueras! Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, Kyo-kun!

- …- Kyo la miró, tan cerca, se sonrojó, y la miró algo confundido y consternado , sin saber que responder, se quedó unos instantes callado – Está bien… pero… si te molesto… me lo dices… y me iré… no quiero molestarte….

- Iie… no me molestarías… además… en todo caso yo soy quien se iría

- No digas eso!

- Ah….?

- Esta es tu casa Tohru, no importa lo que sucediera, Shigure lo dijo, ésta es ya tu casa, y vivimos juntos, por eso, si algo te molesta dímelo, además… yo no sería capaz… de dejarte ir…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente…

- Kyo-kun… -Sonrió, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Arigatou…

- Hm… -Kyo la miró…- de… nada….

Kyo miró alrededor, y se acercó al lava platos, comenzando a lavar los platos de la cena

- Kyo-kun! No, yo lo hago

- No, déjame ayudarte…

- Demo….

- Siempre tratas de hacer las cosas tu sola… y si lo haces… puede que te lastimes… o algo asi… y no quiero que suceda…

- …

-además… yo también ensucié los platos para hacer la comida… -le sonrió

Tohru lo miró unos instantes y después le sonrió tambien

- Hai…

Ambos siguieron limpiando… por alguna razón Tohru no podía evitar dejarse ayudar por Kyo cuando éste se lo pedía… ni por Yuki, no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón, pero no quería averiguarla, simplemente, se sentía bien a su lado, al lado de ambos…

Jugaron un poco mientras limpiaban y Kyo le ponía seguido la mano en la cabeza a Tohru cuando ella se descontrolaba un poco en las cosas que decía o que hacía

En la noche, se fueron a dormir… a la mañana siguiente… habría que despedirse….

**Jalou owo -w- si no les gustó lo siento, sui les soy sincera… a mi no me gusto del todo, como ke le faltó sentimiento, eske lo escribí pronto, lo siento TT TT… a mi parecer lo hice sin sentirme realmente como ellos (ke es lo ke hago cuando escribo, empezar a pensar como el personaje e intentar decir lo ke dirian ellos) en ralidad, no iba a escribir la cena, porke no sabía ke sería lo ke iba a pasar, pero siempre si lo hice, y kues aki está, según yo en éste cap sería la despedida, pero parece ke kedará para el octavo capitulo, w y ya se me ocurrió algo para mientras no estén los sohma… ujuju, bueno en fin, nos veremos después, perdon por el cap tan seco (a mi me pareció, ojalá ke no) peru dejenme reviews! Pliss!**

**Mire-can:** te kiero dar las gracias por el review ke me has mandadu, me das animus para escribir, (por eso actualicé tan pronto) lamentó si te parece de baja calidad en cuestiones de personalidades, si puedo lo voy a arreglar en cuento a eso, pero… de verdad muchas gracias, y me gustaría tratarte y a todos los ke leen éste fic… también, porke un se, creo ke les ha gustado y kisiera pedir sus opiniones asi ke si lo desean, mi msn es Joshi.Osenai. sería lindu tratarlus espero ke les haya gustado aunke sea un poco éste capitulo

**See yah**

_Misu Hiwatari_


	8. I Just Wanna Say

**Buaaaah lo lamento, mi msn está ml es "Joshi.Osenai.Neko" de Hotmail para los ke me kieran agregar! Una cosa una cosa! Owo esta es la despedida de Yuki y Tohru principalmente! Ojalá que les guste owo esta "nicesuru" ((eso significa ke "nice" osea lindo o genial)) Por cierto, esa palabra está en marca registrada por el notario ·46 de Hermosillo Sonora owo Ayer fui w, Bueno aki les dejo el capitulo!**

**Capítulo 8**

_I Just Wanna Say…._

Yo sólo quiero decir…

Amanecía lentamente en la casa de Sohma, el sol alumbraba el lugar y comenzaban a escucharse los leves trinos de algunos pájaros, era el día de la despedida…

Tohru abrió sus ojos, miró su cuarto ya iluminado por la luz del sol. Se sentó en su cama, y se talló los ojos, se levantó y se cambió la ropa, miró a través de la ventana, y salió de su cuarto en silencio. Bajó las escaleras y observó la casa: Vacía, silenciosa, tranquila… incómodamente tranquila…

Fue a la cocina, se detuvo, y miró el lugar, iluminado tan sólo por la luz de la mañana que dejaba ver con claridad todos los artefactos de cocina. Los observó seriamente unos momentos, aunque la noche anterior se había prometido tener la misma sonrisa para ellos… No podía cumplirlo, no por el momento…

Kyo se encontraba recostado en el techo, como siempre, mirando al cielo, con una mirada hasta cierto punto melancólica y perdida. Pensaba en muchas cosas, después de todo, a partir de ese momento estarían los dos solos… ((N/a: No pensaba nada "guarro" o pervertido )) Pero… No iba a ser lo mismo… en lo absoluto…

Las maletas ya estaban hechas, Shigure miraba a través de la ventana de su cuarto, hacia el patio. Estaba listo desde hacía tiempo, pero por alguna razón no deseaba salir aún…

- Primero que se despidan ellos… - Murmuró mientras miraba los árboles de afuera, y dos pequeños pájaros que merodeaban las ramas entre vuelos y trinos…

Yuki estaba en su cuarto… de pie a sus maletas… Sólo las observaba, sólo miraba esas maletas… Pensando, pensando acerca de todo lo que pasaría… se sentía intranquilo, con miedo, con coraje, y también con celos…

:Honda-san…:

Pensaba el nezumi, sólo mirando sus maletas, sabía que eran el símbolo de que estaba por irse, de dejar de verla… Sería alejado de ella, de la persona que le había arrebatados las sonrisas más sinceras de su vida, de la persona que lo había salvado de su propia oscuridad, de sus propios miedos y temores… de quien había estado a su lado a pesar de todo…

No podía todo quedarse así… Terminar de esa manera todo aquello… no era viable… No podía permitir que todo lo que había pasado con Honda se fuera así como así sólo porque tendría que volver con Akito…

Volver con Akito… La idea retumbaba en su cabeza, le daba vueltas y vueltas, sabía que no podía escapar de aquello, pero… Volver a su presencia, volver a aquella soledad infinita de la casa principal de Sohma, Volver a aquel temible ambiente de miedo que se cernía sobre el lugar, sólo por culpa de una sola persona… Por culpa de Akito, le daba temor… le provocaba hasta asco regresar a la presencia de él… Simplemente no quería hacerlo…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mirando las maletas, como en una expresión de determinación, se acercó y tomó sus maletas salió de su cuarto y lo cerró, fuera de la puerta, algo lo detuvo, quizá nuevamente un miedo… Recordó a Tohru y sus ánimos subieron, dejó escapar un leve suspiro y tomó sus maletas, para bajar entonces por las escaleras, y encontrarse con Tohru, en la sala, limpiando… Dejó caer las maletas

- Honda-san… - La llamó

- Ah..? – Volvió su mirada hacia el, al descubrir que era él, su mirada con cierta tristeza se transformó y sonrió- Yuki-kun! Ohayo – Se puso de pie- Se te ofrece algo…? –Sonrió

- Honda-san, quiero pedirte algo…

- Ah..? Hai..!

- Puedes acompañarme… a la base…?

- Ah…? – Lo observó unos instantes, y le sonrió cálidamente- Hai! Por supuesto! –Se puso de pie – Le diré a Shigure-san

- No… No te preocupes, ya le dije yo.. –Murmuró sonriéndole

- Ah…? Hai – Asintió- Entonces vamos!

- Si…

Ambos salieron de la casa y emprendieron camino a la base, Shigure salió de su cuarto y los miró a través de una ventana de la casa… Kyo por su parte, los observó desde el tejado, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, con algo de celos, pero después se recostó de nuevo, y continuó mirando al cielo, pensando un poco más acerca del asunto…

Akito nunca había permitido que los 12 miembros del Junnishi se juntaran, menos con Kyo, a excepción de el día de año nuevo, era algo extraño que él mismo pidiera tenerlos a todos bajo el techo de Sohma, seguro tenía pensado algo…

Yuki y Tohru llegaron a la base (huerto xD)

- Honda-san….

- Hai…?

- Yo… quiero… decirte algo…

- Hai..? –Dijo Tohru mirándolo

- Aunque… Aunque me valla… No… No te voy a olvidar…

- Ah…? –Tohru se sonrojó levemente

Yuki miraba las plantas del huerto, suspiró levemente y prosiguió

- Durante… Durante todo éste tiempo que hemos pasado juntos… que has estado con nosotros, nos has ayudado en mucho… Sin preocuparte por ti… Siempre has estado al pendiente de nosotros, de nuestros problemas y aflicciones…

- ….

- Para mi… Has sido mi salvación…

- Ah…?

- Me has Salvado, Honda-san… Yo… Vivía en el miedo, sólo… Sólo estaba con miedo de ser rechazado… de regresar con Akito, y volver a estar bajo su mando… La verdad me he dado cuenta… que nunca he dejado de estarlo completamente… Pero, gracias a ti… Aunque regrese con él… Aunque esté de nuevo junto a él… No voy a dejar… que me afecte…

- Yuki-kun…. –Tohru lo miró, la mirada de él se había tornado melancólica y distraída, como perdida en aquellas plantas. Tohru se iba sonrojando un poco ante sus palabras

- Tu… me has dejado admirar tu linda sonrisa cuando más lo he necesitado… me has dejado estar a tu lado… y has compartido conmigo cosas importantes, para ti y para mi… - Yuki la miró, estaba levemente sonrojado, igual que la onigiri estaba completamente roja

- Yuki-kun…

- Honda-san… Debo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, y por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo

- Ah… iie… Yo… Yo no he hecho nada, Yuki-kun no tienes por qué…

- No… -Interrumpió el nezumi – Si debo darte las gracias, por favor Honda-san.. –Le sonrió dulcemente- déjame hacerlo…

Yuki se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la onigiri, causando que ésta se sonrojada bastante, completamente, acercó su cuerpo al de ella hasta estar a centímetros, pero sin abrazarla, mientras la miraba con esos ojos violeta profundos

- Honda-san… Pase lo que pase… -Murmuraba, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Pase lo que pase… Yo no te voy a olvidar… Ni lo que me has enseñado… Pase lo que pase… No voy a caer de nuevo en aquella tristeza… No voy a volver a aquella oscuridad… Te tendré siempre en mente… así cuando nos veamos… nada habrá cambiado… Honda-san…

- Ha… Hai… -Dijo Tohru completamente sonrojada- Yo tampoco… Te olvidaré… Yuki-kun…

Yuki bajó lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella, provocando que la onigiri casi estallara de nervios, y plantó un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, los corazones de ambos palpitaban aceleradamente, particularmente el de Honda. Yuki se separó y la miró

- Arigatou… Honda-san… por todo… -Le sonrió y soltó sus hombros, dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar de regreso – Mejor regresamos… pronto vendrán por nosotros…

Tohru se quedó de pie, sonrojadísima, tocándose el lugar donde Yuki le había dado el beso con la mano derecha, sus dedos incluso rozaban la orilla de sus labios, de tan cercano que había sido el beso a sus labios.

Miró a Yuki alejarse y reaccionó, sonrió levemente, aún sonrojada y caminó detrás de él siguiéndole de regreso a la casa.

Mientras Yuki se iba acercando, miró como el carro estaba ya estacionando, y el chofer ya estaba echando sus maletas y las de Shigure a la cajuela de una por una, Shigure lo miraba con esa sonrisa "tonta" típica del Inu y Kyo estaba al lado de éste de brazos cruzados, mirando absorto como las maletas eran subidas al carro. Shigure se percató de que regresaban cuando escuchó a Tohru llegar corriendo detrás de Yuki.

- Ah, Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun ya regresaron?

- Hai, perdón si los hicimos esperar – Se disculpó Tohru acercándose y mirando el carro- : _Ya es hora… Yuki-kun… Shigure-san…_ :

- No te preocupes Tohru-kun, el señor va llegando! –Sonrió Shigure quien al parecer, había recobrado su sentido del humor

Kyo miraba como Yuki y Tohru se terminaban de acercar a ellos, algo intrigado acerca del "a donde fueron", pero no dijo nada

- Disculpe, ya está todo arriba –Interrumpió el chofer, un hombre algo canusco y de bigote, con una sonrisa amable y de rostro un poco arrugado, por ser de una edad mayor, mirando a Shigure- Podemos partir…?

- Claro, claro, sólo dénos unos momentos para despedirnos –Sonrió Shigure con las manos cruzadas debajo de las mangas de su kimono, como siempre

- Claro, les espero… -El señor subió al carro, y se sentó al volante, esperando a que abordaran sus pasajeros

- Bueno, Tohru-kun, Kyou-kun nos vamos… -Dijo Shigure mirándola con Yuki a su lado

- Hai… -Sonrió Tohru para ellos

- Tengan cuidado y no hagan cochinadas! – Dijo sonriendo

- Ah? –Se sonrojó Tohru

- No digas esas tonterías! –Se sonrojó Kyo

- Haaaa.. Está bien pero no me peguen! – Volvió su sonrisa un poco mas serena- Tohru-kun, cuida muy bien a Kyo y a la casa

- Hai!

- Extrañaré tus comidas Tohru-kun! Sonrió

- Haha, cuando regresen les prepararé algo delicioso! –Sonrió la onigiri

- Claro, claro! Kyou-kun cuida mucho a Tohru-kun y no te pases yo se que los jóvenes no pueden evitar el---

- YAAA deja de decir tantas tonterías! –Dijo Kyo completamente sonrojado y molesto ante los comentarios de Shigure

- Está bien, está bien! Que malo eres… Cuídense mucho los dos, ¿está bien?

- Si –Respondieron los dos al unísono

- Adiós, Honda-san… - Dijo Yuki

- Adiós Yuki-kun… -Sonrió Tohru

Yuki miró de reojo a Kyo, se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Caminaron los cuatro hacia el carro, Tohru acompañó a Shigure a la puerta del carro sonriendo ante los comentarios, no pervertidos, sino graciosos, que hacía Shigure acerca de lo que pasaría cuando volvieran. Kyo se iba a acercar a la ventana del chofer para decirle que ya todo estaba listo, pero la mano de Yuki en su hombro, lo hizo detenerse…

- Cuídala mucho, Kyo… - murmuró Yuki mirándolo de reojo, seriamente

- No tienes que decírmelo… - Kyo respondió la mirada de igual manera

- …… (…) Nos veremos… - Yuki abrió la puerta de su lado del carro, dispuesto a entrar

- Ten cuidado…. – Musitó Kyo levemente a Yuki, provocando que éste detuviera unos instantes su entrada al automóvil unos breves instantes

- Si… Tu también… - Respondió Yuki, y entró al carro, quedando al lado de Shigure quién ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta. Tohru se pasó al lado de la puerta de Yuki

- Etto… -Dijo Tohru mirando a Yuki y Shigure desde ése lado (de Yuki) - Cuídense mucho… Y cuiden a los demás… salúdenlos… de mi parte… -Sonrió

- Si… lo haremos –Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes –Sonrió Shigure

Yuki cerró su puerta, que estaba con el vidrio a medio bajar, y Tohru retrocedió hasta quedar al lado de Kyo. El chofer encendió el carro. Yuki dio una fugaz mirada a los ojos de Kyo, quien también le miró fijamente, ambos mantuvieron la mirada, hasta que el carro emprendió camino, y el "pacto" entre ambos se había cumplido, Yuki desvió su mirada, Shigure se despidió con la mano por última vez, y el carro se fue alejando, mientras Kyo permanecía cruzado de brazos, mirando como se alejaban, y Tohru los despedía agitando despacio su brazo en señal de despedida…

Por fin el auto terminó de perderse en el camino, Tohru desistió de agitar su brazo y lo bajó lentamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el camino, hasta que Kyo desvió su mirada y Tohru agachó la suya…

- Entremos… -Musitó Kyo

- Hai… - Le respondió Tohru, volteándose hacia el con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, y unas cuantas lágrimas aguardando en sus ojos

Kyo se acercó a ella y puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella, entonces Tohru lo miró

- Van a estar bien… no te preocupes… -Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Una leve brisa sopló en ese instante haciendo caer algunas hojas y pétalos, y moviendo los cabellos de los dos al compás de su paso, mientras ambos se miraban detenidamente, directamente a los ojos, provocando el leve sonrojo de ambos en ése momento

- ….. (…) .. Hai! –Sonrió, entonces Kyo acercó su mano izquierda y limpió las lágrimas que aún no salían de sus ojos, Tohru se sonrojó un poco más, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente

- Vamos… - Dijo Kyo y retiró su mano de la cabeza de ella

- Hai… - Sonrió ella

Ambos entraron de regreso a la casa, aún era de mañana, alrededor de las 9 o 10… Aún quedaba todo un día por delante… y mucho más…

Más tarde, en la casa principal de Sohma, el auto en el que iban Yuki y Shigure se detuvo frente al portón de la casa Sohma, éste se abrió, y a la entrada de la casa, estaban los otros 10 miembros de los 12 Horóscopos, así como Akito, esperando a los últimos dos miembros, que se unirían por fin y de nuevo, a la casa principal…

Yuki y Shigure bajaron del auto, miraron a los miembros de los Horóscopos, sus expresiones: Momiji, sonreía distraídamente, Hatori, sólo los miraba, con la misma expresión de siempre, sólo que un poco más sombría… Kisa los miraba, con sus manos juntas, con una leve sonrisa y un dejo d epreocupación, Hatsuharu miraba con preocupación a Yuki, Hiro, estaba cruzado de brazos sólo mirando hacia otro lado, Ritsu, con sus manos juntas, como acallado, mirándolos con timidez, o miedo, Ayame miraba serio a Yuki, y a Shigure, Kagura miraba tranquila pero acongojada a ambos, mientras que Kureno los miraba con recato y Rin, con indiferencia…

El Inu y el Nezumi los miraron algo agobiados por la pesadez que se percibía por la presencia de Akito con ellos, así como la extrañeza de estar todos juntos…

Akito se sonrió con cierta malicia

- Bienvenidos…. Yuki, Shigure… -Los miró con esa mirada perdida

- Gracias… Akito… -Dijo Shigure

- Gracias… -Musitó Yuki

Akito se dio media vuelta

- Lleven sus maletas a sus habitaciones –Dijo Akito ordenando a sus encargados- Kureno, vamos… - Dijo Akito, entonces Kureno hizo una leve reverencia a Yuki y a Shigure, así como a los otros miembros, para después darse media vuelta y seguir a Akito- Que disfruten su estancia…- entonces, entró de nuevo a la casa junto con Kureno, ya sin mirarles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad que embargaba dentro al lado del nagual de "El Gallo"…

Yuki y Shigure miraron a los otros 9

- Ya llegamos… -Dijo Shigure

- Hola… -Dijo Yuki, sonriéndoles de manera cálida y tranquila, para reanimarlos…

Ocho de los nueve se tranquilizaron enormemente al observar la sonrisa de Yuki, sin embargo, Rin (Izusu) miró con indiferencia tal acción, y entró a la casa sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Yuki y Shigure se acercando, saludando a los demás, respondiendo algunas preguntas y haciendo unas cuantas más… El ambiente, aunque oprimido por la situación, era de tranquilidad entre ellos, demostrando que ésta vez, se protegerían y ayudarían los unos a los otros… Hasta donde pudieran aguantar….

Pasó la tarde, en la casa de Shigure, Tohru estaba sentada mirando al cielo, desde el porche que daba al patio interior, pensando, después de todo, todo estaba limpio y tranquilo…

Kyo se acercó y se sentó a su lado

- Estás bien…?

- Hai…

- …..

- Kyo-kun…

- Hm… Si?

- Me alegro… que te quedes conmigo... – Tohru volteó hacia él y lo miró, sonriéndole

- Hm… -Desvió la mirada levemente sonrojado- Sería mejor si fuera Yuki… -Murmuró, para que no lo escuchara…

- No… -Respondió ella, pues logró escucharlo

- Ah…? –Se sonrojo al percatarse que lo había oído

- Kyo-kun… -Le sonrió- Me alegro de que** tú** te quedes conmigo… -Sonrió, levemente sonrojada

- Hn… - Kyo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- Gracias… -Musitó

Entonces la cabeza de Tohru se recargó en el hombro del chico, quien se sorprendió y se sonrojó más ante el acto de la chica, quien tomó su brazo y cerró los ojos, quedando abrazada a su brazo, dejando a un atónito Kyo, completamente sonrojado…

: _Serán dos meses… Juntos… Solos… Tu y yo… Pero… Quiero saber… Si recuerdas aquella noche… En el tejado… Dime, ¿La recuerdas? O… ¿Fue un sueño y nada más…?_ :

**Hooooooooooooooola mis queridos queridos lectores w ¿cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien… Hmmm. ¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo de "In This Night I…"? Espero que les haya gustado, a mi la verdad si me gustó, aunque tuvo bastante YukixTohru , pero me pareció lindo…**

**Quiero decirles algo, el último pensamiento, no se sabe si es de Tohru o de Kyo… No se si se acuerdan, pero Kyo nunca mencionó haber soñado así, pero a veces los sueños se comparten, quien les asegura que el no piensa que aquello fue un sueño? Y qué les asegura que no lo fue? Porque si sucedió, quizá Kyo también piensa que lo soñó al final de Tohru, pero quizá no haya sucedido…**

**Owo …. ¬w¬ … Algún día decidiré si fue o no un sueño, por el momento ¿De quién habrá sido el pensamiento?**

**Espero les Haya gustado, dejen Reviews please, byee**

**See Yah**

_Misu Hiwatari_


	9. Just a Game?

**Capítulo 9**

_Just a Game…?_

_Sólo un juego…?_

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde aquella despedida. Hasta el momento, nada relevante había sucedido, de los Sohma no se tenía noticia. Y en la casa de Shigure todo había transcurrido tranquilo. Durante esos días nada se había salido de contexto excepto, claro, por los continuos y un tanto incómodos silencios entre Kyo y Tohru.

No era en absoluto que les disgustara la presencia del otro, sino que de alguna u otra manera, el ambiente era un tanto pesado, por el pensamiento presente de la ausencia de Yuki y Shigure.

No obstante, las cosas habían sido más fluidas de lo esperado… Tohru constantemente le sonreía a Kyo, preparaban la comida juntos, desayuno y cena eran de Tohru para Kyo. Y siempre se sentaban juntos a comer. Durante las mañanas, Kyo entrenaba, y Tohru cocinaba. Desayunaban juntos, y Kyo ayudaba a Tohru a limpiar la cocina. Frecuentemente se sentaban a pasar el tiempo, entonces se daban sus silencios…

Ninguno sabía que decir, la verdad, es que sí había pesadez cuando, en esos ratos de silencio, recordaban la situación: Shigure, Yuki y los demás Sohma en la casa principal.

PERO! Valla, valla que no vamos a pasar todo éste capítulo seriamente y contando sus itinerarios… Es verdad que no había pasado nada interesante durante esos 5 días… Pero también es verdad, que para que algo sucediera, era sólo cuestión de tiempo… No?

- QUEEE? ESTAS VIVIENDO CON KYOOOOO? – Gritó Uo-chan cuando, al caer de sorpresa a "Tohru, Yuki, Kyo y su primo Shigure", junto con Hanajima, la sorprendida fue ella, al enterarse que "El Príncipe" y Shigure ya no estaban ahí, sino que ahora, Tohru, vivía sola con Kyo

- Etto..! Uo-chan! – Dijo Tohru un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada- No es lo que…

- Pero como te atreves KYOOOO? – Gritó Uotani, molesta

- OYE! No es mi culpa! –Renegó molesto el neko

- Cómo te atreves a robar la inocencia a una niña tan linda como Tohru…? –Dijo Saki, mirando a Kyo con su mirada extraña

- Que no es eso! No lo malinterpreten!- Gritó bastante sonrojado Kyo

- Vas a ver Kyo! Te voy a quitar esas mañas! – Dijo Uo-chan mientras se subía las mangas dispuesta a pelear con Kyo, con la cara molesta y rodeada de una llama azul

- Uo-chaaan! No, no es lo que tu crees! –Dijo Tohru poniéndose frente a Uotani.

- NO lo defiendas Tohru! Yo lo voy a matar por aprovecharse de ti!

- Tohru, es mejor que nos lo dejes a nosotras, tranquila, no te volverá a molestar –Dijo Saki apareciendo al lado de Tohru y Uo

- Que yo no he hecho nada! –Gritó Kyo, ignorado, molesto y sonrojado

- Pero es que no es lo que piensan! – Intercedió Tohru intentando calmarlas

- Como que no! Seguro que éste

_- A que te refieres con éste?-_Grito Kyo, estando en un segundo plano, casi ignorado por las tres chicas

- Te dijo que mejor le pidieran al príncipe y a Shigure que se fuera para vivir los dos solos y juntos! – Dijo Uotani, sin haber escuchado a Kyo

- No! –Dijo Tohru preocupada, confundida y sonrojada- Lo que sucede es que – Entonces Tohru se puso a pensar, si decía algo de eso le preguntarían por que y esas cosas, por lo tanto, no podía decir que Yuki y Shigure se habían ido a la casa principal de Sohma…- Yuki-kun y Shigure-san tuvieron que salir de viaje! Por eso Kyo se quedó conmigo!

- Qué? Entonces el pidió quedarse para quedarse contigo? Seguro que estaba pensando en cosas sucias!

- QUE NOOO!

- Que vergüenza… -Dijo Hanajima

- Ahhg!

- No! Lo que sucede es que Kyo-kun no pudo ir porque… Tenía que entrenar! –Dijo pensando rápidamente en una respuesta creíble para sus inteligentes amigas- Y además yo tengo que trabajar! Por eso nosotros nos quedamos solos!

- Desde cuando?

- Hace 5 o 6 días…

- QUE? Y no nos habías dicho?

- Tohru, estás segura que no te ha hecho nada…? –Dijo Hanajima tomándola de los hombros

- Que noooo! –Dijo Kyo ya desesperado y completamente rojo

- Tu cállate! – Gritó Uotani, después miro a Tohru- Estas segura Tohru..?

- Ha.. Hai! – Kyo-kun no me ha hecho nada malo – Sonrió Tohru un poco sonrojada

- Hmmm.. Está bien Tohru, si tu lo dices, te creemos! – Sonrió Uotani –Soltándole de los hombros

- Si, pero si te hace algo, nos dirás, cierto…? –Dijo Hanajima, mientras Uotani volteaba a ver amenazadoramente al neko, que permanecía alejado por si cambiaban su opinión de "no hacerle nada"

- Hai! – Sonrió Tohru

- Pero no le voy a hacer nada!

- Tu deja de estar ahí parado renegando! –Dijo Uo-chan – Ve y tráenos algo de tomar!

- Qué? No soy su sirviente!

- Yo quiero un poco de té, por favor… - Dijo Saki, que se acercó a Kyo, con un aura púrpura a su alrededor y su típica mirada de intimidación

- E… Está bien… -Dijo Kyo poniéndose nervioso por la mirada de Saki

Kyo salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, maldiciendo en voz baja todo el alboroto que se había hecho por una cosa tan simple… Bueno, no tan simple en realidad… A decir verdad, aunque no lo aceptaba, en el fondo, le resultaba una situación bastante agradable. Lo bastante agradable, como para soportar cualquier otro escándalo acerca del tema. Claro, no tenía pensado ni en sueños lastimar a Tohru, pero la idea de estar solo, a su lado, le resultaba lo bastante agradable como para hacer o intentar algo que lo arruinara, a decir verdad, lo bastante agradable como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa más…

Mientras tanto, cuando Kyo salió de la cocina…

- Ahhh… no puedo creer esto!- Dijo Uotani, mientras se sentaba "fatigada" en el suelo, frente a la mesa de visita, un poco inclinada hacia atrás y sosteniéndose con los brazos

- Jamás pensé que nos llevaríamos tal sorpresa… No pude percibirlo… - Dijo Saki, sentada erguida, mirando a un punto muerto.

- He… Uo-chan, Hana-chan, perdón por no haberles dicho nada de esto… -Sonrió un poco Tohru, y Hanajima y Uotani la miraron. – Lo que pasa es que cuando se fueron Yuki-kun y Shigure-san, las cosas se pusieron muy silenciosas, y la pasaba pensando en ellos… Por eso, perdón por no decirles nada, lo olvidé por completo –Sonrió Tohru un poco intranquila al haber olvidado a sus amigas

Saki y Uotani la miraron

- Ah Tohru, no te preocupes! Sólo estamos algo sorprendidas de que estuvieras sola con Kyo, no lo esperábamos para nada –Dijo Arisa mientras desviaba la mirada un poco más tranquila. Habiendo pasado el alboroto había que prepararse para el siguiente

- Si, no tienes la culpa… Además es normal que te hayas olvidado, después de todo fue un giro muy drástico en tu vida… ¿No?

- Hai, demo…

- No te preocupes! –Sonrió Uo-chan- Además, nos conformamos con que ahora nos permitas quedarnos éste día con ustedes! – dijo- Después de todo a eso veníamos…

- Cierto… -Sonrieron Saki y Arisa

- Hai! Entonces se pueden quedar aquí! –Sonrió-

- Oe! –Dijo Kyo entrando con una bandeja- No digas cosas sin preguntarme, quién dijo que yo les permito que se queden? –Dijo molesto Kyo mientras se acercaba con la bandeja en la que traía el té

- Ahh.! Etto..! Gomen! –Se apresuró a disculparse Tohru

- A qué te refieres Kyon? Acaso nos estás corriendo? –Lo miró Uotani, poniendo una mano sobre la mesa en señal de reto

- Aquí está su té – Dijo de mala manera, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, y tomando asiento al lado de Tohru

Tohru sonrió. Se dio cuenta que Kyo estaba, por decirlo de ésta manera, feliz por la visita de Hanajima y Uotani. Después de todo sería el primer rato que tendrían para olvidarse un poco de los encerrados Sohma, y pasar, al mismo tiempo, un agradable tiempo con unas buenas amigas.

- Hey Kyo, ten más cuidado quieres? –Dijo Uotani, mirando mal al neko mientras tomaba su taza de té de la bandeja mirándolo

- Sii, claro, discúlpameeee… - Dijo Kyo de manera sarcástica

- Hm…!- Articuló molesta Uo-chan mientras dejaba la taza d eté frente a sí para que se enfriara un poco

- E.. Etto… - Articuló Tohru previendo un nuevo roce entre sus amigos o una nueva "pelea"

Kyo miraba a Arisa fijamente, mientras esta le sostenía la mirada. Ambos se observaban fijamente dispuestos a tomar cualquier desliz como el pretexto para comenzar una pelea.

Claro, una pelea física no sería viable, porque, lógicamente, nuestro neko se convertiría precisamente en eso, un neko. Pero no, no habría ninguna pelea. Siguieron manteniendo la mirada desafiante hasta que habó Kyo

- Ahhhg! Deja de fastidiarme! –Cerró los ojos molesto y tomó su taza dándole un sorbo.

- Ja.. -Uotani tomó una taza y dio un pequeño sorbo, después Saki tomó la suya haciendo lo mismo, y Tohru dio un leve suspiro de alivio antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

Pasó un rato, muy poco de hecho, sólo algunos comentarios, algunas risas a expensas de Kyo, quien resultaba ser el objeto de burla casi siempre, y Tohru, aunque intentaba no reírse, a veces no podía evitar reír levemente. El crepúsculo ya no tardaba en caer, pero aún seguía claro el día.

- Jaja, aunque ¿saben? A pesar de todo, creo que ustedes dos no harían mala pareja– Dijo Uotani para después tomar su taza, acercarla lentamente a sus labios y dando un sorbo con los ojos cerrados

Kyo y Tohru se quedaron unos momentos sin comprender, para después sonrojarse ambos por completo

- Queeeé? –Gritaron ambos, exaltados y completamente sonrojados, comprendiendo al fin el comentario de "pez"

((N/a: "pez" es la figura adjudicada por Natsuki Takaya-sama sensei a Arisa Uotani, y a Hanajima, como nota extra (xDu) le otorgó la figura de una flor.))

- Si.. –Confirmó Hanajima provocando que ambos se sonrojaran un poco más

- Oigan! No digan tonterías! –Dijo Kyo completamente sonrojado y nervioso

- No es una tonería! –Defendió Uotani – Acaso crees que Tohru está fea? O que sería una tontería ser su pareja? –Dijo Arisa mirándolo desafiante, Kyo se congeló completamente sonrojado, no podía articular palabra alguna.

- Vamos a jugar verdad o castigo… -Dijo Saki interrumpiendo la pelea que se avecinaba

- Qué?- dijeron los tres al unísono

Pasaron unos dos segundo hasta que la "indirecta" fue captada

- Si! Es una gran idea Hanajima! – Dijo Uotani apoyando a su amiga

- Ahh..? – Se quedó Kyo sin saber aún que decir

- Ahhh.. Ehh… Etto..! – Le daba vueltas la cabeza a Tohru

- Bien comencemos –Dijo Saki – Kyo…

A Kyo se le erizó el cabello al escuchar su nombre de los labios y con la voz de Hanajima, algo tramaba

- S… Si..? – Respondió nervioso

- Verdad o Castigo..?

- Gr… Castigo…

- Tienes que lamer el excusado… - Dijo Saki

- QUE? No! Elijo verdad!

Claro, claro, cambiar lo que elijes en el juego de "verdad o castigo" está prohibido, pero las malvadas de pez y flor no se dejarían vencer por una regla, por decirlo así se transformó en SU juego.

- Verdad que Tohru es muy bonita..? – Dijo al fin Hanajima, mirando a Kyo fijamente, mientras Uotani hacía lo mismo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

- QUE? –Dijo Kyo sonrojándose de inmediato

- Ahh? .- Articuló Tohru sonrojada por completo – Hana-chan no creo que…

-Responde – Dijo Saki, interrumpiendo suavemente a Tohru

- Arrgg…

Kyo miró de reojo a Tohru, ella estaba mirando a su taza de té, sonrojadísima, y Hanajima y Uo lo miraban fijamente, Kyo desvió su mirada de Tohru y temblaba un poco, una mezcla entre coraje, nerviosismo y pena. No iba a responder por supuesto que "no", porque para él, Tohru era preciosa. Pero responder que sí, era algo que lo atemorizaba en cierto modo.

Que tal si ella se molestaba? o qué tal si entonces ella se sentía incómoda con él?. Eso arruinaría los dos meses que, posiblemente, tendrían que estar solos. Imaginarse lo que restaba de tiempo, evitándose sólo por un simple juego…

Pero también si respondía que no, sería peor. En primera, porque ella se iba a sentir mal. En segunda, Saki y Uotani lo iban a golpear. En tercera… Sería mentir…

No sabía que hacer, qué opción le quedaba? Sea lo que fuere, de cualquier manera algo iba a pasar, y sería algo un poco incómodo. Pero también podría decirse que se "liberaría" de poder decirlo, y tener la excusa de hacerlo, de decirle que si era bonita. Pero lo incomodaba la idea de que pasaría después. Aunque quizá… Quizá ella se sintiera bien si se lo dice.. Quizá ella pensara que el es… "lindo" quizá a ella no le molestara, sino que le agradara una respuesta afirmativa.. y Quizá sonreiría… Quizás…

- Si… Es muy bonita… - Articuló, sonrojado a morir, mirando a la mesa

Tohru abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sonrojada por completo. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, y estaba muy nerviosa. Había dicho que si…? Él la consideraba bonita…?

- Vaaalla Kyo! No creí que lo fueras a decir! –Sonrió ampliamente Uotani

- Si, creí que retomaría la idea del excusado- Comentó Hanajima

Kyo se heló con ese comentario, no se le bajaba lo sonrojado, y no podía decir nada más. Estaba intensamente sonrojado, mirando su taza, y Tohru estaba igual que él. Además de eso, estaban el uno sentado al lado del otro, eso "empeoraba" el momento porque, posiblemente, alguno de ellos tendría la oportunidad de percatarse del nerviosismo del otro.

Pero por otro lado, el juego seguía, y Hanajima y Arisa se encargarían de que se dieran cuenta.

- Bien, Kyo, sigues de preguntar… -Agregó Hanajima en un tono neutral, pero con una leve sonrisa

Kyo no se movió, no articuló palabra, estaba por completo sonrojado, y no sabía que hacer o decir, de hecho, no se dio cuenta de lo que le habían preguntado. Estaba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos como para percibir nada que se encontrara fuera de su propia mente.

- Creo que ése es un "paso" …. Arisa…

- Verdad!

- Te diviertes….?

- Mucho, hehe –Sonrió Arisa mofándose de Kyo, entonces, Kyo reaccionó

- Oye un momento! Por qué le haces esa pregunta! Pregúntale algo como lo que me preguntaste a mi! – Gritó señalándola, sonrojado, y aún un poco nervioso

- Ya contestó… Es tarde… -Mencionó Hanajima – Ahora tu pregunta, Arisa.

- Bien! Tohru… - Tohru reaccionó al fin y le miró, notablemente sonrojada.- Verdad o Castigo?

- Ah… Ehhh… Etto… Castigo – Dijo casi como un autómata, sin pensar en la pregunta, a decir verdad, sólo repitió lo último que escuchó.

- Tómate tu té de un solo trago –Dijo sin mucho chiste.

- Ah… Etto.. – Tohru al fin regresó, entonces, al mundo real- Hai! –Tomó su taza, la miró unos instantes, la acercó a sus labios y tomó todo el contenido de un solo trago.

En su rincón de segundo plano ((xD)) Kyo estaba con la piel erizada ((N/a: Imagínenselo como en el capítulo en que entra a la escuela y que todas las mujeres lo están rodeando –Espero lo hayan visto- sólo que con una camisa negra, una camiseta de un color rojo deslavado encima, abierta, y unos pantalones negros – o¬o - )) Seguro que algo estaba pasando

- Bien hecho Tohruuu! –Felicitó Uotani – Sigues de preguntar!

- E… Etto… : _Kyo-kun…? Ahh! No..!_ : Etto! Hana-chan!... Verdad o Castigo..?

- Castigo…

- Etto… Etto…. – Intentaba pensar en algo que decir como "castigo" – Ten! –Le dijo confundida, estirándole la bandeja que Kyo había dejando en medio de la cabeza- Llévala en la cabeza por dos turnos! –Dijo torpemente

- Bien… -Hanajima tomó la bandeja con ambas manos, y se la colocó en la cabeza, balanceándola fácilmente, y manteniendo su tranquila y erguida postura.- Entonces es mi turno…..

(…)

- Kyo… -Dijo al fin.

Un escalofrío recorrió al neko desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, hasta el último cabello.

- Verdad, o castigo…?

- Castigo..! –Dijo rápidamente intentando evitar que le preguntara otra cosa con respecto a Tohru. Aún seguía sonrojado, y aunque no había tenido el valor hasta el momento de voltear a verla, No se había dado cuenta que ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el: Nerviosa, sonrojada y avergonzada.

- Di que amas a Yuki… Y que él es el mejor de todos… -Dijo pacíficamente Hanajima, con el simple afán de esperar unos simples segundos.

- NO! –Dijo inmediatamente Kyo. Jamás, pero jamás diría algo como eso. No diría jamás que la rata esa era mejor que él. Sería como negarse, Nunca -se repitió a sí mismo- nunca diré algo como eso - Me niego! No diré una mentira como esa! –Dijo, más bien gritó, casi levantándose y apuntando hacia Hanajima, pero se limitó a mirarla con determinación a no decir semejante "atrocidad"

- Tienes que hacerlo… O elije verdad…

- Verdad! – Gritó sin pensarlo. Un segundo después se arrepintió… Notando de inmediato la sonrisa de Arisa y de Hanajima, que le miraban fijamente, y ahora también Tohru había volteado a verlo, ante la explosión de él, se dio cuenta que la pregunta, sería prácticamente la misma…

- Le darías un beso… A Tohru…? –Dijo Hanajima, mirándolo pacíficamente…

**Wuaaaaaaah! Ajajajaja! Pensaron que verían la respuesa? Pues! La verdad si la iban a ver… Pero ya son 9 páginas y mis capítulos son de 8 páginas en Word xD ¡ sé que lo pude haber alargado, pero a poco no es mejor esperar a que el próximo cap! Si, si, ya s eke no xDu **

**No se preocupen, esta vez será rápido la publicación! Lo juro! Ya lo estoy escribiendo! Soy buena no me linchen!**

**Ah… Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gustó un poco n.nU bueno, espero que estén desesperados por el cap 10! -u creo ke ya va muy largo… Si les molesta díganmelo y lo acorto, así no se les hará tan tedioso, pero si les gusta y quieren que siga, pues díganmelo! Manden reviews please! Gracias de antemano, y gracias a los que leen éste fic! Se los agradezco mucho y espero les haya gustado éste cap! Bye bye**

**See Yah**

_Misu Hiwatari_


	10. Stay Here

**Capítulo 10**

_Stay Here…_

Quédate…

**Kyaaaa! Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomeeeeeeen! Perdón por el retraso! Es que primero vacaciones y sin inspiración! Me quedé sin inspiración! y luego la escuela y luego y luego no podía subir el fic! pero Wuaaah aquí está! Disfrutenlo! Ya sé que no hay excusas! Pero perdón! Les dedico a todos mis lectores este cap, es mi regalo por No haber actualizado pronto! Gracias a Mire-chan que me recordaste que debía continuar justo el día en que no tengo tarea! Por eso puedo hacerlo! XD Muchísimas gracias! Y a todos también por leer el fic! Espero que les guste! Disfruten!**

**- - -**

_- Le darías un beso… A Tohru…? –Dijo Hanajima, mirándolo pacíficamente…_

- - -

Habían pasado ya varios días, Tohru preparaba la comida y Kyo estaba afuera, entrenando.

--- Ajajajaja! ---

El día era espléndido, el cielo estaba despejado, las nubes blancas y esponjosas, que a ratos, cubrían el sol dando algo de sombra, y refrescando el cálido clima del verano. Los árboles que rodeaban la casa tenían un color verde, y sus ramas se mecían con las brisas que soplaban de vez en cuando a través del lugar.

En la cocina Tohru cortaba algunas verduras y cocinaba algunos fideos, traía un mandil de color blanco y el cabello recogido en una cola alta, estaba vestida con una blusa color naranja pastel, y su falda era azul. Afuera, Kyo, como ya habíamos mencionado, se encontraba practicando sus enseñanzas con el maestro, tranquilamente.

Pasó un rato en que ambos siguieron cada quien en sus acciones, aparentemente deslindados el uno del otro, aunque claro, concientes de la presencia del otro en algún lugar cerca. Ya más tarde, Tohru decidió ir al porche a llamar a Kyo.

- Etto… Kyo-kun… -Se acercó con una toalla en las manos

- Uh? –Dijo mientras se detenía y volteaba su mirada hacia Tohru

- Eh… Ya está lista la comida… - Sonrió

- Ah… Sí… - Se encaminó hacia Tohru y subió al porche, donde Tohru le entregó la toalla- Arigatou…

- Hai… -Sonrió, se giró y caminó hacia la cocina, seguida por Kyo, quien se secaba el sudor

Ya después sentados los dos a la mesa, comiendo, platicaban un poco sobre cosas triviales, como el buen clima y esas cosas…

- Kyo-kun, cuándo vas con el maestro…? –Preguntó Tohru

- Hm…? –Contestó el neko mirándola ingenuamente mientras masticaba un bocado de arroz-

Tohru rió levemente, el neko se sonrojó un poco y tragó, después la miro

- Ah… eso… Pues… No voy a ir en un tiempo, quizá alguna vez a visitarlo.

- Ahh? Etto… Pero por qué no vas a ir…? Salió de viaje?

- Uh…? Ah… No, le visé que no iría-desvió ligeramente la mirada- Le dije que era porque no podía dejarte sola aquí…

- Eh…? Ah! Demo..! Kyo-kun no es necesario que lo hagas por mí! Si quieres ir hazlo! Yo estaré bien aquí!

- No…

- …?

- Prefiero quedarme aquí a cuidarte… -Desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia ella, levemente sonrojado, Tohru le miro y se sonrojó ante el comentario

- Ahh… Eh… Etto…. Arigatou… Perdón por ser una molestia! (Uu) – Agachó levemente la mirada, en una leve reverencia de disculpa

- Ah, no te preocupes, lo decidí por mí mismo, además, puedo entrenar aquí… - Le sonrió intentando hacerla sentir un poco mejor

- Demo…

- Tohru, es en serio… -La miró con una dulce sonrisa- No te preocupes por mí… Además tú también dejaste tu trabajo estas vacaciones para cuidar la casa… No?

- Ah, etto… Sí, pero porque Shigure me encargó que le cuidara la casa – Contestó precipitadamente

- Sí, y a mi me encargaron cuidarte, y eso haré – Dijo mientras comenzaba a comer nuevamente, después de haber dado su razón

Tohru miró a Kyo, que comía nuevamente algo deslindado ya de la pequeña discusión, sonrió levemente, y después su mirada se transformó…

- Es cierto… - Murmuró

- Qué? –La miró mientras comía

- Hace un mes…

- Uh…?

- Hace un mes que se fueron de la casa… Yuki y Shigure… -Dijo con la mirada un poco entristecida

- Ah…? Uh, es cierto… - Kyo desvió la mirada ligeramente- Hace ya un mes… Que se fueron a la casa principal

- Me siento triste…

- Por qué…? –La miró

- Porque… ellos están allá… y me da miedo… que Akito los lastime… -Sus ojos se humedecieron- Tengo miedo… Que los haga sentir mal… Que los maltrate… Que los haga llorar…

- ….

- Siento que me debilito si no los tengo… Si siento que están en peligro… Mi mamá… decía que no se debía desconfiar de las personas… Ella… siempre me decía que confiara… Y yo… Lo he hecho… Demo…

Kyo la miraba, se notaba que se estaba poniendo nostálgica, pero sabía que no la debía interrumpir… Él siempre le había pedido que no se callara sus sentimientos, y además… Quería saber lo que ella pensaba…

- Demo, es que Akito… Los ha lastimado tanto… Que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos… - Agachó más la mirada, con los ojos humedecidos, intranquila…

- No te preocupes… Ellos estarán bien… Todos serán más fuertes que antes, porque te tienen a ti… Por eso no se rendirán tan fácilmente

Tohru alzó la mirada hacia Kyo…

- Kyo-kun… No quiero… No quiero que te lleven a ti también…

Kyo abrió más sus ojos, mirándola, un poco sorprendido por el comentario

- Akito… Akito me dijo que… Que te encerrará… (Tomo 11 del Manga xD) –En ese momento, una lágrima salió de los ojos de Tohru- Que cuando salgamos… de la preparatoria… Te iba a encerrar… -Su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse poco a poco, dando a entender que dentro de poco se soltaría a llorar- Y yo no quiero… No quiero… w… No quiero que te alejes tu también… Que te lleven a ti también… ww… Kyo –kun… -Agachó la mirada, y dejó salir varias lágrimas más- No lo soportaría….

- ……

- - -

Pasó la tarde… Terminó la comida… Ya anochecía y Kyo había terminado todo su entrenamiento, se encontraba en la tina, el vapor estaba por todo el cuarto, sus cabellos anaranjados, empapados, se apegaban a su cráneo y a su rostro, su piel mojada se miraba, mientras la mirada del neko, estaba fija en un punto muerto. Recordaba las palabras de Akito…

" _Nunca le podrás ganar a Yuki, eso está dicho… Es el destino de los naguales, es el destino de la sangre_"

- No que importa el destino..? Cambiaré el destino. Le ganaré a Yuki… –Susurró, era exactamente lo que le había respondido el verano pasado

"_Entonces hay que apostar… Si le ganas a Yuki antes de salir de la preparatoria, ya no te llamaré monstruo… Además te permitiré entrar en los 12 Horóscopos… Pero… Si no ganas… Te encerraré hasta la muerte…_"

Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la nada, pensando… De repente vino a su mente la imagen de esa tarde… Lo que Tohru le había dicho… Su rostro, sus palabras… Sus lágrimas…

La vio tan triste… Tan asustada… ¿Sólo por que él se iría? No… Seguro que también había otras razones… Pero al parecer… Que él fuera a ser encerrado… También la lastimaba…

Eso significaba… Que si él se iba… Ella iba a sufrir también… Y no quería… No quería que sufriera…

Salió de la tina y comenzó a secarse, pensaba acerca del asunto, le daba vueltas y vueltas… ¿¡Cómo iba a permitir que Tohru sufriera por su culpa?

De repente la sangre le hirvió, estaba desesperado, Qué hacer? Qué podía hacer para que ella no sufriera?

Tohru se encontraba lavando los platos de la cena, ya habían cenado, y por la puerta de la cocina entró Kyo apresurado

- Tohru!

- Ahh? Ehh? – Ella volteó y se sonrojó, miró a Kyo tan desesperado y éste gritó

- No voy a perder! No voy a perder contra Yuki! –Estaba extasiado, sentía que no cabía en sí mismo, que no importaba qué tan alto gritara, no terminaría de demostrar todas sus ganas, todo su entusiasmo- No me importa cuánto tenga que entrenar! No me interesa! No me importa si me muero de cansancio! No me importa lo que suceda! Pero le voy a ganar a Yuki!

- Kyo-kun… - Tohru le miraba sorprendida

- Le voy a ganar! Te juro que le voy a ganar! Entrenaré muy duro! Me esforzaré todos los días! Y voy a seguir entrenando todo el tiempo! Y entonces lograré vencer a Yuki!

Tohru no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería Kyo. Hacía tiempo que el vencer a Yuki no era parte del, por decirlo así, trauma de Kyo. Hacía tiempo que eso no era lo más importante, no como antes. Desde un tiempo acá él se había ablandado en ese sentido, y ya no desafiaba a Yuki a cada momento como hacía antes, a cada oportunidad, a cada instante él se lanzaba a iniciar una batalla con el nezumi.

Pero ya no era así, y hacía algo de tiempo desde que ella se percató, poco a poco, pero se percató el cambio de actitud. Más sin embargo, a pesar de que no comprendía a qué se refería exactamente Kyo, le escuchaba atenta, porque sabía, pues se notaba, que era algo de suma importancia… Para los dos…

- Y cuando logre vencer a Yuki! Voy a ser libre! Y Akito no me va a encerrar nunca…! Así.. Así podré protegerte siempre Tohru! – Gritó Kyo

Las mejillas del neko estaban rojas, en parte por la potencia de sus gritos, el entusiasmo que sentía… Y también, porque lo que decía venía de su corazón y cuando uno abre su corazón, el cuerpo responde a la mente.

Entonces Tohru comprendió todo… Entendió que si Kyo ahora había decidido enfrentarse nuevamente a Yuki, con todas sus fuerzas, era porque de alguna manera, eso lo iba a absolver de tener que regresar a la casa principal, de tener que encerrarse ahí hasta su propia muerte… Y de alguna manera… En algún sentido… También era por ella… Y eso la hizo sonrojar de nuevo…

Se creó un momento de silencio entre ambos ((N/a: Así como de esos que se hacen cuando alguien si muere ..)) Se miraban fijamente, Kyo respiraba agitadamente por haber gritado de aquella manera, estaba sonrojado, tanto por fatiga, como por haberle confesado prácticamente que lo haría por ella… Tohru lo miraba a los ojos, sonrojada.

El corazón de ambos latía de una manera apresurada… Quizá por razones distintas en un sentido, pero a final de cuentas, sus corazones acelerados, al igual que su sonrojo, se debían sólo a una cosa: La persona que estaba frente a ellos.

Después de ese silencioso momento, de ese instante en que se olvidaron de varias cosas, regresaron a la realidad… Tohru lo miró bien, y se sonrojó más, respiró profundo y se tapó el rostro agachando la mirada.

Kyo la miró sin comprender completamente lo que sucedía, hasta que se percató de que… Sólo tenía puesta la toalla, enrollada a su cintura, y fuera de ésta, estaba prácticamente desnudo frente a Tohru.

Se sonrojó de inmediato, su cuerpo estaba por completo rojo y no sabía que hacer, se quedó paralizado unos instantes y después estalló

- Lo lamentoooo! – Salió corriendo escaleras arriba, entró a su cuarto del que no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Tohru estaba aún en la cocina, cubriéndose el rostro, aún sonrojada por completo. Después de unos instantes, separó ligeramente sus manos de su sonrojado rostro, y miró el lugar donde hacía unos minutos había estado Kyo, y por donde él había salido corriendo…

Observó el lugar perpleja, su corazón aún latía apresuradamente por el acontecimiento… No sabía que le tenía así, si el hecho de haber mirado a Kyo de aquella manera, o el hecho de lo que él haría por ella, de lo que le había gritado con tanto sentimiento…

- Kyo-kun… -Susurró mientras bajaba un poco más sus manos, un poco menos sonrojada, y entonces una leve y cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…

- - -

- Akito salió de la casa, se fue con Kureno… -Anunció Hatori

- Entonces que no se encuentra en éste lugar…? – murmuró Yuki, observándole, sentado al lado de Shigure, quien leía un periódico…

- Por el momento no…

- Akito salió un rato o salió de viaje…? –Preguntó Momiji, quien abrazaba a Hatsuharu por la espalda

- Al parecer se fue de viaje…

- No he visto a Kisa y a Hiro…- Comentó Yuki

- Están mirando una película… Ayame está en la tiendao ya vendrá para acá… y Ritsu en su casa ((N/a: Recuerden que dentro de la casa principal Sohma hay varias casas, donde viven varias familias, regularmente las que tiene por hijo a algún miembro de los 12 Horóscopos chinos, y que fuera hay otras casas de familiares de Sohma, etc etc etc.)) Igual que Kagura…

- Rin se escapó… -Comentó Shigure

- Qué? No la van a buscar? –Dijo Yuki, algo alarmado

- Pues lo que pasa es que… -Comenzó a hablar Hatori, pro fue interrumpido por Hatsuharu

- Déjenla, ella va a regresar antes de que Akito regrese…

- Pero… Hn… Está bien… - Dijo Yuki

- Y no podríamos salir nosotros…? –Preguntó Haru

- Lo dudo..- Respondió Hatori- Al parecer Akito dejó encargados…

- Ojalá que no atrapen a Rin…- Susurró Hatsuharu

- Nee, nee… - Llamó Momiji, todos voltearon a verlo- Hace ya un mes que Yuki y Shigure regresaron a la casa Sohma ((N/a: Pues como recordarán todos los demás ya vivían dentro de la casa Sohma))… Nee?

- Si… Es cierto… - Dijo Shigure bajando el periódico – Vaya "Momichi" Qué bien recuerdas…!

- Jaaaa!

- Hn… - Yuki desvió la mirada

- Yuki! –Llamó alegre Momiji y Yuki le miró

- Extrañas a Tohru, nee?

- Hm… Si… creo que sí…

- Es normal… Creo que todos extrañamos verla… -Comentó Haru

- Siii… Quiero ver a Tooohruuu…

- Bueno, seguro Kyo la está cuidando bien –Dijo Hatori

- Hay, sí, pero qué tal si le hace algo malo…? –Dijo Shigure en un tonito pícaro

- Hey no digas eso! –Se apresuró a responder Yuki

- Ooooohhh Pero no te enojes conmigo! Yo sólo dije lo que pensé

-Sí pero no lo hagas por molestar! –Regañó Yuki

- Ohhhh! Yuki me va a pegar…!

- Hahaha! –Rió Momiji ante la escena

- Ya dejen de pelearse… -Comentó Haru…

- Shigure… Por qué no maduras…? –Comentó Hatori para sí mismo…

Hacía tiempo que los Sohma estaban en la casa principal, al principio todo era pesado, pero poco a poco se habían adaptado de alguna forma. Y aprendieron entonces a apoyarse los unos a los otros, y siempre se daban ánimos, a pesar de que todo estaban de alguna manera presionado por el hecho de estar, todos esta vez, bajo la vigilancia de Akito… Pero sin duda alguna, esta vez estaban preparados para sobrevivir a Akito, pues no se dejarían de ayudar ni apoyar, a escondidas de Akito, y quizá con una simple mirada, se daban a entender que estaban juntos… Incluso, junto a Kyo y a Tohru… Que era lo que les daba fortaleza, para seguir bajo ese techo…

- - -

: _Espero que no me odies… Espero que me perdones si te he hecho sentir mal… Espero que aquél sueño no sea una mentira… Espero poder estar contigo, y que tú estés conmigo… Yo me quedaré y tú te quedarás… No me había dado cuenta… De lo mucho que quiero estar contigo… No va a importar lo que suceda, nos vamos a quedar juntos… Prométeme que nos quedaremos juntos… Por ahora… es lo que más me importa…_ :

- - -

Tohru estaba recostada en su cama… Miraba al techo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y un tierno brillo en sus ojos… Pensaba en todo ese día… Y aunque no olvidaba la situación de la ausencia de lo Yuki y Shigure y el encierro de los demás Sohma, lo que más le interesaba en aquel momento… Era que estaba Kyo a su lado… Y que pasara lo que pasara… Él también estaba feliz de estar con ella…

Kyo se encontraba acostado de lado en su futón… Estaba sonrojado, mirando a la ventana… La luna, el cielo… No podía creer lo que le había dicho a Tohru… Más aún no podía creer el haber estado prácticamente desnudo frente a ella… Pensaba en todo eso… Pero no era relevante… Lo único que le importaba era que podía estar con ella más tiempo… Y tenía pensado derrotar a Yuki para quedarse a su lado… Porque él sabía… Que ella también le quería a su lado…

: _Júrame que no te irás… Que te quedarás a mi lado, porque yo haré lo que sea por estar a tu lado también… Pase lo que pase… Intentaré estar contigo siempre… Por eso… **Quédate**…_ :

- - - - - -

**Kyaaaaa! Les gustooooó? Ojalá que sí! La verdad a mí si me gustó! Se me hizo tan tierno este último pedacito! Nuevamente perdónenme por no actualizar pronto! Les juro que me quedé sin inspiración! Creo que fue porque presté mis mangas de Fruba, y la serie tmb la tenía perdida por ahí (Ya sé, es sacrilegio perder Fruba, pero esque no me acordaba si esta en alguna cajita o qué ondas w..!) Pero ohhh! Mientras tenga mis mangas el sentimiento de ser una Frubamaniática seguirá en mi!**

**Ajajaja! Y perdón por dejarlos en suspenso con lo que respondió Kyo a esa pregunta! Muajaja!(A poco no soy mala? xD) es parte de la trama "_kuesn_"… Pero no se preocupen, se sabrá más adelante! Dejen Reviews please! w Me encanta recibir Reviews! Y si tiene alguna idea mandenla QUIZA la ponga - . Bueno como sea, me despido, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo 10! Y como dice Momiji: Bye bye!**

**See Yah!**

_Misu Hiwatari_


	11. Without The Moon

**Wii…! Aquí tienen el capítulo 11..! Espero les guste..!**

**Kaori Kagome: **En el comentario del final te dejo mi msn n.n Espero podamos hablar después..!

**/También puede tomar mi msn y agregarme quien lo desee, viene el final, miu/**

**-SoN-91:** ToT Me asustaste cuando pusiste "A mi no me gustó". Agaché la cabeza y me dije: "Wuah… Mi primer Review de regaño…" Me dispuse a leerlo y luego vi que ponías que te encantaba y todo eso y yo "TuT Wuaaah qué felicidad..!" Muchas gracias por tus comentarios !

**A todos los demás también les agradezco sus reviews..! No tengo tantus como yo quisiera 9.9 pero me sobra y basta con los que tengo! Y una cosa más respecto a Reviews… Si se dan tiempo para leer, dense tiempo para mandar Reviews… Sinceramente yo no lo hacía hasta que he sentido lo bien que se siente recibir uno..! En verdad es muy agradable, por eso les pido que si les gusta, me envíen un review… Please, si no… De cualquier modo gracias, miu -**

- - -

**Capítulo 11**

_Without The Moon…_

Sin la Luna…

- Ohayo… Kyo-kun… - Saludó Tohru sonriendo a la mañana siguiente. Al ver a Kyo sus mejillas no pudieron dejar de sonrojarse ligeramente por lo de la noche anterior… -C… Cómo amaneciste..? –Dijo mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno-

- Ohayo… Bien… ¿Y tú?… -Respondió el neko, mientras se sentaba en el cojín que estaba frente a la mesa, también levemente sonrojado

- Bien… -Sonrió la onigiri, terminando de servir el desayuno en la mesa y sentándose frente a él, mientras comenzaba a servir el té.-

Kyo la miró unos instantes, se miraba bonita… Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior no se hicieron esperar, por lo que él no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más. Entonces la onigiri cruzó miradas con él.

- Uh… Etto.. Sucede algo, Kyo-kun…? – Le miró sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía.

- Ah? –Se sorprendió el neko de haber sido atrapado

- Es que…

- N.. No..! No es nada..! – Se apresuró a decir el neko antes de que la chica siquiera terminara sus palabras

- Oh… Bueno… -Dijo mientras se sentaba ya para comenzar a comer- Entonces comamos.. –Le sonrió

- Sí.

- Ittadakimasu – Mencionaron ambos antes de comenzar su comida

- Etto… Kyo-kun… - Le miró

- Hm..? -Articuló el neko mientras tomaba un poco de arroz con los palillos.

- Esto… Es… que… Hace tiempo que se fueron Shigure y Yuki… Y… Quería saber.. si tú sabías cuando volverían… - Tohru alzó la mirada, y observó a Kyo

- Hm… No… No lo sé…

- Entiendo…

Tohru agachó ligeramente el rostro, Kyo la miró, al parecer comenzaba a preocuparse de no tener información alguna de los demás… Bueno, de hecho, nunca había dejado de estar preocupada, siempre había estado conciente de que ellos no estaban, pero en su mirar, ahora se notaba más pesar.

- Si quieres.. –Comenzó a decir Kyo- Yo puedo ir con el Maestro ahora… entonces podría preguntar acerca de qué es lo que sucede…

- Ah..? .. No, no..! No quiero que te molestes..! – Sonrió Tohru

- No es molestia… Además… si es algo que te preocupa, pues quiero ayudarte… - Kyo la miraba algo serio, y con un muy leve rubor en sus mejillas

Tohru lo miró… Los ojos de Kyo dejaban ver que estaba preocupado por ella.

- Arigatou… Demo.. No importa… -Sonrió- Estoy bien, sólo quería saber si tu tenías idea de cuando volverían… Pero no te preocupes

-Segura…?

- Sí..!

- Bien… Pero te terminas todo tu desayuno…

- Jaja, hai.. –sonrió la onigiri, comenzando a comer su desayuno tranquilamente en compañía del neko.

En la casa Sohma también comenzaba el desayuno… Como era de esperarse, y a pesar de todo, Akito no había juntado a los 12 para desayunar, pero en cambio, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori y Momiji se juntaron a desayunar juntos en la casa de Hatori ((N/a: recuerden que dentro de la casa principal hay varias casas))

- Ahhh… Esta comida preparada por las señoras no sabe igual de buena que la comida de Tohru-kun… - Mencionó Shigure

- Ya llevas aquí un mes y sigues diciendo eso cada vez que comes algo

- Pero es cierto, es cierto..!

- Si..! La comida de Tohru era la mejor de todas..! –Dijo Momiji alegremente, verdad Yuki, verdad?

Yuki volteó su mirada hacia el conejo y lo observó unos instantes, después sonrió

-Sí, es cierto… Nadie cocina como Honda-san…

- Veeees? Hatori por qué decías que no? –Recriminó Shigure

- Yo nunca dije que no… Sólo dije que lo repetías cada vez que comías

- Ahhh Hatori qué malo eres..!

- Ya cállate y sigue comiendo… -Respondió Hatori sin más

- - -

- Ah… - Tohru suspiraba tranquila mientras aspiraba el fresco aroma de la mañana… El sol era cubierto por las nubes… Grises y esponjosas… Daba toda la pinta de que se avecinaba una ligera llovizna… - Qué bonito día… No lo crees Kyo-kun…? – Sonrió Tohru buscando a Kyo con la mirada, y al encontrarlo, unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su rostro. – Etto…

Kyo se encontraba tirado en el sillón, con algunos fantasmitas azules rodeándolo

- W…. tengo.. flo…je…ra… - Mencionaba Kyo muy pesadamente. Siempre en los días de lluvia o nublados comenzaba a sentirse aflojerado, al grado de que no se sentía con ánimos ni para levantarse…

- K..Kyo-kun.. Estas… bien…? – Preguntó Tohru algo angustiada…

- Sí… Solo… Tengo… Flojera… -Dijo el chico…

- Uh… Etto… Bueno… si quieres te dejo solo… -Dijo Tohru mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie lentamente con la intención de salir del cuarto, pero antes que pudiera incorporarse, se dio cuenta de cómo una mano tomaba la suya… Era Kyo…

- No… - Murmuró el neko- Quédate aquí… No tengo ganas de quedarme solo…

El ojo de Kyo se asomó de entre sus cabellos naranjas, su mano sostenía firmemente la muñeca de Tohru. La onigiri no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente al ver el aspecto del neko, retomó asiento al lado del sillón y lo miró unos instantes…

Kyo se miraba lindo… Sus cabellos estaban algo revueltos… Su cuerpo sólo tendido allí, sus ojos aún le miraban fijamente y su mano aún le tomaba por la muñeca con firmeza, pero a la vez delicadamente…

Tohru sonrió dulcemente…

- Sí… - Respondió, sonriéndole dulcemente

Kyo soltó un poco su mano, pero sin soltarla en realidad… Tohru se quedó quieta y tampoco apartó su mano.

Kyo volvió a esconder la mirada entre los cojines del sillón, en la oscuridad se podía sentir más a gusto, más tranquilo… Pero no estaba en la oscuridad por tranquilidad, no en ese momento. No había escondido el rostro para estar más a gusto ni más tranquilo… Lo había hecho para ocultar el sonrojo que sentía se había apoderado de sus mejillas, y en efecto… Si retirásemos todos los cojines, y observáramos el rostro del neko, nos percataríamos de su sonrojo…

Por su parte la Onigiri también se había sonrojado, miraba el cuerpo de él tendido enfrente, desalineado, cansado… Se veía tan lindo… Y no podía evitar el sonreír y sonrojarse ante la presencia del chico…

Y aún era de mañana… Alrededor de las 11… Y poco a poco… La lluvia comenzó a caer…

En la casa Sohma, Yuki se encontraba sentado, mirando a través de la ventana… Observaba cómo las gotas se estrellaban contra el vidrio de la ventana, y observaba los árboles empaparse poco a poco debido al agua… Desvió su mirada unos instantes… Y en una oscura esquina de su cuarto podía apenas distinguirse la silueta de un par de maletas…

El día transcurriría normal y sin altercados para ninguno de los Sohma en la casa… Akito caminaba por la casa, al lado de Kureno, mientras algunas de las criadas se acercaban haciendo un ademán con el rostro, como informándole de algo en especial, Akito sólo les miraba con indiferencia y seguía su camino, hasta encontrarse con la próxima criada, para que se repitiese el mismo acto…

Shigure leía el periódico sentado frente a una taza de té, en la casa de Hatori, y éste trabajaba tranquilamente en la computadora… Al lado de la puerta de la casa de Hatori se observaban también algunas maletas. Desde que habían ingresado nuevamente a la casa de Sohma, Shigure se había quedado en la casa de Hatori, a expensas de éste, pues no le agradaba nada la idea…

Mit-chan… La editora de Shigure, se sentía en las nubes, pues desde hacía dos meses, Shigure no le fallaba al enviarle los escritos, desde entonces, siempre a tiempo. Shigure ya no tenía la oportunidad de jugar… No tenía la oportunidad de hacer sufrir a Mit-chan como siempre. Y aunque la chica no quisiera aceptarlo, extrañaba un poco estar correteando a Shigure para que entregara los escritos…

Sí… Efectivamente los Sohma estaban por regresar a casa… Seguramente al siguiente día… Pero estaba bien… Aunque impacientes, Yuki y Shigure esperarían hasta el otro día… Una noche más, una noche de lluvia… No haría que todo cambiara… cierto..?

Y pasó la tarde… Igual… la lluvia se comenzaba a disipar y ahora eran unas cuantas gotas cayendo poco a poco y suavemente…

Durante aquella mañana Kyo no se levantó… hasta que llegó la tarde se puso de pie, y comió junto con Tohru, platicaron de unas cuantas cosas, irrelevantes… Algunos comentarios acerca del clima… Algunas risas de Tohru por el aspecto de Kyo…

- Pero te ves más animado… - Sonrió Tohru

- Supongo… Será que por fin se acaba la maldita lluvia…

- Jaja

- De qué te ríes..?

- Es que te ves gracioso… jaja

- Gracioso..? Yo no le veo la gracia ¬¬

- Ahhh! Gomen..! Lo siento, no quería que te molestaras..! –Exclamó Tohru, preocupándose un poco

- No, no estoy molesto…

- Pero…

- Es en serio … -El neko sonrió

- Je… -La onigiri devolvió la sonrisa…

Ese día, después de la mañana, Tohru había comenzado a sentir cierto pesar en su pecho, estaba un poco más tranquila y sus sonrisas, aunque no vacías, se percibían un poco forzadas… Y claramente, fue notado por el neko… Pero no dijo nada… Qué podía decir..?

_: Y qué es lo que te aqueja…? Por qué me sonríes de esa manera…? Te encuentras bien…? Dime qué es lo que te pasa… Desde esta mañana… :_

Le preocupaba un poco lo que sucedía… Estaba triste..? Molesta..? Acongojada…?

_: Por qué me siento así…? Me duele el pecho… Me siento..Extraña… :_

Simplemente el tiempo había pasado… Ya no faltaba mucho para que volvieran… Simplemente quedaba esperar… Y mientras tanto, interiormente las cosas cambiaban, algunas se hacían más notorias, unas más tristes y otras más lejanas.

Cómo darte cuanta de la verdad cuando ni siquiera sabes que hay una mentira…?

El verano pasaba tan lentamente… Dentro de poco entrarían a tercer grado de preparatoria… Las vacaciones, ya sabemos todos, estaban arruinadas por no pasarla juntos… Bueno, no del todo. Estar con una persona a la que quieres no puede ser malo…

Un día…

_: Me gusta verte en las mañanas… :_

Y la mañana es perfecta… El sol sale y comienza a iluminar poco a poco todas las cosas… Todo comienza a mirarse más nítidamente cuando se comienza a alumbrar todo el espacio… La frescura aún sigue presente, pues el sol aún es débil y no provoca sofocación…

Dos días…

_: No llores… Por favor… :_

Medio día… Qué belleza… Al igual que la mañana es perfecto.. El sol está en su punto más alto… Y hace calor, pero no importa… Todo irradia luz, todo se ve perfectamente, un viento sopla y mueve las ramas de los árboles… Todo es tranquilo…

Una semana…

_:Me oyes...:_

La tarde… Cuando el sol comienza a bajar, pero no cambia el color del medio… Todo está ligeramente más fresco… pero no deja de ser tan cálido, el silencio… las aves… Las nubes…

Dos semanas…

_: Aquí estoy a tu lado… No llores… :_

Comienza a atardecer poco a poco y los matices se hacen notar... Ahora el sol está un poco bajo, y el ambiente comienza a adquirir un color naranja, rosado e incluso hasta morado… El crepúsculo…Sé ve tan lindo…

Tres semanas….

_: Escuchame..! Date cuenta que aquí estoy..! Es tan difícil:_

Por fin cae la noche… Todo comienza a oscurecerse... El sol ya no está y en su lugar aparece la luna… Iluminándolo todo ahora… Todo se mira perfecto… El cielo oscuro… Las estrellas… Todo es tan romántico…

Una semana más…

_: Te quiero… :_

Y así… Se pasan dos meses… Pensando… cambiando… Llorando… No te das cuenta… Pero pasas tus días llorando… Una mirada triste es una lágrima… Incluso… A veces… Hasta una sonrisa es una lágrima que no quiere ser descubierta… Pero… ¿Te das cuenta cuando una lágrima está escondida en una sonrisa…?

Y la noche se pierde…

_: No llores… :_

Sin sol… Sin luna… Sólo nosotros…

Nuestro último día solos…

Ya oscurecía… La noche era clara, aún no se ausentaba el sol por completo, pero no faltaba mucho para que sucediera… Tohru estaba afuera… Sentada en el porche y mirando al cielo… las estrellas se miraban mejor que nunca, y no había luna.

Mientras observaba al cielo pensaba… Ciertamente su tiempo a solas con Kyo no era algo que le aquejara, le gustaba estar con él… pero había otra cosa… Algo que la inquietaba… De hacía una semana se había comenzado a sentir así… Pensaba mucho en Yuki y Shigure, pero más que nada, en Kyo…

Y no lo molestaba… Sólo que sabía que había algo oculto tras todas las cosas…

_: Un Sueño… : _

Pero no dejaba de mirar al cielo… Dios… Si tan solo pudiera observar fijamente a la luna… Quizá podría definir qué era eso…

_: Un Sueño…:_

Su mirada se perdió de un momento a otro… Qué…

_: Un Sueño……:_

- Estás bien..?- La voz de Kyo la sacó de su trance, entonces ella volvió sus ojos a él, cuando comenzaba a percatarse, de que de su ojo derecho había corrido una lágrima… Apenas se daba cuenta…

- Kyo-kun.. Yo… -Se quedó sin saber qué decir…

Dios, no podía ser tan malo… Seguramente la falta de luna haría que no le pudiera observar bien, quizá no notaría esa lágrima, quizá no notaría su mirada… Quizá…

Pero no… No por que Dios fuera malo… Pero Kyo lo notó… Notó su lágrima, notó la expresión de su rostro… Notó su mirada…

- Tohru… - Dijo Kyo ligeramente preocupado…

- No es lo que tu piensas yo… -Comenzó a decir en un hilito de voz, apenas perceptible- Yo… -Susurraba sin atinar a pensar en algo qué decir, algo lo suficientemente coherente para ser creíble…

Pero no encontró que decir… Hubo un breve momento de pausa… A su lado derecho estaba sentado Kyo… Quien alzó poco a poco su mano izquierda, acercándola al rostro de el lentamente, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, que gracias a la oscuridad… No se notaba…

La mano de Kyo se posó sobre la mejilla de Tohru…

- Estás llorando… -Susurró…

- Yo… -Intentaba responder la onigiri…

- Por favor… No llores… -Dijo él, mientras con su pulgar limpiaba la lágrima con una suave caricia.

-Kyo-kun… - Musitó… Entonces… El rostro de Kyo se acercó ligeramente al de ella, poco a poco… Tohru se sonrojó… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora…? ¿Qué estaba pasando..?

Kyo se seguía acercando a su rostro, ella sólo le miraba, sonrojada, y a medida que él se iba acercando, ella iba entrecerrando sus ojos, al igual que él, mientras el sonrojo de ambos aumentaba… Sus corazones… Latían tan rápido…

- Por favor… No… Llores… - Susurró Kyo tan bajo que no se alcanzaba a escuchar, pero sus labios estaban justo frente a los de la onigiri, y al hablar, susurró sobre estos… Tohru se estremeció. Los ojos de ambos estaban entrecerrados… Sus rostros sonrojados… Sus corazones acelerados…

- Kyo-kun… -Musitó

Entonces… Kyo cerró sus ojos… Y los labios del neko Sellaron los de la onigiri… Tan tibiamente… Tan suavemente, con tanta sutilidad… Tohru cerró los ojos con suavidad… Y correspondió…

La mano del neko permanecía sobre la mejilla de ésta, mientras el beso continuaba… El beso más puro… El beso más amoroso… El primer beso…

_: ……Te Quiero…… :_

- - -

**Quiero Reviews!**

**No Sé ustedes qué pienses… Pero a mi me gustó..! Gracias a Dios ya publicaron el tomo 13 del manga de Fruba… Por lo que me alegro mucho..! No tienen idea de lo bonito que está..! Si quieren información de lo que ha sucedido en el manga (Qué por cierto es seguro que termina en un KyoxTohru… SII! Así termina..!).**

**Les dejo mi msn: "Joshi.Osenai.Neko" de Hotmail n n Espero que me agreguen… También si tienen alguna duda acerca del capítulo o del fic en general, de Fruits Basket o de cualquier cosa, sugerencias lo que sea! Envíenme REVIEEEEEEWS!**

**Espero les haya gustado o ! Y visiten mi comu:**

**http/groups. dedicada a los Rols (Y como es claro, tenemos rol de Fruits Basket), quedan disponibles la mayoría de los personajes, así que tienen aún para escoger (cabe mencionar que estamos a 19/05/06) y tenemos también Rols de Inuyasha, Shaman King, Full Metal Alchemist, y Naruto así como unos 20 más (o más) xD La comu en sí no es la gran cosa, pero mientras más mejor, por eso ojalá puedan unirse… De hecho… PORFA UNANSE! Y participen en los rols..! (Si se unen no olviden leerse las reglas) como sea, mucha plática, ya dejé mi msn e hice promoción a mi comu, les espero allá! Bye, bye..!**

_Misu Hiwatari…_

_**See Yah…**_


	12. What a Look Means, What a Word Means

**Capítulo 12**

_What a Look Means, What a Word Means…_

_Lo que una Mirada significa, lo que una palabra significa…_

**Kyaaa! En los reviews pasados que me mandaron (los del cap 11) me dijeron que si activaba no se qué cosa de los reviews me llegaban más… Y me di cuenta de que sí… A todos a quienes no estén agregados o tengan cuenta o algo aquí a Fanfiction, LO SIENTO! Sus reviews no me llegaron TTxTT Por eso les dedico este capítulo a todos los que no están afiliados a Fanfiction y que leen mi fic y me han dejado review (que no llego y no pude leer… Gomeeeeeeen!)**

**Por cierto, si publico esto ahora (25/05/06) es por dos razones: 1.- Sinceramente lo publicaría hasta el 26 o el 28 de Mayo, pero, Luciana una de mis compañeras de clases y amiga(Además de una de mis subordinadas (xD) en el grupo de las "Kutens" (de la cual soy iniciadora) me obligó a que lo publicara antes de la semana de exámenes (Que comienza el 29/30 hasta el sabe qué de Junio) diciendome "Ahhh ya por favor quiero saber qué pasa!" "está muy lindo…!" y cosas así me decía la barbera jaja, el caso es que lo publicaría ayer (24/05/06) Pero me fui al concierto del Mago de Oz, muajaja, y no tuve tiempo (no presumo… . bueno, sí xD! Lo siento ..) En fin, siempre sí lo publiqué y pues aquí está… Para el 13… tendremos que esperar una semana más… Bue bye…!**

**- - -**

"_Lo lamento…**"**_

_ En verdad lo lamentas…?_

"_Buenas noches…**"**_

_Así se queda todo…?_

"_Adiós…**"**_

_ Así….? _

" _. . .**"**_

_Onegai… Vuelve… _

- - -

El sol comenzaba a salir, y comenzaba a iluminar todo con su aparición… Poco a poco se podía ir notando cómo todo se iba aclarando y dejaba ver su figura ante la luz matutina ( N/a: Esa de la mañana xD!) … Estaba fresco… Cosa rara en vacaciones de verano… Aunque después de todo… El verano estaba por terminar…

Así pues, los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana del cuarto de Tohru… Haciendo que ésta abriera sus ojos tranquilamente…

- Ya amaneció… - Murmuró para sí misma… Al momento que observaba todo…

Miró a través de la ventana, podía ver los árboles… Entonces volteó su mirada hacia el techo de su cuarto, y se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, mirando absorta hacia el techo.

- Kyo-kun…

La mano izquierda de la onigiri se dirigió directo a su labios y los acarició con suavidad… De un instante a otro las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron, y en sus ojos se pudo ver un brillo distinto. La noche anterior, Kyo la había besado…

Él la había besado… El simple hecho de pensar en aquello hacía que todo su ser se estremeciera por completo y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y simplemente se quedaba en blanco… Sólo por un beso…

Aunque no… No era "sólo un beso"… Era un beso de Kyo… Y eso, ciertamente, lo cambiaba todo…

Pudiera haber continuado toda su vida ahí recostada… Sólo pensando y quizá sin poder evitar que una dulce sonrisa se asomara por sus labios, sin poder evitar que esa tierna mirada asomara por sus ojos … No… Seguro no podría evitarlo… Pero por qué…?

El semblante de su rostro cambió al recordar unas palabras…

"_Lo siento…"_

Esas palabras…

- Kyo-kun… -Tohru entrecerró sus ojos con tristeza mientras miraba al techo, se retiró la mano de la frente…

---Flash Back---

_(N/a: Buaaaah nunca pensé que haría un Flash Back para algo como esto)_

_-Kyo-kun… -Musitó Tohru por lo bajo, cuando el neko, después de cerrar con suavidad sus ojos, selló los labios de la onigiri con los propios_

_Tohru se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, sonrojada… Sentía en su pecho una sensación tranquila, y una calidez en sus labios… Cerró sus ojos, y correspondió el beso lentamente_

_Sus labios continuaron unidos unos 4 segundos… Al quinto, los labios del neko se entreabrieron muy ligeramente, pare sentir un poco más los de la onigiri, que correspondió la acción… Tres segundos más…_

_El dulce beso se detuvo, Kyo movió su rostro hacia atrás separando sus labios de los de la chica, mientras abría sus ojos y la miraba… A pesar de la falta de luna, podía verla con el simple brillo de las estrellas.. Y ciertamente, estaba hermosa… La onigiri entreabrió ligeramente sus ojos y pudo divisar los del neko fijos en su rostro… Se sonrojó más_

_El rostro de Tohru se podía describir como confundido, porque no podía creerse lo que había sucedido, aún no lo analizaba del todo, aún no se percataba de que… _

_-Kyo-kun… -Musitó muy bajo, mirándole a los ojos_

_Kyo la miraba, ese rostro… Acaso con esa mirada ella decía que… Le había molestado…? Había sido sólo una ilusión el sentir que ella le había correspondido…? Sólo fue una ilusión… "Demonios…" Pensó Kyo. La miró… ¿Qué hacer? Si el que ella hubiese respondido había sido sólo una ilusión… Ahora.. Todo estaba acabado…_

_- Lo siento… - Dijo sin pensar más… Si había de decir algo para intentar salvar el momento y evitar se convirtiera, en un futuro, en algo incómodo… Era mejor que creyera que fue "Un error" incómodo... _

_- Ah…? –Articuló débilmente la Onigiri_

_- Buenas noches… -Dijo Kyo mientras se levantaba, sus cabello anaranjados cubrían sus ojos, dejándolos lejos de la mirada de Tohru…_

_- Eh… B… Buenas noches… -Musitó sin comprender muy bien Tohru… Eso era todo? … Buenas noches… Lo siento..? Había sido… Un… Un simple error…?_

_- Adiós… - Dijo Kyo, mientras se daba vuelta para entrar en la casa, y dirigirse entonces a su cuarto, entre tanta oscuridad, a través de esa casa vacía…_

_Tohru se quedó mirando por donde Kyo había sido tragado por la oscuridad de la casa… Lo siento…?_

_: Si lo lamenta… Es que… Fue un simple error… :_

_Pensó la onigiri… Su mirada se tornó triste… Agachó la mirada, y cerró los ojos, quedándose sentada en el porche… Mientras sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro… Aguardando para cubrir las lágrimas que se avecinaban… _

---Fin del Flash Back---

Qué había de hacer ahora…? Si para Kyo había sido un error…. ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer a ella, que había correspondido al beso, pensando que se trataba de un beso deseado…?

_: Esta mañana no me levantaré… No aún… :_

Kyo estaba recostado de lado sobre su futón… Sus cabello caían sobre su rostro y hacia la almohada… Su mirada estaba fija en un punto muerto del colchón… No sabía que hacer… Cómo actuar frente a ella dentro de unos momentos cuando se vieran…?

Qué diría ella..? Qué pensaría ella…? Estaría molesta…?

Qué podía decirle para amortiguar el peso de el acto de la noche pasada…? Que había sido sólo un error…? Eso la lastimaría…?

Qué simplemente quería hacerlo…? Pensaría ella que la toma como un juguete..? Qué podía decir… ¿Qué…?

Por qué le dijo sólo "lo siento"? …

Eso puede ser tomado como un "no quería hacerlo"… Pero en realidad… En realidad si quería…! Ahh, demonios, si la ilusión de que Tohru correspondía el beso hubiese sido realidad..! Si tan sólo hubiese sido verdad…! Eso sería…!

Pero.. ¿Cómo podía ser..? La mirada que le había dedicado Tohru cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, denotaban confusión… No había comprendido el beso…? No se había percatado de que ese beso había sido el que Kyo había esperado desde que se dio cuenta de lo much0o que quería a Tohru…?

Sólo una mirada de confusión… ¿Cómo competir contra eso..? Un "te quiero" no puede deshacerla… Esa mirada sólo podía simbolizar una cosa… Una sóla cosa… "Qué te pasa, por qué haces algo como esto..?"

Seguro… Eso… Eso significó…

- - -

- Nee, nee, Yuki, Saluda a Tohru de mi parte, sí?

- Claro, Momiji… -Sonrió el Nezumi, mientras caminaba al lado del conejo por los pasillos de la casa principal, camino al cuarto de Akito.

- Qué bueno que ya podremos salir normalmente, no?

- Si… Después de todo el verano en esta casa…

- Sí… Pero, pero..! Ya por fin pudimos salir, y verás a Tohru, dile que iré a visitarla, sí?

- Sí

- Cómo crees que esté..? –Dijo Momiji mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca, sin dejar de caminar

-Hum… -Yuki miró hacia el frente- Espero que bien…

- Y si le pasó algo..? –Momiji lo miró de reojo

- Kyo morirá… -Dijo tranquilamente el nezumi mientras caminaba

- Jaja, no creo que Kyo le haga daño, la quiere mucho…

- Hn… Sí… - Musitó Yuki mientras caminaba

_:¿La quiere mucho… Eh..:_

Ya estaban listos para partir… Justo en la mañana todo había terminado de ser arreglado, ya eran alrededor de las 9 o 10… Pronto partirían.. Sólo faltaba… Una junta con Akito… Sólo para Shigure y Yuki, que serían los que se retirarían de la casa… Los demás sólo serían absueltos de su toque de queda.

A medida que se acercaban al cuarto de Akito Se podía divisar a la entrada de este, a Shigure, vestido como siempre con su kimono y con una expresión un tanto sería, mirando hacia un punto muerto, sin percatarse de que Yuki y Momiji se acercaban…

Yuki tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos…

De un momento a otro, imágenes de todas las cosas pasadas vinieron a su mente…

Recordó cuando apenas conocía a Tohru… Cuando comenzó a vivir en la casa, y que la acorraló en contra de una pared en la escuela… Recordó cuando había sido el festival, y que las sempais le habían hecho utilizar un vestido de chica, esa vez en la azotea… Cuando ella le ayudaba a desenredarse el botón del mentado vestido de su cabello… Cuando ella enfermó… Cuando había sido el maratón… Aquella primera vez en que ella comenzó a llamarle "Yuki-kun" …

Tantas escenas… Tantos momentos al lado de Tohru…. Todas las palabras que le había dicho a través del tiempo que habían pasado juntos… Todas resonaban en su cabeza… acompañadas de todas esas imágenes que, seguramente, nunca olvidaría…

Desde que comenzó a estar cerca de Tohru, a Yuki le parecía todo más suave, más delicado, más tranquilo y más relajado… La oscuridad de su corazón se había aclarado, y sus pensamientos habían abandonado todas las dudas… Claro, aún había sentimientos escondidos… Sentimientos tristes, oscuros… pero todo sería más pasable, con Tohru cerca…

La mente de Yuki salió de su trance cuando escuchó llamar la voz de Shigure

- Yuki…- Dijo el Inu con voz tenue.

- Sí..? –Respondió el Nezumi deteniéndose entonces frente a éste, con Momiji al lado.

- Akito aún no puede atendernos, está siendo revisado por Hatori, creo que amaneció con algo de temperatura…

- Quee..? Akito está enfermo..? –Dijo Momiji con las manos a la nuca, y una expresión de inocencia-

- Entiendo… - Pronunció Yuki – Shigure…

-Sí…?

- Sabes si… Nos iremos ahora o…. –Yuki fue interrumpido por el Inu

- No te preocupes, cuando termine esto regresaremos a la casa –Sonrió como recuperando su semblante juguetón de siempre- O eso creo –Dijo con su típico tonito.

- Ya veo… -Dijo Yuki con una mirada tranquila y, hasta cierto punto, perdida.

- ¡Qué bien! –Exclamó el pequeño conejo (Momiji) soltándose las manos de detrás de la nuca y juntándolas- Ya verán pronto a Tohru..! No es genial?

- Si… -Respondió Yuki con una ligera sonrisa… La cual fue captada por el conejito y Shigure

- Yuki… -inquirió Momiji después de notar tal sonrisa- No estás feliz…? –Cuestionó acercándose un poco más para apreciar bien aquella expresión

- Ah? – Exclamó Yuki- No, no es eso..! – Y pero claro que no, Yuki estaba feliz… Pronto la vería…

- Entonces..? –Preguntó el ahora confundido (N/a: y lindo) Momiji.

- Hn… -Yuki estaba pensante, no sabía que decir… hasta qué…

-Bueno, "Momichi..!" Mejor vete antes que nos llame Akito, si se da cuenta que estás aquí te puede regañar…! –Sonrió, con su típico tonito melodioso y burlesco-

-Uh…? se quedó Momiji unos momentos sin comprender, hasta qué sonrió- Sí! Adiós Yuki, Adiós Shigure…! - Dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse sonriendo.

-Adiós! –Dijo Alegre Shigure

- Sí… -Dijo Yuki un poco calmado… bastante.

En ese momento, cuando Momiji desapareció por el pasillo de la casa, Shigure volvió su mirada hacia Yuki, quien al sentir la mirada del Inu, lo observó…

- No te preocupes… Ya pronto saldremos… Además… Kyo seguramente la cuidó bien… -Le sonrió Shigure, con una ligera expresión paternal, mientras intentaba calmar al chico…

- Claro… - Yuki respondió ligeramente a la sonrisa de Shigure, sinceramente si le habían calmado un poco sus palabras… Pero igual… Cómo sería todo de ahora en adelante…?

- - -

Habían pasado alrededor de 1 hora y media… Ya mediodía aparentemente, el sol estaba en lo alto, y hacía algo de calor, típico de la época veraniega… La sombra de los árboles cubría alguna parte de la, ahora, silenciosa casa de Shigure…

Las aves trinaban a lo lejos, y se podía escuchar el susurro del viento entre las ramas de los verdes árboles que se mecían a su merced… No había rastro de la lluvia del día pasado, a excepción, claro, de que en la tierra aún se podían mirar algunos charcos de lodo, y en algunos árboles, las gotas de agua aún adheridas a las hojas…

Y sin embargo… El cielo estaba limpio… Apenas pequeñas nubecillas que se movían tan lentamente que parecía que no lo hacían…

Y ni siquiera habían desayunado… Ninguno de los dos…

Tohru no había tenido el valor de salir y enfrentarse a Kyo como si no hubiese pasado nada… No había tenido el valor de levantarse, como siempre, vestirse, bajar, con la seguridad de que el neko bajaría en unos instantes listo para irse a entrenar, y luego regresar a desayunar, los dos juntos, como habían estado haciendo alrededor de dos meses atrás… No había tenido el valor ni siquiera para tan sólo vestirse… No esa mañana…

Kyo, por su parte, no tenía idea de lo que haría. Si bien, él lo había "arruinado" todo entre ellos, no tenía la fuerza para mirar a los ojos a Tohru en esa mañana… Esa espléndida mañana… Y se había quedado en su futón durante varias horas más de lo normal…

Pero, al menos nuestro neko, no es de los que disfrutan de un día tirados en cama, a pesar de los "deprimido" que pudiese estar… No se quedaría sólo así… Así que antes de que fuese mediodía… había salido por la puerta trasera, caminando hacia el bosque propiedad de la familia, para una larga caminata de reflexión y pensamiento…

Entonces, si no se revolvieron… Volvemos a mediodía…

En la, al parecer, solitaria casa Sohma, apenas se escuchaban ruidos dentro… En su cuarto, Tohru, terminaba de cambiarse, se acercó al tocador y tomó delicadamente en su mano su cepillo, comenzando a peinar su cabello, mientras se miraba perdidamente al espejo… Con una mirada triste y un tanto vacía… Recordaba las últimas palabras que escuchó de Kyo… Sólo… "Lo siento, Buenas noches… Adiós" …

Esas palabras…. La habían herido… No sabía exactamente por qué… Pero no soportaba recordarlas… Esas palabras podían sólo significar una cosa… Que había sido un error… Un simple error… Que había sido algo no deseado…

Kyo, por su parte… caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a la casa… Aún le faltaba camino… Pero no era relevante… No le importaba mucho el calor que estaba haciendo… Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos… recordando… Tanto el tiempo pasado con Tohru… Todo… Desde el momento en que la conoció hasta…

Sus mejillas se ruborizaban de recordar aquél momento…

Y cuando eso sucedía… Cuando recordaba el beso de la noche anterior… recordaba también aquél sueño… Aquél sueño en el que la había besado… Dios… Si en aquél momento hubiese sucedido lo de ahora, cómo hubiese sido todo el verano solos… Si aquél sueño hubiese sido "realidad"… Qué habría pasado..?

La casa comenzaba a divisarse… La puerta trasera…

Después de su caminata ya estaba decidido… Se disculparía con Tohru por lo que había hecho… Diría que el beso había sido un error (o quizá diría la verdad) Le diría (o quizá no…) lo que sentía… ((N/a: Qué indeciso…)) Si su valor se lo permitía, después de la disculpa confesaría sus sentimientos… Y después de eso… Se disculparía de nuevo… Se iría a su cuarto… Y posiblemente… Se retiraría de la casa, para ya no molestar…

Se acercaba más y más a la casa, a la puerta que daba a la cocina, la puerta trasera, y se iba poniendo nervioso… Pronto… Ya todo acabaría… El problema… Sería mentir…

Tohru ya bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, aunque en su interior estaba hecha una bola de nervios e incertidumbre… No sabía ni lo que iba a decir… Las escaleras la harían salir hacia la cocina…

Kyo sentía el temor de entrar y encontrarse con Tohru… Sinceramente, aún no estaba preparado para decir lo que quería… Sabía qué diría… Pero no sabía las palabras que podría utilizar… Cómo decir que fue un error cuando no lo fue? Cómo decir que no fue un error cuando eso lo arruinaría más..?

Tohru tenía miedo de encontrarse con la mirada de Kyo… Después del beso, y del fatal error de haber correspondido a tal acción sin pensar en consecuencias (y haber respondido con el corazón)… Si Kyo miraba en sus ojos sus sentimientos… Todo se vendría abajo… No habría oportunidad de decir "No hay problema, olvidémoslo…"

Kyo abrió la puerta de la cocina, Tohru entró en la cocina al mismo instante… Ambos se quedaron congelados…

- Kyou, Tohru-kun, Hola! –Sonreía Shigure, de pie frente a la estufa y una cafetera donde calentaba agua para su té, con los brazos cruzados bajo el kimono y Yuki sentado en una silla, frente a la mesita que había en la cocina…

Y el silencio….

- - -

**Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.. Qué pensaron? Que las cosas se arreglarían tan fácil: "que bueno que te veo hay algo que debo decirte"…? Pues noooo! xD me gustó Ojala no se lo hayan esperado, si sí lo hicieron, perdón por ser tan predecible (. .) … xD!**

**Wuaaah, quiero avisarles algo, creo que ya quedan muy pocos capítulos para este fic… Cuando mucho (exagerando) quizá unos… 3, lo más seguro es que sean dos, o quizá uno..! ToT Lo cual me entristece porque me la he pasado de lo más "guay" escribiendo esto. Mándenme reviews! Por favor..! Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si les pareció o no alguna acción! Regaños, amenazas, golpes, felicitaciones, lo que sea..!**

**Espero sus reviews y comentarios, también ideas -, la ves pasado no salió mi comu pero aquí se las dejo de new!**

**http / groups. /-AnimeRolK-x-**

**Pero borran los espacios! (Es que si no se los ponía no saldría de nuevo)**

**Ojalá se puedan unir, les esperaré, Y gracias a quienes leen el fic..! Bye bye! **

**P.D: "**_Y el silencio…_**" Me quedó en la pag 9! Es la primera vez que hago algo que llegue a las 9 sin contar los comentarios(aunque haya sido un mísero pedacito jaja, sólo un renglón jajaja) Espero sus reviews (Y con comentarios son 10 pag, bueno 9 ½)**

**Les dejaré el 13 hasta la otra semana… a menos que luciana presione demasiado No sé por qué le hago caso, creo que me da miedo..! xD! Jajaja, mentira Luciana, gracias por leer el fic… (me dejas review..! Kari-chan, Dania! Ustedes también o.ó Ordel de Shogun xD! (Las tres forman parte de las Kutens) Y a todos los que lean el fic, tambien, porfa dejen review. Bye**

_**See Yah**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	13. It's Not A Normal Day At All

**Les pido perdón por la tardanza, les doy gracias por venir a leer este cap y este fic, y les cuento - Que tengo un Kimono nuevo! Hubo una convención aquí en la ciudad, y me disfrazé del personaje de "Shizune" de la serie de "Naruto" -! Y pues usa Kimono, así que tengo Kimono, lo que me hace feliz, jujuju . Aquí les dejo este cap del fic (No se vayan a enojar por lo que esta por sufrir el bello Kyo, es parte de la trama! o , bye)**

**Capítulo 13**

_It´s Not A Normal Day At All…_

_No es un día normal del todo…_

- - -

Kyo abrió la puerta de la cocina, Tohru entró en la cocina al mismo instante… Ambos se quedaron congelados…

- Kyou, Tohru-kun, Hola! –Sonreía Shigure, de pie frente a la estufa y una cafetera donde calentaba agua para su té, con los brazos cruzados bajo el kimono y Yuki sentado en una silla, frente a la mesita que había en la cocina…

Y el silencio….

- - -

- AHHHHH! – Exclamaron en un estruendoso ruido Tohru y Kyo, justo al mismo tiempo. Lo que menos esperaban, era encontrarse con Shigure y Yuki a su regreso a la casa… Y a decir verdad, era lo menos conveniente.

- Uy, qué recibimiento tan ruidoso- Comentó Shigure, sacando sus manos del kimono y tapándose los oídos.

Yuki por su parte, sólo cerró uno de sus ojos sin emitir sonido

- Seguro por lo mucho que me extrañaron –Sonrió Shigure en tono cantarín.

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ? – Preguntó Kyo alarmado y lleno de sudor

- Salimos esta mañana… -Respondió Yuki tranquilamente con cierto aburrimiento

- Así es! –Dijo alegremente Shigure

- Ahh… Etto… Souka… -balbuceaba Tohru algo confundida, para después retomar un poco de compostura- Qué felicidad que estén de vuelta…!

- Hubieran avisado! –Gritó Kyo enojado, mientras amenazaba con el puño y aún estaba con algunas gotitas de sudor

- Ay Kyou, lo dices como si no nos quisieras aquí! –Renegó Shigure con un falso rostro dolido.

- Pues no los quiero! –Respondió

- Kyou… Qué malo eres – Dijo Shigure llorando a cascaditas falsamente.

- Cállate! –Renegó el neko

- Etto..! Demo –Intervino Tohru un poco nerviosa por los ánimos de Kyo- Kyo-kun no quiere decir eso! Estamos muy contentos de verlos… De que hayan regresado – Tohru sonrió felizmente, mirándolos.

- … -Yuki la miró pensando… Esa sonrisa, la extrañaba… : _Honda-san… Por fin…_ :

Tohru se sentía aliviada, por fin habían regresado a casa. Durante los dos meses pasados había estado preocupada por ellos, por cómo estarían, por cómo los estaría tratando Akito en aquella casa… Era cierto, no sabía que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo… Acaso alguno habría salido lastimado? No parecían estar cambiados en nada… Pero bueno… A veces no se sabe… Como sea, estaban por fin allí, y eso la tranquilizaba enormemente.

- So, so! –Interrumpió Shigure los pensamientos- Kyou! Cuidaste bien a la flor de esta casa?

Tohru y Kyo se quedaron completamente congelados. Se estremecieron por un instante, y todo lo que habían olvidado en ese momento, al volver su atención hacia la inesperada llegada de los otros dos Sohma, todos los pensamientos que tenían acerca de lo ocurrido, principalmente lo de la última semana, ya la noche anterior, se agruparon de un momento a otro en sus cabezas, haciéndolos sonrojar, y caer en cuenta, al mismo tiempo, de que las cosas acababan de complicarse…

- Ah! Ya está mi té! –Sonrió Shigure acercándose a servirlo, sin notar a los chicos.

Yuki se quedó mirándolos algo confundido ante las actitudes que demostraban.

- E… Etto.. –Respondió al fin Tohru- Sí… Kyo-kun me cuidó muy bien… -Sonrió sonrojada, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, y apaciguar la tensión que sintió de inmediato, no en el ambiente, siento entre ella y Kyo.

- Kgh… -Dejó escapar Kyo, algo sonrojado desviando la mirada, con una mirada ligeramente molesta, posiblemente porque no le agradaba apenarse frente a otros…

Silencio….

- Alguien quiere té? –Sonrió Shigure alegremente- Oh, por cierto, dónde estaban? Fue muy extraño no verlos aquí cuando llegamos

- Ah… Etto… Pues yo estaba… etto… limpiando arriba..! –Se excusó Tohru, algo nerviosa

- Yo salí a dar un paseo… - Comentó secamente Kyo y comenzó a caminar- Voy a mi cuarto…

-Bien, bien! –Dijo Shigure, mientras Yuki permanecía en silencio

Kyo pasó a un lado de Tohru, para subir por las escaleras, en el instante en que cruzó a su lado, ambos sintieron que se estremecían… Y al mismo tiempo, sintieron un temor, y una desesperación… Ahora…

¿Qué sucedería…?

Por fin Kyo salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras… Tohru permaneció quieta hasta que…

- Honda-san… - Llamó Yuki, mientras Shigure se preparaba su té

- Hai? –Respondió la Onigiri posando entonces su mirada en el nezumi

- Me acompañas a la base? –Sonrió dulcemente- Quiero revidar los cultivos

-Ah, sí, Claro! –Sonrió alegre- Vamos

- Bien…

Yuki se puso de pie, y caminó hacia un estante, abriendo una de las gavetas de abajo, para sacar una canasta con las herramientas de jardinero necesarias. Se puso de pie y volvió su mirada a Tohru

- Vamos

-Sí

- Tengan cuidado..! –Sonrió Shigure

- Claro, volveremos en un momento- Respondió Yuki sonriendo ligeramente

-Hai – Confirmó Tohru

Ambos salieron tranquilamente de la casa, Yuki llevaba en la mano derecha la canasta con las herramientas. Apenas salieron Honda comenzó a hablar.

- Etto… Yuki-kun…

- Sí? –Volteó a mirarla el nezumi.

- Me alegro… -Comenzó a decir..- Me alegro.. De que hayas regresado por fin a casa… -Decía mientras caminaba con la mirada un poco agachada, y sus manos juntas frente a sí-

Yuki la miró unos instantes, sin comprender del todo bien… Después sonrió dulcemente.

- Yo también… Honda-san… No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba verte… -Sonrió sonrojándose levemente

- Ah…? –Tohru volvió su vista hacia él, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

- Sí… Esque… Bueno, nos hacías falta a todos, Honda-san

- Ahhh… etto… -Articulaba confusamente la onigiri

- Ah -Yuki volvió si vista hacia el frente- Ya llegamos.. – Anunció al divisar el pequeño huerto que se encontraba a unos 6 metros hacia el frente

- Ah..? –Dijo ella, para después volver su mirada hacia el frente también, sonriendo- Hai..!

- Vaya, parece que lo has cuidado bien… -Dijo acercándose a las plantaciones y dándoles un ligero vistazo desde su lugar, para luego hincarse al lado de unas matas de fresas que ya comenzaban a verse rojas

- Ahh… Etto, hai… Como tenía mucho tiempo libre Kyo-kun y yo veníamos a cuidar las plantas de vez en cuando –Sonrió alegremente

- Kyo..? –Musitó Yuki, quedando su mirada perdida sobre sus manos, las cuales acariciaban las hojas de una de las matas, palpándola para saber cómo se encontraba la planta.

- Hai… Aunque, Kyo-kun dijo que no sabía que debía hacer, así que sólo me hizo compañía… Aunque claro, me ayudó a cocinar y a lavar algunas cosas –Decía alegre, mientras se ponía al lado de Yuki y se agachaba a ayudarle a "diagnosticar" las plantas

Yuki la escuchaba… Con atención, pero también algo distraído.

- Parece… -Comenzó a hablar el Nezumi – Parece que la has pasado muy bien con Kyo…

- Sí… -Afirmó la Onigiri sin pensarlo, entonces le vino a la imagen de la noche anterior… Toda aquella oscuridad, y la mirada del neko justo frente a la suya… Su corazón se precipitó y su rostro se sonrojó

Se quedó sin saber qué más hacer, movía sus manos sobre la planta pero no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, su mente estaba vagando y sus mejillas, de hecho su rostro completo, se encontraba dominado por un color rojizo…

- Honda-san…?

Tohru salió de sus pensamientos y divagaciones

- Ahh, etto.. sí?

- Qué te sucede..? Te quedaste callada de un momento a otro.. – La miraba el nezumi algo contrariado

- Ahh no, etto, no es nada –Le sonrió aún sonrojada

- Segura…?

- Sí – Asintió-

Pasaron un rato más en el huerto, verificaban las plantas y las regaban un poco, mientras platicaban acerca de varias cosas. Yuki le comentaba acerca de la mayoría de las cosas vividas en la casa Sohma, excepto claro, por algunos detalles de sucesos con Akito, que él pensó, sería mejor no revelarle, para no preocuparla.

Después de algunos momentos decidieron regresar. Juntaron todas las herramientas y le dieron un último chequeo a las plantas, para después emprender camino hacia la casa de Shigure tranquilamente, conversando un poco más.

--- Flash Back ---

_- Ahhhhhhhg! Yo no voy a responder eso..! – Gritó completamente molesto Kyo, sonrojado a un 100 y con el corazón acelerado. Después de eso se puso de pie y salió del lugar, refunfuñando, aún completamente sonrojado-_

_- Kyo-kun..! –Exclamó Tohru preocupada_

_- Vaya… creo que se molestó… -Dijo Hanajima sin mucho interés_

_- Sip, parece que no aguanta nada -Sentenció Uotani_

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

Sí… Es cierto… Eso había respondido… Aquella vez, en aquel juego… Aquella pregunta… "Le darías un beso a Tohru?" …Claro, podía haber respondido un simple "Si" o un "No", pero no puedo… El miedo le ganó, y terminó solo gritando aquello… Después de eso ni él ni Tohru retomaron el asunto… Pero… La había besado… Y eso no se podía terminar sólo gritando y no volviendo a hablar del asunto. Pero cómo se podría arreglar…?

- - -

Shigure estaba en su cuarto, acomodando sus cosas y tomando té (para variar)… Hacía ya rato que Yuki y Tohru habían regresado. Y ésta se había puedo a lavar la ropa, y ya para entonces, se encontraba tendiendo la última carga de ropa.

Apenas había pasado menos de la mitad de un día y las cosas eran como si aquellos dos últimos meses no hubieran sucedido… Como si Yuki y Shigure nunca hubieran estado ausentes, como Si Kyo y Tohru jamás hubiesen estado solos en la casa, como si todo hubiera sido sólo un sueño…

Pero no… Aunque así pareciera, no podía olvidarse aquél tiempo… Por ningunos de ellos. La verdad era… Que aunque en apariencia todo siguiera normal… En el interior… Había miles de cosas diferentes. Cosas que ya nunca volverían a ser como antes… Cosas que ni con el tiempo volverían a aquél pasado, unas que deberían ser guardadas hasta poder salir… O quizá… Nunca saldrían… Quizá estarían por la eternidad escondidas… Ocultas a los ojos de los demás, pero presentes. Podría ser que nunca nadie lo supiera, quizá hasta que se olvidara… Aunque claro… No desaparecería, sino que quedaría guardado para siempre en algo llamado "pasado"… Si algo se puede olvidar… Si se puede dejar enterrado para seguir una vida sin problemas y complicaciones… Enterrarías un beso…? Enterrarías una mirada…?

¿Qué consecuencias puede traer un malentendido…? Puede hacer… Qué se olviden cosas tan importantes como el cariño… Pueden hacer que termine un sentimiento… El cual será enterrado… Para siempre…?

- Qué calor hace… -Murmuró Tohru alzando la mirada al cielo, ya después de terminar de tender la ropa

-Es normal…Es verano… -Sonrió Yuki detrás de ella, que acababa de acercarse.

- Ah! Yuki-kun… Hola

-Hola –Sonrió el Nezumi

-Qué haces aquí…? Pregunto felizmente la Onigiri.

- Bueno yo… Quería… Preguntarte algo, Honda-san… - Dijo el Nezumi mientras cambiaba su expresión a una algo seria..

- Ah…? … Hai… -Sonrió la chica, presintiendo que algo de cierto peso le sería dicho, justo en aquél instante…

Yuki guardó silencio unos momentos…. No sabía como comenzar… Hacía una semana, aún allá en la casa principal, había estado buscando cómo decir lo que quería decir… Quizá este sería el momento perfecto para decirlo… Estaba casi seguro de sus palabras

- Honda-san… Tú… -Hizo una pausa… Tohru lo observaba fijamente, mientras Yuki miraba ligeramente hacia el suelo… "_A final de cuentas_", Pensó para sí mismo, "_Aún no lo puedo preguntar…_" – Cómo estas…? –Dijo alzando la mirada hacia la de ella, hasta cierto punto, algo decepcionado de sí mismo…

- Eh..? –Tohru lo miró, ciertamente desconcertada. Después cayó en cuenta, y sonrió- Muy bien Yuki-kun… Gracias … Y tú?

- Bien… -Le sonrió- Etto… Debo ir a arreglar algunas cosas a mi cuarto… Nos vemos

- Hai, te llamaré para la comida

-Sí… Adiós.

- Adiós… -Le dijo sonriendo a Yuki

Yuki se retiró del patio y entró a la casa… Se detuvo al pie de la escalera… Mirando hacia arriba… Ahora su expresión… Se había tornado realmente seria… Comenzó a subir tranquilamente… Su mirada permanecía fija, pero si mente estaba dando vueltas, en tantas direcciones… Y su mirada… De un momento a otro… Se volvió Fría y siniestra…

: _Sabes que cuando regreses… Todo será diferente… No habrá cabida para ti… Entonces sabrás que no eres nada, que no eres importante… Que no se te extraña si estas ausente… Comprende… Soy la única persona que te quiere… Jm… Todos los demás… No se acuerdan de que existes si no estas allí… Te olvidan… Así que… Será mejor que regreses aquí… Entiendelo… Yuki…_ :

Podía ser verdad…? Podía ser que…. Tohru… Ella…

Se detuvo… A la mitad de las escaleras… Miraba al suelo… Sus ojos estaban abiertos… Si mirada parecía sin brillo… No podía pensar bien… Eran tantas cosas, tantas palabras…

- Yuki-kun…? –Pronunció Tohru, quien al dirigirse hacia arriba después de acomodar todo, se encontró con Yuki de pie en las escaleras… Inmóvil…

Yuki permaneció sin moverse… No la escuchó… No sentía su alrededor…

- Yuki-kun…. –Le llamó la onigiri, esta vez, un poco más alto… Entonces… Yuki la escuchó, saliendo de su trance…- Yu..

- Honda-san… -Yuki le interrumpió….

- Eh… S.. Sí..?

- Tú….

Guardó silencio… Quizá la pregunta era demasiado estúpida… Quizá era obvia la respuesta… Acaso tal respuesta sólo le causaría dolor…? Lo más seguro era que sí… Pero tenía que hacerlo…

- Tu… Me… -Tohru no podía más que mirarle sin comprender… - Me… extrañas….te…?

Tohru se quedó congelada ante la pregunta, no podía responder… Hubo un silencio… A Yuki le pareció eterno… Un eterno y doloroso silencio, que dejaba entrever, sin duda alguna, que la respuesta de la chica, era la que él más temía…

- Claro que sí…!

Yuki abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa

- No habría manera de que no te extrañase Yuki-kun..! No digas eso! Onegai! –Durante todo este tiempo que no han estado les he extrañado mucho a los dos..! Yuki-kun! No habría manera de que no te haya extrañado..! Por favor..! No digas eso..!

Yuki se quedo con aquella de mirada unos momentos… Entonces volvió su mirada hacia la Onigiri… Y le observó al pie de la escalera… Sus ojos, sus bellos ojos azules (N/a: O verde-azules, ya ni sé) Denotaban algo de preocupación mientras lo miraban.

- Yuki-kun..! Por favor no pienses que no te extrañaría…! Eres una persona muy importante para mi…! – Tohru no aguantó… Y subió corriendo las escaleras, abriendo sus brazos y abrazando al sorprendido Yuki, quien al instante, se transformó en un ratón

Yuki alzó la mirada, para verla, mientras Tohru le sostenía entre sus manos, apegándolo a su cuerpo en un abrazo, con los ojos cerrados y algo de preocupación se denotaba en su rostro

- Onegai… No lo pienses… eso jamás… Pasará… -Murmuró la chica, mientras el nezumi cerraba sus ojos, y se apegaba ligeramente a ella, cerrando también sus ojos…

- Gomen ne… - : _Me olvide… Que se trataba de ti de quien hablaba… Honda-san… Tu… No eres así…_ :

- Tohru… Qué te pasa…? –Se escuchó una voz, proveniente de escaleras arriba, con algo de confusión ante el estado de la chica.

Tohru alzó su mirada, dejando ver al nezumi entre sus brazos… Kyo, quien se encontraba arriba mirándole, pudo ver a éste.

- Hm… Lo lamento… -Dijo cambiando su expresión a una algo seria

-Kyo-ku…! –No pudo terminar… El neko se había dado media vuelta, y había regresado a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Tohru se quedó con Yuki en sus brazos… Mirando hacia arriba… En silencio… Yuki la mirada… en su mirada se percibía que aquello, que Kyo les viera de aquella manera… Le había afectado a ella… Acaso…?

: _Kyo-kun…_ :

- - -

**Gosh! 8 páginas y media! Llegué nuevamente a la 9! - Me gusta, creo que se lo merecen por esperar y leer el fic - . Espero que les haya gustado este Cap del fic! Y que sigan leyendo lo que viene… Porque este pequeño incidente… - Alargará un poco más el fic. O eso creo, trataré de al menos irme a los 17… O quien sabe, quizá me de flojera ! Como sea! Gracias por leer n.n Se les agradece mucho! Porfas dejen reviews con sus comentarios! Muchisimas gracias! Sayonara!**

**-Tengo un kimono! Wiii! –**

_**See Yah**_

_Misu Hiiwatari_


	14. Another Confusion

**Ureshii desu! Estoy feliz porque ya tengo 81 reviews (en 13 caps ¬¬u) quisiera llegar a los 100! Pero eso depende de mis lectores..!. Estaba revisando para ver cuáles son los caps con más reviews..! Y me dí cuenta que son el cap 9 y el 11, con 9 reviews cada uno..! El más pobrecito es el capítulo 2, que sólo tiene tres reviews..! Pero está bien -**

**Como nota mía, pongo que cuando escribo este fic, de repente me siento más "Mangaka" (osea dibujante de manga) que una "escritora de fics" xD No sé por qué, creo que me siento como si los dibujara en vez de que los escribiera, porque las imágenes las tengo en la mente y las describo con letras, pero en fin, pondré lo que nunca he puesto:**

**Fruits Basket no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, ni su historia y menos los dibujos, todo pertenece a Natsuki Takaya..! **

**(Esque nunca lo había puesto..! Miu, en fin, aquí les va el capítulo..! Que disfruten..!)**

**Capítulo 14**

_Another Confusion…_

_Otra confusión…_

:_Kyo-kun_:

Tohru permaneció en silencio mirando al final de las escaleras… Yuki sólo la miraba. Era obvio, obvio..! Le afectaba ver a Kyo de esa manera… Los ojos que tenía en aquél momento, no se comparaban con los que le había dedicado unos instantes antes… La mirada de ahora era más profunda… Pesaba en el corazón… En el fondo del corazón.

Una sombra invadió de pronto los sentimientos de Yuki… Era cierto… Había sido un error pensar que Honda pudiera no sentir nada por él. Tohru no era ese tipo de persona, era diferente a cualquiera. Grave error pensar que ella no le extrañaría, y preocuparla con aquellas miradas tristes… Pero ahora… Lo que aquejaba el pensamiento del nezumi, era aquella diferencia de pesar… Era definitivo ya…

- Honda-san…- Susurró, llevando su patita derecha a la mejilla de Tohru- Estás bien…?

Tohru salió de su trance, y recordó que tenía al nezumi entre sus manos, volvió su mirada hacia abajo y lo miró…

- S-Sí…? – Murmuró sin haber alcanzado a escuchar de todo las palabras del pequeño ratón

- Estás bien…? – Le repitió sin retirar su patita derecha de la mejilla de la onigiri

- Ah.. Hai..! –Sonrió Tohru para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero claro, el nezumi podía percibir sus sentimientos en su mirada- Y tú…?

- Estoy bien… Gracias. –El nezumi retiró su patita, dando un salto hacia el suelo, acercándose a sus ropas- Bueno, mejor termina de hacer lo que hacías… -Sonrió ligeramente

- Ah, demo… Estarás bien así Yuki-kun..? –Lo miró-

- Hai, sólo esperaré a transformarme y me vestiré… No te preocupes

- Uh… Bien, entonces… Iré a limpiar mi habitación… -Sonrió

- Hai

Tohru se levantó y subió las escaleras, con su típica sonrisa, se giró y caminó a su habitación, deslizando ligeramente la puerta, volvió su mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto de Kyo… Era cierto… Aún quedaba algo que aclarar…

- - -

Los sonidos de violín se escuchaban en aquél tramo del patio, aún era temprano y el sólo todavía iluminada, Momiji tocaba una dulce canción, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, con tranquilidad. Justo aquella tarde la pesadez del lugar se había diluido… Cuando Yuki y Shigure partieron todo volvió a ser como antes…

Tocaron la puerta, Momiji se detuvo y volvió su mirada a la entrada de su habitación

- Hai..? Pase… -Dijo algo extrañado, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Hatori.

-Hola… -Dijo Hatori tranquilamente

- Hatori..? Qué sucede..? –Dijo el conejo, mientras dejaba a un lado el violín, sobre un estante

- Bueno, Shigure olvidó aquí una maleta… Iré a devolvérsela… Pero…

Desde atrás de Hatori, asomó Kisa, apegándose a la pierna del dragón con cierta timidez, pero con una sonrisa tranquila en labios

- Kisa..! –Sonrió Momiji

- Momiji-kun… -Musitó la pequeña tigresita- Quieres ir a casa del abuelito Shigure con nosotros..? Para visitar a Tohru…

- A Tohru..? –Exclamó alegre el conejo- Claro, claro..! Vayamos a ver a Tohru..! –Dijo entusiasmado

- Bien, vayamos… -Dijo Hatori, mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación Siendo seguido por Kisa y Momiji.

- - -

- Kyo-kun…?

Se escuchó frente a la puerta del neko. Éste se encontraba en el balcón, recargado sobre el barandal, mirando al cielo, que comenzaba a atardecer poco a poco, dispuesto a subir después a la azotea, pero al escuchar el llamado se detuvo

- Sí..? –Dijo mientras se incorporaba y miraba hacia la puerta, la cual se deslizó, dejando ver a la Onigiri- Tohru…

- Etto… Yo… -Musitaba nerviosamente- Quería saber… -Fijó sus ojos en los del neko, éste le miraba fija y profundamente, pero al parecer había una barrera.

Tohru se quedó sin saber que decir… La mirada demostraba que algo había en ella, como si de repente algo hubiera cambiado… Qué era..?... Un recuerdo cruzó de un momento a otro su mente, un beso… En una azotea… Cuando hacía frío y la noche estaba iluminada por las estrellas… Pero aquello había sido un sueño… En cambio…

-Kyo-kun… Quería saber… Que… Qué quieres cenar…? –Le miró la chica con una sonrisa un tanto inocente, pero forzada.

Kyo la miró algo confundido.

-Hmm..? .. Ahh… Lo que sea… Pregúntale mejor a Yuki.- Mencionó desviando la mirada.

- Eh..? –Tohru le observó sin entender muy bien.

- Pues… -Se detuvo de hablar, estaba de pie, dentro de la habitación, pero cerca de la puerta que daba al balcón, dudó unos instantes en decir lo que quería decír… : _Él y tú…_: - Como… Como acaban de llegar… Sería bueno que hicieras… Lo que ellos quieran cenar…

- Ah..! Hai..! Es cierto..! –Sonrió algo nerviosa- Es que.. estaba tan acostumbrada a sólo estar contigo, que me olvidé de eso..! –Sacó la lengua con una sonrisita nerviosa

Kyo comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, con tranquilidad, Tohru lo miró sin comprender muy bien lo que hacía… Él se detuvo justo frente a ella, y agachando ligeramente la mirada para verla, subió un poco la diestra, dando un ligero golpecito con sus dedos (N/a: Falanges! Con las falanges!(más bien la articulación que las une)-Investiguen, my dears xD-) muy suave, sin retirar su mirada de los ojos de ella

- Tonta… -Dijo suavemente, con la voz baja, y un ligero tono de burla en sus palabras, con una mirada ligeramente seria, pero de ternura, y una sonrisa apenas dibujada en sus labios

Tohru lo miró, estaba tan cercano… Su corazón se exaltó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pero esa mirada no era la misma de siempre… Aún se percibía aquella pequeña barrera… Como si algo no quisiera ser descuberto…

La onigiri sonrió tranquilamente

- Hehe… Es cierto… A partir de ahora estaremos de nuevo todos juntos…

- Sí… Ya por fin regresaron… Estas… Más tranquila..?

- Ah..? Eh, Hai… Me alegro de que hayan regresado a salvo… -Tohru subió sus manos suavemente y las posó a la altura de su pecho- Al parecer no sucedió nada malo… Estoy feliz… Regresaron bien… -Sonrió

- Me alegro de que te encuentres bien… No me gusta verte preocupada…

- Ah..? Lo siento.. No podía evitarlo…

- Lo sé… No tienes que decirlo… Y no te disculpe… Así eres tú, no?

- Ehh…

- Además… Así ya puedes estar bien con Yuki… -Finalizó el neko, pasando al lado de ella, para ir hacia la puerta, en silencio. Tohru se quedó quieta – Te ayudaré a cocinar… Vamos

Tohru volvió su mirada hacia Kyo

:_Qué fue eso…_:

Miró a Kyo, este se encontraba de pie a la puerta, manteniendo ésta abierta, mientras miraba a Tohru con esa ligera sonrisa.

:_Y… Esa mirada…_:

Aquella barrera… De un momento a otro… Se había intensificado…

: _Te voy a olvidar… Lo… Lo haré…_ :

- - -

- A-Ahhh..! – Gritó Tohru

- Tooohruuuu…! – Corrió Momiji hacia ella, saltándole encima y abrazándola, causando que esta se fuera de espaldas, mientras que el chico se transformaba en conejo- Hahaaaa n.n

- Mo-Momiji-kun…! –Decía la chica sin entender bien

- Hermanita… -Se acercó Kisa, tímidamente desde la entrada de la sala

- Kisa-chan..! – Exclamó aún más sorprendida, mientras sostenía a Momiji entre sus brazos.

- Hermanita..! Te vinimos a visitar..! – Se acercó la tigresita, hincándose(N/a: Yo siempre pensé que era "Incar" y no "hincar") y luego sentándose a un lado de Tohru y Momiji, y abrazando a la chica

- Hai, Haaaai! – Confirmó Momiji alegremente- Tohru! Tohru! Te extrañamos mucho, mucho..!

- Ahhh… Etto…! Yo también los extrañé mucho..! – Dijo mientras sonreía y abrazaba a Kisa y a Momiji- ç

- Vaya, veo que ya te saludaron… -Dijo Hatori entrando en la sala, con la maleta de Shigure en la mano derecha y su saco colgando en el brazo (N/a: tmb el derecho)

- Hatori-san..! – Sorprendida ante la aparición de Hatori también

- Vaya… No pensé que los fuera a ver tan pronto- Decía Yuki que venía detrás de Hatori (N/a: Porque Yuki es el que abrió la puerta, y por cierto, ya estaba oscuro el día).

- Bueno… Estamos aquí porque Shigu---

- Hatori..! – Exclamó el inu entrando a la sala alegremente, con su típico tono de voz- Ahhh! Tan pronto y me extrañaste? Aaahh! Ya sabía yo que no podías vivir sin mi..! Hahaha! – Reía cínicamente Mientras Hatori le miraba con su cara de "Otra vez…"

- No digas tonterías… -Sentenció el dragón tranquilamente

- No son tonterías! No, no! Si no por qué estas aquí? –Decía felizmente el inu

- Porque olvidaste tu maleta en la casa… - Dijo mientras estiraba su diestra con la maleta, para después bajarla y dejarla caer sin ningún interés al suelo.

- Ah! Pretextos, pretextos..! Hahaha! –Reía

-…_Imbécil…_ ..

- Ahhh! Qué alegría verlos..! – Interrumpió Tohru al percatarse (por fin) de que estaban allí, claro, sin haber soltado a Kisa o a Momiji- Yo tampoco esperaba verlos..! Me alegro mucho..! Cómo están..? –Sonrió-

- Bien, bien..! –Señaló Momiji, mientras se trepaba al hombro de la onigiri

- Yo.. Estoy bien, hermanita… -Sonrió Kisa tranquilamente a un lado de la chica

- Todo está bien Tohru, no te preocupes.. Los demás te mandan saludos y a Kyo también…

- Oh! Es cierto..! Dónde está Kyo? –Dijo Momiji, cayendo en cuenta de que no se encontraba y volviendo su mirada a todos lados, con las orejitas alzadas.

- Ahhh, es que… No teníamos suficientes ingredientes y fue a comprarlos… Pero… No me dejó acompañarlo –Sonrió con una pequeña gotita

- Qué bueno! Qué bueno! –Sonrió Momiji pegando su cabecita a la mejilla de Tohru- Porque así te pudimos ver..!

- Hai..! – Asintió Kisa

- Sí! – Concedió Tohru

- Bueno… Entonces creo que nos vamos… - Dijo Hatori, mientras Shigure en un segundo plano abría su maleta y se ponía a ver las cosas que había en está

_- Ah, este libro no lo encontraba..!_ – Esculcando su maleta (N/a: es el segundo plano xD)

- Eh? Yaaa..? –Dijo desganado Momiji

- Ya nos vamos abuelito Hatori..? ó.o

- Bueno…

- Por qué no se quedan a cenar..? –Sonrió Tohru

- Sí, es una buena idea… -Concedió Yuki, sonriendo

- No queremos ser molestia… -Decía Hatori

- No! Para nada! –Sonrió Tohru tranquilamente- Me gustaría mucho que se quedaran a cenar

- _Ah..! Por fin! Mi pluma..!_ – Decía Shigure, cuando escuchó- Sí, quédense a cenar n.n No puedes rechazar la deliciosa comida de nuestra "Flor"- Decía con su típico tonito

- Por favor Hari..! –Insistió Momiji

- Ah… Está bien, no hay problema… -Hatori sonrió muy ligeramente, con cierta ternura.

- - -

- Aaaaahhg! Déjenme en paz..! –Decía Kyo mientras caminaba completamente molesto, con las bolsas del andando, y siendo seguido por varios gatos y gatas- Por qué no sólo me dejan en paz un momento!

- Miau..! –Hacían los gatos sin dejar de seguirlo

- - -

Después de un rato, Kyo llegó a la casa, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse allí con Hatori, Kisa y Momiji… Algo como…

- Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

- Hola Kyooo..!

- Hola- Sonrió Kisa

- Hola…

- Ya volviste, baka neko…

- A quién le dices baka neko..?

- Acaso vez otro baka por aquí..?

- Grrrr..!

- Ah! Kyo-kun..! Ya llegaste..! –Sonrió Tohru, mientras se acercaba con una bandeja donde traía tazas de té, y las dejaba sobre la mesa donde estaban sentados todos, comiendo algo de pastel.

- Qué están haciendo éstos aquí?

- Vinimos a visitar a Toooohruuu! –Respondió Momiji para comer un trozo de pastel

- No te pregunté a ti, enano!

- Los invité a cenar… n.n – Sonrió Tohru, ante lo cual, Kyo se calmó… Yuki les miraba sentado

- Grrr… Bueno.., Te ayudaré como te dije… u.ú –Dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina

- Hai..! Por favor..! Esperen..! –Sonrió Tohru haciendo una reverencia, y entrando de nuevo a la cocina, tras Kyo

- - -

En la cocina ambos estaban en silencio… Hablaban para pedirse alguna verdura, o para pedir algún otro ingrediente de la comida. Ninguno sabía que decir… ¿Qué pensaban…?

Tohru no sabía que decir… Kyo… Pensaba en olvidar…

- Kyo-kun… -Se decidió la chica

- Sí?

- Yo… Quería preguntarte algo… -Musitaba, mientras terminaba de preparar el pescado que estaba cocinando

- …. Dime.. – Murmuraba Kyo, mientras seguía con la comida, más inconsciente que conciente de lo que hacía..

- So.. Sobre la otra noche… Yo…

- ….

(…)

- Ya…

- Eh..?

- Ya está terminado todo… -Dijo Kyo mientras acomodaba las cosas en la bandeja- Ya podemos llevarles la comida…

Tohru guardó silencio, mirándole… No le importaba… Acaso lo había olvidado o simplemente… Era que no era nada de qué preocuparse… Un simple error…

: "_Lo lamento… Buenas noches… Adiós…_" :

Aquellas palabras… Dolían… Sí… Era sólo un error…

- Y…

Tohru salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Kyo, y lo miró

- Sobre lo otro… Olvídalo… Mejor… Así no tendrás ningún problema con Yuki… Fue un error… - Dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja, y salía de la cocina, llevando la comida a los demás.

Tohru se quedó en silencio…

: _Un error… Un error… Un error…_ :

Dolía… Después de todo… Sí había sido un error… Pero… Yuki..? Acaso Kyo pensaba que… No. Sería un error recriminar por eso… Después de todo había sido una equivocación… Aunque en su interior… Tohru sentía que era un error más grave dejar las cosas sin aclarar. Pero… No sería demasiado presuntuoso, pensar que Kyo la quería..? Quizá él lo hizo sin querer, y ahora pedía que lo olvidara por no perjudicar el "cariño" entre ella y Yuki… Pero… No podía… Tohru no podía permitir que ese pensamiento se quedara en Kyo… Aunque todo hubiese sido un error… Ella tenía que decirle… La verdad…

- - -

**Nyaaaa x3! Hola a todos..! Aaammm Si tardé en escribir lo siento mucho..! La verdad estaba corta de inspiración, a pesar de que tengo mis 14 numeritos del manga de Fruits Basket, no podía escribir nada bueno! . Pedí ayuda de una amiga, si sirvió, pero al final de cuentas no tomé mucho de lo que acordamos (Sorry Lunae) Lo que sí! Tengo un trabajo importante para ustedes! Debo decidir qué hago con esta historia..!**

**El punto es este: Escribiré fácilmente y sin arruinar la trama las cosas que deseo para este fic, y después lo que terminaría sucediendo con el fic en general. Ahora:**

**1.- Solución rápida Termina fic en 2 o más caps**

**2.- Solución larga termina fic en unos 4 o 5 caps**

**3.- Solución rápida, nuevo problema, solución del nuevo problema. Termina el fic en un rato más, unos 7 caps o algo así**

**4.- Solución Larga, nuevo problema, Solución del NP A ver cuando termina el fic xD … Nah, unos 10 caps más.**

**Ahora, porfa, pido reviews con sus "votos" (y un comentario del cap o del fic en general x3) Tomaré en cuenta los primeros 7 reviews, y en base a ello, cómo seguiré este fic, quiero darles lo que quieren, por eso lo pongo a votación n.n Espero recibir los Reviews con sus respuestas, gracias!**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	15. The School Again!

**Uff! Por fin el capítulo 15! Lamento mucho mucho la tardanza, pido perdón a mis lectores! Eque estuve trabajando, y luego la escuela… pero bueno! Ya aquí está! Estará un poco extraño.. Porque lo estuve escribiendo de a pedacitos y se me iba la onda… Bueno, espero que les guste, al final informo sobre "los resultados" n.nU Nuevamente perdón!**

**Capítulo 15**

_The School Again!_

_La escuela de nuevo!_

El día estaba cálido, las nubes adornaban los cielos azules con sus blancas y sutiles presencias, se escuchaban algunos trinos de aves, y una chicharra a lo lejos… El día anterior habían vuelto… Tohru, que se encontraba cocinando, sonreía plácidamente… Al fin, todo resultaba ser como siempre había sido... Al fin estaban de regreso, en un lugar en el que ella podría sentir que estaban bien… Cuando la noche anterior Hatori, Momiji y Kisa habían estado allí, por alguna razón se había sentido mucho mejor… Era sólo saber que las cosas regresarían a ser como antes…

: _Como antes…_ :

Se repitió en pensamientos, y en ese justo momento… Su sonrisa se suavizó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, como olvidándose por unos momentos de la tranquilidad que le embargaba segundos atrás… No, ya no sería como antes… Porque Kyo…

Escuchó un ruido tras de sí, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, exaltándola levemente, volvió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba a cerca de las escaleras (N/a: Según yo hay una… si no… O.o Hicieron remodelación xD), Y se encontró con Kyo.

- K-Kyo-kun… - Le observó con una ligera sorpresa

- Ah… - Kyo la miró- Buenos días…

- Ahh, Eh… Buenos días –Sonrió-

- Qué te sucede…? –Le dijo sin retirar la vista del rostro de ella

- Ah..?

- Bueno… No te ves muy feliz que digamos… -Murmuró, observándole con seriedad

- Ah… Yo… - Se quedó sin saber qué decir- Ahh… Iie, iie, Estoy bien! –Le sonrió finalmente

- Hm… Ya te he dicho… Que puedes decir lo que te molesta…

- Esque… -Bajó ligeramente la mirada

- Hm..?

- Kyo-kun… Yo.. –Alzó su mirada para verle fijamente a los ojos, y decirle la verdad

- Buenos días…! –Se escuchó alegremente a Shigure entrando en la cocina

- Kyaaa..! –Gritó Tohru, asustada por el grito tan repentino- Ahhh… Etto… Bue-Buenos días… -Sonrió, algo nerviosa

- Deja de estar gritando y entrando tan repentinamente..! –renegó el neko, quien también se había asustado un poco, mientras alzaba su puño para amenazar a Shigure, con una venita saltada en la frente

- Ahhh Kyou, qué malo eres T-T –Dijo mientras ponía una cara de una muy falsa tristeza

- Si! Y qué?

- Buuuu T-T …. Tohru-kun..! Está el té:D – Dijo cambiando rápidamente de ánimos, y volteándose con Tohru

- Ah.. Hai, enseguida te lo sirvo

- Graciaaaaas, no eres tan mala como Kyo –Se acercó y le tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente, mientras que la onigiri estaba completamente confundida

- Ahhh… Etto… Eh..?

- Ya déjala en paz!

- Ahhhh… -Soltó a Tohru- Está bien Kyou, no tienes que enojarte… No seas celoso…

- Eh? Ya deja de decir estupideces quieres? –Rengó molesto el Neko, sonrojándose ligeramente

- Sí, sí… lo que digas, Kyou… -Mencionó Shigure sin darle importancia a la molestia del chico

- Shigure-san, aquí está tu té –Sonrió Tohru, entregándole la tacita.

- Gracias Tohru-kun..! –Sonrió Shigure y tomó la tacita, llevándosela consigo hacia la sala, para después leer el periódico y esperar el desayuno.

- Ese perro maldito..! – refunfuñaba Kyo, con las orejitas alzadas (N/a: Ya saben, cuando le salen las orejitas y/o la cola) y una venita saltada

- Je… -Rió un poco la onigiri- Pero, no deberías molestarte… Después de todo… Es el primer desayuno que tendremos juntos… Después de tanto –Sonreía Tohru amablemente. Kyo la miró.

Por un momento se le había olvidado por completo todo aquél tiempo a solas… Cosa tonta, porque, muy dentro de él, sabía que esos habían sido sus mejores días…

: _Lo que yo quiero… Es poder estar contigo… Lo que me resta de tiempo_:

Era cierto… Cruzó por la mente del neko aquella idea que había tenido… vencer a Yuki…Para permanecer al lado de su linda onigiri… Pero ahora… ¿Acaso valía la pena? El estar al lado de ella bien valía la pena un esfuerzo sobrehumano… Pero… Traería frutos o… ¿Sería en vano?

- Pero… -Kyo rompió el silencio, como queriendo escapar de esos pensamientos, más que nada, para evitarse sufrimientos innecesarios.- Aunque sea la primera vez en mucho tiempo… - Tohru lo miraba con atención, Kyo se miraba serio- No deja de ser molesto…! –Dijo con cierta molestia, volteando a otro lado.

- … o.o … Jajaja n n -Tohru rió un poco ante aquél comentario

- Oye… -Kyo la miró de reojo- No te rías…

- Jaja, lo siento, jaja…

Kyo dejó escapar un leve suspiro, y sonrió ligeramente, mirando con algo de ternura a la Onigiri, que sonreía.

Fuese cual fuese la situación… Por alguna razón…

: No es diferente nada si sigo a tu lado… :

- - -

Había pasado ya la tarde… Kyo estaba en la azotea, recostado y mirando al cielo, poco a poco anochecía… El día había transcurrido sin ningún contratiempo más… Todo había sido tranquilo… O eso parecía

Simplemente, aunque pareciera que nada era diferente, todo ahora había cambiado. Kyo miraba las nubes pasar, las cuales estaban ya teñidas de un color algo naranja por la hora… Pero no les tomaba importancia… Su mente estaba vagando.

Desde hacía ya tiempo… Él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Tohru… Al principio pensó resolverlo evitando a la chica, simplemente ocultando cualquier sentimiento de aprecio… Más bien, no podía evitar el hecho de salir de sus casillas cuando se encontraba ella cerca… De un momento a otro… Había pensado que la mejor forma de evitar aquél sentimiento, era con simple desinterés… Pero aquél sueño…

Se dio cuenta que no podía tratarla así… Aunque quisiera alejarse de ella, aunque no deseara ilusionarse con sentimientos que no serían correspondidos… A pesar de eso… No podía hacer como que ella no estuviera allí… Simplemente: no… Porque antes que sus sentimientos, estaba ella… Y él simplemente moriría si la viera sufrir.

- - -

Cómo empezar? Qué es lo que podía hacer para decirlo todo? Era complicado, y más que nada peligroso. Simplemente se trataba de unas cuantas palabras… Pero desataría una catástrofe, seguramente…

Y… Acaso aún era demasiado pronto…? Una decisión así se toma cautelosamente, en especial cuando se arriesga tanto. Lo único que ella siempre había deseado, era el ayudar a todos los Sohma, ése era su deseo más grande. Y no sólo a ellos, sino a todas las personas que podía. Si ahora dijera sus sentimientos, todo podría cambiar… Todo… Y no precisamente para bien.

Lo único que sucedería, si se atreviese… Sería un "adiós" …

- - -

Era ya lunes por la mañana. Kyo había salido desde temprano de la casa para entrenar, había regresado y se había metido a bañar, tenía que alistarse para ir a la escuela. Sí ya habían terminado las vacaciones, y ésta vez, sería su primer día en tercero.

Tohru terminaba de limpiar la cocina, cuando habían ya terminado de desayunar, mientras Shigure estaba sentado en el porche, ya saben… Tomando té y… Ya saben? Sí, leyendo el periódico. Yuki bajó las escaleras nuevamente, la listo

- Honda-san –Le llamó el Nezumi mientras bajaba las escaleras, para después entrar en la cocina, encontrándose con Tohru, vestida con su uniforme, lavando los platos.

- Ah… Yuki-kun, qué sucede n.n?

- Bueno… Quería decirte que me disculparas… Pero debo irme a la escuela ahora… Tengo que ver unas cosas con la Asociación de estudiantes…

- Ahh… Entiendo –Sonrió la Onigiri- Tienen que ir a arreglar las cosas, no?

- Así es, para los estudiantes de primer ingreso… -Le sonrió dulcemente el chico.

- Has ido desde la semana pasada a ala escuela para ayudar…

- Sí, hay que tener las cosas bien preparadas

- Hai!

- Bueno, me retiro.

-Sí, suerte n.n!

- Nos veremos en la escuela…

Yuki salió de la cocina y se retiró a la escuela. Por su parte Kyo terminaba de alistarse, aún faltaban una hora y media para entrar. Tohru se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la cocina, hacia el cielo. La mañana estaba despejada y brillante, y en los labios de la Onigiri se dibujaba una sonrisa.

: _Okaa-san… Hoy entro de nuevo a la escuela… Por fin… Voy a poder cumplir la promesa que te hice… Demo… Aún es muy pronto… Okaa-san… Te prometo que este año daré todo mi esfuerzo!_ :

-Tohru…

Se escuchó de pronto, lo cual sacó a la Onigiri de sus pensamientos, volteando alrededor buscando el lugar de donde provenía aquél sonido, encontrándose con Kyo.

- Ah… Kyo-kun… -Tohru le observó, traía el uniforme puesto, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente (N/a: CLARO! No la culpo! Quién no se sonrojaría si viera de repente a Kyo!).

- Quieres ir conmigo a la escuela? – Pronunció el neko mirándola.

- Ah..? No es muy temprano o.o?

- Mh..! Sí, pero Shigure no deja de molestarme u ú

- Ah…?

En eso entró Shigure

- Ándale Kyou! Déjame tomarte una foto para el maestro! – Suplicaba Shigure con una cámara fotográfica en manos

- Que no! Ya te dije! – Le gritó frustrado el Neko

- Tohru-kun, me dejas tomarte una foto! .. n.n?

- Ahhh? Etto… No, pero, yo no salgo muy bien en las fotos, y además… No quiero que gastes el rollo, así que no

- Tohru-kun o.ó! No digas eso! Eres la flor de nuestra casa! –Dijo Shicure acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos- Eres la chica más bella de todo el lugar

- Ahh? o/o

- Déjala! –Gritó el neko, jalando del kimono a Shigure y separándolo de Tohru

- Kyou, qué malo! T.T –Dijo Shigure mientras salía de la cocina

- O o Etto… -Musitaba Tohru

- Y tú…

- Ah? –Tohru volvió su vista hacia Kyo

- No dejes que te moleste… -Kyo alzó su mano derecha, dando un ligero golpecito en la cabeza a Tohru, con su dedo

- Ah… -Tohru se sonrojó levemente- Hai…

Flash

- Qué bien! n.n Tengo la foto!

- Ahhh! Qué hiciste, perro?-Gritó molesto Kyo (N/a: No tomen "perro" como malo, ya saben a lo que me refiero u u)

- Ahh, qué bonita se verá esta foto! –Dijo Shigure ignorando a Kyo y alejándose antes que este se fuera contra él

- Vuelve aquí cobarde! –Kyo lo siguió rodeado de venitas

- O O … Ahh! Kyo-kun – Tohru fue tras Kyo, tratando de calmarlo

- - -

Kyo y Tohru caminaban hacia la escuela, tranquilamente, Tohru se miraba algo nerviosa, y Kyo completamente molesto

- Demo… ñ.n No tiene nada de malo una foto… O sí?

- Claro que sí! Ese tonto de Shigure sólo se la vive molestándome! No sé por qué vivo en esa casa!

- …. B-Bueno… Si no te gusta… Podrías irte, Kyo-kun…

Kyo reaccionó en ese instante. Se quedó callado unos segundos, volteó a mirarla de reojo, y se percató de que la mirada de la chica estaba un poco perdida. Desvió la mirada hacia el frente…

- Ehh… No…

- Ah..? –La chica le miró, algo confusa, mientras seguían caminando.

- Prefiero… Aguantar a ese perro pulgoso… Que irme… -Kyo se sonrojó levemente, aunque ella no supiera a qué se refería… él hecho de que él mismo lo supiera, le hacía "apenar"

- …. – Tohru sonrió – Hai… n.n!

Llegaron poco después a la escuela, aún era algo temprano, pero eso no fue problema para los reencuentros

- Tohruuu!

- Por fin estás aquí…

Uotani y Hanajima esperaban impacientes en el salón de clases, quienes al ver entrar a la chica no dudaron en ir corriendo a abrazarla

- Tohuuu T-T –Decía Uotoani mientras la abrazaba y la apegaba contra sí- te extrañamos mucho… No pudimos visitarte de nuevo

- En realidad fue difícil estar las vacaciones sin poder verte… - Decía Hanajima quien las abrazaba a ambas- u u

- Uo-chan… Hana-chan…. T-T … Yo también las extrañé

(N/a: Imagínense la escena: Las tres abrazadas, bueno, Uo abraza a Tohru y Hanajima a las dos, Uo y Tohru con lagrimitas y Hanajima con los ojos simplemente cerrados (ya saben su típica "frialdad") , las tres bajo una iluminación y estrellitas destellando alrededor de ellas, mientras los demás miran con cara de "a estas qué les pasa?")

- Qué bueno que no fueron, son una molestia u ú -Dijo Kyo mientrs iba y se sentaba en su lugar, dejando su mochila a un lado

- Qué dijiste, idiota? –Uotani lo miró con molestia

- Qué te importa u ú –Kyo le volteó la cara

Uotani se soltó de las chicas y se fue y se paró a un lado de Kyo

- Repítemelo en mi cara o ó!

- Si ya me escuchaste para qué quieres que lo haga? Ò ó!

- Qué! Nomás vienes a pelear a la escuela o qué te pasa ò ó!

- Si es así qué te importa! – Le respondía el neko

- Etto… ó o Chicos… - Intentaba calmarles Tohru

- Ya se extrañaban - - … -Dijo Hanajima, sin soltar del todo a Tohru-

- Sí, se nota que habían extrañado pelearse – Accedió uno de los chicos de la clase, uno de los amigos de Kyo

Tohru les miró un momento, luego sonrió levemente. Primer día de clases… Pronto su promesa sería resuelta… la promesa a su madre…Pero ella no era la única que había pensado en ello, Kyo también tenía un problema que resolver… Y no era sólo el neko… Sino que Yuki también…

- Ya déjame en paz! –Gritaba el neko

- Si quieres que te deje pídeme perdón de rodillas! –Le respondía Uotani, señalando al suelo

- Estás loca!

- Hazlo!

- NO!

- Que lo hagas!

- Que te calles!

- Quieres pelear?

- No te golpearé eres mujer! (N/a: Kyo maduró T-T! recuerdan que le torció el brazo a una tipa? xD)

- No! Tú eres un cobarde!

-Que no lo soy!

Ambos siguieron peleando unos momentos… Tohru sólo les miraba… Aunque quizá en el fondo ya no era lo mismo… Lo parecía… Y todo era igual… Le rodeaban las personas que más querían…

Pero quedaba mucho por hacer en un año… Cumplir una promesa… Expresar los sentimientos… Terminar una pelea… Perder el miedo… Terminar un hechizo… Seguir juntos…

: _Mi nueva promesa es…… "Seguiré a tu lado" …_ :

**- - -**

**Ahhh! Ya! Por fin! Miles de disculpas nuevamente! Me apena mucho haber tardado tanto… Bueno, quería decirles que con respecto a la "encuesta" que hice, recibí varias respuestas, y tres o cuatro de ellas (no recuerdo muy bien) decían que debía decidirlo yo… Pues debido a los "por qué"s que me dieron, creo que coincido. Lo que quería yo era no cortarles la historia.**

**Lo que voy a hacer, lo descubrirán poco a poco… Mientras se me vaya ocurriendo, jejeje. Pero no se preocupen, trataré de ya no hacer sufrir (me regañan por eso xD ya sé que pobre Kyo) Gracias por leer!**

**Espero sus reviews! (porfavor! . )**

**Gracias:** A las personas que leyeron mi fic en un día completo w U

**See Yah**

_Misu Hiwatari_


	16. Let's Eat

**Capítulo 16**

_Let's eat_

_Vamos a comer_

**Hola! Soy Misu! Ni Furuba ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero éste fic sí, así que no pirateen, ajaja. Una disculpa por la espera, pero por fin aquí está! **

**Quiero aclarar algo ó.oU Yo escribí éste fic antes de leer algunas cap del manga (como del 15 en adelante) porque cuando leí los tomos me di cuenta que Kyo pensaba más o menos cosas que yo describo en el fic, y pues no quería que pensaran que lo copié, escribí mis cap antes de leer el manga, y bueno, voy en el tomo 17, y no he copeado nada! Espero lo disfruten**

**Reviews, por favor.**

El techo parecía distante, más bien, no parecía estar allí. Desde aquél día, aquél beso… Ya no podía pasar tranquilamente los momentos a solas… Había tratado de hablar con ella y disculparse, pero siempre había algo que acababa entrometiéndose en su camino. Y Kyo seguía mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo pasado.

Ahora estaban en tercer grado, el verano apenas comenzaba, pero había iniciado con una fuerte ola de calor en toda la ciudad, cosa poca grata para la mayoría de los habitantes, pronto llegaría tiempo de lluvia, pero había muchos problemas que necesitaban una solución… O ser olvidados…

Pero nunca ha sido sencillo olvidar.

- Hace mucho calor… -Murmuró Hanajima, quien caminaba al lado de Uotani y Tohru, seguidas de Kyo y Yuki. Era miércoles en la tarde y las clases habían terminado.

- De verdad, no entiendo cómo puede ser que no estemos muertos, mira nada más Kyo ya está todo flaco y deshidratado uú

- Déjame en paz! – Gritó Kyo a Uotani por el comentario

- Flaco? Ah? Eh? Kyo-kun, no te he alimentado bien? Perdóname, prometo darte de comer mejor!

- Lo dices como si fuera tu mascota… -Comentó Yuki

- Cállate! – Reclamó Kyo

- Ah, no era la mascota…? – Dijo Hanajima tranquilamente

- No lo soy!

- Ah… Etto…

- Pues deberías serlo! Tienes todas para ser un animal! – Reía Uotani

- Aaaaahhgg! No me molestes!

- Kyo-kun, tranquilo –Murmuraba algo nerviosa la pequeña onigiri

- Y de todos modos! Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes con nosotros? –Rezongó Kyo mirando a las dos chicas

- Tohru nos invitó a la casa, idiota –Le respondió Uotani sacándole la lengua

- Qué? Y por qué demonios?

- Qué? No te gusta?

- Claro que no! Es suficiente verlas en la escuela ¬¬

- Ahhh… Etto… Lo siento, Kyo-kun, no quería molestarte…- Murmuró Honda, algo apenada, captando la atención del neko

- Ah... ehh… No te preocupes… No hay problema – Dijo Kyo ya calmado, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado

- Demo…

- Ya, está bien, ya te dije… -Seguía diciendo Kyo, sin darse cuanta (ninguno de los dos) que Yuki y las chicas se habías ya adelantado

- Siempre se calma si se trata de Tohru… -Murmuraba Hanajima, adelante con los demás

- Es normal, Kyo es el perro y Tohru la dueña, lo tiene amaestrado, jeje.

- u uU … : _No precisamente el "perro" …_ : - Pensaba Yuki para sus adentros

- Hey! a ver si se apuran! –Gritó Uo-chan, ya estando bastante alejados del neko y la Onigiri

- Por qué se adelantan? – Le respondió Kyo, con una venita en la mejilla

- ñ.ñ Ehh.. –Suspiró Tohru, solo mirando la escena

- - -

- Ya llegué! – Gritó Tohru animada, mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el genkan (lugar para quitarse los zapatos), mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

- Bienvenida, Tohru-kun! –Apareció Shigure, caminando con su típica sonrisa- Ah, si vinieron tus amigas?

- Hai, gracias por dejarme traerlas n.n

- Aaah, no hay problema, pasen, pasen nn

- Con permiso –Decían Hanajima y Uotani mientras entraban (N/a: Yuki se cambiaba los zapatos y Kyo ya había entrado)

- Ah, Tohru-kun, recibiste un paquete

- Eh o.o?

- Sí, sí, n.n Lo dejé en la sala

- Gracias, Vamos Uo-chan, Hana-chan n.n – Tohru hizo una leve reverencia a Shigure y para luego comenzar camino a la cocina, Kyo la miró unos segundos y luego subió las escaleras, por su parte Yuki detuvo a Tohru.

- Honda-san..!

Tohru se detuvo y retrocedió un poco

- Hai? –Dijo devolviéndose y acercándose a Yuki, que seguía en el genkan, mirándolo con algo de inocencia

- Vengo más tarde… Olvidé unas cosas en la escuela –Sonrió Yuki un poco apenado

- Ah, hai… -Le sonrió animada Tohru-

- Vendré más tarde, así que comiencen a comer sin mi –Dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse nuevamente los zapatos

- Hai, guardaré tu ración n.n –Dijo un poco inclinada hacia el nezumi

- Gracias… -Yuki le sonrió tiernamente, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acercándose ligeramente y besando su cabeza- Nos vemos… -Le murmuró mientras la soltaba

- Eh… - Tohru le miró algo sorprendida, y ligeramente sonrojada- Hai.. n.n Cuídate

- Sí –Asintió ligeramente, para luego salir nuevamente de la casa

Tohru permaneció unos segundos sonriendo

:_Okaa-san… Las cosas cada vez van mejor…_ :

- Hey Tohru! Apúrate! –Se escuchó a Uotani desde la cocina

- Ah! Hai! –Tohru apuró su andar hacia la cocina – Lo siento mucho ah… -Se quedó quieta al entrar a la cocina, mirando a Uotani y Hanajima con unos mandiles y el cabello recogido, listas para cocinar

- Uo-chan… Hana-chan… o.o? …

- Qué miras? Vamos a cocinar –Le dijo Uotani

- Aaah! Demo! Ustedes son mis invitadas, sería una grosera si les hago cocinar x.x!

- Tohru… No te preocupes –Le sonrió Hanajima- Cocinaremos juntas… No te dejaremos toda la carga a ti…

- o.o … - Tohru las miró unos instantes, de alguna manera, esas palabras, habían abarcado más de una simple comida… Ellas, siempre estarían a su lado, en cualquier situación… Y entonces una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- … Hai… nn –Se acercó a ellas, sonriendo, mientras se colocaba el mandil y un paliacate en la cabeza para detener su cabello-

Desde el porche, Shigure escuchaba a las chicas, mientras bebía té, sonriendo con ligereza, mientras Kyo, por su parte, observaba desde la otra puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando fijamente a Tohru, con una sonrisa, tierna, y hasta cierto punto algo amarga.

- Ah! –Exclamó Tohru

- Qué sucede o.o..? –Le miró Uo

- Olvidé comprar unos ingredientes! –Dijo Tohru algo preocupada

(Kyo se cae al estilo anime, después de haberla escuchado) (N/a: Tan bonita escena que había xD toda amistosa, jajaja)

- Aaah..! Cómo que los olvidaste? –Reclamó Arisa

- Lo siento! . 

- Bueno, vamos por ellos… -Dijo Hanajima mientras comenzaba a quitarse el mandil

- No, no! Yo iré por ellos o.ó –Dijo la onigiri, completamente decidida

- No puedes ir sola, pronto va a oscurecer - comentó Arisa

- No importa, yo soy valiente

- Ese no es el punto u.úU

- Tohru… Puede ser peligroso…

- Pero no quiero molestarlas! Mejor quédense aquí, vendré pronto

- Aunque digas eso…

- - -

- Vuelvo enseguida n.n –Sonreía Tohru mientras salía de la cocina hacia la puerta – Shigure-san, ya vuelvo, iré a comprar unas cosas n.n

- Sola o.o?

- Sí, me esforzaré! Òwó

- n.ñ … Bien, cuidate n.n

- Hai!

Tohru se disponía ya a salir cuando…

- No vas a ir sola

- Ah? –Tohru miró a la puerta, y allí estaba Kyo, ya listo para salir

- Iré contigo… -Mencionó mirando a otro lado

- Kyo-kun no tie…

- Anda, vamos ya… - Dijo mientras abría la puerta, ya pasa salir

- Ah… -Tohru le observó unos instantes… Luego en sus labios se dibujó una sutil sonrisa, y su mirada se suavizó, se acercó y se puso los zapatos, saliendo tras de Kyo, cerrando la puerta después.

- - -

Pasaron algunos minutos, Kyo y Tohru regresaban ya de las compras, el sol se había puesto ya, Kyo llevaba las bolsas y Tohru iba con sus manos frente a sí… Apenas habían cruzado palabra durante el viaje. No haía mucho tráfico ni gente en la calle, por lo tanto la escena era bastante silenciosa.

- Ehh… Ya… Ya estamos en 3er año…

- Sí…

- Ehh… Mmm…

- …

- Kyo-kun… Yo…

- …?

En ese momento, un auto pasó cerca de la acera, casi rozando a Kyo, quien no tuvo más opción que irse hacia un lado, hacia donde estaba Tohru, cayendo sobre ella y…

((Puff))

- Ah… ñ.ò

- Uhgg… -- --U … Lo… Lo siento… - Murmuró el neko, con sus ropas por encima, sobre… -

- Eehh… No… No hay problema.. –Le sonrió la chica, tranquilamente

- Oo Ahhh! -Dijo Kyo quien se había sonrojado bastante, alejándose de un brinco del pecho de la chica, donde había caído.

- Uh o.o? Sucede algo malo? – Le preguntó la onigiri, extrañada por el alejamiento tan repentino del chico, pues no se había percatado en lo absoluto de lo sucedido

- Eh.. Ehh… N-No… Na-Nada… N-no pasa nada… õ õUu –Tartamudeaba completamente sonrojado

- Espero que nadie haya visto –Miraba Tohru los alrededores, preocupada, de que alguna persona hubiese presenciado tal extrañes, mientras el neko no terminaba de calmarse –Parece que no… Qué bueno-Sonrió algo aliviada, tomando la ropa de Kyo y comenzando a doblarla- Pero mejor nos vamos, no n.n?

- Ehh… S-sí…

- Bueno, al menos estás bien, Kyo-kun, pudiste haberte lastimado mucho… -Hablaba Tohru, mientras recogía el mandado, mientras el neko se miraba las patitas, aún sonrojado-

Tohru terminó de recoger las cosas, Kyo, como no podía ayudar, y se le había pasado un poco el "trauma", miraba hacia otro lado, ya que la chica se había callado, cosa que solía suceder desde "aquel entonces", cuando se encontraban juntos y a solas.

: _Okaa-san… Quizá… Ahora pueda…_ :

- Kyo-kun… -Musitó Tohru, recogiendo por último la ropa doblada del chico, hincada sobre el suelo

- …Sí…? –Murmuró el neko en respuesta, sin mirarla

- Yo… Sobre… Sobre la otra…- Los ojos del neko se abrieron un poco más, presintió la pregunta… - Sobre la otra oca…

- Honda-san?

- Ah? – Tohru se giró, encontrándose con el preocupado rostro de Yuki

- Yuki-kun… o o

- Te encuentras bien…? –Dijo mirándola

- Sí… Sólo que Kyo-kun y yo…

- Ah.. –Dijo Yuki, percatándose de la presencia del neko – Menos mal… Pensé que te había sucedido algo…

- No… n.n

- Pero qué sucedió? -Dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Tohru, y tomaba las bolsas, dejando a la chica con la ropa del neko. Comenzando los tres a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa

- Ah bueno es que… Ah! será un problema llegar así a la casa! Uo-chan y Hana-chan se preguntarán qué pasó! – Cayó en cuenta la chica

- Aah… Es cierto… Bueno, no es muy tarde… Hacemos algo de tiempo y todo estará bien… -Le sonrió el ratón, Kyo sólo caminaba en silencio

- Cierto! Verdad Kyo-kun? –Volteó la chica con una sonrisa hacia el neko

- Si.. –Musitó este sin mirarla

- … Etto..

- …- Yuki frunció levemente el ceño, al mirar la reacción que había provocado el neko, pero prefirió cambiar el tema, en vez de comenzar una disputa sin sentido - Y bueno… No me has dicho qué pasó

- Ah bueno, es que---

Los tres prosiguieron su camino, Kyo continuó en silencio, a mitad del camino Kyo se transformó de nuevo en humano, Tohru le entregó sus ropas y hubo un ligero altercado entre el neko y el nezumi, pues éste último le dijo que debía tener más cuidado, a lo que el neko respondió ofendido que no había sido su culpa, disputa la cual, como siempre, fue finalizada por la onigiri. Y por fin, llegaron a casa.

- - -

- Vaya! Sí que tardaron, por un momento pensé que ya no íbamos a cenar – Bromeaba Uotani, después que habían terminado sus alimentos.

- Cierto… Casi teníamos que irnos…

- Ah, lamento el retraso n.nU –Comentó Tohru

- No te preocupes Tohru, todo fue culpa de éste idiota –Dijo Arisa señalando a Kyo

- No me molestes! –Respondió vagamente el neko

- Vaya, Kyo, desde que llegaste estás muy tranquilo –Dijo Arisa

- No es cierto! ¬¬

- Es verdad… -Confirmó Hanajima

- Que no!

Mientras tanto Yuki sólo permanecía en silencio con una gota de sudor en la frente, no comprendía qué tanta diversión era para Hanajima y Uotani el fastidiar a Kyo. Shigure sonreía ante la escena mientras tomaba té, y Tohru trataba de calmar los ánimos encendidos, aunque en su interior, deseaba decirle a Kyo que ella también había percibido ése cambio de carácter, y que deseaba ayudarle. Y finalmente…

- Ah, Tohru-kun o.o No revisaste tu paquete. – Comentó Shigure

- Ah! es cierto! Lo olvidé! Iré por él

- No te preocupes, aquí está n.n –Shigure sacó el paquete de su kimono y se lo entregó a Tohru

: _¬¬" …. Por qué tenía el paquete de Tohru él?_ : Pensaban Yuki, Kyo y Arisa, mientras Shigure sólo sonreía inocentemente

- De quién es…? –Indagó Saki

- Es del abuelo –Sonrió Tohru cual niña chiquita

- Anda, ábrelo –Sonreía hanajima con tranquilidad, incitando a la chica a abrir su correspondencia.

- Hai n.n! –Tohru comenzó a abrir el paquete con entusiasmo, mientras la atención de los presentes se dirigía hacia de qué se trataba el contenido de aquél paquete

Y por fin se abrió…

- Uhh… o.o –Tohru se quedó en silencio, mirando lo que había dentro

- Y bien… Qué es? –Musitó Hanajima

- Son entradas… o.o

- Entradas? –Preguntó el Neko, dejándose ver interesado, mientras Yuki miraba con la misma atención

- Entradas para el karaoke… o.o –Dijo al fin la chica

- - -

- Adiós, hasta mañana n.n! –Despedía Tohru a sus amigas desde la entrada, mientras éstas se retiraban.

- Hasta mañana! –Gritó Uotani

- Nos vemos… -Se despidió Hanajima

(…)

- Creo que no fue mala idea venir… Arisa…

- No, al menos pudimos hacerle entender a Tohru que no está sola…

- Sí… Pude percibir que estaba mal… Por eso quise venir…

- Sí, fue una gran idea, je. Ahora será más fácil acercarnos cuando suceda algo.

- Así es… Será más fácil… Y la mente de Tohru se alivió un poco del peso que tenía… -Murmuraba Hanajima, caminando al lado de Arisa

- Sí… Qué bueno.

- Sí…

(…)

- Además, tenemos entradas para el karaoke

- Sí…

- - -

**Listo! El capítulo 16! Lamento la tardanza, no se me ocurría nada, ya tengo más o menos la idea del 17, así que quizá no tarde tanto, espero que les haya gustado! Nuevamente una disculpa! En el próximo será la salida al karaoke! No prometo poner muchas canciones, pero sí algunas escenitas, que espero sean de su agrado. Gracias por leerme, y a mi fic, más que a nada. **

**Espero sus reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir la historia.**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	17. Sing Me A Song

**Capítulo 17**

_Sing Me A Song…_

_Cántame una canción…_

**u.u Como Ritsu-chan-san diría… GOMEN NASAIIIIII!!! Tardé muchisimo! Lo sé! Lo siento! En verdad la escuela se puso horrible!! Pero por fin estoy de vacaciones! Además me costó muchísimo escoger la canción que cantaría cada uno de los personajes (bueno, los 5 que fueron al karaoke)… Espero, en serio, que les agraden las canciones que elegí, las letras las pueden buscar en cualquier lugar, y las canciones también… Espero que les guste el capítulo, una disculpa de nuevo!! … Por cierto, ya voy leyendo el tomo 19 del manga, y no quiero que nadie me cuente final, me pongo histérica, nada como leerlo por una misma, no n.n? … Ah, perdón, disfruten el cap.. Espero.**

**Por favor! Dejen reviews!**

- Aaaaaahgg!! No quiero iiiiir!!!

- Vamos, ándale, ándale! no seas cobarde!!

- No soy cobarde, pero no quiero ir a ese lugar!!! – Gritaba Kyo, mientras era empujado por Arisa

- Es sólo un lugar como cualquiera… Acaso temes a un lugar cualquiera..? –Le murmuraba Hanajima, con un libro entre manos, caminando a la par de los dos combatientes

- No he dicho eso! Sólo que no sé por qué demonios tengo que ir con ustedes esa cosa que me llevan!

- Se llama Karaoke, inútil, KA-RA-O-KE!

- Uo-chan… n.nU – Se miraba a Tohru en segundo plano, tratando de calmar los ánimos

- Que no quiero! No quiero!

- Pareces niño! Ya acéptalo, tienes que venir!

- Pero no quiero!

- Tohru te invitó! Acaso no tienes vergüenza!? Vas a rechazar su invitación!? –Le chantajeaba Uotani, sin dejar de empujarlo

- Kgh… -Kyo se quedó en silencio, dejándose empujar por unos segundos, sonrojándose

- Sí, seguro que no le importa que Tohru lo invitase… - Murmuraba Hanajima sin dejar de leer, mientras caminaba

- Aaaahgg!! Bueno! Ya! Cállense! Dejen de empujarme y vamos de una vez! – Se soltó de Arisa metió la mano en los bolsillos, mirando frustrado a otra parte

- Demo… n.ñ Si no lo deseas no tienes que ir Kyo-kun, no pensé que te molestara, por eso—

- No te molestes, Honda-san, en serio que no le molesta –Le murmuró Yuki a Tohru, con una dulce sonrisa

- o.o?

- Ahh! Ya cállate, tonto! – Gritó Kyo a Yuki, pero éste sólo lo ignoró

- Ah, ya me imagino que divertido va ser ver cantar al idiota de Kyo, Jaja – Comentaba Arisa con maldad a Hanajima

- Sí, nosotras escogeremos sus canciones… - Saki desvió su mirada de su libro sólo para observar a Uotani con la misma maldad en los ojos

- Sí, podemos ponerlo a cantar algo como "Change The World" ..Inuyasha..

- Jajajaja x) Seguro, seguro, jajaja

- Glup - -"…

- n.nU … Hehe… - Tohru las miraba con una sonrisa algo intranquila y nerviosa, mientras Kyo se molestaba o aterraba con las ideas de las chicas, y por su parte Yuki, sólo hacía algunos comentarios para molestar al neko.

- O "Yume no naka e" ..KareKano..…

- Si, sería bueno verlo cantar eso, buena idea Hanajima!

- Yaaaa!! dejen de pensar que me van a poner a hacer!!! No haré nada de lo que me pidan! Nadaaaa!!

- Ya llegamos o.o – Interrumpió Tohru

- Eh? –Exclamaron Uotani y Kyo al mismo tiempo

- o.o Vaya, qué lugar más enorme – Murmuraba Yuki

- Hai… o.o

Todos miraban el edificio, unos 20 pisos quizá, el edificio de Karaoke había abierto hacía unas semanas, y era uno de los más visitados en toda la ciudad, y también de los más prestigiosos a pesar de su poco tiempo al servicio.

- Vaya, tu abuelo tiene mucho dinero? –Dijo Hanajima algo asombrada

- Iie… o.o

- Entonces cómo demonios consiguió entradas para este lugar!? Es enorme!

- Quizá se los ganó… - - ... -Decía Hanajima-

- Qué afortunada eres de que tu abuelo te diera este regalo, Honda-san n n

- Eh…. Hai! –Sonrió Tohru, animada

- Bueno, entremos ya! – Arisa se adelantó, seguida por los demás

Al entrar se acercaron a una de las encargadas, entregaron los boletos y fueron guiados a una habitación, que se encontraba equipada con un pequeño escenario, donde había una pantalla grande, bocinas, equipo de sonidos, rockola, micrófonos (Duh x3), y en la pared contraria, otra televisión en la cual se pasaban las letras, y una grabadora.

- Woooooow! Eso es genial O O –Miraba Arisa asombrada todo el lugar

- Haaai! De verdad! Qué emoción estar aquí!

- Mira, hasta tienen sillones de cuero! –Uotani tocaba los sillones

- Y tienen botanas - - … -Saki comenzaba a comer unas botanas gratuitas que estaban en una mesita

- Esperamos que disfruten su tiempo aquí n.n Gustan pedir algo de comer?

- Bueno…

- - -

Rato después Hanajima se encontraba cantando la canción de "Zankoku na Tenshi no Te-Ze" Evangelion, de una manera poco movida y simplemente con la mirada fija en las letras, aunque de vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos para alzar la mano como si fuese una estrella de rock o algo parecido (aunque con poco animo) mientras Uotani y Tohru aplaudían divertidas, Al igual que Yuki, y el neko sólo miraba aburrido hacia otro lado, y la canción terminaba…

**Sankoku na Tenshi no Te-Ze**

**Hanajima**

**Evangelion**

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

Hanajima se movía apenas, sólo hacía ademanes con las manos y siempre mantenía su sombría expresión, y de vez en cuendo cerraba sus ojos ante la canción

_Aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_Sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_Dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_Haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui Patosu de_

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

Alzaba la mano izquierda, mientras con la izquierda detenía el micrófono, y paseaba su mano en el aire, haciendo movimientos con ésta de maneras extrañas, pero acordes a la canción, y apenas alzaba su voz a los diferentes tonos de su canción, en resumen, siempre cantaba con el mismo volumen (xD).

_Zutto nemutte'ru_

_watashi no ai no yurikago_

_anata dake ga yume no shisha ni_

_yobareru asa ga kuru_

_Hosoi kubisuji wo_

_tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru_

_sekai-juu no toki wo tomete_

_tojikometai kedo_

_Moshimo futari aeta koto ni_

_imi ga aru nara 6_

_watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru_

_tame no BAIBURU 7_

_Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru_

_dakishimeta inochi no katachi_

_sono yume ni mezameta toki_

_dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara_

_rekishi wo tsukuru_

_megami nante narenai mama_

_watashi wa ikiru_

_Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de_

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho, inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia, terminando así su canción.

- Bravo, Hana-chan! Lo hiciste muy bien! – Sonreía y aplaudía la Onigiri mientras su amiga bajaba del escenario y se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo negro-

- n n – Sonreía sin felicidad- Si, verdad? Me sentía bien cantando, nunca había elevado tanto mi voz… me gustaría dedicarme a eso…

- En verdad!? Hana-chan! Tienes todo mi apoyo o.ó! – Dijo Tohru decidida a apoyar a su amiga en eso

- No, nunca tendré lo necesario para hacer una artista… -Murmuraba Hanajima, mirando hacia otro lado con una mirada dramática

- Hana-chan! Claro que sí! Sólo héchale muchas ganas, nosotros te apoyamos

- Tohru… Gracias… - Hanajima abrazó a Tohru, y ésta le abrazó de la misma manera

- Hai, siempre te apoyaremos! T.T

- Hanajima, deja de molestarla ¬¬ -Le miró Arisa

- No la molesto…

- Bueno! No importa – Gritó esta vez, Uotani – Sigo Yo!! – Se levantó y se estiró con entusiasmo, subiendo al escenario y buscando canción en la rockola, se preparó y comenzó la canción, guitarra, batería… Y la letra…

**REWRITE**

**Uotani**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Asian Kung Fu Generation**

_Kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa_

_sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara_

_tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa_

_"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo…!_

Arisa contaba con mucho entusiasmo alzaba la mano y movía la cabeza mientras cantaba, con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, mientras movía también su pie.

_Yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa_

_Jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara_

_jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa_

_kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo_

_Keshite! RIRAITO shite.!!_

_kudaranai chou gensou!_

_wasurarenu sonzai kan o_

_kishikaisei!!_

_RIRAITO shite!!!_

_imi no nai mousou mo_

_kimi o nasu dendouryoku_

_zenshin zenrei o kure yo_

Uotani comenzó a mover su mano derecha como si estuviese tocando la guitarra con mucha fuerza, y con el micrófono(inalámbrico, cabe destacar) en la zurda, como si fuese el mango de la guitarra. A Kyo le salió una gota de sudor al verla, mientras Hanajima aplaudía con su mirada de siempre, y Tohru hacía lo mismo pero con una sonrisa, Yuki también aplaudía con una sonrisa, una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita de sudor en la frente…

- n.ñ Se ve que le anima mucho…

- Uo-chan! Eres increíble! –gritaba, aunque algo despacio (N/a: Ya saben, Tohru no es de las que gritan por una canción), Tohru, apoyando a su amiga

_Mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de_

_shosen tada bonyou shitte naite_

_kusatta kokoro o_

_usugitanai uso o..!_

_Keshite! RIRAITO shite!!_

_kudaranai chou gensou_

_wasurarenu sonzai kan o_

_kishikaisei_

_RIRAITO shite_

_Imi no nai mousou mo_

_kimi o nasu dendouryoku_

_zenshin zenrei o kure yo…!!_

La canción terminó y Arisa hizo nuevamente el ademán de estar tocando la guitarra siguiendo el acorde final, con todo entusiasmo, para al final lanzar el micrófono en contra de la cabeza de Kyo, quien al estar distraído, recibió el golpe directo en la frente

- Jaaa!!! X)!!! –Arisa estaba muy emocionada

- X x!!! –

- Ah!! Kyo-kun! Estás bien!? ó ò!

- x x … -Kyo reaccionó – Gyaaaagh!!! Qué demonios te pasa, mujer!!? – Se puso de pie, exaltado, señalando a Arisa con la mano, rodeado de venitas y con la frente roja por el golpe- Casi me matas!!

- No seas infantil! Es parte del espectáculo!!

- Cuál espectáculo! Ya verás! Te daré tu merecido!

- Anda atrévete!!!

- Etto n.ñ Hana-chan, Kyo-kun… Por favor no peleen, Kyo-kun estás bien? Uo-chan n.ñ ten más cuidado

- Estoy bien… ù ú … -Murmuraba Kyo, molesto-

- Si, si, perdona, Tohru -Decía Arisa mientras bajaba del escenario

- Discúlpate conmigo!! –Le gritó Kyo

- Contigo por qué!?

- Ya dejen de pelear ú uU … -Murmuraba Yuki sin recibir atención-

- Porque a mi me golpeaste!! – renegaba Kyo-

- Y eso qué? Tohru es más importante!

- Ya verás! –Kyo se frustraba cada vez más

- Kyo-kun, estás bien? ó.o –Tohru trataba de revisar la herida en la frente del neko

- Si… -Sin pensarlo, Kyo tomó la mano de Tohru, que trataba de tocar su frente, suavemente, mirándola por unos instantes a los ojos … - Estoy bien…

- o o … - Tohru lo miró, quedando en silencio unos momentos-

Los otros tres chicos los miraron, fueron algunos segundos, pero..

- Ah! Lo siento! –Tohru separó su mano estrepitosamente, sonrojada- Etto..! Sigamos con las canciones!

- Si, si –Dijo Arisa sonriendo ligeramente por el acontecimiento – Yuki, te toca

- Eh o o?? –Yuki le miró con inocencia

- Si, sigues tu

- Vamos Yuki-kun n.n

- Eh… Está bien… Pero no sé que voy a cantar… - Yuki se puso de pie, y el apuesto chico de ojos violetas caminó hacia el escenario (N/a: En los últimos mangas se me hace lindo, ya le agarré cariño al pequeño Nezumi xD).

Yuki comenzó a buscar en la rockola. Después de unos minutos, en los que Kyo volvió a discutir con Arisa y Saki, Yuki eligió su canción y se puso de pie frente a la audiencia, algo sonrojado y nervioso… Comenzó la canción…

**NIJI**

**Yuki**

**L'Arc En Ciel**

_Toki wa kanadete… omoi wa afureru…_

_Togiresou na hodo… toumei na koe ni_

_Aruki-dashita… sono hitomi e…_

_Hateshinai mirai ga… tsuzuite 'ru…_

_Hontou wa totemo kokoro wa moroku…_

_Dare mo ga hibiwarete iru…_

_Furidashita ame ni nurete_

_Kimi wa mata tachidomatte shimau kedo_

_Shinjite kureru kara_

Yuki apenas se movía, parecía nervioso y estaba sonrojado, pero cantaba con ánimos y una sonrisa, mientras las tres chicas aplaudían al escucharlo, Yuki no cantaba nada mal, de hecho, lo hacía algo bien.

_Dare yori takaku sora e to chikazuku…_

_Kagayaki wo atsume hikari wo motomeru_

_Moetsukite mo kamawanai sa_

_Subete wa shinjitsu to tomo ni aru…_

_"Shounen wa hito no kage ni yuganda nikushimi wo mita"_

_Sonna sekai nante mou nani mo mitaku nai yo…_

_Nani mo! Nani mo! Nani mo!_

Yuki comenzó a soltarse un poco, y hacía algunos ademanes con sus manos conforme pasaba la canción y conforme la cantaba, y comenzaba a divertirse y despejarse de la pena poco a poco, aunque no por completo

_Sore demo omou anata no koto wo…_

_Kisetsu ga nagarete ite mo..._

_Me wo tojite itsu mo mite 'ta fuukei no you ni_

_Nando me ga ame mo agatta_

_Setsunai hito yo Kanawanu negai yo_

_Naze kono mune kara ai wa umarete iku?_

_Sakimidareta… hana wa yurete_

_Shizunda daichi ni furisosogu_

_Ai wo toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru…_

_Togiresou na hodo toumei na koe ni_

_Aruki-dashita… sono hitomi e…_

_Owaranai mirai wo sasageyou…_

La canción terminó

- Yuki-kun! Te salió excelente! No sabía que pudieras cantar tan bien! n.n –Tohru le sonreía animada, mientras aplaudía al nezumi

- Eh… Tu crees, Honda-san n.ñ? –Yuki parecía aún nervioso ante el acto, pero se notaba que le cayó perfecto el hecho de bajar del escenario

- Vaya! Así que tienes talento para esto, Sohma! X)

- No lo diría así… n.ñ En realidad estaba muy nervioso

- Pero cantaste bien… -Sonreía apenas Hanajima

- Es verdad! Fue fantástico, Yuki-kun o.ó!

- Gracias n n

- ¬¬ ….Al menos sabe hacer algo bien… –Kyo permanecía mirando a otro lado

- Ja! Qué bueno que hablas de eso, Kyon, porque te toca subir allá! –Sonrió Uotani con malicia

- Qué!? Estás loca!? No lo haré! Que lo haga Tohru primero!

- Qué? No evadas, Kyon!

-No evado! Ella nos invitó, tiene derecho a cantar primero, de hecho no sé por qué cantaron ustedes primero! - ´-

- Demo, no hay problema, si hubiera subido yo primero me hubiera puesto muy nerviosa, pero ahora ya no lo estaré n.n … -Intercedió por sí misma Tohru

- Bueno, entonces sube –Le dijo Kyo

- Si, sube! –Apoyó esta vez Uo

- Si.. –Le sonrió Hanajima

- Ahh.. etto..! –Tohru se sonrojó un poco

- Vamos… n n – Yuki le sonrió dulcemente, Tohru sonrió de la misma manera

- Si… n.n

La onigiri subió al escenario y se acercó a la rockola, comenzó a buscar algunas canciones y presionó para comenzar una

- Ahh! Etto! Me equivoqué de canción yo..! x x –Comenzó a decir nerviosa, y sonrojándose un poco

- Ahh, baka –Dijo Kyo en tono frustrado, pero no enojado

- Anda, ya va a empezar, canta!

-Ha-hai! –Tohru tomó el micrófono, y la tonada comenzó, una tonada tranquila, Tohru se sonrojó poco a poco, conocía la canción, perfectamente… Comenzaba la letra…

**Yubiwa**

**Tohru**

**Escaflowne**

**Sakamoto Maaya**

_Namida ga ato kara afuredashite…  
saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no  
ikanaide… ikanaide… koko ni ite  
sora e hikari kakanuketeyuku…  
_

La letra llegaba a los oídos de Kyo, provocándole poco a poco un sonrojo. Hanajima, Arisa y Yuki estaban en silencio la canción no ameritaba aplausos, ni el momento tampoco, era diga de escucharse en silencio, y más en un momento así…

_Konna ni shiisana watashi dakedo…  
anata wo dare yori seiippai ai shita  
arigatou ikutsu mono taisetsu na kimochi  
te watashi kureta yo ne…_

Tohru se sonrojaba con cada estrofa, su voz resonaba suavemente en el lugar, lo recorría de arriba abajo y hacía sentir una profunda quietud en el ambiente, el corazón de Kyo se aceleraba por la letra, sus mejillas cada vez estaban más rojas, al igual que las de Tohru.

Comenzó una parte hablada…

_"Sono toki zutto, watashi wa kiekaketa hikouki gumo wo miteita..."_

…__

Wasurenaide  
hitorijanai…  
hanaretemo te wo tsunaideiru  
hajimete no koi hajimete shitta…  
konna kanashimi wo aru koto…  


La onigiri cantaba extraordinariamente, simplemente penetraba en los pensamientos, se percibía el sentimiento. Tohru permanecía la mayor parte de la canción con los ojos cerrados, sabía que si los abría, éstos buscarían al neko, y no se separarían de él… Sin embargo sus expresiones transmitían sentimientos, pensamientos… Quería evitar mirar a Kyo, pero por otra parte, sería una forma de transmitir sus sentimientos.

_Nanika ga shoumetsu shitemo nanika ga futatabi yadotte…  
Wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to iu anata kara no… meseeji…  
_

La canción estaba por terminar, la mirada de la Onigiri no se pudo ocultar más… Abrió sus ojos y estos instantáneamente buscaron a los de Kyo… Quien la miraba fijamente, no había apartado la vista de ella desde el momento en que comenzó la tonada…

_Itsuka kitto aeru  
futari naraba…  
tookutemo hitomi mitsumeau  
kibou to yume no subete kakete…  
Yakusoku wo shiyou yo…  
ano hi no hageshisa wo daite……_

_  
Ashita saku mirai wo ikiru…_

La canción terminó… Todo estaba en silencio, Tohru no dejaba de mirar a Kyo, hasta que…

- Bravo!! –Arisa comenzó a aplaudir junto con Hanajima – Tohru! Eso fue genial!!! T---T

- En verdad… muy bonito… -Decía Hanajima mientras aplaudía con una gotitas de lágrima en sus ojos

- Muy bien, Honda-san… n n –Yuki se les unió en los aplausos…

- Ah..! – Tohru reaccionó, fijando ahora su mirada en los chicos, sonrojándose más- Gracias, demo, no estuvo tan bien… n.ñ

Kyo reaccionó también, desvió su mirada, también sonrojado a más no poder…

-Claro que sí! Tohru! Estuviste excelente! –Animaba Uotani mientras la onigiri bajaba del escenario

- Arigato n.nU …

- Verdad que sí, Kyo? X) – Arisa dio unos burlescos codazos a Kyo

- Ehh… -Kyo la miró unos instantes con molestia luego miró a otro lado, sonrojado- …Sí…

- o.o … n n Gracias…

- Bueno, Kyon, ahora sí sigues tú! X)

- Qué!? No quiero!

- Tienes que hacerlo, a eso vinimos! Recuerda que TOHRU te INVITÓ! La vas a decepcionar

- n.ñ Uo-chan… -Apenas murmuraba Tohru

- Ahhhg! Bueno, ya cállate! –Kyo se levantó molesto y comenzó a subir fastidiado al escenario, seguido por Uotani- Qué demonios haces!? Bájate! No pienso cantar nada contigo arriba! –Se le saltaron unas venitas (N/a: x3 Kyoooo ) –

- Voy a ponerte una canción! –Reía maliciosamente Uotani mientras se ponía a buscar en la rockola

- Estás loca! –Kyo la apartó del aparato- No cantaré nada que tu me pongas! Cantaré lo que yo desee! –Gritaba, un poco sonrojado de estar en ése lugar, donde hacía unos instantes estaba Tohru, aún su sonrojo no había pasado, y estaba por duplicarse…

- Claro, claro, como quieras, jaja –Uotani bajó por el otro lado y regresó al sillón, sentándose. Kyo buscó una canción… La encontró… Aunque la eligió después de dudarlo mucho, y ser presionado por Arisa para que se decidiera… La canción comenzaba…

**Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai**

**Kyo**

**Slam Dunk**

_Mabushii hizashi wo se ni_

_hashiridasu machi no naka_

_tatakareta itsumo no you ni kata wo…_

Kyo cantaba la canción, no se metía en el ritmo y ni en alzar la voz, pero cantaba con deseos de hacerlo… Sus ojos se posaron en los de Tohru unos instantes, quien le miraba sonrojada, mientras Arisa y Saki daban algunos comentarios, pero no los escuchaba… Ya no…

_kimi ni muchuu na koto ni_

_wake nante nai no ni_

_sono ude wa karamu koto wa nai…_

_Itsu no ma ni ka hitomi_

_ubawarete hajimatta_

_hanasanai yuru ga nai_

_Crazy for you_

Tohru se estremeció al escuchar la letra, sólo una ilusión, pero…

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai_

_ashita wo kaete miyou_

_kooritsuite'ku toki wo buchikowashitai_

_kimi ga suki da to sakebitai_

_yuuki de fumidasou_

_kono atsui omoi wo uketomete hoshii…_

Aunque fuera imposible, quizás…

_Zawameita FUROA ni_

_nigiwau TE-BURU goshi_

_nanigenai kimi no shisen ni yoishire_

_koi wo shite-iru you de_

_odoraserete'ru yo na_

_takanaru kodou ni mou uso wa tsukenai_

Quizás…

_Itsu ni nareba kawaru_

_kono modokashii yuujou_

_todoketai tashikametai_

_I take you away_

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai_

_nanimokamo nugisute_

_kokoro tokasu kotoba wo mitsuke dashitai_

_kimi ga suki da to sakebitai_

_kon'ya wa kaesanai_

_mitsumeru dake no hibi nante owari ni shiyou_

_I wanna cry for you_

Aunque no le agradaba la idea de estar simplemente cantando, se percibía que estaba metido en ello, como si simplemente fuera una manera de decirlo todo, de soltarlo… Kyo apenas movía sus manos, pero cada ademán que hacía, demostraba más el sentimiento en sus palabras… Aunque hubiesen sido escritas por otro… Y así siguió la canción…

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai_

_ashita wo kaete miyou_

_kooritsuite'ku toki wo buchikowashitai_

_kimi ga suki da to sakebitai_

_yuuki de fumidasou_

_kono atsui omoi wo uketomete hoshii_

_I wanna cry for you_

La música paró poco a poco, hasta que desapareció… Kyo bajó su mirada al mismo tiempo que el micrófono, Tohru lo miraba desde su asiento, con las manos cerca del pecho y las mejillas sonrojadas, no tanto como lo estaban las del neko… Que aunque ella no lo supiera, en ésa canción, él había dicho tanto… Tanto para ella, pero… Nunca se sabría…

- Bravo, Kyon, sabía que cantarías así de bien x)!!

- Ya era hora de que lo hicieras…

- Si! Felicidades!

- Como digan.. –Kyo les miró, sonrojado y luego apartó la mirada con algo de vergüenza

- Ahhh, no te enojes porque te obligamos!

- Kyo-kun! …

- … -Kyo la miró…

- Estuviste… Fantástico… -Tohru le sonrió con dulzura, sonrojada

- ….. – Kyo la miraba, desvió su mirada y… - Gracias… - Cerró sus ojos…

_Yo…_

**- - -**

**Etto ó.o .. Qué tal? Les gustó? **

**Por favor! Déjenme reviews!! Esta vez necesito saber si les gustaron las canciones!! Si no, se pueden cambiar! Así que por favor díganme qué les pareció en un review! Please!!**

**Antes que nada, sí, las canciones están en japonés. En realidad las elegí más que nada por el tono, excepto las de Kyo y Tohru. ¿Qué les pareció la canción de Sakamoto Maaya, Yabiwa? No sabes qué dice?? Jeje… Nisiquiera conocía la canción hasta el día de hoy (19 de diciembre del 2006) y me volví fanática, me fue difícil encontrar la traducción… En inglés. Pero como yo quería traerles la traducción a ustedes, para que supieran lo que decía la canción… se lo pedí a un amigo de la escuela, ¡Marco! Y aquí la tienen!**

_Como mis lágrimas sigue fluyendo una después de otra, no puedo ver tu ultima sonrisa a través de lo borroso. Por favor no te vayas, no te vayas... quédate aquí. La luz arrasa a través del cielo_

_Incluso este insignificante yo, te amó más que nadie, con toda mi alma. Gracias por todos esos preciosos sentimientos que me has dado_

_Cuando tu te desvaneciste yo estaba observando por largo tiempo cómo el rastro de vapor desaparecía_

_Por favor no olvides, no estás solo. Incluso si estamos separados podemos seguir tomados mano a mano, mi primer amor, primero descubrí que podría haber tal sufrimiento. Incluso si algo se va lejos, vivirá una vez más_

_Cuando me diste una sonrisa como empezamos, esta fue tu mensaje para mi para verdaderamente vivir con todo mi corazón,_

_Yo sólo se que nos veremos algún día, si estamos juntos, incluso si estamos muy alejados, podemos avistar nuestros ojos. Vamos a dejar todo a nuestras esperanzas y sueños. Vamos a prometernos una al otro que nos aferraremos a la intensidad que sentimos ese día y vivir el futuro que florece en mañana._

**No les gustó? Me pareció "perfecta" para Tohru, en especial en la situación que están ambos!! Espero que le manden las gracias a Marco en sus reviews que ESPERO me manden –Imitando a Shigure- Deben ser educados –Deja de imitar- Bueno, ya… Espero sus reviews con amenazas, regaños, felicitaciones… O nomás un "hola" xD Sólo quiero reviews TwT … El 18 quizá venga pronto, como estoy de vacaciones… Pero no lo aseguro**

**Por cierto!! Aun no se acaba esto del karaoke… Bueno, si, pero faltan unos detallitos por allí… Ya vendrán en el siguiente capítulo… detallitos es lo mismo que pensamientos… Jeje… Bueno, ya lo alargué…**

**10-11 pags de historia, 15 con canciones y 16 con comentarios… jeje xD Nos vemos,**

**revieeeeeews!!!!**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	18. No

**Wuah! El 18! No me regañen no tardé tanto!! xD Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, este cap me parece importante así que en verdad espero que envíen un review, lean el comentario final, por favor, jeje.**

**Ni Fruits Basket ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es de Natsuki Takaya.**

**Les dejo éste cap. Ja ne. (Nota: Es el nombre de Capítulo más corto que he hecho xD)**

**Capítulo 18**

_No…_

No…

Llevaban ya tiempo en el Karaoke, Hanajima y Uotani habían acaparado el escenario, obligaban a Yuki a subir de vez en cuando, igual a Kyo, y cantaban con Tohru algunas canciones a trío. Pasaron así varias horas, el incidente principal había, de alguna manera, cedido su paso a la diversión.

Tohru pasó y cantó la canción de "Ohashi" y junto con Hanajima y Uotani cantó Owari na Yume (Inuyasha) y así se siguieron… Después de pasar un tiempo en el lugar, Kyo terminó "animándose" y dejó de estar enojado, haciendo un poco más de escándalo, más bien, burlándose de Uotani cuando terminaba de cantar, en venganza. Todos pasaron un buen rato, hasta que terminó el tiempo, y tuvieron que salir

- Vaya! Fue muy divertido n.n! Verdad Hana-chan?

- Así es, nunca pensé que fuera tan entretenido el hecho de cantar en el karaoke…

- Hanajima, que no habías venido la semana antepasada con tu familia? ¬¬ No hables como si nunca hubieras venido. –Le dijo Uo

- Ah… Pero no es tan bueno como venir con Tohru.

- Ah? n.n

- Ja! Yo no sé como se pueden divertir haciendo esto – Renegaba Kyo

- Mira quien lo dice! Si tu te sorprendiste cuando llegaron a avisarnos que había terminado el tiempo y hasta preguntaste asombrado "Queee!? Yaaa!?" –Comentaba Uo imitando a Kyo, mientras a éste se le saltaban unas venitas

-Cállate! Si tu estabas igual!!

- Demo, en verdad fue muy divertido, me la pasé muy bien n.n

- Hai… Honda-san, dale las gracias a tu abuelo de mi parte, si? –Le sonrió Yuki

- Hai n.n!

- Si, fue un buen día! A pesar que el idiota de Kyo se la llevó de amargado

- Cállate!

- Kyo-kun, cantaste muy bien n.n

- Ww… Ehh… -Kyo desvió la mirada, sonrojándose ligeramente- Si… Tu también…

- Eh… -Tohru se sonrojó ligeramente- Gracias…

- Ahhh! Es verdad Tohru! La primera canción que cantaste fue fantástica!!

- Ahh!? O//o –Tohru se sonrojó en ese instante, y Kyo, al recordar aquél momento, no hizo más que sonrojarse, reviviendo todos aquellos pensamientos que pasaron en su mente durante aquellos instantes- E-etto! Para nada! No, no //

- Claro que sí! No lo nigues!!

- Es verdad, cantaste bien, Tohru… n n …

- Si, es verdad, Honda-san, lo hiciste muy bien… n n

- Sí! Pero me sorprende que hayas cantado toda la canción –Comentó Uotani

- A qué te refieres…? –Hanajima le miró-

- Pues Tohru había dicho que se había equivocado de canción, pero cuando estaba cantando en ningún momento volteó a ver la letra, porque casi siempre estuvo con los ojos cerrados – Decía Uo

- Tienes razón… -Confirmó Hanajima-

- Aaaahh!! O//o!!! Etto! No, para nada! Es s-sólo que ya la había escuchado en la radio! –Decía nerviosa Tohru-

- Ah, en serio?

- Hai, hai n//ñ

- Bueno… Pero creo que--- Ah, nos tenemos que ir aquí, Hanajima –Dijo Arisa al percatarse que debían separarse sus caminos para regresar a casa

- Es verdad… Tohru, nos vemos…

- Hai! Gracias por venir n.n

- Gracias por invitarnos… n n –Sonrió Hanajima

- Nos vemos. – Las dos amigas de la onigiri cruzaron la calle, separándose del grupo

- Tengan cuidado..! –Les gritó Tohru desde la esquina, recibiendo como respuesta de parte de la "punk" (Arisa) un ademán de despedida con la mano.

Tohru y los chicos Sohma se quedaron de pie, hasta que Hanajima y Uotani habían desaparecido por la esquina. Entonces emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa de Shigure.

- Yuki-kun, me alegra que hayas venido, en verdad pensé que quizá ibas a estar ocupado

- Iie… -Le sonrió el nezumi, dulcemente- Incluso aunque hubiese estado ocupado hubiera venido

- n.n Je, gracias.

- No te preocupes, además fue muy divertido, ¿no?

Kyo les miró de reojo unos instantes, sin decir palabra alguna, para después voltear su mirada hacia otro lugar.

- Sí! Me encantó cuando Uo-chan pasó a cantar!

- Te refieres a cuando desfiguró a Kyo?

- No me desfiguro!! –Replicó Kyo inmediatamente, sonrojándose

- Claro que sí, mira qué feo quedaste… -Dijo Yuki tranquilamente, con una ligera sonrisa

- Ja! Lo dices porque no tengo esa cara de princesita que tienes tú! –Kyo volteó la cara hacia otro lado

- Al menos no tengo un micrófono marcado en la cara

- ¿¡Qué!? –Kyo se tocó la cara con desesperación

- Jajaja n.n – Honda rió por la inocencia del neko

- Aaaah! Maldita rata! te crees muy "graciosa"!!

- Claro que no

- Pero los dos son muy apuestos –Sonreía Tohru caminando en medio de los dos contrincantes, con una sonrisa (N/a: ya saben, sus sonrisas tontas xD –Adoro esas sonrisas en la tipa esta, jaja- )

- Hu? –Musitaron los dos, volteando a ver a la chica con algo de inocencia

- Pues ambos tienen muchas fans n.n

- Ah, pero eso no es tan agradable a veces n n…

- No o.o?

- No, para nada u uU

- Ya cállense, mejor hablen de otra cosa – Kyo se llevó las manos a la nuca, cerrando los ojos sin dejar de caminar, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Llegaron a la casa de Sohma, Shigure los recibió con un comentario típico (N/a: "Aaah Kyo, Yuki, qué malos fueron a hacer cosas con Tohru-kun y no me avisaron T.T" a lo que Yuki y Kyo responderían como "Cállate, no estés molestando!" (Claro, Kyo sonrojado) y Tohru ni se daría cuenta del comentario o sus intenciones). Pasó la cena tranquilamente, mientras Tohru y Yuki contaban al Inu sobre su día en el Karaoke, y Kyo rezongaba por los comentarios en su contra.

- - -

- Ya pronto los tendré en mi poder… -Murmuraba una figura sentada en el porche de una casa, recargada en un pilar de madera que sostenía el techo, y con la mirada fija en la luna, mientras otra persona se encontraba de pie entre las sombras del cuarto

- No es muy pronto…?

- No… Ya me cansé de esperar… -Akito volvió su mirada hacia Kureno- Haré que Yuki regrese… Y me quedaré con él… Encerraré a ese "monstruo" … Para siempre…

- - -

Tohru había subido a su habitación, se había puesto su pijama, una linda pijama de color azul cielo, de dos piezas, se encontraba guardando su ropa, tranquilamente, antes de decidir dedicarse a dormir… De pronto un pensamiento pasó por su mente…

---_Flash Back_---

_- Ahhh! Es verdad Tohru! La primera canción que cantaste fue fantástica!!_

_- Ahh!? O//o..!! E-etto! Para nada! No, no //_

_- Claro que sí! No lo nigues!!_

_- Es verdad, cantaste bien, Tohru… n n …_

_- Si, es verdad, Honda-san, lo hiciste muy bien… n n_

_- Sí! Pero me sorprende que hayas cantado toda la canción –Comentó Uotani_

_- A qué te refieres…? –Hanajima le miró-_

_- Pues Tohru había dicho que se había equivocado de canción, pero cuando estaba cantando en ningún momento volteó a ver la letra, porque casi siempre estuvo con los ojos cerrados – Decía Uo_

_- Tienes razón… -Confirmó Hanajima-_

_- Aaaahh!! O//o!!! Etto! No, para nada! Es s-sólo que ya la había escuchado en la radio! –Decía nerviosa Tohru-_

_- Ah, en serio?_

_- Hai, hai n//ñ …_

---_Fin del Flash Back_---

Tohru agachó su Mirada levemente

_Bueno… Quizá…_ -Comenzó a pensar- _No debía haber cantado eso… Sólo… Cualquier otra cosa…_ -Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse levemente- _Cualquier cosa… Hubiera resultado menos dolorosa ahora…_ Escondió por fin su mirada entre sus cabellos

Tohru conocía a la perfección esa canción, la primera vez que la había escuchado, había sido en su trabajo, mientras limpiaba una ventana… Las señoras habían puesto el radio, pues poca gente se encontraba en el edificio, y no molestarían a nadie, y de un momento a otro, comenzó esa canción.

Inconcientemente la onigiri había escuchado aquella canción, le había prestado atención, a pesar de que ella no se había dado cuenta, y seguía limpiando silenciosamente la enorme ventana frente a sí.

De repente, brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos… Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Se había llevado la mano al rostro, tocando aquellas tibias lágrimas… Para luego posar su mano en su pecho y cerrar los ojos… Entonces se dedicó sólo a escuchar la canción, con una expresión de profundo dolor, así, hasta que terminó la canción… Entonces abrió los ojos, y miró su reflejo en el vidrio… Triste, desolado, sonrojado… Solitario.

Sí, conocía esa canción, desde aquél momento la había escuchado un sin fin de veces, incluso se había dado el valor para llamar una vez a la estación de radio, y pedir que pasaran aquella canción.

_Por qué me gustaba tanto…? … Al principio no lo sabía… Lloré… Pero no sabía por qué… Buscaba escucharla… pero no sabía por qué…_

Tohru pensaba (N/a: … :O! ), estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, sólo estaba de pie, mirando el vestido de mezclilla azul entre sus manos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de qué era lo que sostenía, sólo su mirada estaba fija (N/a: Según yo ese vestido/blusa es de mezclilla, me refiero al que utiliza en el capítulo en que conoce a Kagura)…

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo de su alcoba, apretó aquella prenda sobre su boca, cerrando con fuerza sus párpados, mientras comenzaban a brotar más lágrimas

_Kyo-kun…! Era por ti…! No quiero que te vallas… No te vallas…! Kyo-kun…! Kyo-kun… Es…_

Escondió el rostro en la prenda de mezclilla, comenzando a llorar, tratando de ahogar el sonido de sus sollozos

_Kyo-kun… Es una canción para tí..!_

Se quedó en el suelo durante un rato, ahogando sus pensamientos y sentimientos entre aquellas lágrimas y sobre aquella prenda, y permaneció llorando en silencio, durante horas…

- - -

- n.n Vaya, parece que Tohru me dejó preparado el té – Sonreía Shigure, alrededor de medio día, entrando en la cocina y tomando una nota que se encontraba enseguida de la estufa – Veamos, veamos n.n "Shigure-san, ya nos fuimos, como pensé que quizás estabas muy cansado no te desperté, dejé el desayuno para ti preparado, es sólo cuestión de que lo calientes, Tohru… Se me olvidaba, también dejé el té listo, caliéntalo n.n Que tengas un buen día, échale ganas!" –

Terminó de leer y dejó la nota a un lado, sonriendo y dejando escapar un leve suspiro

- Vaya, sí que es amable

- …Eso crees..?

Shigure miró por la ventana, sin voltearse

- No me imaginé que estuvieras aquí… A qué viniste?

- Así me recibes…?

- Y dime… -Shigure volteó hacia la entrada de la puerta de la cocina, en donde se encontraba Akito recargado, mirándole fijamente, con los brazos cruzados… - Cómo esperas que te reciba…? – Le murmuró Shigure, y Akito simplemente se quedó mirándole seriamente.

- - -

Pasó el día, Tohru estaba en el trabajo, acababa de terminar y se miraba sonriente, lo de la noche anterior se le había pasado, y ahora se encontraba con mejores ánimos, ya era de tarde, hacía alrededor de dos horas había salido de la escuela, y se había ido a trabajar de inmediato.

- Tohru-chan – Le llamó una de las señoras que trabajaba con ella

- Ah! Hai? –Tohru volteó a verle, mientras la señora se acercaba a ella

- Ten –Le entregó un sobre- Ya nos pagaron

- Ah! Muchas gracias!! –Sonrió la chica

_No puede, ser, no puede ser_

- Piensas comprarte algo bonito? –Le sonreía la señora

- Ah? No, lo guardaré para después n.n Pienso juntar dinero

- Ah, ya veo para la universidad

_Donde!? … Donde!?_

- Iie, para no ser una molestia

- Aaaah, ayudarás en tu casa con el dinero?

- Hai n.n

_Dónde estás, Tohru…!?_

Se percibía angustia en aquellos pensamientos, mientras se miraba que la persona corría, y trataba de subir por un elevador, que tardaba, para luego decidirse a correr por las escaleras.

- Qué buena niña –Comentó otra de las señoras

- Ah, no para nada n.nU

- Qué modesta, es muy bueno que estés trabajando con nosotros

- Así es, nos ayudas mucho n.n

- Aaah, gracias, me alegra ser de ayuda! Me esforzaré!

- Bien n n! –Respondieron las señoras animándola

_Tohru…! Tohru…!_

Se denotaba desesperación en aquél pensamiento

- No quiere venir a comer ya? –Le llamó una tercera señora, mientras sacaba de una mochila una cajita de comida envuelta en un pañuelo (Bento)

- Eh? … Iie, quizá ya debería irme, así tendré fuerza para mañana –Sonrió la chica, con el sobre de dinero entre manos-

- Ahh, no tienes que esforzarte tanto, es mejor que comas algo para que tomes energías

-Demo…

-Anda, anda, come con nosotras

- Hai, iré a tirar las bolsas y guardaré el dinero y vendré a comer n.n

- Bien, no tardes n n

- Hai n.n!!

Tohru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con el sobre en manos, sonriendo

_Tohru…!!_

- Tohru…!! – Entró Momiji, parando el camino de la onigiri, jadeando por haber subido las escaleras corriendo hasta el noveno piso

- Momiji-kun! –Le miró Tohru, sorprendida

- Toh…Tohru… -Momiji apenas podía respirar

- Momiji-kun..! Tranquilízate, respira..! –Se acercó, preocupada

- No hay… No hay tiempo… Tohru… Akito…

- Eh? –Tohru no comprendía

- Akito…! –Respiraba jadeante-

Tohru trataba de comprenderle, impaciente y preocupada por el "pequeño" conejo

- Akito…! Se llevó a Kyo!!

Resonó en su mente, en la mente de Tohru, más que aquél grito cansado y desesperado, en su mente resonó el significado de aquellas palabras…

- - -

**NOOOOOO!!! ToT No quiero que se lo lleven! Este cap iba a ser de puro recuerdo, pero no sé por qué me salió esto… Pero a mi me gustó!! Aunque no quiero! No quiero! Pero me gustó como quedó!**

**QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA!!!? Alguien dígame porque yo no sé!!! xDD!!**

**Espero les haya gustado, lean en siguiente, dos para los 20 caps!!! . Ahora no me tardé tanto ¿no? (Me acaba de pasar por la mente de qué haría yo si esto mismo pasara en el manga… Pero no creo xD espero que no –Si sucediera sería quizá que puedo llegar a pensar como Natsuki Takaya u.u? eso sí me gustaría, pero no soy tan buena- Jeje)**

**DEJENME REVIEWS PLEASE!! En realidad necesito saber qué piensan de éste cap!!**

**Si llego a los 150 reviews para el capítulo 20, haré epílogo, si no, veremos.**

_**See ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	19. Maze

**Aquí! Aquí esta! Wuaaaah! Llegó a las 250 y más! Y yo que no quería epílogo xD Ajajaja, bueno si lo haré, por ustedes. Me puse a leer los comentarios de todos los caps y me di cuenta de varias cosas**

**1.- Hace varios caps que no les doy las gracias por sus reviewes… En serio, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!**

**2.- Dije que no creía llegar a los 17, y miren donde voy xD**

**3.- … Nunca he dejado de querer reviews, así que dejenme reviews! xD Y gracias de antemano!**

**Aquí les dejo el cap 19! Disfrútenlo, ojalá les guste! **

**Capítulo 19**

_Maze_

Laberinto

_- Akito…! Akito se llevó a Kyo!!_

- - -

Todo perdió sentido de un instante a otro. La mente de Tohru había quedado en blanco, nada encajaba. Sus manos temblaron, se puso pálida y sintió que su cuerpo apenas y podía sostenerse a sí mismo. De sus manos resbaló aquél sobre con el dinero de su paga. Miraba a un punto muerto, simplemente, en ese instante, nada existía. Nada.

Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, el pequeño conejo le miraba, preocupado, jadeante.

- Tohru… -Alcanzó a musitar el chico

La chica percibió por fin la realidad, después de perderse unos instantes, regresó al lugar, a aquél edificio, frente al nagual. Ahogó un quejido, no podía pronunciar palabra…

- K… Kyo… - Musitó. Tohru dió un paso, para luego comenzar a apresurarse, su mirada seguía perdida, en algún lugar de la nada.

Momiji la miró, ella sólo pasó de largo, aceleró el paso, y luego comenzó a correr. El conejo la siguió, apresurado, tratando de alcanzarla, pero la muchacha no bajó el paso hasta detenerse frente a las puertas del elevador, presionó apresurada el botón.

- Tohru, no te desesperes –Intentó calmar el chico

Ella no lo escuchaba, simplemente estaba perdida mirando desesperada la puerta de acero, hasta que esta se abrió y entro de inmediato, seguida del chico Sohma. Estando dentro, sus ojos se posaron sobre el indicador de piso, rogando por que llegara a la planta baja, y en cuanto la puerta hubo abierto, salió apresurada hacia la puerta principal.

- Tohru..! Tranquila..!

- Kyo, Kyo… -Repetía incesante, saliendo hacia la calle-

- Tohru..! –La seguía Momiji, intranquilo.

- Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar con Kyo..! – Comenzaba a trotar, no podía aguardar, tenía que llegar, pronto, lo más pronto posible. Apretaba la mochila contra su pecho, con algo de fuerza mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad, seguida por el chico rubio.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Lo esperaba, aunque trataba de evitarlo, sabía que quizá ese día llegaría… Pero, ¿tan pronto? ¿Por qué?... Simplemente no lo entendía, su mente estaba completamente absorta…

- Tohru!!! – Momiji la jaló con fuerza del brazo, haciéndola detenerse y parar bruscamente, justo en el momento que un carro pasaba a toda velocidad frente a la chica, sobre el lugar donde seguramente ella se habría encontrado con el vehículo.

La gente miraba a la chica, que quedó atónita unos instantes. Entrecerró sus ojos, mientras estos se humedecían…

- Kyo..! –Ahogó en su garganta la chica, para soltarse del conejo, y comenzar a correr de nuevo

- Tohru! Ten cuidado, es peligroso! –El chico empendió de nuevo el camino detrás de Honda

:: _No debí decírselo así, no pensé que se pondría de ésta manera..!_ :: - Pensaba para sus adentros, sin perderla de vista - ::_Pero, Kyo, la protegeré, no dejaré que nada le suceda, no te preocupes… La cuidaré, sólo aguanta..! _::´- En su mente, recordó el rostro de su primo - ::_ Kyo..! Reiste!, Tohru es la única que puede salvarte, aguanta, Kyo..! _::

A pesar de que según las reglas del horóscopo, Kyo debía ser odiado y discriminado por todos por ser el nagual del gato, Momiji no tenía ya aquella malicia, hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar mal, de pensarlo inferior, y se dio cuenta, de que tal pensamiento era sólo de personas cerradas, frías y hasta cierto grado, estúpidas.

Era verdad, y no sólo se trataba de él.

- - -

La casa de Shigure Sohma se miraba opaca, dentro ninguna luz estaba encendida, sólo la luz de fuera caía sobre ésta.

- …¿No piensas hablar? – Mencionó Yuki, recargado en la pared, mirando hacia fuera por las puertas abiertas hacia el patio lateral-

- …N… ¿Qué quieres que diga..? –Murmuraba Shigure, sentado a la mesa, con una taza de té frente a sí, también mirando a donde mismo que el nezumi.

- ¿Qué harás? …

- ¿Te refieres a ella…?

- ¿A quién más…?

- Je…

- ¿No piensas decirle nada...?

- Claro, debo hacerlo…

- ¿Cómo lo harás? …

- No lo sé…Yuki, ¿no sería mejor que tú se lo dijeras?

- No…

- ¿Por qué no? –Shigure miraba con tranquilidad cómo el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, y cómo la luz se filtraba por la ventana – Tu te llevas mejor con ella…

- Pero… - Entrecerró sus ojos, mirando afuera

- ¿N? … -Shigure desvió apenas su mirada hacia el chico-

- ……

- ¿Pero? …

- Kh… -Cerró sus ojos con cierta frustración- No quiero ser yo quien le cause dolor…

- ¿Te refieres a que dejarás que lo haga yo…? Qué egoísta.

- No es ser egoísta – Yuki volvió su mirada al Inu- Es sólo que tú fuiste quien permitió que "Él" se lo llevara.

- Sabes que no podía hacer nada.

- ¿No podías? …

- Ni siquiera tú hubieses podido hacer nada. Es más… Quizá ni hubieras deseado hacer algo

- ¿Acaso tú lo deseaste?

- Jmm… -Shigure volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia fuera- Eso no te incumbe.

- Ja…

- De cualquier manera…

- ¿?

- Eso es algo que tenía que suceder, ¿o no? … Lo sabíamos de un principio

- …

- No hay caso en lamentarse…

El silencio ocupó la sala unos instantes…

- Pronto va a llegar… -Musitó Yuki, desviando su mirada de el exterior para voltear a ver el suelo con un dejo de tristeza y preocupación-

- … Aún falta una hora… Quizá dos…

---(N/a: Podemos imaginar que ésta escena sucedió antes que Tohru se enterara? Ya saben, quizá simultáneas, lo digo por el tiempo, también cuenten el camino… En caso de que no me entiendan se las pongo así: Esta escena entre estos dos Sohma sucedió antes que llegara Momiji con Tohru… Changos, creo que no me explico, me entenderán más adelante, espero)---

- …

- …Yuki, no te inquietes…

- Mmm… Pides demasiado… - El príncipe se separó de la pared, y emprendió su camino hacia su cuarto, con paso calmado y lento, mientras el escritor desvió su mirada hacia él unos instantes, para luego posarla nuevamente en los árboles de fuera.

- :: _¿Así que yo lo permití…?_ :: - Una sonrisa tranquila y hasta cierto punto sarcástica se dibujó en sus labios, aquella sonrisa característica de él cuando se encuentra serio, que hace pensar que planea algo, o que lo sucedido, fue todo supuesto por él-

- - -

El carro avanzaba por la ciudad a velocidad constante(N/a: Esto me recordó la clase de Física), los vidrios polarizados evitaban que de el exterior pudiesen verse los pasajeros del mismo. El vehículo se adentró en lo que parecía ser una serie de casas con ambiente tranquilo, apenas se miraba gente fuera de sus casas, y todo se miraba muy limpio. Al final de la calle, se divisaba una enorme muralla, una puerta principal.

Una mirada se centró en aquella puerta, que imponente, daba la impresión de ser impenetrable… O de que fuera quien fuera la persona que entrara, jamás podría salir nuevamente a la libertad…

- Je… Ya llegamos… - Una mirada fría fue dirigida hacia Kyo, una fría mirada de satisfacción-

Kyo desvió la mirada hacia aquél "Dios", que le observaba con una sonrisa hasta cierto punto terrorífica. Pero no pudo decir nada… Desvió su mirada, nuevamente hacia fuera, miraba las casas pasar, y sabía que por cada casa que pasaba, su libertad estaba más cerca de terminar…

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Después de todo… Él había aceptado voluntariamente ir en aquél momento a la casa Sohma. Él mismo, había decidido encerrarse aún antes que aquél "trato", en el que sería al final de la escuela cuando sería encerrado… Encerrado, hasta la muerte…

Entrecerró sus ojos, fácilmente se sentía la pesadez que emanaba de aquella mansión. Era cada vez más aplastante, sofocante… Simplemente asfixiaba.

El auto se detuvo unos instantes… Las puertas se abrieron, y el vehículo emprendió marcha de nuevo, adentrándose tras aquellas frías paredes.

Nuevamente, se estacionó, y ésta vez, el chofer bajó del auto, dirigiéndose a la puerta de Akito, abriéndola y dejándole salir. Al estar fuera, Akito se volvió hacia Kyo, sonriéndole gélidamente(N/a: Kari xD)…

- Más tarde enviaré a que vallas a visitarme, Kyo. Ponte cómodo – Se giró y caminó, subió las escaleras y las puertas se abrieron, las encargadas le recibieron con una reverencia, y la más vieja de ellas le siguió por el oscuro pasillo, no sin antes, volver su mirada unos instantes a Kyo.

El chico de cabello anaranjado entrecerró sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño levemente, para después salir del carro. El chofer cerró la puerta y regresó al auto, encendiéndolo y retirándolo de la entrada. Kyo permaneció de pie unos instantes. Miró hacia la puerta, aunque le pesara admitirlo, interiormente, quizá algo de temor había cruzado por su mente.

Por un instante, la imagen de una chica apareció en su mente, una linda chica de cabello castaño y sonrisa encantadora… Pero aquella imagen fue rechazada de inmediato…

Subió las escaleras poco a poco, sentía la presión cada vez más cercana. Quedó frente a la puerta, y no se detuvo… Cruzó el Umbral. Las demás encargadas le miraron, e hicieron una muy corta reverencia, casi imperceptible, para luego retirarse. Y fue entonces que el Neko se percató que en el instante en que pasó aquél zaguán, su libertad había acabado.

Se decidió por caminar en el lugar, hacía tiempo que no entraba en esa casa. Se había encontrado con Akito antes, sí, pero no había sido en ese lugar. Salió a uno de los patios, caminó… La casa era enorme, podía recorrerla toda si quisiera… Pero no tenía caso, era cierto que iba a vivir el resto de su vida allí, pero jamás saldría de una misma habitación.

Los pasillos no le interesaban, las habitaciones, conocer el lugar… Por eso estaba afuera… Quizá, a partir de ese entonces, sería lo más cerca que estaría de encontrarse libre.

Pasaron unos momentos, alrededor de una media hora. Una de las empleadas, una chica joven, se acercó a él, quedando en el porche, mirándole.

- Joven Kyo… - Le llamó desde su lugar-

- …? – El chico desvió su mirada hacia ella-

- El señor Akito le espera… -Murmuró la chica con voz tenue.- Sígame por favor… -Se giró y emprendió camino lento.

Kyo se quedó unos instantes observando, y luego comenzó a caminar, subió al porche si siguió a la chica a través del pasillo, en silencio. Se detuvieron al fin frente a la puerta de Akito, la chica se acercó y abrió la puerta, dentro se miraba una como estancia, y otra puerta más allá.

-Espere aquí, por favor… - Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se escuchó el desliz de la otra puerta, Kyo permaneció callado.

- - -

En la misma casa, una persona bajaba las escaleras, había estado paseando y visitando a algunos de los habitantes, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, llegó a la planta baja y comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos.

Sonreía y hasta tarareó en un par de ocasiones. Pero aquella felicidad se vio truncada al divisar a una persona conocida de pie en el pasillo.

Detuvo su camino y se quedó estático. Había quedado sorprendido, completamente impresionado, y todo se denotaba en su mirada.

- K-Kyo… - Pronunció cortadamente, sin alcanzar a comprender aún el hecho.

Kyo volvió su mirada hacia él. Se notaba cierta furia en éstos, pareciera que se sentía molesto… No mencionó palabra

- Kyo… - Parecía que comenzaba a comprender- Qué…- La pregunta se vio interferida, cuando aquella criada abrió la puerta.

- Joven Kyo, puede pasar… - Anunció la chica, abriendo la puerta al neko.

Kyo desvió su mirada a la chica, y avanzó, entrando al lugar. La chica hizo una reverencia al pequeño Momiji, que estaba anonadado, mirando el lugar por donde había entrado Kyo, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Momiji no terminaba de comprender. Cerró sus puños con suavidad, y su mirada adquirió un aire decidido… Avanzó apresuradamente, hasta salir de la casa. Comenzó a atravesar el patio, hasta llegar a una ventana, acercándose a ésta y asomándose, para tratar de escuchar.

- Bien… Ya estoy aquí, tienes lo que deseas. –Rompió el hielo Kyo, con tono seco.

- Así es. Me sorprendió que aceptaras.

- Eso no importa…

Las encargadas se encontraban sentadas en aquella estancia entre las dos puertas, en silencio.

- Jm… Si tú lo dices…

- …

- Ya mandé a que arreglaran tu cuarto… Seguro estarás impaciente… -Akito sonreía con frialdad

- …

- ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Acaso no estás feliz? …

- Cállate.

- Ja… ¿Por qué me respondes así, Kyo? … Recuerda que si no te comportas, aún puedo…

- No… -Kyo apretó sus puños-

- Bien…

-Estoy aquí, ya no me iré, puedes encerrarme pasa siempre! Hacer lo que quieras! … Respeta lo demás…

Momiji abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. En ningún momento cruzó por su mente el hecho de que Kyo estuviera allí para quedarse. Nunca, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- No me digas que hacer… Recuerda que un monstruo no puede mandar a un Dios… Así que es mejor que mantengas tus modales, Kyo… - Le sonrió con cierto sarcasmo…

Momiji no terminaba de comprender…

- :: _Kyo… No puede ser… ¿Akito? ¿Ya lo encerró? … No puede ser…_:: - A su mente vino la imagen de Tohru- :: _Tohru..! ¿Sabrá? ¿Cómo estará?... No… En estos instantes ella debe estar trabajando… Debo avisarle…! _::

Se levantó, agachándose para alejarse sin ser divisado, para luego comenzar a correr. Tenía que encontrarla y avisarle.

En el cuarto de Akito se abrió la puerta…

- Akito… -Decía mientras entraba

- Ah, Kureno… - Saludó Akito-

Kyo volvió su mirada hacia Kureno, mirándolo con indiferencia

Kureno miró a Kyo sorprendido, para después voltear a ver a Akito

- ¿Akito..? – Murmuró, sin poder comprender

- Kureno, saluda a Kyo…

- …… - Kureno hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a Kyo, quien ni se preocupó por responder

- Bien, Kureno, espero que te lleves bien con Kyo… A Partir de ahora estará viviendo aquí..

- ¡¿?! – Kureno volvió de inmediato su mirada hacia Akito, desconcertado.

La vieja encargada entró por la puerta.

- Señor Akito… Está listo lo que me encargó…

- Está bien, retírate. – Dijo secamente, la mujer hizo una leve reverencia, para luego salir.

Kyo había vuelto su mirada hacia Akito de nuevo. Kureno miró a la mujer marcharse y luego miró al "Dios".

- Kureno… Lleva a Kyo a su cuarto. Sabes cuál es… -Kyo cerró sus manos con algo de fuerza

- … - Kureno miró a Kyo unos instantes- Sí… - Se giró un poco hacia la puerta- Sígueme, Kyo…

Kyo se levantó en silencio, dándose media vuelta, para seguir a Kureno, quien abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

-Kureno, cuando termines, regresa. –Kureno asintió, y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- - -

**Aquí está!! Qué les pareció!? Les gustó? espero que sí, gracias por leerlo, y espero me dejen reviews con su opinión, e incluso ideas, y comentarios.**

**Espero también que le hayan entendido, son varias escenas, que sucedieron desacomodadas, es como el "antes" de lo que sucedió en el cap. Pasado, en verdad espero hayan entendido. Dejenme comentarios, porfa! **

**Les debo un epílogo, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic y que lo siguen! Y perdón por las esperas. Gracias a Lilita porque me dijo todos los días "Fic" xD Me cayó muy bien. También gracias a mis amigas que me ayudaron con la trama para el siguiente.**

**¿Por qué quiso Kyo encerrarse?**

**Esperen el prox Cap! Bye!**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	20. I Need You

**Me hizo sentir un poco triste el hecho de que varios pensaran que el cap pasado estaba muy corto, de hecho fueron 8 pags (como casi todos) y pues… Nimodo, espero que este si les guste. Algún día tenía que fallar feo, no?**

**Ojalá éste sé les guste. En verdad lo espero, así como sus reviews. Gracias a los que leen mi fic y que lo tiene como de sus favoritos, en verdad me animan a escribir más…**

**Ojalá pudieran leer mis otros fics y dejaran reviews, también se los agradecería. En fin, aquí dejo este cap.**

**Capítulo 20**

_I Need You_

Te necesito

- - -

Tohru corría a prisa, cada vez se acercaba más a la casa, y su corazón se sentía, igualmente, mucho más desesperado. Necesitaba llegar, quería comprobar si era cierto lo que Momiji, quien la seguía de cerca, decía la verdad. ¿Kyo no estaba? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Ya no estaría en esa casa…?

Divisó la estructura. Seguro estaría allí. Sí, ¡Kyo estaría en ese lugar!

- :_ Kyo… Kyo…_: - Repetía en su mente una y otra vez, la imagen del chico era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese instante, unos pasos más y…

Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, entró, se quitó los zapatos casi arrojándolos y dejó caer su portafolio en la entrada. Atravesó la estancia rápidamente para encontrarse con Shigure, sentado a la mesa.

- Shi… Shigure… -Musitó entre jadeos, no podía respirar-

El Inu desvió la mirada hacia ella, mirándole un poco sorprendido, no se esperaba que la chica apareciera así de repente, y mucho menos en aquel estado de agitación, con aquella mirada que reflejaba desesperación.

- Tohru…kun… -

- K… Ky-o…. Kyo… ¿Dónde está…? –

Yuki venía bajando, el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose de repente había captado su atención y tenía que bajar a ver lo que sucedía.

- Honda… -Musitó, incrédulo.

- Tohru…! –Entró al borde del desmayo el pequeño usagui, que apenas y lograba mantener el aliento, la había alcanzado.

- Kyo… Kyo… Dónde está Kyo!? –Exhaló lo último casi en un grito suplicante

- Tohru-kun… - Shigure la miró a los ojos, captando la atención de la chica, mientras Yuki bajaba la mirada, y Momiji observaba con preocupación y cansancio- Kyo… Ya no está aquí…

Tohru abrió sus ojos con asombro. Sintió un golpe en el corazón… De repente su respiración se detuvo, unos instantes, segundos… Su mente quedó en blanco. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento…

- _Kyo…_ – Musitó…

- - -

Kureno atravesaba los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Tras él, venía el joven gato, con una mirada despectiva, que demostraba lo incómodo que, sin lugar a dudas, le resultaba aquél lúgubre lugar.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos pertenecientes al Junnishi, u Horóscopo Chino. Kureno caminaba con un dejo de preocupación y molestia en su rostro, que no podía ser divisado por el chico de cabello anaranjado, pues se encontraba a su espalda. Por la mente de el "Gallo" pasaban varias preguntas. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?¿Qué hacía Kyo en ése lugar?¿Por qué decidió Akito aquello?

Nada tenía respuesta. Pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlas todas y cada una de ellas.

Kyo observaba el camino, el lugar lucía desolado y como ni nadie habitase allí. Estaba carente de existencia. No. Más bien, carente de esencia alguna, pues los vestigios de vida podían divisarse, más no se percibía alguna huella de libertad o "felicidad" que pudiese emanar de aquellas presencias.

Le resultaba repugnante regresar a esa casa. Los recuerdos bombardeaban en su mente, aquellos horribles recuerdos de cuando era un niño, por lo que pasó, por todos los comentarios que, en su momento, lograron herir y perforar su infantil corazón. El haber salido, hasta entonces, le parecía una bendición. Desde que había salido de esa casa con el maestro, y desde que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su "padre", no había recordado lo sofocante de aquella casa… Y mucho menos había recordado algo de aquello, desde que la conoció a ella.

- Kyo. – Llamó secamente Kureno, más en su voz se percibía cierta inquietud.

La imagen de Tohru en la mente de Kyo se desvaneció… Miró al muchacho frente a él.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Kureno bajó el paso. La puerta de aquél horrible cuarto, se encontraba a sólo unos metros.

Kyo permaneció en silencio unos instantes… Su menté vagó por segundos.

- ¿Qué te importa? –Soltó de manera algo molesta.

Kureno se volvió hacia él, le miró, de manera seria.

- Kyo… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? … Akito había dicho que no vendrías hasta…

- Cállate – Le miró severo el neko- Sé perfectamente lo que dijo Akito antes. Y no importa.

Kureno alzó su ceja unos instantes.

- No importa… ¿Eh? – Kureno le miró fijamente.

Kyo desvió la mirada

- Así es… No importa.

- …… No creo que sea de esa manera… - el Gallo desvió la mirada hacia un lado- Tu, que has vivido "fuera" desde que eras niño… Siempre quisiste "entrar"… Pero todo eso cambió… -Kureno volvió a mirarle, ahora la mirada de Kyo estaba fija en la de él. – Cuando la conociste a ella… ¿O me equivoco…?

El neko le miró con sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios era que él sabía de eso?. Cerró su puño y le miró con enojo.

- Y a ti, ¿Qué demonios te importa? – Estalló, rompiendo aquel silencio que rodeaba - ¿Para qué me preguntas? ¿Por qué haces como si te interesara? ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso y opinar al respecto? ¿¡Quién demonios te crees para interrogarme!? – Kyo reflejaba furia en su mirada.

Kureno lo miraba, en silencio y con tranquilidad.

- ¿¡Acaso te importa!? ¡No te importa! Tú sólo eres un idiota que se la lleva obedeciendo las órdenes de ese loco, ¡tú eres el único que lo hace!

Kyo comenzaba a entrar en cólera, estaba desquitándose, aquellos comentarios le habían enfurecido de alguna manera. No habían sido dichos con aquella intención, pero sólo habían desencadenado su rabia(N/a: Gato rabioso, jaja, no se crean, es lindo, todas lo sabemos).

- ¡Si tanto te importa pregúntale a él! ¿¡Para qué haces como si te interesara!? La verdad lo único que haces es seguir lo "Él", no nos conoces, ¡no nos conoces! ¡A ninguno de nosotros! ¡¡No te sientas con el derecho de opinar!!

Kyo respiraba enojado. Comenzaba a calmarse, después de sacarlo todo, de alguna manera, se sentía más relajado… Kureno le miraba fijamente, había escuchado todo lo que el chico tenía para decirle.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del pasillo… Inundándolo todo lentamente. Sólo se escuchaba el agitado respirar de aquél muchacho. Que poco a poco se perdía en los alrededores.

- Tú – Comenzó Kureno – Deberías pensar mejor lo que estás haciendo… No sé que te dijo Akito… Y no pienso desobedecerlo… - Se giró y avanzó unos pasos- Pero no debiste haber tomado ésta decisión… - Se detuvo frente a una puerta…

Aquella era la puerta… Tras esa puerta, se encontraba la habitación para el Nagual del gato, de la cual, dentro de poco, no volvería a salir…

Kureno abrió la puerta, y aún dándole la espalda, musitó.

- Fue egoísta, para ella… - Emprendió camino, no había nada más que decir… Sólo restaba que Kyo entrara, él ya no tenía asunto alguno allí.

Sin embargo, el neko se quedó de pie… No se movió… Cerró sus puños y bajó la mirada al suelo… Comenzó a invadirlo una impotencia, increíble… Su cuerpo tembló de coraje… Apretó sus dientes, reprimiendo un grito, cerró sus puños con fuerzas, aguantando su enojo, y cerraba sus ojos con cierto miedo… Quería dejar de "pensar"…

- …Kh… No es cierto… Khg… - Musitaba a entre dientes- … No es egoísta… Lo estoy haciendo… ¡Lo estoy haciendo por ella…! –Ahogó un grito de cólera, y las inmensas ganas que le daban de patear algo, de destrozarlo, de destruirlo… Ahora… Se había convertido en el gatito manso de Akito, y así sería desde ese momento… Hasta el día en que muriera…

- - -

Kureno tocó la puerta…

- Pase – Se escuchó desde dentro

Kureno deslizó la puerta y entró, Akito se encontraba sentado sobre un futón, mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa en labios.

- Akito… - Musitó

- Kureno – interrumpió, sin voltear a verle- Por fin, ya no tendré problemas, sólo me falta hacer regresar a Yuki, y entonces todo va a volver a ser como antes, estarán aquí como debe de ser… Ninguno estará lejos, ja…

Kureno le miró, no comprendía muy bien las palabras del chico.

- Ya que me deshice de el monstruo, no falta mucho por hacer, ya los tendré a todos bajo mi poder de nuevo

- Akito… ¿Por qué trajiste a Kyo?

- ¿Mmm? … - Akito volvió su vista al chico – ¿Qué quieres decir?

- … Bueno… Habías dicho que lo encerrarías… Al terminar la escuela… Entonces por qué…

- NO tengo por qué atenerme a un trato con un monstruo… Él obedecerá mis órdenes, así debe ser…

- Pero…

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kureno? ¿Me vas a decir que estás del lado de ese monstruo? ¿Lo estás defendiendo? – Akito volteó hacia él y lo miró con cierta molestia

- No es eso…

- Entonces no me preguntes, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, tu no eres nadie para criticarme… Yo hago lo que quiero, ¡Puedo hacerlo!

- ……

- No entiendo que te pasa, no me vallas a querer desobedecer

- No lo haré…

- …… -Miró al Gallo por unos instantes, para luego estirar sus brazos a él – Ven Kureno… recuerda que no me puedes desobedecer… Siempre tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, lo sabes, ¿cierto? …

Kureno le observó unos instantes, se acercó lentamente, y se inclinó, hasta quedar de rodillas ante el chico, acercándose para ser abrazado por él.

- Lo sé… Lo siento, Akito…

- - -

_- Kyo… Ya no está aquí…_

_Tohru abrió sus ojos con asombro. Sintió un golpe en el corazón… De repente su respiración se detuvo, unos instantes, segundos… Su mente quedó en blanco. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento…_

_- Kyo… – Musitó…_

Rápidamente se giró, emprendió camino, corriendo apresuradamente por la sala, para salir de la casa, colocándose los zapatos de manera algo torpe, sus manos no coordinaban. Salió corriendo de la casa, dejando todo.

- Tohru…! – Momiji emprendió camino tras ella, pero…

- ¡Momiji..! – Le llamó Shigure, causando que el chico se detuviera en el instante – Déjala… -Le dije con un tono de voz suave

- Pero, Shi-chan! Tohru está mal no pue---

- Déjala. –Sentenció Shigure, interrumpiendo las palabras de el agitado Momiji, que aún no terminaba de recuperar el aliento.

Yuki permanecía de pie, con la mirada hacia el suelo, se denotaba un profundo pesar en su rostro, no había sonrisa alguna, la preocupación, evidentemente, lo invadía y permanecía sólo en silencio.

- Si la sigues ahora, no harás más que presionarla… En estos momentos, Tohru se encuentra confundida… Si estás allí no podrá sentirse completamente libre de pensar… Es mejor que la dejemos por el momento…

- Pero, Shi-chan(N/a: Sí le decía así no? Ayame es el que le decía Gure-san… Esque me rayaron mi serie de Furuba uu), no podemos dejarla así, Tohru—

- Momiji… -Interrumpió esta vez Yuki – No la dejaremos… Sólo… Esperaremos a que se tranquilice… Que… Piense un poco… - Murmuró Yuki, sin separar su mirada de el suelo

- Yuki… - Le miró Momiji con algo de preocupación

El Nezumi subió su mirada lentamente, hasta fijarla en la de el Usagui.

- Momiji… Está bien… Iremos con ella, no la dejaremos… Tenlo por seguro…

- Así es… -Confirmó Shigure, sonriendo levemente – Descansa un poco… Por ella.

- …- El chico titubeó unos instantes - Mhm… - Momiji asintió suavemente. No había razón para no creer en ellos… No había ninguna razón para dudar… Ella estaría bien… ¿No?

- - -

Ya no podía esperar, ¿cómo hacerlo? Debía llegar ya, debía llegar con él. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. No lo comprendía, todo había sucedido repentinamente.

Desde el momento en que Akito le había informado que se iría, al terminar la escuela, el subconsciente de Tohru siempre se había limitado a pensar en una manera de evitarlo, de impedir que sucediera. Pero de un momento a otro, había llegado, ese momento que quería aplazar, la había alcanzado, y sin darle siquiera tiempo de pensar en qué haría.

Todo lo estaba haciendo sin pensar, no cabía en su mente nada más que la idea de recuperarlo, de traerlo de vuelta… ¿¡Cómo negarlo!? No le interesaba nada más, lo quería a su lado, parecía que algo le faltaba, simplemente, estaba demasiado inquieta sin saber lo que sucedía con él.

Sus pies no paraban de correr, sus sentidos la guiaban, no tenía una conciencia fija. Y poco a poco se acercaba. Su mente comenzaba, conforme sentía aquella casa más cercana, a caer en la realidad…

De pronto, se encontró caminando apresuradamente, casi corriendo, por la calle. Empezaba a percatarse de todo, las personas que pasaban, las calles, las casas, autos, el cielo… Todo… Por fin se daba cuenta. Quizá aquella carrera le había servido para despejarse… Empezaba a pensar en qué sería lo que haría… Por la puerta no podía entrar, era obvio.

Entonces llegó a su mente un recuerdo, aquél agujero en la pared, por el lado oeste… Era perfecto.

Se percató entonces que estaba a una cuadra de la casa, se desvió un poco, para llegar al lugar deseado…

- : _Por aquí… _: -Miró la muralla - :Por _aquí podré entrar… Debo encontrarlo… Yo…_ : - Kyo….

Se agachó, la improvisada puerta no era muy grande, pero podía entrar fácilmente… Se adentró poco a poco, tenía que encontrarlo, no importaba cómo ni qué tuviese que hacer para lograrlo. Tras la muralla le esperaban algunos arbustos, pero no importaba, no eran nada. Se puso de pie. Entonces sabía que no podía ser descubierta antes de encontrarlo…

- :_Kyo… Dónde estás…?_: - Atravesó el patio, todas las puertas que daban a ese patio interior se encontraban abiertas, adentrarse en la casa, no era ya difícil… Se quitó los zapatos y los escondió, Subió…

Era un lugar tan asfixiante… No podía imaginarlo, no quería. No quería pensar en que Kyo fuese a pasar el resto de su vida allí… No lo permitiría.

Conforme sentía el ambiente de aquél lugar, sus pasos comenzaban a acelerarse, al igual que su respiración. Sentía que la desesperación la invadía cada instante. Comenzó a apresurar el paso, miraba hacia todos lados, buscaba cualquier indicio. Ni siquiera sabía cual era aquella habitación. Ni le habían dicho, ni nada parecido, pero debía encontrarla…

Atravesó algunos pasillos rápidamente. Se percató de que, al final de un pasillo oscuro, había una sola puerta, lo que llamó su atención… Dudó por unos instantes, pero algo la hizo asegurarse… Era allí. Emprendió rápido camino hacia aquella puerta, hasta llegar allí… Se detuvo frente al zaguán… Sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… Sí, estaba segura… Era la habitación… Tocó la puerta suavemente, más no recibió respuesta…

- Kyo-kun… - Susurró, llamando de nuevo despacio a la puerta

Pero la puerta no se abría, ni siquiera parecía haber algún tipo de respuesta. Y aún así, ella estaba segura, era allí, ¡podía sentirlo!

- Kyo-kun… Kyo-kun… -Llamó en voz baja, hasta que casi rompía en llanto, sin poder evitar alzar la voz- Kyo..! Kyo-kun..!

En ese momento los modales pasaron a segundo plano… Casi deshecha, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un Kyo, sentado, justo debajo de la ventana que daba de frente a la puerta, con una mirada de pesar, que se transformó poco a poco en una de sorpresa, al encontrarse con la Onigiri, que había decidido entrar sin ser invitada.

- Kyo-kun…! – La voz de la chica dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse con el chico

- Tohru… - Kyo la miró. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Había claramente escuchado su voz llamarle. Al principio dudó, pero después estuvo seguro…Era ella… Se había acercado a la puerta, con la intención de abrirle… pero se arrepintió… ¿Para qué hacerlo? Eso sólo lo hubiera hecho sentir mal, pues cuando había se había decidido entrar a la habitación, se dio cuenta, que aunque su razón para haber decidido entrar allí, era ella, el hecho de no decírselo, comentárselo, o siquiera haberse despedido, no era más que un acto egoísta.

Y allí estaba ahora, frente a él, con el rostro más triste que había visto en ella.

- Kyo-kun… Estás… aquí… -Se dejó caer de rodillas

- Tohru… - Se levantó del suelo, acercándose a ella. La miró… Quería estar a su lado, consolarla, decirle que todo estaba bien. Hasta quería agradecerle por estar allí… Pero eso sólo la haría sufrir después, la haría quebrarse. – Tohru… E-es mejor que te vayas… - La decisión estaba tomada.

- ¿Kyo-kun…? –Le miró sin comprender

- Si te encuentran… Akito se molestará… Regresa a casa, Tohru…

- Pero… Kyo-kun…

- - -

Una de las empleadas pasaba por el pasillo, cuando vió la escena. A Tohru de rodillas en el suelo, levantándose, y Kyo frente a ella… Sabía perfectamente, que nadie debería estar allí, se giró, y fue de inmediato a informarles a las demás personas.

Kureno había salido del cuarto de Akito y transitaba por la casa, cuando vio pasar a tres de las encargadas, apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – les llamó de inmediato

- Joven Kureno, una chica entró en la casa, está en la habitación del gato, por favor, no le informe al señor Aki---

- ¿Una chica? –Interrumpió Kureno, apresurándose a acompañar a las mujeres hacia la habitación del nagual del Gato.

- - -

- Kyo-kun… Tienes que regresar… Ibas… A quedarte hasta que termináramos la escuela…

- No… -Musitó levemente, desviando la mirada – Me quedaré aquí

- No… - Los ojos de Tohru se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas – Tienes que regresar a la casa, Kyo-kun… No sería lo mismo sin…

- Ya lo decidí, me voy a quedar aquí… por eso… mejor véte…

- Kyo-kun… No… Regresa a casa… -Tohru comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a Kyo. No comprendía sus palabras - Acaso estás molesto…? –Hice algo que te molestara…? – Las manos de Tohru temblaban. Se había quebrado… Su mirada ahora parecía vacía… Él… Le estaba diciendo adiós.

- No es eso… -Murmuró, mirando a otro lado- Sólo… Lo mejor es que me quede aquí…

- Kyo-kun… por favor regresa a casa, yo…---

Las palabras de la chica se vieron truncadas por la aparición de las tres empleadas

- Señorita, por favor, retírese –Llegó diciendo enérgicamente la Principal

Tohru volvió la vista hacia esas personas, para luego volverse hacia Kyo se nuevo

- Kyo-kun..!! Regresa por favor..! – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la misma desesperación le invadió de nuevo.

- Señorita, nos causará problemas, por favor retírese – Las otras muchachas se acercaron a Tohru, tomándola de los brazos, intentando sacarla d ela habitación

- Kyo-kun..!! –Tohru lo miraba, oponiendo resistencia.

Kyo se giró un poco, dándole la espalda, fijando su vista en el suelo, su mirada estaba perdida.

- Tohru… Mejor… ve..te… -Musitó Kyo a duras penas…

- Tohru-san –Le llamó Kureno, intentando hacerla salir de la habitación – por favor… Es mejor que se retire…

- No..!

Ya no podía más, se sentía invadida, impotente… necesitaba que él regresara, a su lado. Y que él se negara, la hacía perderse. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué?

La lucha de las chicas y Kureno por sacarla del lugar la hacía entrar en un estado de inquietud extremo. No se sentía a sí misma… Sólo quería mirarlo, verle la cara, pedirle que volviera… Nuevamente se perdió a si misma en su mente, ya no estaba conciente de sus acciones.

- Kyo-kun..!!, regresa por favor!! –Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir incesantes de sus ojos

Luchaba en contra de las 4 personas que trataban de persuadirla, pero no las escuchaba, su mente estaba fija en él, y sólo en él.

- Kyo-kun…!!! Regresa a la casa, por favor!!! – Su rostro se encontraba ya completamente empapado por su llanto - Kyo-kun!! Regresa con nosotros, ¡¡¡regresa conmigo!!!

Ya la estaban sacando del cuarto, su deseo de quedarse era grande, pero no podía más… Su desesperación, aunque enorme, no congeniaba con sus nulas fuerzas, pues apenas y podía consigo mismo…

- ¡Kyo-kun! ¡Regresa conmigo! ¡¡¡Regresa!!! – Miró al chico, mientras una de las empleadas comenzaba a cerrar la puerta- ¡¡Kyo-kuuuun!! ¡¡¡TE QUIERO!!! – Dejó escapar en un grito desgarrador, lleno de tristeza y ahogado en llanto…

- - -

**Wow O O … Jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado a Tohru así… Quizá me excedí un poco… pero creí que el que Tohru perdiera, prácticamente, la razón sería una bonita escena… Lástima que Kyo le dio la espalda… Por cierto, hice 10 pags de historia!! Si no, hubiera quedado muy chafa la cosa, muy cortado, y no habría terminado en "misterio", jujuju.**

**Espero, sinceramente, que les haya gustado, en lo personal, sí me gustó, aunque unas partes me parecieron que quedaron muy técnicas, o no sé, mal redactadas. Pero en fin, luego lo corrijo.**

**Espero también, que estén deseando el siguiente capítulo, si es así, me encantaría que me dejaran sus reviews, se los agradecería enormemente.**

**El final se acerca, y me encantaría llegar a los 200 revs… Aunque la veo un poquito difícil, espero contar con su apoyo.**

**En el próximo capítulo descubriremos cual es la razón de Kyo para dejarse encerrar, quizá ya la imaginen. QUIZA el próximo sea el último, aunque no lo sé. **

**Gracias a todos**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	21. Moon Light

**¡Wuah! ¡Aquí el 21! ¿Qué tal, eh? No me tardé tanto, ¡Felicítenme! Fui buena niña, jajajaja, no es cierto. La verdad me entró la inspiración, y hasta adelanté poquitito del 22, jejeje… Ojalá me manden sus reviews… me encantaría llegar a los 200, y si es con su apoyo, oh, Dios, qué mejor!**

**Muchas gracias a los que han seguido mi fic desde el principio, a los que lo empezaron a leer cuando ya llevaba algunos capítulos, y a los que se avientan todo el fic en una sola noche ¡Que aguante! Me hace pensar que sí les gusta mi trabajo, y me emociona mucho, me agrada sentir que esto les gusta, ¡Gracias!**

**Sin más molestos comentarios (aunque no saben cómo me gusta escribirlos) Aquí les dejo el cap 21… ¡Oh! Por cierto, Yuuko, no fue a ti la pedrada, xDDD, aunque fuiste la primera, si tuve dos o tres comentarios de lo mismo… Y de pura casualidad, ¿no eres mexicana? **

**Bueno! Aquí lo dejo!**

**Capítulo 21**

_Moon light_

Luz de luna

_- ¡Kyo-kun! ¡Regresa conmigo! ¡¡¡Regresa!!! – Miró al chico, mientras una de las empleadas comenzaba a cerrar la puerta- ¡¡Kyo-kuuuun!! ¡¡¡TE QUIERO!!! – Dejó escapar en un grito desgarrador, lleno de tristeza y ahogado en llanto…_

…

Intentó mirar a Kyo, pero ya la estaban sacando del cuarto, sus ojos estaban empapados, al igual que sus mejillas, por las cuales ya habían rodado numerosas lágrimas.

Siguió tirando en un intento desesperado de soltarse e ir hacia él para tratar de hacerlo regresar, aunque ya no le quedaba siquiera una oportunidad más, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse

- No..!! Kyo-kun!!!

Pero sus gritos resultaron inútiles… Ya que lo último que pudo ver, fue la espalda del chico, con la cabeza algo agachada, mirando un poco hacia un lado.

Y entonces la puerta se cerró…

- ¡¡Kyoooooooooooooooo!!

- - -

Lucía devastado. Sus puños, los cuales cerraba con fuerza, al igual que sus párpados, temblaban. Apretaba los dientes… Y en sus ojos intentaba reprimir las lágrimas.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ahogando un grito de coraje, y se dejó caer de rodillas. Presionaba su cara con fuerza, intentando él mismo calmarse, castigarse, consolarse… En realidad no sabía qué… Quizá, sólo le daba de pena ese estado… Pero estaba bien, ¿no? En ese lugar… Ya nadie lo vería…

- - -

Kureno la llevaba por el pasillo, Tohru cubría su rostro con ambas manos, al igual que, en ese mismo instante, lo hacía el neko. Pero ella no podía evitar dejar correr sus lágrimas… No le importaba. ¿Qué podía importarle que la vieran así? Fuera quien fuera… No era él, y entonces, no valía la pena.

- Tohru-san… -Murmuró Kureno, caminando a su lado y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. En el rostro de el "Gallo" Se denotaba una profunda preocupación. – ¿Cómo te encuentras? …

¿Cómo podía encontrarse? Acababa de perder lo más importante… Aunque nadie lo supiera (N/a: Excepto claro, nosotros) Kyo era la persona principal en los pensamientos de ella… Y, ¿cómo podía estar habiéndolo perdido? Se encontraba más tranquila, era cierto. El hecho de no tenerlo enfrente, de no mirarlo sufrir, y de no observar su mirada vacía… En cierto modo, la tranquilizaba. No por el hecho de que pudiese ignorarlo… Pero no le desgarraba el corazón tan profundamente.

Se detuvo unos momentos, y junto a ella Kureno. Separó sus manos de su rostro, se notaba el pesar… No había sonrisa alguna… Cerró sus manos a manera de puño, pasándolas sobre sus ojos un par de veces, y con las mangas de su uniforme (N/a: Recuerden por favor que lleva el uniforme) secó por completo sus ojos y sus mejillas…

No era ella… ¿No? … Si no sonreía, no era ella…

- Hai… Estoy bien… - En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Vacía, seca… Triste… pero era una sonrisa.

De inmediato el chico puso percibir el sentimiento derrumbado de la chica.

- Tohru-san… - Le miró con cierta inquietud.

- Yo… Estoy bien… En verdad… -Sollozó ligeramente, con la sonrisa inocente característica de ella, nuevamente pasando una mano por sus ojos- Etto… Es… Es tarde… Debo… irme a casa… La cena no… - Su voz se quebró. Agachó la mirada, mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos. Mordió sus labios suavemente, tratando de darse valor a sí misma.- La cena… No he hecho la cena… - Musitó en voz baja, tratando de reprimirse un poco

Kureno la miró por unos instantes. Era triste verla así, pero no era de el todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Asintió un poco, y emprendió camino de nuevo, guiando a Tohru hacia la salida principal. Y Tohru no volvió a pronunciar palabra en el camino, ni a sollozar…

Llegaron a la puerta principal, una de las empleadas se encontraba en la zona, pero, con un movimiento de la cabeza, Kureno le mandó a retirarse. Abrió las puertas. La luz entró, iluminando el lugar.

- Ah, aquí estás… - Se escuchó una tranquila voz desde fuera

La chica alzó la mirada

- Shi… Shigure-san… -Musitó al observar al joven. – Yuki-kun… Momiji-kun… - Dijo, mientras su vista se posaba sobre los otros dos Sohma, quienes le miraban con preocupación

- Tohru… - Dijo el pequeño Momiji, subiendo las escaleras y acercándose a ella, para tomar su mano- ¿Estás bien…?

Lo miró unos instantes, sus labios titubearon por un momento

- Ha… Hai… Estoy bien… -Sonrió ligeramente, apretando la mano del muchacho

- Honda-san… - Yuki le miró fijamente. Era obvio que no se encontraba del todo bien… Se percibía en su fingida sonrisa.

- Estoy bien… -Sonrió nuevamente a Yuki. Resultaba una mirada falsa, pero suplicante. Aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir al Nezumi, que ésa máscara estaba evitando que se derrumbara. No podía quitársela, de ser así, la sonrisa de Tohru, fuese falsa o no, no podría formarse de nuevo.

- Tohru… - Momiji presionó suavemente la mano de la chica, ésta le miró, y luego a Yuki, borrando su sonrisa serenamente.

- Bueno, Tohru-kun, mejor regresamos a casa… ¿Qué te parece? –Mencionó Shigure con una sonrisa, mirando a la chica.

- Hai… - Asintió suavemente, ya sin sonreír, pero muchísimo más tranquila. Emprendió camino, bajando las escaleras, seguida por el pequeño Usagui, quien iba a su lado.

Shigure alzó su mirada, Kureno también bajaba las escaleras detrás de ambos. Al llegar abajo, Tohru y Momiji caminaron hacia Yuki… Éste miró a la chica tranquilamente, dedicándole una suave y tranquila sonrisa, que no dejaba de lado la preocupación, se acercó a ella y tomó su otra mano.

- Vamos… - Le susurró de manera suave y tierna.

Tohru entrecerró sus ojos levemente, mirándolo fijamente, para después asentir con tranquilidad. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida principal, a paso lento.

Shigure los miró por unos instantes, para después voltear a ver a Kureno de nuevo, con aquella ligera sonrisa, aunque algo despectiva, de él.

- ¿Y bien…? –Musitó el Inu una vez que los otros tres estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados como para no escucharles, mirándoles.

- … Kyo le dijo que se fuera. –Terminó secamente Kureno.

- Vaya… Así que la corrió… -Murmuraba, sin dejar de ver a los tres chicos, que yacían ya fuera de la puerta de entrada, de pie en la banqueta, ambos chicos, mirando a la triste onigiri, quien al parecer intentaba calmarlos.

- ¿Estará bien…?

- Eso supongo… Ella no se quebrará estando en casa… No lo haría…

- Ella… Estaba muy desesperada por él… ¿Tú crees que…?

- Estoy seguro, pequeño "Ren" – Respondió, antes de recibir la pregunta. – Dices... que estaba muy desesperada?

- Así es…

- Bueno… Sería algo interesante de ver… pero estará bien…- Sonrió unos instantes con serenidad, para luego cambiar su semblante- n.n Bueno! A casa! Adiós Kureno.

Shigure emprendió camino a la salida, donde le esperaban los chicos. Kureno desde su lugar les observo preocupado. Shigure había colocado su mano en la cabeza de Tohru, y ésta había sonreído por un instante. Se marcharon, mientras la chica, antes de desaparecer tras el zaguán, dejó volar su mirada nuevamente hacia el interior de la puerta por unos momentos. Sentía… Tristeza.

- - -

- ¿Qué fue ese escándalo?

- No fue nada… -Murmuró Kureno, de pie frente a Akito, quien yacía en su futón, sentado.

- Kureno, no me mientas – Sentenció el Dios.

Permaneció en silencio unos instantes... ¿Era buena idea decirle a Akito lo que había sucedido? Le miró por unos momentos, la mirada de su "Dios" se mostraba molesta, pero al mismo tiempo, suplicante, parecía sentirse ignorado, traicionado… Tanto, sólo por una respuesta no otorgada… Su mente ya se encontraba mal. Por no mirarlo así, decidió responder… Algún día lo sabría, si no era él, sería por las encargadas, y si Akito se enteraba de que él le había mentido, sería una catástrofe. Y no podía darse el lujo de hacer que Akito cayera aún más.

- … Ella… Vino a buscar a Kyo… - Musitó

- ¿Ella? … ¿Te refieres a esa tipa? – Alzó la voz con ligereza

- Así es…

- ¡Kh…! ¡Esa mujer! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a venir aquí y meterse sin mi permiso!? – Se puso de pie- ¡Si vuelve a hacerlo le va a ir muy mal!

- Akito… Cálmate.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Que me calme dices!? Si esa tipa se atreve a venir por aquí de nuevo, ¡No lo contará! ¡No lo permitiré!

- ¡Akito..!

- ¿¡Qué le hace pensar que puede venir a desobedecer mis órdenes!?

- ¡Akito! – Kureno se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros, mirándole- Tranquilízate

- ¿Qué? … ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Estas de el lado de esa chica acaso? ¿¡ Estás de acuerdo en que desobedezca!? ¡Yo le permití que se quedara en casa de Shigure! ¡Me robó a Yuki!¡No le permitiré que se lleve as Kyo también!

- ¡Akito! … No estoy de su lado.

- Sólo me haces caso a mi, ¿verdad, Kureno?

- Sí…

Akito lo miró, las manos de Kureno aún estaban en sus hombros, y le miraba a los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarle.

- Kureno – Akito se acercó, abrazándolo por el cuello, apegándose a él con cierta fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de él- Abrázame, Kureno, ¿verdad que no te irás? ¿Verdad?... – Kureno le abrazó con suavidad, era lo que, él sabía, tenía que hacer.

- Así es… Me quedaré aquí… - Murmuró

¡Ah! Akito ansiaba tanto esas palabras… Sabía que él no le dejaría. Si, Kureno permanecería con él hasta el último instante… Era el más fiel, el más amable, el que más le atendía… Pero no era quien deseaba. No era el que le hacía estremecer… No era él. ¿Pero qué importaba? Mientras conseguía lo que deseaba… Kureno le haría sentir bien con sus palabras. Sí, así debía ser, porque él así lo quería.

- Kureno…

- Dime…

- Verdad… ¿Verdad que Kyo se quedará para siempre? … Es lo que deseo… ¿Verdad que así será? … Yo lo mando… Así tiene que ser, si yo lo quiero así será, ¿verdad? … ¿verdad?

Kureno entrecerró sus ojos por unos momentos. ¿Qué responder? … Sabría que respuesta esperaba Akito, pero, quizá no sería así… Algo le decía que, esta vez, las cosas no sería como Akito quería. Una respuesta errónea desencadenaría una escena por parte de la cabeza de la familia. Y no deseaba eso… Aunque fuera una mentira… No podía evitarlo

- Sí, Akito… Kyo no se irá, ya que eso es lo que tu deseas.

Akito cerró sus ojos, y se perdió en el abrazo. Alimentando su vanidad, su avaricia por el poder, su ingenuidad, su hambre de mandar, Kureno podría ser perfecto para él. Pero "nah"… No valía la pena para él.

- - -

- Honda-san – Llamó por tercera vez el nezumi a la distraída chica que se encontraba a medias de terminar de limpiar la cocina

- ¡Ah! ¿Eh? – Reaccionó por fin – ¡Ah! Lo siento! Yuki-kun, etto, ¿sucede algo?

- Honda-san, es mejor que descanses…

- Iie, aún no termino de limpiar la cocina, además tengo que lavar los platos también n.n

Yuki suspiró con resignación unos momentos. A pesar de su estado, se había empeñado en preparar la cena, se había empeñado de tal forma… Era casi suplicante, Yuki y Shigure no se pudieron oponer (N/a: Momiji tenía que quedarse en la casa), ya que pareciera que Tohru lo pedía para distraerse… Y en esos momentos, era algo que no le podían negar… Pero eso era algo más.

- Honda-san… - Yuki se colocó al lado de la chica, rozando sus dedos sobre las manos de ella, acariciándola suavemente, hasta tomar el trapo que sostenía. – Por favor… - Susurró levemente – Ve a descansar… Estoy seguro… De que estás exhausta… Yo… Limpiaré todo… ¿Si?

El silencio inundó por unos lugares, Tohru agachó unos instantes su mirada, para luego alzarla de nuevo, sonriendo suavemente.

- Hai… Lo haré – Sonrió al Nezumi, para luego quitarse el pequeño mandil rosa que protegía su ropa. Caminó serenamente a la puerta, siendo seguida por la mirada del chico. Antes de salir, se volvió a él. – Arigatou… Yuki-kun… -Sonrió con ternura.

- … - Yuki le miró, sonrió dulcemente- Sí… No hay por qué…

Tohru subió las escaleras lentamente, estaba oscuro el pasillo. Era tan triste… Es verdad que había estado mostrando una sonrisa, pero estaba desecha. Su sonrisa sólo se basaba en no preocupar a los demás , pero no podía dejar de sentirse así, y aunque no lo supiera, todos percibían su tristeza.

Se detuvo unos instantes, en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de su cuarto, su mirada había bajado hasta el suelo, y su mano derecha reposaba contra el zaguán de la puerta. Dudó unos momentos, pero no pudo evitarlo… Su mirada se desvió, hacia la puerta del cuarto de él… Sí, el cuarto de Kyo…

Estaba tan vacío… Se miraba como si fuese un lugar paralelo… No tenía vida… ¡Dios! La hacía romper… Cerró su mano derecha en puño, sin retirarla del marco de la puerta, sus ojos se humedecieron levemente y poco a poco… ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Le faltaba… Le faltaba y no podía evitar sentirse así. Lo quería…

¿No existía manera de hacerlo volver?

- - -

Ya era de noche, Kyo se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en el futón. Su cabeza descansaba sobre las palmas de sus manos, apoyada suavemente. Sus hermosos cabellos naranjas estaban reposando sobre la almohada y sus palmas… Su mirada, profunda, serena y triste, reposaba en el techo. Su primera noche en ese lugar… Ese horrible lugar…

No podría dormir, estaba seguro… Ahora que lo pensaba, todo había sido rápido. Sabía que tendría que haberse encerrado en algún momento, pero no se había imaginado que iba a ser tan rápido… No lo quería así… pero era lo mejor, para él y sobre todo, y más importante que nada, para…

Un crujido de fuera llamó su atención. Su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, por la cual entraba la luz de la luna.

- No deberías estar aquí… - Se escuchó un murmullo desde fuera

Reconoció la voz… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

- No importa… -Respondió de manera cortante, volviendo su mirada al techo

- Está mal…

- ¿Quién lo dice? Más que nada… ¿Quién te preguntó?

- No comprendes… Está mal, para ella…

- ……

- ¿Por qué decidiste esto?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- Ella me importa

- …

- Regresa. –Sentenció aquella voz.

- ¿Para qué demonios?

- Por ella…

- … -Entrecerró sus ojos con coraje, de entre labios se miraban sus dientes, apretados, sus colmillos resaltaban – Por ella……

- ¿…?

- Por ella estoy aquí…

- …… ¿En verdad?

- ¡Kh…! ¿¡Por qué otra maldita razón sería!? ¿¡Crees que esto me gusta!?

- Pareciera que sí…

- ¿¡A qué demonios viniste!? – Se incorporó precipitadamente, girando su cuerpo hacia la ventana, llevaba puesta una camisa oscura, desabrochada, por lo oscuro, no se percibía el color. Su pantalón era claro…

- Ya te dije… Regresa… - Se escuchó serenamente

- No lo haré… No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? – La figura se asomaba por la ventana, la luna delineaba su perfil, contrastaba, se veía una silueta oscura.

- … Te lo dije… Si estoy aquí, es por ella…

- Fue decisión tuya entonces… ¿eso es cierto?

- …Sí… -Murmuró con cierto pesar en sus palabras, mientras se ponía de pie, mirando hacia la figura de manera despectiva.

- ¿No es egoísta…? La lastimas

Kyo se quedó callado, ¿acaso había sido egoísta? … Si era así, ¿Por qué demonios no se había dado cuenta? … Él sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, era el único, aunque no por mucho.

- No soy egoísta, demonios… ¿¡No entiendes que es por ella!?

- Qué fue lo que pasó… Deja de hacerte del rogar y dímelo…

- ¿¡Qué demonios quieres que te diga, rata idiota!?

- ¡Dime por qué demonios te dejaste encerrar!

Se formó el silencio… Kyo se estremeció por el grito que le habían proporcionado… Miró a los ojos a Yuki, a través de la ventana. Ya no podía escapar… Había que decir la verdad…

- - - - - - -

**¡Wuah! ¡Qué lindo Yuki! xD Aunque está mal que yo lo diga porque yo le inventé esas palabras... ¿Suena como algo que diría Yuki en estas circunstancias? Ojala que si.**

**En lo personal, si me gustó el cap, sobre todo esta escena final, todo oscuro, un encuentro entre dos, por la tranquilidad de una chica… Si, si, una noche de revelaciones… **

**Dije que quizá en éste cap vendría la razón del encierro de Kyo, pero… Como ven quedó para el 22..!! Lástima, tan inspirada que estaba, igual así quedó en suspenso de nuevo (por cierto, llegué a las 9… jejeje)**

**Por lo que veo, lo alargaré otro poco, Mmmm… Espero que no les moleste, si es así, mil disculpas!**

**Como favor… lean mis comentarios, ajajajaja, a mi me gustan xD**

**MAndenme Reviews, porfaaaaa! Me encanta recibir sus opiniones, ojalá me ayudaran a llegar a los 200, o más si se puede! Se los agradecería eternamente.**

**Es todo de mi parte… hasta el cap 22! … O hasta al rato a los que ya me agregaron al msn Jajaja! Bye**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	22. Only For Her

**Oh Dios MIOO!! Estaba revisando cuando publiqué, y comencé a publicarlo el 24 de Enero del 2006… ¡Este fic ya lleva un año! Por Dios, no pensé que fuera a durar tanto… Pero me alegra que así sea y que reciba reviews, en verdad, no saben cuánto se los agradezco… De hecho los Reviews son los que me hicieron seguir la historia… Es decir Si no lo leían para qué seguirlo? De querer ser una One Shot… Ahora lleva 22 capítulos, jajajaja, Qué cosas ¿no?... Y tiene 190 reviews! Qué felicidad, si llegaré a los 200! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!**

**O Todas? … Tengo lectores hombres? O.o Ojalá que si.**

**Ya tenía el capítulo 22 escrito hace rato, pero no lo había publicado, no se enojen xD … El punto es que aquí está, y ya se sabrá por qué accedió Kyo! Por cierto, últimamente me da por utilizar bien los signos gramaticales xD Se nota? Jeje, me alegra cuando me dicen que les gusta como escribo… Siento que no estoy tan mal, ajaja. Bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y no se enojen conmigo O.o Aios**

**- - -**

**Capítulo 22**

Only For Her

_Sólo por ella_

Se formó el silencio… Kyo se estremeció por el grito que le habían proporcionado… Miró a los ojos a Yuki, a través de la ventana. Ya no podía escapar… Había que decir la verdad…

Bueno, ¿escapar? No quería eso… A decir verdad, deseaba decirlo… Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Egoísta o no… Su razón era aquella, y quería que alguien la conociera, aunque fuera Yuki… No importaba… Alguien, que lo salvara de ese peso… Alguien… Y ese alguien, sería su Primo, el Nagual del ratón.

Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, y cerró sus puños… En tan poco tiempo, se había vuelto tan… Miserable.

- Yo… - Comenzó a hablar en voz baja, mientras el Nezumi le miraba del otro lado de la ventana, fuera, con sus ojos fijos en él.

Pero no sabía como comenzar. Hubo una pausa.

- ¿Y bien? …

- Fue por ella… - Murmuró, más para sí mismo, que para Yuki

- Dime ya, Kyo.

En otras circunstancias, Kyo hubiese gritado, para después retirarse del lugar y evitar el punto. Pero ya no podía. No quería. Y si hubiese querido, no tenía a donde ir, ahora, esas 4 paredes limitaban su libertad.

Sí, ya no había vuelta atrás, y en su interior, no quería que lo hubiera, ya era tiempo, tiempo de ser liberado… No importaba con quien. ¡Era el momento!

- Akito lo propuso… - Soltó de repente… Aún no contaba con el suficiente valor.

- …¿Y por qué aceptaste? … ¿Desde cuando obedeces a Akito?

- No es… así… Yo no lo obedezco… No… No se lo merece… Ese imbécil… - Su voz se alzaba poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a apretar su puño, recordar al tipo le hacía alterarse, su cara, sus palabras… Su estúpido complejo de superioridad… Lo detestaba.

- ¿Entonces? – Intervino Yuki antes que el chico pudiera explotar.

Kyo se quedó helado de nuevo… Era verdad, tenía que "confesarse"… Sería esta vez, sí, de una vez por todas.

- Yo… - Comenzó – En la tarde, llegué a casa de Shigure… -Murmuraba, mirando al suelo. La luna apenas iluminaba la habitación, y a los dos muchachos.

Yuki le escuchaba atentamente, mirándole fijamente.

--- Flash Back ---

_Kyo venía entrando a la casa, dejó su mochila en el suelo, y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, para luego colocarse las sandalias y subir a la casa (N/a: Ya saben, donde se quitan los zapatos está como en un nivel más bajo, espero que comprendan a lo que me refiero). Se percató de que el silencio invadía el lugar, lo cual, no era extraño pues para entonces sólo Shigure se encontraría, seguro estaría de escribiendo, y eso justificaría el mutismo, pero en esta ocasión, era algo perturbante._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja, paseando su mirada por el lugar, buscando algo diferente que pudiese sustentar su presentimiento. Pero no encontró nada._

_Se decidió a subir las escaleras, ya que el Inu de seguro se encontraba en su cuarto redactando alguna de sus historias enfermas. La luz del sol iluminaba el lugar, la tranquilidad lo envolvía todo. Llegó por fin a su habitación y deslizó la puerta._

_- Aquí estás…_

_Kyo se quedó perplejo, en el cuarto, sentado sobre su futón, se encontraba Akito, mirándole fijamente, con una sonrisa._

_- A… Akito… -Musitó_

_Para ese entonces, Shigure se encontraba caminando por el bosque de la propiedad, Akito le había ordenado salir de la casa, seguía su camino con los brazos cruzados debajo de las mangas, y mirando a los alrededores, divisando en una ocasión, y por corto tiempo, el huerto de Yuki, quien se encontraría en alguna de sus juntas de la asociación de estudiantes, y Tohru, seguro se encontraría trabajando._

_Kyo reprimió un gesto de molestia, y un gemido de repulsión._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó secamente._

_- No me trates así, Kyo… - Akito sonrió. – Vine a comentarte algo… ¿No estás feliz de que venga a verte esta vez sólo a ti?_

_¿Feliz? … "Seguro" ¿Quién podría alegrarse con la presencia de un ser tan sucio como éste?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Akito sonrió con cierto sadismo esta vez, se levantó, y caminó con lentitud hacia la ventana del cuarto del chico, como si la habitación fuese todo su reino, como si tuviera el control hasta de ese lugar, lo que molestó un poco a Kyo. Se detuvo frente a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera a través de esta. _

_- Verás… He venido… A llevarte a la casa principal. –Sentenció, volviendo sólo su vacía mirada hacia el chico, sin desaparecer aquella sonrisa de labios._

_Kyo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. En cierto modo, se había congelado… Pero no, no se iría. No era al tiempo, aún quedaba cerca de un mes de clase y…_

_- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Aún no termina la--- _

_- No me importa. – El Dios giró su cuerpo hacia el chico, mirándolo con ironía- No he venido a preguntarte… Te he dicho que he venido por ti._

_El neko le miró con repulsión._

_- No lo haré. El acuerdo había sido que---_

_- ¿Acuerdo? – Interrumpió de nuevo Akito - ¿De qué acuerdo hablas? – Se burló. – Aquí no importan los acuerdos. ¿Acaso creíste que se haría como tú quisieras? Se hace lo que yo quiero, y si deseo encerrarte hoy, ¡Así será!_

_- No me importa lo que digas, no voy a ir contigo._

_- ¡No te creas que tienes el poder de desafiarme! Debes hacer lo que tu Dios te diga, y ese soy yo. Tú eres un simple monstruo, no tienes ningún derecho a revelarte en mi contra._

_Kyo se quedó de pie, apretando sus puños, mirando a Akito con coraje._

_- Ja… - Sonrió Akito al mirarlo en aquél estado - ¿Tanto quieres quedarte? ¿Te da miedo que te encierre por siempre?_

_El chico permanecía de pie. Era verdad, en realidad no quería ser encerrado._

_- Está bien. – Sonrió Akito con sarcasmo- Verás… ¿Qué te parece, si hacemos que alguien te sustituya?_

_Kyo alzó su mirada, algo consternada, hacia los ojos de Akito, quien le sonreía._

_- Alguien más… Será encerrado e tu lugar… - Kyo sólo lo miraba, expectante. - ¡Ah! … ¿Sabes? … Conozco a la persona perfecta…_

_El pelinaranja no podía separar su vista de Akito ¿Qué planeaba?_

_- Tohru Honda… No dudará en hacerlo. – Concluyó Akito._

_Kyo sintió un vacío en su pecho. De repente no sabía qué pensar. Se quedó en blanco tan sólo en unos instantes, se había sorprendido bastante._

_- Piénsalo. – Siguió Akito, con un tono de ironía, de burla… De satisfacción.- Yo sé… Que esa chica no dudaría ni un momento. Es la niña más dulce de todas, ¿no?... La más amable ¿no es así? Ella, de seguro, aceptaría ser encerrada para siempre, con tal de que tú quedes libre…_

_Kyo estaba comenzando a reaccionar, comenzando a enfurecerse. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era tan vil… ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!?_

_- Y es porque es una tonta… ¿O no lo crees así? … ¡Ja! … Sacrificar su vida por un asqueroso monstruo como tú. ¡Pero qué idiota!_

_- ¡Cállate! – Explotó_

_Una sonrisa más cruel se dibujó en los labios de Akito, su mirada hasta parecía psicópata._

_- ¿Qué? … ¿No te parece una buena idea? No creo que a ella le moleste en lo absolu---…_

_- ¡¡Ya cállate!! _

_- ¿Que me calle? ¿No te gusta la idea? Serías libre, no habría ningún problema, Kyo… Yo puedo hablar con ella si lo prefieres._

_- ¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡Cierra la boca! – Se abalanzó contra Akito, tomándolo del cuello de la ropa con fuerza. Dios, ¡qué deseos tenía de golpearlo! - ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!_

_- ¡JA! – Akito colocó sus manos en las muñecas de Kyo, tomándolo con fuerza - ¿¡Que no me acerque a ella!? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Deja de intentar mandarme, ¡no tienes ningún poder! ¿Te gusta ella? ¿Por eso la proteges? – La sonrisa de Akito era sádica._

_- ¡Silencio!_

_- Eres un monstruo enamorado, ¿Cómo te va a hacer caso? Si accede será por lástima, sólo por eso_

_- ¡Que te calles!_

_- ¿No quieres ser libre? ¿No es lo que quieres? Te permito quedarte fuera, será algo insignificante lo que perderán._

_- ¡Ya basta! Akito… - Hablaba mirándole con coraje – No te atrevas a tocarla…¡!_

_Akito lo empujó, haciendo que le soltase_

_- No me importa lo que digas. Déjame decirte algo Kyo: El día de hoy – Le hablaba con aquella mirada fría, vacía y cruel.- Me llevaré a alguien a encerrar en aquél cuarto… Tú decide quién será._

_Kyo lo miró, entrecerró sus ojos, su cuerpo se estremecía del coraje, no paraba de temblar. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos completamente, con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus dientes._

_- Decídete._

_- ¡Cállate…! Yo… Yo iré contigo…_

_Akito lo miró, para después sonreír triunfante._

_- Entonces… Vámonos._

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

La mirada de Kyo se encontraba clavada en el suelo. Sus ojos reflejaban una impotencia enorme… Acompañada de tristeza, desesperación… Vergüenza.

Yuki le miraba en silencio, por fin las cosas se habían aclarado… Esa era… esa era la razón de que Kyo hubiese accedido.

- Así que… Esa fue su estrategia – Murmuró Yuki para sí mismo. – Qué bajo cayó…

Miró a Kyo… Ya no hablaba, estaba de pie, allí, con la mirada escondida en entre sus cabellos. Estaba derrumbado… Era obvio. Kyo no le interesaba para nada, pero…

- Ella se encuentra muy triste… - Admitió Yuki con algo de esfuerzo. No era muy su estilo ayudar a su "querido" primo.

Kyo guardó silencio por unos instantes…

- Esto… Es lo mejor, para… ella…

- Kyo, eres un gato idiota… - Kyo ya no sentía ánimos de responder aquello. (N/a: Sí, tan mal estaba u.u) – Aunque haya sido por ella, fuiste un egoísta al no decirle nada… ¿Acaso no piensas remediarlo?

- …¿Remediarlo? … ¿Cómo? Ya no puedo irme de aquí.

- Eso es lo que tu piensas…

- ¿…?

- Kyo, tu siempre has querido estar dentro de los 12 Horóscopos. Siempre estabas tratando de pelear para ser aceptado dentro de Junnishi. Pero nunca te interesó saber qué era lo que sucedía en verdad. Parece muy tarde para "salir" … Pero tú estás "fuera"… Y nunca podrás "entrar".

Yuki bajó la mirada, estaba algo nostálgico.

- A diferencia de ti, Kyo… Yo aún estoy atado… Tu espíritu… Siempre ha estado libre… No como nosotros… Kyo… Deberías darte cuenta de eso.- Yuki alzó su mirada hacia los ojos del chico. – Cuatro paredes no te atraparán, si no lo deseas…

Kyo se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese estúpido ratón? Desde cuando se había vuelto tan… ¿"Así"?

- Tohru se encuentra muy triste… Deberías pensar en lo que hiciste.

- …

- Kyo…

- …¿?

- ¿La quieres? – Preguntó finalmente Yuki, sin ningún tipo de rodeo.

Kyo lo miró. No sabía que responder. Gracias a Dios estaba oscuro, así Yuki no podría enterarse de el leve rubor que había invadido sus mejillas. ¿Y Ahora qué? ¿Qué decir?

- Eso creí… - Yuki sonrió amablemente, aunque con cierta melancolía.

Kyo sólo lo miraba, algo confundido.

- Kyo… Tohru te quiere…

_¡Kyo-kun! ¡Regresa conmigo! ¡¡¡Regresa!!! – Miró al chico, mientras una de las empleadas comenzaba a cerrar la puerta- ¡¡Kyo-kuuuun!! ¡¡¡TE QUIERO!!! – Dejó escapar en un grito desgarrador, lleno de tristeza y ahogado en llanto…_

Se sonrojó un poco más… Es verdad, eso había dicho… Y hasta ahora caía en cuenta del significado de esas palabras.

- Espero que pienses en lo que está pasando…

Kyo desvió su mirada a un lado… No necesitaba consejos de él…

- Por cierto, Kyo.

Los ojos del neko se posaron sobre el nezumi.

- Si vuelves a darle la espalda… Te juro que no volverás a respirar… Yo me aseguraré de eso… - Le miró severamente

Kyo frunció levemente el entrecejo.

- … Cállate – musitó suavemente… En los labios de ambos, apenas se dibujó una leve, muy leve sonrisa. Era el fin. El fin de una pelea de años… De generaciones… Una pelea de cuento de hadas.

Yuki se giró, y comenzó a caminar, retirándose de la ventana y perdiéndose en lo oscuro. Ahora saldría justo por donde había entrado, aquél agujero, que ahora resultaba ser toda una puerta secreta.

Kyo se quedó mirando unos instantes a través de la ventana. Regresó a su futón y tomó asiento para después recostarse. Cerró los ojos. Ahora dormiría tranquilamente… Ya no se sentía atado… En verdad… Su espíritu era libre.

- - -

- Honda-san… -

Había pasado un rato, Yuki había regresado a casa y se había encontrado con la Onigiri, sentada afuera en el porche que daba al patio lateral.

- ¿Ah? … -Tohru salió de su mente, para encontrarse con la resplandeciente figura del chico bajo la luna. – ¡Yuki-kun1, ¿no estabas dormido? – Preguntó algo extrañada

- Bueno… No exactamente n.nU – Murmuró con cierto nerviosismo

- Yuki-kun… - Susurró la chica

- ¿Sí?

- Kyo-kun… Se… ¿Se encontrará bien…? –Murmuró, mientras su vista se desviaba hacia los oscuros árboles

Yuki la miró unos instantes, se veía tan triste. Le dolía a él.

- Estoy seguro, que estará bien… - Dijo suavemente, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica, que se quedó en silencio. – Honda-san…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tanto lo quieres…?

- ¿¡Ah!? –Se sonrojó de inmediato – ¡N-no, no es eso! Es sólo que…

Yuki rió suavemente

- Está bien, Honda-san… No tienes que fingir conmigo… - Dijo con una ligera risita. –

Tohru lo miró, sonrojándose un poco más… Ya la habían "atrapado", no tenía sentido evadirlo más… Pero su rostro se tornó un poco triste.

- Yo… Hn… - Asintió suavemente.

- Ya veo… Honda-san… No te des por vencida.

- ¿Ah?

- Kyo es un idiota

- Kyo-kun no…

- Espera… No importa lo que haya sucedido… No te des por vencida. Tienes que hacer las cosas poco a poco, sin presionarte. Kyo de seguro está algo confundido… Seguro que no es fácil…

- Kyo-kun… Me dijo que no quería que estuviera allí… -Susurró pesadamente

- No le hagas caso.

- ¿Eh?

- Kyo no es bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos… No te dejes engañar, ¿si?

- Ah, ¿eh?

- Jeje, no importa… - Yuki se acercó a la chica, dando un suave beso en su frente, lo que la hizo ruborizar con ligereza- Sólo, no te rindas… Buenas noches.

Yuki se levantó lentamente, y caminó de entrada a la casa, perdiéndose en lo oscuro.

- Buenas noches… - Susurró Tohru, más por reflejo que por haber comprendido lo dicho.

Yuki tenía razón. No había que darse por vencida… Si quería que Kyo volviera, no podía darse por vencida… Y no lo haría. Pero… ¿Dejarse engañar? ¿Qué podía significar aquello? Acaso……

- - - - - - - -

**Y tan tan! Se acabó… El capítulo! xD No sé cuando lo voy a terminar, ya tengo pensado el final y el epílogo que les prometí, pero no sé qué vendrá en el siguiente capítulo… Espero que salga algo bueno… Alguna sugerencia? No aseguro utilizarla, pero me puede dar una buena idea, jajaja. **

**Estuve en casa durante 4 días hasta ahora, no he ido a la escuela porque estoy enferma, me dio bronquitis aguda, casi neumonía, jajaja, casi me muero y yo como si nada, iba a publicarlo en ese lapso, pero se me pasaba, lo siento. Además las Inyecciones no son amigas de la silla de la PC jajajaja!! Pero bueno, me he mejorado.**

**Selene, no te preocupes, no pienso dejar esta historia congelada… A excepción que me muera xD, pero estoy con la convicción de terminarla! Si!**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo y que me manden un review… Se me acaban los nombres para capítulos, e pregunto cuándo terminaré el fic? xDu Espero que pronto, pero sería triste, en fic, trabajaré en mis otros fics. Bueno, creo que ya me despido.**

**Espero sus reviews! Muchas gracias!!!**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	23. Falling

**Hallo! Lamento los inconvenientes y la tardanza, tuve muchísimas cosas que hacer… Mmm… Para todas aquellos que sufren con las historias dramáticas, quizá esto les emocione… Yo soy así y me quedé algo impactada, a pesar de que salió de mi mente, jeje… Ojalá a ustedes también los emocione, tiene algo de carga sentimental, o al menos, quise que la tuviera, espero me haya resultado.**

**Ojalá me manden reviews, se los agradecería muchísimo. Como sea, disfruten el capítulo, Ja ne.**

**Capítulo 23**

_Falling_

_Cayendo_

_Toma tanto tiempo tratar de liberarse antes de lograr conseguirlo…_

_A veces nunca se cumple, y te quedas atrapado por siempre en un oscuro rincón…_

_Es tan pesado estar amarrado, sin poder volar…_

_Yo quiero liberarme…_

_Libérame…_

_Quiero volar contigo…_

_¿Volarás conmigo…?_

_No sucederá lo mismo con nosotros…_

_Di que no nos quedaremos atrapados como los otros…_

_Llévame… Llévame contigo…_

_Eres lo único que necesito…_

_Ámame… Por favor…_

_Ámame…_

La luz se filtraba a través de la ventana, iluminando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, y al sentir los rayos del sol cerca de sus ojos, despertó. Apenas reaccionando hizo una mueca de molestia, intentando jalar la cobija de el futón sobre su rostro para evitar así el disgusto de los haces luminosos. Pero fue en vano. De repente recordó su sueño, y decidió por fin levantarse, para descansar un poco del mal recuerdo.

Lamentablemente al abrir sus profundos ojos, aquella pesadilla no desapareció, sino que se realizó. Sí, estaba allí, sentado en el medio del cuarto, que, justo el día antes, le había sido asignado como nuevo y único… Entonces se sintió caer.

Bajó la mirada y un fuerte sentido de destemple lo invadió. No era ninguna mentira, estaba allí, en esa casa… Y allí se quedaría. Tardó unos momentos pensando en esto, cuando por fin se percató de que no había más qué hacer. Con resignación, se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar su futón. El cuarto no era pequeño, ni tampoco espacioso, pero estaba vacío, lo que lo hacía parecer enorme, solitario… Kyo subió su mirada y rebuscó por el lugar. No. No había nada que diferente que cambiase el aspecto del lugar…

Sus ojos vagaron hasta posarse en la ventana, afuera hacía un día claro, tranquilo, confortable, y, ¡vaya destino! Ya que dentro, todo parecía estar nublado. Se preguntaba si sería posible para él salir de ese cuarto. La verdad, nunca había comprendido bien eso de estar "encerrado", se trataba de mantenerse dentro de la casa… ¿o de la habitación?... pero como fuera… Quizá ése cuarto le brindaba protección contra las personas que cuidaban la casa, todos molestos, arrogantes… Unos idiotas, aunque claro, nadie podía comparársele a él en idiotez, después de todo… él había abandonado todo, sin siquiera luchar. Y sintió vergüenza de él mismo…

- - -

Shigure se encontraba sentado en su habitación. Montañas de libros y hojas se distribuían alrededor del futón, mientras una laptop descansaba en la pequeña mesita que adornaba el lugar, seguro allí estaría escribiendo su próxima novela.

Frente a él, se encontraba hincada Tohru, con las manos sobre los muslos, y la mirada fija en la mesa, donde había un par de tazas con algo de té dentro, y una charola con la tetera llena, y unas cuantas galletas de avena en un pequeño plato. Shigure no la miraba, sólo observaba, a través de la ventana, los verdes árboles de sus terrenos.

El silencio invadía, ni aves cantando, el murmullo de los árboles al ser movidos por el viento, ni siquiera alguna solitaria chicharra se escuchaba, y todo esto, volvía la situación más tensa.

- Shi… Shigure-san… - Musitó al fin Tohru, después de tomar mucha fuerza interior, y de tragar saliva debido a su nerviosismo.

- ¿Sí? … Dime, Tohru-kun… - Por fin volvió su mirada hacia la chica, sonriendo como de costumbre, pero con un dejo de seriedad y premeditación.

- Yo… He… Estado pensando en todo… - Comenzó a hablar, pausado, lento, con melancolía e inseguridad, un tono típico de ella cuando se ponía triste- Yo no creo… Que seguir viviendo aquí sea lo correc…--- Se vio interrumpida por el dueño de la casa, y alzó su mirada hacia él

- Tohru-kun… ¿Me estás diciendo que deseas irte…?

Honda le observó a los ojos por unos momentos, era difícil decirlo, pero sí, era lo mejor, ¿cierto? Se quedó calmada sin poderle responder

- Me sorprende un poco de ti… -Sonrió apaciblemente

- ¿Uh?

- Tohru-kun… Tú eres una niña muy fuerte…

- Yo no…

- Claro que sí, no puedes negarlo… Has pasado por muchas cosas, y siempre sonríes, no por ti, sino por los demás… Es por eso que me sorprende un poco que renuncies así de fácil – Le dedicó una sonrisa serena, madura, tierna…

- Yo… Es sólo que yo…

- Tohru-"_chan"_ ¿Olvidarás a Kyo?

Los ojos de la Onigiri se abrieron con cierta sorpresa. Sólo tenía pensado decir adiós… No estaba preparada para una pregunta, y menos una de semejante magnitud.

- Yo…

- Kyo es un niño muy violento… y es grosero, impertinente y…

- Shigure-san, no hables así de él – apretó suavemente sus puños, ¿cómo soportar que hablasen de él así?

- Ah… Lo siento…

- Gomen… -Musitó apenas

- No, está bien… No te preocupes.

- …

- Como te decía, Tohru-kun, Kyo tiene muchas cosas que no lo hacen perfecto… pero… Aún así tiene una persona que lo ama… - Tohru se sonrojó suavemente, mientras la mirada de el Inu se clavaba en ella- Una persona que le ha ayudado mucho… Una chica muy linda y tierna—

- ¡Eso no es cierto…! – Tohru bajó la mirada, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas poco a poco- Yo no he podido ayudarle en nada… -Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, escondiendo la mirada entre sus cabellos, y apretando sus manos, mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- Por más que he querido… Yo no… ni una vez… He podido ayudarle… Sólo he traído problemas, los he molestado… No pude cuidarlo, ni defenderlo, ni…

- Tohru-kun… ¿Por qué insistes en ser "la mala" de el cuento…?

Tohru se quedó en silencio… No era así… Ella nunca le había podido ayudar realmente, nunca lo había salvado. Era ella la que siempre se encontraba en apuros, y él siempre la rescataba. En la oscuridad, en la inmensa oscuridad de su corazón, sólo había un rayo de luz, y ese era él… ¡Era Kyo!

Pero, ya no estaba, él ya no estaba cerca… ¿Y qué sentido tenía quedarse allí sin poder estar a su lado? Sólo sufriría… Quizá los demás la necesitaban, pero, ¿qué bien podía hacer, sin tener lo que más necesitaba? Era egoísmo, simple egoísmo, ¿para qué ayudar a alguien, si había nadie que la ayudara? Más aún, no estaba la persona que quería que le ayudara… No había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, y era lo que más la perturbaba. Era demasiado débil para salvarlo… Quizá se había ido por su culpa, como fuera, no importaba. Si no lo tenía, nada resultaba tener sentido… Nada…

- Tú no lo sabes… - Salió de sus pensamientos, sólo para escuchar a Shigure- pero Kyo era una persona muy cerrada…

Le miraba con atención, escuchaba… No entendía, pero lo intentaría

- Él desde el principio nunca se ha llevado bien con nadie de la familia, -prosiguió Shigure- y aún así, sigue aquí… Tohru, aquella vez, cuando Kyo apareció aquí en la casa, cuando venía a pelear con Yuki, cuando lo conociste… Él venía sólo a buscar su revancha… No pensaba quedarse… ¿Recuerdas? … Quería irse, lo más pronto posible, él quería irse… Cuando le dijeron que debía quedarse, se negó. Pero… Poco a poco fue resignándose…… Él nunca ha sido de los que cambian de parecer, pero, Tohru, como tú estabas aquí, él se quedó…

El sonido de las aves poco a poco comenzaba a escucharse.

- Lo salvaste de una oscuridad, que ni siquiera sabías que existía. Él te ha querido desde el principio, quizá, desde el momento en que se conocieron, él cambió, estoy seguro… Desde entonces, por ti, y sólo por ti… - Los ojos de Tohru comenzaban a llenarse poco a poco de más lágrimas, mientras sus mejillas permanecían rojas, y su mirada fija en el suelo- Kyo ya no volverá a la oscuridad, ¿sabes? … Aunque Akito lo tenga allá… El sufrimiento ya no puede entrar de nuevo en su corazón… Porque estuviste con él… Pero… Si lo dejas así simplemente… No hay mucho que esperar… Sólo se derrumbará…

Tohru sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía sutilmente, intentando retener el inminente llanto. ¿Qué podía hacer…?

- No es como si debieras quedarte, es tu vida, no importa qué suceda con Kyo, tampoco sería tu culpa si sucede nada, pero, sólo creo que es conveniente, que sepas que eres lo más importante para él… Puede que no sea nadie para decírtelo, pero estoy seguro… Tohru, Kyo sólo vive por ti… Sólo es feliz por ti…

Por unos momentos, la quietud reinó el lugar, la tranquilidad, y aún así, la desesperación, la mente de Tohru vagaba, sin poderlo evitar…

- No digas eso… - Comenzó a oírse la quebrada voz de la chica- Sí, importa… Sí importa lo que suceda con Kyo… - Llevó las manos a su rostro- A mi me importa mucho… Mucho…

Shigure sonrió con dulzura…

- Sí… Ya lo sé… Ahora… Tohru-kun… ¿Qué harás…?

- - -

- Hmmm… Estoy muy preocupado por ella… - Murmuraba Momiji

- Es una chica fuerte, no debes preocuparte...- Dijo Hatori, mientras revisaba algunos papeles.

- Sí, pero… Para Tohru… Kyo es…

- Sí, ya lo sé…

- Ha-chan… ¿Qué sucederá ahora…?

- ¿Hmm...?

- Si Tohru se pone muy triste…

- Hmmm… Ella es una chica que sabe muy bien lo que puede hacer… Creo que no se arriesgará a nada que pueda perjudicar a alguien… Al menos, eso creo…

- Tohru es muy buena, por eso tiene que estar feliz… Pero, Akito tiene aquí a Kyo… Y Tohru puede sentirse muy sola y…

- No creo que haga una tontería…

- No, lo sé… Sólo… Que si ella quiere hacer algo para ayudar a Kyo… Quisiera ayudarla…

- … Momiji… ¿Harías algo… En contra de Akito…? – La mirada de Hatori se posó en el muchachito, de manera inquisidora

- Mmm… - Los lindos ojos de el rubio se dirigieron hacia el Dragón, mirándolo fijamente para luego sonreír sutilmente- Por Tohru… Haría lo que fuera… Ha-chan… No es algo de lo que tenga que pensar…

- Ya veo… ¿Estás conciente de lo que podría significar?

- Sip… Y estaría muy feliz de ayudarla, pase lo que pase… n.n!

- … - Hatori sonrió levemente- Me alegro…

- - -

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, nada podía perturbar el silencio de aquella lúgubre casa. Aún era temprano, alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, y el sol brillaba con libertad, ni una nube detenía el paso de sus rayos. Aún con todo, en los pasillos reinaba la oscuridad, como siempre, y al final de uno de los pasillos, se miraba imponente la entrada a el cuarto principal, el de Akito, y la puerta exterior, se encontraba levemente abierta… Entonces, se pudo escuchar lo que acontecía dentro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… Vengo… Vengo a---

- Cállate, mejor ya lárgate

- No lo haré, yo no…

- ¡Largo!

- Gomen, pero, ¡No puedo hacer eso! Yo…

- ¡No sé como demonios entraste, pero te quiero fuera ahora mismo!

- ¡Akito-san! Por favor, yo…

- ¡¡Largo!! ¡Venga alguien! ¡Rápido!

Por fuera, las señoras de la casa escucharon los gritos del señor, que resonaban en la casa, y acudieron con prisa, sólo para descubrir a Akito, de pie, gritándole a Tohru, que se encontraba frente suyo.

- Tiene que escucharme, ¡por favor! ¡Devuélvame a Kyo!

- ¡¡Ja!! ¿Vienes por eso? No seas ingenua, nunca te haría caso, es mejor que te largues no tienes nada que hacer aquí – Akito le dio la espalda, comenzando a alejarse, pero Tohru se acercó rápidamente a él, tomándole por el hombro-

- ¡Akito-san!

Las sirvientas comenzaron a entrar, era todo un alboroto en aquél lugar, tanto, que sobrepasó hasta los otros pisos, y las habitaciones alejadas. Tanto así resultó el alboroto, que los naguales que habitaban en el momento la casa, escucharon los gritos y acudieron a observar lo que sucedía, consternados.

- ¡¡No me toques!! –Akito se giró con brusquedad, lanzando a la chica hacia atrás - ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡No eres nadie!

- ¡Pero no me puedo ir! ¡No me iré sin Kyo!

- Eres una impertinente –Akito se abalanzó sobre la chica, tomándola de los brazos con fuerza- ¡Kyo es mío! ¡Nunca va a salir de aquí! ¿¡Comprendes!? ¡¡Nunca!!

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Kyo no puede quedarse encerrado! Tiene qué devolvérmelo, no puedo estar sin él, yo – Tohru lloraba, estaba desesperada. Nunca había sido su intención pelear con Akito. Sabía que eso podía desencadenar algo mucho peor, pero no podía, nuevamente, había perdido la razón de lo que hablaba

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡No me callaré! ¡No te dejaré encerrarlo!

- ¡Nunca te he pedido permiso! ¡Eres sólo una entrometida! ¡Nunca debiste entrar en ésta familia! ¡De no ser por mí estarías en otro lugar! ¡¡Deberías respetarme!!

Se habían reunido los naguales, y habían descubierto al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, aquella escena escalofriante, Akito, al borde de la desesperación, y una Tohru no dispuesta a ceder… que podría desencadenar en algo horrible…

- ¡No! –Sollozaba- Es cierto… Si no hubiera sido por usted, nunca hubiera podido acercarme a ellos… Pero… pero… Por eso mismo… No puedo alejarme de ellos… Por eso… Por favor, por favor… Deja a Kyo libre… Por favor… - Su voz temblaba, bajó la mirada, y se inclinó haciéndole una reverencia-

- Me alegra que sepas cuál es tu lugar, pero mejor vete, no conseguirás nada haciéndote la dulce

Momiji y Hatori, así como Kagura, Hiro, Kisa y Rin, se encontraban observando, mientras Kureno intentaba calmar a Akito. Todos se habían acercado al escuchar tal alboroto, pero no había nada que pudiesen hacer, estaban preocupados a más no poder… Sus pechos se sentían oprimidos… pero no podían irse y hacer como si no pasara nada…

- No me puedo ir… No lo haré… No puedo dejar a… - Una fuerte bofetada calló a la chica, haciéndola, además, irse al suelo- ¡Ah!

Momiji sintió un profundo coraje, retrocedió, y salió corriendo a toda prisa… No podía permitir que la lastimaran, no, ya no más… Definitivamente haría lo que fuera para salvarla… A ella, la persona más importante… Entró de improviso en una de las habitaciones

- ¡¡¡Kyo!!! – Gritó al irrumpir, dejando al neko, que yacía sentado en el suelo, algo asustado y sorprendido…

- ¿Momiji? –Musitó con melancolía

- ¡Tohru vino!

- ¿Eh? – Los ojos de el chico se iluminaron por un momento

- ¡Akito la golpeó! Kyo, ¡tienes que ayudarla…! (N/a: Momiji chismoso .-.U … xDDD)

Los ojos de Kyo se abrieron con sorpresa. Poco a poco su entrecejo comenzó a fruncirse, con coraje, mientras cerró sus puños con fuerza, poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente, y saliendo de la habitación sin dudar un instante.

- ¡¡¿Qué hacen todos aquí?!! ¡Largo! – Akito corría a las mujeres que cuidaban, al igual que a los naguales - ¡No tienen nada qué estar haciendo aquí!

- ¡Akito...! –Intervenía Kureno

- ¡Dije Largo! –Empujó a Kureno, haciéndolo retroceder

- ¡Akito-san! ¡Por favor, deja a Kyo en paz!

- ¡¡Ya cállate!! – Akito se fue en contra de la chica, tomándola de el cabello y sacudiéndola con fuerza-

- ¡¡Ahhg!!

- ¡Akito, suéltala! – Kureno intentó acercarse, pero sabía que eso sólo enfurecería más a Akito, lo cual sería contraproducente para Tohru

- ¿¡Ves lo que provocas!? ¡Quiero que te largues! ¡¡Entiende que no tienes ningún poder aquí!! ¡Se hace lo que yo digo! – Akito tiraba con fuerza de el cabello de la chica, mientras encajaba las uñas de su mano libre en el hombro de ella-

- ¡Aaaahg! – las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de la chica, pero no se daría por vencida, no lo dejaría, no ahora. – Déjalo libre… por favor…

- ¡¡Que te calles!! ¡Eres asquerosa! ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – Un golpe en seco a su rostro le hizo soltarla, irse hacia atrás, y caer sentada en el suelo

- ¡Akito!

Akito se encontraba anonadado… Subió su mirada poco a poco… Kyo se encontraba de frente a él, con la mirada enfurecida, y los puños cerrados con fuerza, respirando agitado.

- Kyo-kun… -Susurró Tohru, más para sí misma que para nadie.

- Tú… - Akito le miró

- No te atrevas… A ponerle… La mano encima… ¡¡!!

- ¿Qué dices…? –Musitó Akito, para luego sonreír con sadismo- No te atrevas tú a darme órdenes… No olvides quién soy…

- ¡Cállate! No me importa quién seas, pero no te acerques a ella, ¿entendiste?

- Ja… - Akito se puso de pie – Eres un idiota, ¿crees que puedes venir aquí a decirme qué hacer? No sueñes… Si quiero golpearla, puedo hacerlo… Lo que yo quiera… ¡Puedo hacerle lo que yo quiera!

- ¡No es cierto! ¡No toques a Tohru! – Se escuchó. Al volver todos sus mirada hacia el emisor, descubrieron al pequeño Momiji, que miraba desafiante al Dios… - No debes lastimarla

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú también…? – Claro... Ustedes no sabes con quién se meten yo---

- Akito… -Akito volteó a ver a Kureno – Ya basta… -Le miró con severidad.

- ¿Kureno…? – Akito le miró confundido

- Ya es suficiente… Deja de lastimarla… Deja de lastimar a mi hermanita… - Kisa murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos

- Ya no hagas sufrir a nadie… Akito… - Musitó Kagura, con una mirada triste y preocupada…

- Ya déjala… - Recalcó Hiro…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué les sucede…?

- Akito… -Hatori le habló- Por favor… termina con esto…

- ¿Qué? … ¿Qué está pasando? … ¿Por qué me dicen esto…? – Akito comenzaba a temblar

- Akito, ya deja de estar mandando gente… Yo me voy… - Sentenció Kyo, mirándolo con desprecio

Tohru no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender el significado de las palabras de Kyo.

- ¿Qué dices…? Cállate

- Ya te lo dije… Yo me voy… - Kyo se volvió hacia Tohru y la miró a los ojos. La chica se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, al igual que todos los demás… Y al fijar sus ojos en los de él, se sonrojó… Las mejillas de el neko adquirieron un color carmesí… Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, y luego extendió su mano a ella, para ayudar a levantarla…

- Kyo-kun… -Musitó la chica, sonrojada-

- T…Tohru… Vámonos… - El chico se sonrojó por completo… ¿De dónde salieron esas palabras? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Todos los pensamientos del Neko se borraron en el momento en que una suave mano tomó la suya…

- Hai… Vámonos, Kyo-kun… - La chica sonreía con ternura, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y sus mejillas permanecían rojas…

Kyo jaló a la chica con su mano, se sentía nervioso. Al lograr levantarla, quedaron cerca, a unos simples centímetros, y por unos instantes, no había nada más… Pero no era un cuento de hadas… No habría final feliz… Ya que…

- ¡Suéltala! –Akito empujó a Kyo, separándolo de ella- ¡No la toques! ¡¡No la toques!! ¡¿Por qué me hacen eso?! ¡Todos! ¡¿Por qué!?

Kyo se separó de Akito bruscamente, haciéndolo retroceder, tropezar y casi caer.

- ¡Eres desagradable, nadie se quedará a tu lado, porque te has encargado de alejarlos a todos! – Le gritó Kyo con molestia

- ¿Alejarlos? Pero si siempre he tratado de acercarlos a mi, ¡no los he alejado! – Akito comenzaba a temblar, se derrumbaba, todo, todo su ser estaba colapsando. El hecho de que todos los chicos le recriminaran, lo había dejado en shock… Fue un impacto de el cual jamás se liberaría.- Siempre los he mantenido cerca, ¡¡Es todo lo que quería!! ¡¡Que estuvieran conmigo!! ¿¡Por qué no lo comprenden!? ¿¿¡¡¡Por qué!!!??

De un momento a otro, los ojos de Kyo se entreabrieron con sobresalto… Al igual que los de Akito… Los naguales, aún los que no se encontraban presentes, se quedaron anonadados. Akito, allí, frente a sus ojos… Se había derrumbado. Aquella imponente muralla, se había vuelto escombros…

**Oh My… No me esperé un capítulo como éste… A mi me sorprendió, y eso que soy la escritora, espero que con ustedes haya sucedido lo mismo… Nuevamente, una disculpa por el retraso, ya empecé a escribir el 24… Creo que ya terminará todo, pero igual, les debo el epílogo n.n**

**Espero recibir sus reviews con sus comentarios de éste capítulo… Debo decir que a mi me gustó mucho, pero la opinión de ustedes es la que cuenta al final de todo, jeje…**

**No tengo mucho que decir… Me quedé inspirada, por eso el 24 seguro estará listo, pero dejaré pasar algo de tiempo para publicarlo, una o dos semanas, como sea, Gracias por leer! Adiós.**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	24. The End Of A Fairy Tale

**No muchos comentarios… Sólo les doy las gracias por seguirme hasta ahora… Por sus reviews y su apoyo… Por leerlo y por gustar de éste fic… Por todo. Mis lectores: **

**Gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24**

_The End Of A Fairy Tale_

_El final de un cuento de Hadas_

_De un momento a otro, los ojos de Kyo se entreabrieron con sobresalto… Al igual que los de Akito… Los naguales, aún los que no se encontraban presentes, se quedaron anonadados. Akito, allí, frente a sus ojos… Se había derrumbado. Aquella imponente muralla, se había vuelto escombros…_

El silencio reinó entonces sobre el lugar… De los ojos de Akito rodaron varias lágrimas, que fueron a parar al suelo, mientras sus ojos mostraban una mirada de desesperación y locura. Tohru se quedó en silencio, de pie tras Kyo, con una expresión preocupada y el rostro aún mojado por las lágrimas pasadas, no comprendía muy bien el por qué del repentino silencio. Mientras que todos los demás observaban cómo Akito cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitado y clavando su perdida mirada en el suelo… Y así permanecería por un largo tiempo… Ellos también lloraban… Qué profundo sentimiento les embargaba… De alguna u otra manera, les provocaba dolor mirarlo así.

El primero en moverse fue Kureno… Quién había recibido un menor impacto… Quizá ya estaba acostumbrado a esa situación. Caminó con lentitud y se hincó al lado de Akito, posando las manos sobre los hombros de él, con suavidad, tratando de calmarle…

- Está bien, Akito… Tranquila… Tranquila… - Musitó sólo a los oídos de la chica, de la Diosa de los Naguales, quien permaneció inerte… La rodeó con los brazos y la apegó a sí, acariciándole el cabello, para intentar pacificarla, mientras ella sólo miraba al suelo, con los ojos perdidos.

Kyo tenía la mirada agachada, sus lindos cabellos naranjas cubrían sus ojos, y su semblante parecía estar triste. De su ojo derecho cayó una lágrima… Se giró, y pasó a un lado de Tohru, dejándola detrás, escondiendo su rostro, y caminando a través de la habitación, hasta salir de ésta, dejando a los demás Naguales de pie en la puerta, todos ellos, llorando de igual manera.

Tohru reaccionó al verlo salir, y se dirigió de inmediato a seguirlo. Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a detenerla, ni Kisa ni Momiji, ni siquiera para preguntarle cómo se encontraba… Sólo la dejaron salir, en silencio, confundidos, y mirando aún a Akito.

La chica atravesó los pasillos de la mansión apresurada, y para cuando dio alcance al chico, éste ya se encontraba fuera de la casa, de pie justo en la entrada, mirando hacia la salida, aún ocultando sus ojos. Tohru se detuvo poco a poco, hasta parar detrás de él. Su rostro seguía empapado por las lágrimas que había dejado escapar durante el altercado… Kyo permanecía en su lugar, mientras respiraba tranquilamente… Tohru lo observaba a sus espaldas, sonrojada, nerviosa, y más que todo, preocupada…

- Kyo-ku---

- Tohru. – Interrumpió –

- Ah… Ha…Hai..?

- Cuando Akito fue a la casa… me dijo que me traería aquí… Y yo accedí… Te lo dije, y… No tenías por qué venir…

Tohru se quedó en silencio, y desvió la mirada, para luego tomarse las manos frente a sí. Se había hecho una media cola antes de ir, pero había sido deshecha cuando Akito la jaló del cabello, mas no importaba.

- Lo siento… pero… Yo…

- ¿Por qué viniste…? – Murmuró

Tohru se sintió por un momento, extrañamente agredida. Pudo haber cruzado por su mente, por un momento, quizá, la idea de pedir perdón. Pero no. No era eso lo que debía decir.

- Etto… Yo…

- …

- Kyo-kun… Yo no…

- Akito me había dicho… Que si no venía… Te hubiera encerrado a ti… -Confesó de manera serena el chico

- …

- No pude soportarlo… por eso accedí… No podía permitir que te hiciera daño…

:_Souka…_:

Después de asimilar aquellas palabras, los ojos de la onigiri comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, y aunque no pudiera verlo, Kyo se encontraba en la misma situación

- Quería protegerte… - prosiguió con la voz entrecortada de coraje y tristeza- No podía dejar que te sucediera nada… Me asusté…

- Kyo…

- Yo no soy una buena persona… Soy grosero, violento… Soy impaciente y grito mucho… - Su voz cada vez se quebraba más, permanecía dándole la espalda - Aún así… Tohru… Quiero protegerte… No quiero que te pase nada… ¡Quiero protegerte! Si algo te sucediera… No sé que haría… Yo…

La chica se llevó las manos al pecho, y las lágrimas se acumularon hasta salir de sus ojos. Las mejillas rojas no parecían ayudar mucho en su aspecto… Sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo, y simplemente no lo podía evitar.

- A pesar de todo… A pesar de ser como soy… Tohru… Tú… Eres…-Kyo miró sus manos, no aguantaba más, se cubrió el rostro y dejó escapar varias lágrimas… Lágrimas que había guardado desde hacía tanto tiempo… y que ya no podía reprimir más…- Eres… Lo más importante…. Lo más importante… Para mi… No quiero… Que te suceda nada… No importa… lo que pienses de mi… Siempre… te protegeré… Perdóname…

La tranquilidad invadió el lugar… Y de un momento a otro, unos sollozos se escucharon tras él… Kyo destapó su mirada, y se giró sutilmente, para descubrir a la chica llorando.

- Kyo-kun… Yo… Tú también lo eres… Para mi… la persona más importante… - Lo miró con los ojos empapados, sollozando entre palabras, y completamente sonrojada- No importaba qué… No importaba quién… Te quería a mi lado… Por eso… por eso vine… No quería perderte… No quería que te alejaras de mi… Ni siquiera Akito me importaba… Te quiero a mi lado Kyo-kun… Kyo… No me dejes… No lo soportaría… Aunque no me quieras… sólo… no te vallas…

Estalló en llanto. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, y comenzó a llorar… Sentía felicidad, tranquilidad, tristeza, desesperación, nerviosismo, melancolía, incluso enojo y coraje, contra ella y contra todos los demás… Kyo la miró con ternura… las mejillas de él se encontraban también de un color rojo, y en las mejillas se marcaba el camino que habían seguido sus lágrimas… Se giró por completo hacia ella y se acercó con lentitud quedando justo frente a ella… Subió sus brazos. Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, y con la otra, le tomó suavemente del mentón, levantándole la mirada y haciendo que quitara las manos, hasta poder observarla a los ojos, sonriendo…

- Kyo… - Susurró… No había más necesidad de un "kun" al final… Ya no… - Yo… - Sollozaba, mientras lo miraba fijamente, nerviosa y sonrojada.- Yo quiero… Quitarte el hechizo… Quiero… Quiero lograr que seas feliz… Kyo… Pase lo que pase… Quiero… estar a tu lado…

El neko sonrió suavemente, y retiró la mano de el mentón de la chica, limpiando de sus mejillas el rastro de su llanto…

- Ya no es necesario… Soy feliz…

Tohru lo miró algo confundida… Se veía tan apuesto… Y estaba tan cerca… Podría haber pensado que era un sueño… pero ni el más dulce sueño se comparaba con aquél momento… porque ese instante, era real…

- ¿Eh…? – Musitó, algo extrañada…

- Ya no es necesario… Que hagas nada más por mí…

Kyo bajó su mano, hasta posarla en su otro hombro, y la acercó hacia sí, hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Quitó las manos de sus hombros, y la rodeó con los brazos, asiéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola, como si nunca fuese a dejarla ir… Y entonces, como era normal en su caso especial… No pasó nada…

Tohru tardó algunos momentos en reaccionar… Pero, estaba abrazando a Kyo… no a un gato… No lo comprendió muy bien, hasta que sobre su oído susurraron algunas palabras…

- Así… soy feliz… -Escuchó de Kyo, quien dejaba salir otra lágrima más, mostrando algo de pesar y melancolía, para luego abrazarla con un poco más de fuerza

Tohru no se contuvo más… Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar inmediatamente, en forma incesante, más imparable que las de momentos antes… Más y más sollozos escaparon de sus labios, y apretó sus ojos con fuerza… Rodeó al chico, abrazándolo con fuerza y apegándose a él lo más que podía, comenzando a llorar… Estaba confundida, pero lo comprendía todo… Sí, había terminado… Para Kyo, el hechizo había terminado… Lo estaba abrazando… Y se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos… No dejaba de llorar… Y no dejaría de hacerlo… Por fin estaba soltando todo aquél pesar que había estado guardando… Todo a causa de Kyo más que por nadie más, porque era el que más le importaba, el que más le preocupaba.

Kyo la mantuvo abrazada por varios minutos, y ella no hizo intento alguno de separarse… Ambos estaban juntos al fin, después de tantas cosas… ¿Qué apuro había en separarse? En ese momento, ni la más profunda vergüenza los haría soltarse… No ahora.

En la entrada, desde la calle, un par de ojos les observaban, y en aquél rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción… No era la intención de aquella persona interrumpir tan lindo momento… Mejor esperaría hasta que pudiera entrar… Para ver qué había sucedido… En tanto, el alboroto de las encargadas no cesaba… Mientras trataban de hacer reaccionar a Akito, los naguales poco a poco reaccionaban…

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de ellos, y repentinamente… A todos les había desaparecido la maldición… Y estaban sorprendidos, muy confundidos… Tristes y felices… Aquello que los unía había desaparecido, y era deprimente, pero la felicidad de comenzar a ser como cualquier otro, los embriagaba de dicha… Y frente a ellos, su muralla, su jaula, y cárcel… Completamente derrumbada… Y a pesar de todos aquellos sentimientos que habían aflorado repentinamente, hacia aquella persona lo único que podían sentir, era cariño rodeado por un fondo de lástima… Ni desprecio, ni repudio. Tal vez el rencor de lo pasado, pero eso ya no importaba más…

- ¡Ah¡Tohru! – Reaccionó al fin Momiji, que ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que la chica había salido tras Kyo- ¡Tengo que ir a ver si está bien…!

- Momiji – Hatori le detuvo, tomándole del hombro – No te preocupes… Está bien…

Momiji lo miró por unos instantes, para luego sonreír y asentir suavemente

- Sí, está bien

- Hiro… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora…? –Murmuró Kisa, mirándolo aún con los ojos llorosos-

Hiro la miró por unos instantes, para luego dedicarle una dulce sonrisa

- No te preocupes… Estaremos bien…

- Mi hermanita… Estará bien?

- Mmm… Siempre te preocupas mucho por ella, seguro que está bien ¬¬ … -Volteó a otro lado su mirada… Los celos no eran fáciles de evitar.

- Hiro, no te molestes… - Rió suavemente la chica, tomándolo de la mano-

El muchachito se sonrojó y volvió la mirada a otro lado, algo nervioso

- Sí… Como sea…

Hatori y Momiji se acercaron, intentando calmar a las señoras y ayudando a Kureno con Akito… No por deber… Sino por que así lo querían…

Akito… ¿Qué sucedería con ella?

Rin se quedó sólo unos instantes, para luego separarse de el grupo, saliendo de la mansión por aquél agujero en la barda… Ahora que todas las "viejas" estaban al pendiente del "señor" Akito, ella podía salir… Y no iría a ningún otro lugar más que a buscar a Haru… Y caminó rápidamente, esperanzada en concentrarlo pronto, para poder llorar sin ataduras y sin recato… Y liberarse por completo de su hechizo…

Kagura, por su parte, se había quedado de pie, y luego comenzó a caminar, pasando por la puerta principal, alcanzó a ver a Tohru y a Kyo abrazados… Sintió un golpe en el corazón… Pero había madurado lo suficiente como para no interrumpirles… luego de una leve mueca de tristeza, sonrió suavemente, para regresar a su casa, quizá habría algo entretenido qué hacer… o iría con el maestro… A desahogarse un poco… Lo que fuera, ahora estaba bien…

Lejos de allí, Ritsu se encontraba sentado en el tejado… Abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo la mirada… Aún lloraba… y quizá murmuraba algunas disculpas hacia él, su familia, y todos sus allegados… Pero por fin… Sería feliz… Quizá… Podría ser como él quería… Ya no tendría que ocultarse… Sí… Qué felicidad…

Haru estaba de pie frente a una estación de TV, sólo pasaba por allí, pero había quedado impactado al sentir su liberación… Se había llevado la mano al rostro, y ya estaba componiéndose del impacto… Quizá, dentro de poco, se encontraría con Rin… Era lo único que esperaba en esos momentos…

Ayame se encontraba en su tienda, con Mine… Ella estaba sentada en el sillón, y él hincado en el suelo, con su torso sobre las piernas de ella, quien le abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, mientas el chico dejaba escapar suaves y tibias lágrimas, mientras un ligero sonrojo hacía presencia en las mejillas de ambos…

Shigure se encontraba de pie… Kyo y Tohru seguían allí, pero de igual forma, no interrumpiría…

- Vaya… Creo que tendré que esperar… O al menos, buscar otra entrada –Susurró para sí mismo, decidiéndose al final por ir a buscar la entrada… Ahora que lo pensaba, había escuchado hablar de un agujero en una barda lateral… nada perdía con intentarlo…

Lejos de allí, en una casa desordenada, se encontraba Yuki, sentado en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro, tratando de ocultar su mirada…

- ¿Yuki…? – Murmuró la chica a su lado, inclinándose un poco, buscando su mirada- ¿Te encuentras bien…? – Se acercó inquieta

- Sí… No te preocupes… - Yuki alzó la mirada un poco, con los ojos llorosos, para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica, la cual parecía angustiada y preocupada, con una mano a punto de acariciar la cabeza de el chico

- ¿Estás seguro…? Tus ojos…

Yuki levantó su mano y tomó la de la muchacha con suavidad, sonriéndole

- Machi… Estoy bien, en serio…

La chica lo observó por unos momentos, sonrojándose un poco ante el contacto del chico, desviando un poco la mirada…

- Me alegro… -Musitó

- Gracias – Le miró tiernamente- Estoy bien, pero… Debo irme por el momento… ¿Te importa?

- ¿Mm? – Le miró- No… Está bien… Comprendo…

Yuki la soltó lentamente y se puso de pie, seguido por la chica, se dirigió a la entrada y tomó sus cosas.

- Volveré más tarde… Si no lo hago… Supongo que será hasta mañana… - Decía mientras abría la puerta

- Sí… Ten cuidado…

Antes de salir, Yuki se volvió hacia ella

- Mmm… Lo más seguro es que no vuelva, hasta otro día… - La miró

- ¿Eh? –Dudó un poco- Sí, está bien…

- Machi…

- ¿Sí? …

- Cuídate… - Yuki se acercó a ella, hasta darle un leve beso en la mejilla – ¡Nos vemos! – Sonrió alegremente, antes de girarse y alejarse, feliz… Libre… Por fin… libre…

La chica se quedó impactada, sonrojada, y quedó sin reacción por unos instantes, para luego meterse en su departamento, completamente roja, y azotando la puerta de vergüenza…

- - -

Todo se había solucionado por fin… Habían pasado un par de días y ya era de noche, en la casa de Shigure, había reunión…

Aún no llegaba nadie, y sólo se encontraban en casa, Yuki, Kyo, y Shigure, además claro, de la pequeña onigiri, que se encontraba preparando la comida, mientras los chicos estaban sentados en la sala.

- No entiendo por qué debemos quedarnos aquí… - Renegaba Kyo, quería ayudar a Tohru en la cocina

- No seas enojón… Honda-san quería hacer por sí sola la cena… No tiene caso que reniegues…

- Yuki, Yuki, no seas malo con Kyo¿que no ves que quiere pasar todo el día con su amada? – Sonrió Shigure, mientras tomaba té

- ¿¡Qué dices¡Cállate! – Se exaltó Kyo, quedando completamente rojo

- Ay… No grites, Kyo-kun

- ¡Entonces no digas estupideces!

- ¿Lo vas a negar, tonto? –Yuki le observó con sus ojos violetas fijamente

Kyo se quedó congelado, y aún más rojo, deteniéndose y dejando de gritar.

- ¡Como sea¡Ya cállense! – Kyo se sentó, cruzándose de brazos y volteando a otro lado.

- Haha, buena esa, Yuki

- Cállate – Dijo secamente el Nezumi al Inu

Shigure se quedó en silencio, hecho piedra, y en ese instante, sonó el timbre.

- Hmm, yo voy… - El nezumi se puso de pie, y caminó a la puerta, para unos momentos después, regresar con Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Haru, Rin, Hatori y Momiji. – ¿Dónde están Kagura, Ritsu y Kureno?

- Bueno –Comenzó a responder Hatori- Ritsu no pudo venir, ya que está en las aguas termales de su madre, y está muy lejos… Kagura dijo que no quería… Y Kureno se quedó cuidando a Akito.

- Ahhh¿saben? No sabía que Akito fuera mujer… Pero es muy bonita¿no lo creen? – Sonreía Momiji

- Es una bruja –Dijo Hiro secamente

- ¡Hiro-chan ó.o! – Intervino Kisa

- Bueno, bueno, lo que sea –Se volvió a otro lado-

- Hmmm… ¿Me pregunto qué cocinará? – Murmuraba Haru

- Mmm, eso no importa… Pero hay demasiada gente… - Decía Rin a el lado de Haru

- ¡Gure-san¡Te ves apuesto!

- ¡Aya-san¡Tú te ves mejor!

- Agh… Ya cállense –Renegaba Kyo- Odio estas reuniones

- Hmm… Es mejor que estar solos…

En ese momento, Tohru salió de la cocina

- ¡Ah! ya llegaron todos¡qué gusto!

- ¡¡Hola, Tohruuuuuuuuu!!

- ¡Hola Momiji-kun! Esperen un poco, enseguida traigo la comida

- ¿Te ayudo n.n? –Sonrió el pequeño conejito

- Claro n.n

- ¿¡Qué¿Por qué a mi no me dejó ayudarla? – Se quejó Kyo, viendo a Momiji ir a la cocina con Tohru

- Qué importa.

- ¡Ya me cansaste¡Vamos a pelear!

- Está bien

Kyo y Yuki salieron a pelear al patio, alentados por los demás Sohma, y al salir Tohru, trató de detenerlos… El campeón, cabe destacar, fue el chico Sohma de cabellos anaranjados… por fin le había vencido, ahora, por fin, había cumplido todo cometido… ¿Si Yuki se dejó ganar? … No, sólo se confió en que Kyo caería con una patada, sin imaginarse que el chico lo mandaría a volar de un cabezazo en la quijada… Una victoria poco ortodoxa, pero, sí, Kyo había ganado…

La noche pasó tranquila, entre risas y melancolías… Al fin, todo había acabado… O había comenzado… ¿Quién podría decirlo?

_¿Estaremos siempre juntos…?_

_Eso espero…_

_¿Me amas?_

_Yo te amo…_

_¿Será muy cursi?_

_Qué más da…_

…_**Te quiero…**_

_Quizá es el final… Quizá es el comienzo… mientras esté a tu lado…_

_No me importa…_

**Fin**

* * *

**Muchas gracias. De nuevo. Reviews Please… Pronto el epílogo… (Me gustó… Un poco… Luego lo edito, quizá…)**

**Wuaaah! Es el final! Gracias!! Gracias!!**

**Espero sus reviews, de los que lo leen en una sola noche, de quienes comenzaron a leerlo ya empezado y de quienes lo leen desde que comencé a publicarlo…!!**

**Me siento feliz y triste! Y quiero saber más que nunca su opinión de éste final… ¿Apesta¿Es genial¡¡Háganmelo saber por favor!!. El eplílogo vendrá… Aun quedaron cositas sueltas!! AISS!**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	25. Night Of Love

- Sohma Kyo –

**Aaaahh… Me siento feliz porque mi final tuvo aceptación… Estaba en realidad muy consternada acerca de si sería de su gusto o no… me moría de miedo de recibir un "QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, IDIOTA!?" pero afortunadamente, no fue así… Eso me hace muy muy feliz**

**Me parece triste terminar este fic… llevo más de un año con él, pero estoy orgullosa (es la primer cosa buena que hago, jajaja) .**

**Me guardo los comentarios para el final, porque espero que tengan deseos de leer este epílogo… (que me tomó 12 páginas exactas de pura historia). En fin. Espero que los disfruten…**

**También espero los Reviews!! Wuajaja, ayus.**

**- - - - -**

**Capítulo 25**

**-Epílogo-**

_Night of Love_

Noche de Amor

- Sohma Kyo –

Se escuchó el resonar de su nombre en el lugar. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, retumbaban, provenientes de cientos de manos. Era todo un derroche de felicidad y orgullo. Todo estaba alegre, y ni un triste recuerdo lograba abrumar su satisfacción, no ese día. Los pétalos de las flores de cerezo adornaban el cielo con su caída, suave, lenta e hipnotizante. El cielo permanecía claro y apacible, mientras que las nubes que yacían suspendidas en él, eran tan blancas, que lo volvía todo tranquilo, mientras es suave viento primaveral soplaba. Entre comentarios, gritos, llantos y felicitaciones, Kyo Sohma, al igual que Yuki, Tohru y sus amigas, se graduaron de la preparatoria.

En la ceremonia se encontraban presentes todos los miembros del horóscopo chino. El Maestro Kazuma, padre de Kyo, permanecía sonriente al lado de los espectadores, mirando junto con los padres de algunos de los del junnishi cómo estos jóvenes llegaban al momento de su graduación.

Kyo al bajar del escenario, regresó a la fila, recibiendo algunas palmadas en la espalda propinadas por sus amigos, mientras que las chicas colocaban sus manos con suavidad en el hombro o brazo de él en forma de felicitación. Llegado a su lugar, su mirada se volvió hacia el frente, y desde un par de filas delante (ya que estaban acomodados por apellidos), logró captar la mirada de una chica, que aunque al igual que él, llevaba toga, que no era un atuendo usual, se veía muy linda. Era la mirada de la pequeña onigiri, Tohru, quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, llena de felicidad. Los ojos del muchacho no se separaron de los de ella, y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar tornarse en un fuerte color rojo. Los aplausos se escucharon de nuevo fuertemente y provocando un estruendo imponente, mucho mayor a cualquiera escuchado en esa tarde, y la chica volvió de improviso su vista hacia el frente, aplaudiendo también, y momentos después, el Nezumi se colocó al lado de Kyo. Le miró por unos momentos y luego sonrió un poco, para luego reír con ligereza.

- Vaya, pareces más idiota cuando te la pasas mirando así a Honda-san – Decía divertido. Kyo se sonrojó al instante.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Cállate! – Volvió su vista hacia él, completamente apenado, lo que causó una risa más alegre del chico

- ¡Hahaha…!

- ¡Ya cállate! – renegaba el neko, quien se vio acorralado cuando los demás compañeros que le rodeaban, se unieron a Yuki en el intento de hacerlo desatinar.

Ya más tarde, cuando los nombres de la lista de los graduados habían terminado, y se les había dado oficialmente la despedida, los alumnos deshicieron las filas y se reunieron cada quien con sus amigos, tan sólo para recordar viejos tiempos. Aquellos acontecimientos que marcaron sus vidas. Durante esos tres años, sus pensamientos y sentimientos, de todos y cada uno de ellos, habían cambiado. Ahora todos, y sin excepción alguna, eran completamente diferentes al momento en que habían entrado a esa preparatoria.

Tohru se encontraba platicando con sus amigas. La chica Honda se lamentaba de el final de su preparatoria, y era consolada por Uotani y Hanajima, y a pesar de que trataban de hacerse las fuertes, se sentían igual o peor que Tohru, puesto que se habían acabado aquellos tiempos en que podían verla casi todos los días, a su mejor amiga… A su protegida. Tohru.

Kyo por su parte era asediado por los chicos, no piensen mal, sólo lo molestaban un poco, diciéndole cosas como "Kyon, Kyon, sí pudiste graduarte" y de más. El neko sólo les respondía con molestia, pero les seguía el juego, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sentía algo de melancolía por irse de la escuela. Aunque al principio no le había agradado nada la idea de entrar a una escuela mixta, y mucho menos a la misma que Yuki, ahora le resultaba un tanto triste el hecho de tener que irse. Entonces, de repente, Momiji saltó a su espalda y comenzaron las risas y reclamos.

Yuki, por su parte, se encontraba rodeado de los miembros del comité estudiantil. Kimi peleaba con Kakeru, Nao se quejaba de sus estupideces, mientras que Yuki platicaba tranquilamente con Machi, mientras varias chicas observaban a lo lejos a su príncipe, todas ellas lamentándose de no poder volver a verlo. El nezumi llevó su mano a la cabeza de Machi, sonriéndole ligeramente, mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco, al parecer por algún comentario del chico, para luego volver sus ojos a otro lado, cosa que causó que se volviera presa de las burlas de Kimi y Kakeru.

Kagura lloraba estruendosamente, abrazada al Maestro, quejándose de que Kyo ya no la quería, Rin le hacía algunos comentarios típicos de ella, como "Nunca te ha querido", cosas las cuales hacían estallar a la Jabalí en un llanto más efusivo. Los demás miembros sólo permanecían allí, sonriendo, incluso Kureno estaba presente.

Poco a poco los grupos se fueron juntando… Los pequeños grupitos de los protagonistas se juntaron en un grupo enorme, incluso los del comité estaban junto a los Sohma y las amigas de Tohru.

- No puedo creer que esto se haya acabado… Qué triste – Decía Hanajima, con su típico frío e inexaltable tono de voz.

- Ya lo sé, es horrible, ¡ya no veremos a Tohru! –Concedió Uotani

- Sí, es lo peor de todo…

- n.n Demo... Nos seguiremos viendo, Uo-chan, Hana-chan.

- Ah… eso me tranquiliza… n n – Sonrió Saki

- Qué rápido te conformas –Comentó Kyo

- Kyo, tu dices eso porque estarás con ella todos los días – Le renegó Uotani – Como la vas a tener para estarla besando todos los días

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Kyo se puso rojo a morir

- ¡Aaaah…! ¡Iie! ¡Eso no es verdad! – Intercedió Tohru, también roja como un tomate

- Tohru se puso roja –Rió Momiji, mirando divertido a la chica

Tohru intentaba negar, pero cada vez alguno de los presentes hacía algún comentario respecto a su "cariño", ambos comenzaban a balbucear completamente sonrojado, diciendo algunas incoherencias que provocaban aún más risas y contradicciones, que a veces se iban también hacia Machi, más que hacia Yuki. Fue el teléfono de Hatori el que interrumpió la alegre atmósfera. Haciendo un ademán con la mano, al mismo tiempo que respondía la llamada, se alejó algunos pasos para poder hablar, regresando al cabo de un rato después de haber colgado su celular.

- Bueno, tengo que regresar. –Les anunció una vez estando integrado de nuevo al grupo

- ¿Qué? Ha-chan, ¿ya? – Se quejó Momiji, algo entristecido

- Sí, ya, Momiji.

- Ah, qué triste que no puedan quedarse, Hatori-san –Dijo Tohru, mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

- No te preocupes, no podré ir a tu casa a festejar su graduación, pero la próxima vez no faltaré. ¿Te parece?

- o.o … Hai n.n gracias

- Hatori – Llamó Kureno

- ¿Sí?

- Me voy contigo –

- ¿Eh? – Arisa se sorprendió un poco, volteando a ver al chico.

Kureno volvió su vista, obviamente la chica no se esperaba que fuese a marcharse tan pronto. Le sonrió con dulzura.

- No te preocupes, te veré más tarde…

Uotani dudó algunos momentos, para luego acceder después de un suspiro de resignación, al tiempo que volteaba su vista hacia otro lado, casi haciendo un berrinche.

- Está bien… - Dijo de mala gana. Fue en ese instante que Kureno se acercó y besó su mejilla con sutileza, colocando la mano sobre su cabeza. Uotani le miró por unos instantes, sonrojándose con levedad, para luego sonreírle. – Te veo luego.

Kureno asintió. Él y Hatori se despidieron de los demás, mientras Kyo tomó revancha e hizo un comentario que hizo sonrojar a Uotani, pero más que nada, al pobre gorrioncito de Kureno, que se fue tropezando de nervios… "Parecen esposos". Uotani, claro, no lo dejó así y comenzaron las peleas de nuevo. Así la tarde transcurrió. Al salir de el colegio todos fueron a casa de Shigure, y convivieron animados con un espléndido banquete preparado por Tohru, Momiji, Kisa y Kakeru (pues todos los del comité estudiantil se habían colado a la comida). Las risas no faltaron, sobre todo las escenitas de molestia entre ellos, generalmente protagonizadas por Kyo hacia, por lo general, Haru, Nao, Shigure, Ayame y por supuesto, Uotani. Y así, pasaron la tarde…

- - -

Hatori estacionó su carro. Kureno y él bajaron de éste con tranquilidad. Había cierta atmósfera de seriedad y pesadez, pero ambos estaban un poco acostumbrados a esto. Subieron las escaleras de la entrada, adentrándose en la casa principal, donde, en la recepción, les esperaba una de las encargadas, haciendo una suave reverencia al mostrar respeto. Ambos Sohma siguieron de largo, y la dama les siguió.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Murmuró Hatori, mientras caminaba a paso usual.

- No quiere comer… - Contestó la mujer, aún con la cabeza gacha.

- Mmm… Bueno, hablaré con ella.

Atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran habitación. Entraron después de quitarse los zapatos, la mujer les abrió la puerta.

- Señorito Akito… - Musitó.- Vienen a verle…

- ¿Mhh? –

Akito volvió su vista hacia la entrada. Estaba sentada en el suelo, justo al lado de la ventana a través de la cual estaba mirando momentos antes… Sus ojos parecían idos… No tenían brillo. Un kimono blanco, como siempre, adornaba su cuerpo, pero lucía desalineada. Se veía acabada y las ojeras adornaban su rostro. La opaca mirada de la derrocada Diosa se posó sobre las fisionomías de los chicos…

- … - Observó entonces a Kureno. – Kureno… Veiste a verme… -Murmuraba con debilidad y dificultad… Su voz apenas se escuchaba y parecía ni siquiera poder respirar… - No te veía hace mucho…

Intentó moverse, pero Kureno le detuvo, abrazándole con suavidad… Estaba muy delgada y pálida. Su cuerpo apenas tenía la fuerza de articular palabra y de moverse. Kureno sostuvo a la chica, hincado a su lado. De los ojos de la chica brotaron algunas lágrimas… Pero no sollozaba… Las lágrimas sólo salían, pero ella parecía no saberlo. Kureno acarició su cabello.

- Ya… Tranquila… Ayer estuve contigo… - Acarició su mejilla con suavidad, acomodándole el cabello. Hatori hablaba con la encargada, quien le entregó algo parecido a un pudín. El Dragón habló unas cosas con la mujer y luego se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, hincándose frente suyo.

- Akito… Tienes que comer esto… -Le murmuró con seriedad, tomando un poco con la cuchara y acercándolo a los labios de la chica, quien desvió el rostro, escondiendo la mirada entre los cabellos, intentando negarse a ser alimentada. – Akito… Por favor… No quiero que te pase nada.

- Akito… Come… - Susurró Kureno, pero la chica permaneció quieta por unos instantes.

Volteó su vista por fin al chico, recibiendo el alimento después de abrir a duras penas sus labios. Estaba acabada. Desde el incidente de aquél día, en que todos habían sido liberados del hechizo, Akito había quedado prácticamente inmóvil. Ahora era raro que hablara… Que caminara… Incluso necesitaba ayuda para ponerse de pie… Había caído en una profunda depresión. Todos le iban a visitar de vez en cuando, incluso Kyo, pero ella ni se movía, les miraba… Ni a ellos ni a las encargadas… Sólo hacía caso a Kureno y a Shigure… Por lo tanto, él tenía que verle. De alguna manera, ella ahora sólo sentía apoyo de él. Había terminado por convertirse en un fantasma. Estaba demacrada y parecía ni siquiera existir. Lentamente se estaba acabando. Ahora era fácilmente comparada con una loca cualquiera, casi vivía en estado vegetal. Su mente siempre estaba vagando…

Así era como Akito Sohma, cabeza de una familia rica, imponente, con un secreto asombroso y con tantos privilegios, había terminado. Así, como un inerte cuerpo vestido de blanco en una vacía habitación… Pero quién podía saberlo… Quizá, con el pasar del tiempo, pudiese volver a ser como un ser humano… Quizá…

- - -

Las semanas habían pasado. Eran vacaciones. Tohru se encontraba sentada sobre el césped en un parque cercano. Sonreía, mientras el suave viento mecía con delicadeza su largo cabello. A su lado, Kyo se encontraba recostado, con los ojos cerrados y las manos a la nuca. Permanecía tranquilo y apacible. Mientras que Tohru había decidido trabajar, Kyo había comenzado a ir más seguido con el Maestro, pues con el tiempo, se convertiría en el dueño del Dojo.

Nunca se habían declarado… Ni Kyo a ella ni Tohru a él. Claro que se habían dicho el uno al otro que se querían en algunas ocasione, pero nunca habían llegado a una relación como "novios" … Aunque, claramente, y ante los ojos de todos e incluso de ellos mismos, ya eran una pareja.

La onigiri volvió la vista al chico y sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Kyo, tienes hambre? – Desde el día del rompimiento del hechizo, le había comenzado a llamar simplemente Kyo, y siempre que lo hacía, una apacible sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- Ah. Sí un poco – Dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

Tohru tomó de una canasta algunas cajitas de bento (Ya saben, cajitas de almuerzo), y las dejó a un lado, sacando también termos, que tenían té dentro. Mientras hacía esto sonreía. Kyo abrió uno de sus ojos y la observaba en silencio y a "escondidas" Tohru le miró y le sorprendió "espiándola", se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió. Kyo se sentó y se acercó a ella, robándole un suave beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, lo que hizo a la chica sonrojarse de inmediato.

Después de preparar todo, comenzaron a comer. Hacía unos cuantos días habían planeado ese picnic juntos en el parque. Habían salido desde la mañana y era alrededor de medio día. Platicaron mientras comían, de cosas tan insignificantes, que resultaban parecer lo mejor por el hecho de que estaban juntos. Tohru a veces mencionaba a su madre, era un recuerdo tan lindo… Todos los consejos que le había dado Kyoko le ayudaron en tantos momentos. El día después de la graduación, habían indo a la tumba de su madre, y mostró los papeles de su graduación, con una melancólica sonrisa. Por fin le había cumplido a su madre, se había graduado.

Para las 4 o 5, aun seguían en el parque. Tohru se encontraba sentada con la espalda contra un tronco y Kyo estaba entre sus piernas, con la espalda recargada en el pecho de ella, quien le rodeaba con los brazos de manera suave, conversaban en voz baja, casi susurrando.

- Se siente extraño… -Susurró Kyo

- ¿Eh?

- Estar contigo…

Tohru guardó silencio unos instantes…

- ¿Te molesta…? –Su mirada se tornó un poco triste

- Para nada… Es como… -Se sonrojó- Estar contigo ahora… Es como… Eh…. Como… - Comenzó a ponerse nervioso- Algo como… Un sueño… - Murmuró sintiéndose un cursi idiota.

Tohru sonrió…

- Hai… Se siente como un sueño… - Se sintió de la misma manera que el neko, sonrojándose también. – Yo… Una vez… soñé que estabas en la azotea dormido… Y que te cubrí con una manta… Me quedé dormida, y entonces me diste un beso… - Se sonrojó mucho más- Sé que es algo tonto, pero yo… Etto…

Kyo se levantó un poco y giró su tronco para alcanzar a verla, algo sorprendido…

- Tohru…

- ¿Mhh? – Le miró algo sonrojada y apenada por el estúpido comentario.

- ¿Cuándo soñaste eso…? – Le miraba algo anonadado.

- Yo… Bueno… Hace tiempo… Como… Varios meses… Antes que Yuki-kun y Shigure-san se fueran… demo… no se en qué…

- Tohru… Yo…

- ¿Mhh?

- Soñé lo mismo… O al menos eso creí pero… Tú… Bueno… Te bajé… No sé ni como pero… Yo… No fue… - Balbuceaba- No fue un sueño…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio…

Las flores de cerezo estaban en temporada, y por lo tanto, caían incesantes, brindando un adorable espectáculo. Así pasaron aquél día… Juntos… Sería su primer día juntos… Juntos en realidad…

- - -

Yuki caminaba por la ciudad en compañía de Machi Kuragui. La chica del comité. Llevaban algunas bolsas de comida y golosinas. Estaban a silencio a ratos, y en veces comenzaban una plática trivial, con el único fin de no permanecer callados durante su tiempo juntos. Aún faltaban cosas por comprar. Kakeru les había invitado a la casa de Nao (a quien por cierto le cayó de sorpresa la noticia, de la cual se enteró cuando llegaron Kimi, Kakeru, Yuki y Machi a su casa), para festejar su salida de vacaciones, que había encontrado trabajo y que su novia le había dicho "te amo"… Las típicas tonterías de Manabe Kakeru, ahora el mejor amigo de Yuki.

Caminaban los dos por el centro, mirando los aparadores y entrando a algunas tiendas a comprar lo que les habían encargado.

Yuki miraba a Machi de vez en cuando. Hacía relativamente poco tiempo que se llevaba con ella, pero ya había descubierto cosas de la chica que le interesaban bastante. Aunque es algo normal que te intereses por tus amigos, se sentía un poco encaminado a descubrir cosas de ella, más que de nadie más.

A su vez, la chica se quería acercar un poco más a Yuki. Él era un chico muy amable que parecía ser buena persona. Todas, desde el momento en que ella entró, querían acercarse a Yuki y conseguirlo como novio. Nunca había comprendido por qué se interesaban tanto por él. Sólo era un niño con cara bonita. Pero a pesar de pensar esto, de alguna manera se había sentido atraída a conocerlo desde el principio. Fue cuando lo comenzó a tratar como presidente y compañero del club, que se dio cuenta de qué tipo de persona era el Nezumi. Había compartido cosas con él, le había escuchado y no le había juzgado como muchos otros lo habían hecho, y además, y sobre todo, le ayudó y comprendió. Era por eso que ahora Yuki Sohma, fuera de la cara bonita, le resultaba una persona muy especial.

Pasaban entre la gente, había cierto tumulto, típico de una colonia llena de establecimientos. Las ofertas estaban por todo el lugar, pero no era en realidad algo relevante. Pasaron frente a una tienda de juguetes, fue allí donde los ojos de Machi se desviaron hacia una de las vitrinas del lugar. Se detuvo, quedando de pie frente a ésta, levantando su mano por reflejo hasta el cristal y apoyándola suavemente en éste, con sus ojos fijos en lo que mostraba el aparador: Una extensa colección de muñecos de la serie de Mogueta. Yuki se detuvo al notarle ausente y volvió su vista para divisarla frente a la galería. La observó sin comprender por unos instantes, para luego girarse y caminar hasta ella, deteniéndose a su lado y observando la mercancía. Entonces comprendió y sonrió levemente, volviendo a mirar a la chica una vez más.

- Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? – Le murmuró…

- … - Permaneció en silencio, sin pronunciar nada, sólo mirando el muñeco.

Yuki sonrió nuevamente. Parecía toda una niña que acababa de quedar encantada con el nuevo juguete de su personaje favorito, y de hecho, así era. El Nezumi observó de nuevo los muñecos y dio un ligero suspiro, algo entre resignación y ternura.

- Bueno, no queda más remedio. – Dijo, lo que provocó que la chica desviara sus ojos hasta él.

Entonces, Yuki le tomó de la mano suavemente después de pasar las bolsas a su mano zurda. La chica se quedó un poco extrañada, siendo después jalada por el Nezumi, quien la hizo caminar hasta hacerla entrar en la tienda. Una vez dentro soltó su mano suavemente.

- Espérame aquí… - Se adentró en la tienda y Machi se quedó de pie cerca de la entrada… Sus ojos no tardaron en dirigirse a su mano, la que Yuki había tomado. Permaneció así unos instantes, y luego su mirada comenzó a ser atraída por los cientos de juguetes a su alrededor… Y más que nada, a un stand de Mogueta en el lugar, hacia el cual avanzó con curiosidad.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando Yuki regresó con una linda bolsa de un tamaño mediano en mano, acercándose a ella con cierta rapidez, hasta detenerse a su lado, sonriéndole.

- Ya volví… - Le sonrió.- Ten –Señaló mientras entregaba la bolsa en manos- Es para ti…

Kuragui le miró unos instantes, en silencio, luego bajando la vista hasta posarla sobre la bolsita… Se agachó un poco para dejar la bolsa que cargaba en el suelo, pero Yuki le detuvo.

- Espera – Le sugirió – Ábrelo mejor afuera, ¿Sí?

Machi le miró y asintió con suavidad. Ambos se encaminaron afuera y avanzaron ligeramente, hasta encontrarse con una banca vacía. Tomaron asiento, dejando las cosas reposar a un lado. Yuki se sentó junto a Machi y la miró.

- Bueno… No es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste… - Le sonrió con suavidad.

Kuragui miró a Yuki y luego la bolsita que descansaba en su regazo. Suavemente con sus manos la abrió, y miró dentro, se quedó en silencio unos momentos, y luego sacó de allí un lindo peluche del personaje de la serie, el "conejito" Mogueta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con levedad, y luego volvió a ver al chico Sohma.

- Supongo que será un poco raro que te lo dé sólo porque sí, pero… Bueno, pensé que te gustaría y…

- Gracias… - Interrumpió la chica. Regresando su vista al peluche, se sonrojó con levedad. – Me gusta mucho…

Yuki la observó unos instantes y luego sonrió de manera dulce, complacido…

- Me alegro…

La observó por unos momentos… Se veía linda. Era una chica que había logrado captar su atención, y que no le idolatrara tanto como las otras, la hacía sumamente especial… Se acercó suavemente y sobó un beso de su mejilla. Ella le miró de inmediato y sus miradas se encontraron. Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron en un color carmesí… El silencio invadió por un momento…

- Yo… - Articuló Sohma después de unos instantes. – Lo… Lo siento… -Comenzó a decir, con cierto nerviosismo, algo raro en él.

- N… No importa… Yo no

- Me gustas… - Dijo Yuki sin pensarlo, callando a la chica. El viento sopló con suavidad… Sí… En ese justo instante… Se dio cuenta que Machi le gustaba... Ella le miró fijamente… Se sonrojó y entrecerró los ojos… Pero permaneció en silencio segundos… Incluso Yuki no se daba cuenta aún de lo que había dicho cuando…

- Tu también… - Machi cerró los ojos, abrazando entre sus manos a su nuevo peluche de Mogueta… Yuki la miró… Y por un impulso, sus labios se fueron acercando hasta los de la chica, rozando estos por un instante, para luego unirse en un suave y dulce beso…

- - -

La noche había caído… La casa se encontraba sola pues Yuki se había quedado a dormir con Kakeru, y Shigure se había ido a la casa de Sohma, a ver a Akito. Kyo y Tohru se encontraban solos. Tohru se encontraba doblando la ropa en el cuarto de Kyo, sentada sobre el futón de éste, que estaba extendido en el suelo, se encontraba en pijama pues hacía rato que había salido de bañarse. Tarareaba una canción con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le sorprendió la voz de Kyo desde la puerta. Acababa de salir de bañarse, y llevaba una toalla al cuello.

- Ah… Kyo, estaba doblando la ropa, la había dejado secando y ya terminé de guardar la de Yuki y Shigure, por eso--

Kyo se sentó a su lado, sobre el futón y la miró.

- No tenías que molestarte…

- No es nada… n n – Le sonrió con dulzura, mientras dejaba una de las últimas prendas sobre la pila de ropa doblada que tenía a un lado del futón del chico.

La luz tintineó un par de veces, para terminar por apagarse…

- Ah… Se fundió el foco – Dijo la chica- Iré a buscar uno para poner… - Dejó las prendas que faltaban de doblar a un lado y se comenzó a poner de pie, pero la mano del neko le detuvo tomándole por la muñeca. Tohru volvió su vista hacia abajo, pero apenas podía distinguir la silueta del chico así como su mirada. Se había quedado hincada. Pronto sintió algo de movimiento por parte del chico, y al final, los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero terminó correspondiendo el beso del chico… Llevaban unos meses saliendo, desde el día del fin del hechizo, después de una semana, había comenzado su "no oficial" relación de novios. Las manos de la chica viajaron a los hombros de Kyo, mientras que las de él le tomaron por la cintura de manera suave…

Los labios de Kyo se retiraron de los de ella por un segundo, dejándola tomar un respiro, haciendo él lo mismo… Para luego abrazarle por la cintura, acercando más el cuerpo de ella al suyo, recargando los labios sobre el cuello de la chica, comenzando a dar suaves y breves besos sobre éste…

- ..Kyo… - Susurró apenas la chica, sonrojada por completo, a pesar de que la oscuridad apenas dejaba verla.

Los besos de Kyo sobre su cuello comenzaron a hacerse más largos y pausados, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente la espalda de ella. La chica que se sonrojaba cada vez más, terminó derritiéndose ante sus cariños, comenzando acariciarle la cabeza de manera lenta. Kyo subió sus labios nuevamente, comenzando a hincarse, pues se encontraba sentado con ella frente suyo. Al estar sobre sus rodillas, la recostó suavemente sobre el futón, quedando sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla, para luego bajar nuevamente sus labios, despacio, hasta su cuello una vez más. Tohru le rodeó con los brazos, apegándolo un poco más…

Kyo subió su mano diestra, jalando con ésta el cuello de la pijama de la chica hacia abajo, dejando libre un tramo más de su piel, comenzando a besar éste con dulzura…

- Kyo… Kyo-kun… - Musitaba con un hilito de voz suplicante…

Kyo se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos… Tohru le observó, alcanzaba a percibir su mirada, aunque no pudiese distinguirlo del todo. El chico subió de nuevo, besando sus labios por un instante.

- Lo siento… - Le murmuró- No quería molestarte…

- Iie… N-no me molesta… - Se sonrojó un poco – Kyo… ¿Quieres…?

- No te obligaré a nada… -Dio un par de besos al pliegue entre su rostro y su cuello-

- Iie… No es eso… - Tohru le tomó por las mejillas, llevando el rostro del chico hacia el suyo, besando sus labios de manera dulce…

Poco a poco, el beso se fue intensificando, hasta que Kyo bajó nuevamente a su cuello, esta vez, llevando su mano a los botones de la pijama de la chica, comenzando a desabotonarle lentamente. Tohru dejó escapar un leve suspiro, mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico por encima de su camisa… Kyo pronto desabotonó su pijama por completo, sin separarla de su piel, dejando cubiertos sus senos… Tohru se estremeció cuando los labios de Kyo comenzaron a bajar por el surco de su piel, llegando a su vientre, donde se separó de ella y le tomó las manos, llevándolas hacia su camisa. Tohru comprendió de inmediato, y sonrojada, comenzó a subir ésta de manera suave, hasta quitarla de el cuerpo de Kyo…

Los labios del chico buscaron los de la Onigiri nuevamente, comenzando a besarla nuevamente… Sus manos deslizaron la pijama de la chica hasta dejar descubierto su toroso… Después con sus manos, comenzó a acariciar su cintura y pecho suavemente…

No cabían en sí… Poco a poco, suavemente, y de manera dulce, el resto de la ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos… Las yemas de sus dedos se paseaban por la piel del otro, acariciando con cariño y ternura… El sonrojo estaba ahora apoderado de sus rostros por completo… Leves suspiros escapaban de sus labios, para chocar contra el cuerpo de el otro… Las caricias y los besos siguieron por minutos… quizá horas… ¿Qué prisa había? … Por fin… Por fin estaban juntos… Los cabellos de Kyo caían sobre la frente de Tohru… Sus labios se habían encontrado… Y se separaron sólo por un momento, mientras una de las manos de Kyo acariciaba la pierna de ella…

- Te amo… - Le susurró contra los labios de manera suave…

Tohru se sintió derretir…

- También te amo… -Le musitó… Los brazos de ella se encargaron de aprisionarlo contra sí…

Así, lentamente, de manera tierna y dulce… Sus cuerpos de unieron… Con suavidad… con amor… Juntos… Por fin...

La luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo… Y no se escuchó otro ruido que el de el viento soplando, y de los amantes queriéndose… Una noche fugaz… Una noche eterna… Una noche de amor…

(- - - Fin de Epílogo… Fin de la Historia… - - -)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…!! Ya se acabó!! Buaaaaahh!! Ahora sí se acabó!! Me siento tan extraña…!! Wuaaah… Bueno, ya o.o **

**Desde el primer capítulo dije que tendría Lime… Espero no les haya molestado… tenía ganas de hacer algo así, jeje… (bueno, con Kyo y Tohru porque tengo otros dos fics con Lime xD)**

**Kaeri-chan… Sí me basé en el manga para desarrollar mi historia, pero, bueno, lamentablemente no lo he leído, me quedé en el tomo 20… y son 23… Luego lo terminaré de leer. Entonces la respuesta es "Sí, me baso en el manga, pero el final es completamente mío, y si llega a tener algo que ver, pues… Juro que no copié!!"**

**Wuah… Pues hasta aquí llega este fic de Fruits Basket… Me alegra que hayan leído y sobre todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias, Mil gracias a los que lo leyeron. Nuevamente: A quienes lo siguen desde el comienzo, a quienes lo encontraron ya empezado, a quienes lo leen a pedazos, y a quienes lo leen todo en una sola noche! Suertudos, no esperaron a que publicara como muchos…. (no me regañen, ajjaja)**

**Quería aprovechar para hacer publicidad a mis otras historias y para preguntar algo acerca de otras…**

**Primero que nada… Quiero hacer otra historia de Fruits Basket, dos de hecho. Una es algo como un universo alterno… No maldición, pero los personajes con sus personalidades en papeles diferentes (y KyoxTohru, claro) y me gustaría saber si lo leerían… **

**El otro sería una historia de "Hijos de" con los persos de Furuba… o sea, los hijos de los persos… también me gustaría saber si los leerían.**

**Tengo 3 historias más publicadas**

**Acompáñame a mirar la Tormenta: **Chrno Crusade, Lime, JoshuaxFiore

**Posadas Versus: **Love Hina y Crossover, Comedia, tmb con OC

**That Morning: **Digimon, Lime ligero, MimixMatt

**Les digo que quería hacerles promoción, a ver si desean leer alguno.**

**Pienso sacar un Fic de Midori no Hibi y otro de Karekano… Quizá uno de Saikano tmb…**

**Bueno, mejor dejo la publicidad de lado… Sólo me resta decirles…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Espero que me manden review con su comentario del epílogo y comentario final… Muchas gracias por seguirme! Los quiero, jajajaja!**

**Y Les anuncio que la concitnuación es "The Reborn of the Curse" … Es sobre los hijos!! En fin! Me despido!**

**GRACIAS!!**

**- - - - -**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


End file.
